Take Me By Storm
by JAKESGIRL4EVER
Summary: At 30 Jake's left emotionally mauled by Leah. At 26 Bella lost her dad & gave up hope for love after 2 failed relationships. She goes to Hawaii to start anew, Jake goes as a forced vacation to see his sisters, brothers & 6 kids. She's a force of nature a natural disaster, an earthquake in his soul. Who saves who when they are Taken By Storm.
1. Chapter 1

**"Flight 226 from Seattle, Washington, now arriving at gate 3A - Flight 226 -Seattle now arriving."**

The announcement echoed through the airport, bouncing off the nerves of the Black sisters as they rushed to meet their brother arriving on that flight.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Rachel Black growled over her shoulder at her sister Rebecca, as they dragged 6 kids with them thru Honolulu 's tropical airport.

They looked like islanders, exceptionally beautiful ones at that. They fit right in with the locals, their gorgeous copper skin darkened even farther by the tropical sun, long jet black hair, lean healthy bodies from lots of outdoor living.

But the tribe of children they dragged with them, acted just like wild Indians.  
_And justifiably so._  
They were the offspring of full-blooded Quileute warriors. The spitting images of their fathers, their Uncle Jake and all their relatives back in LaPush, Washington.

"We can't leave the car in a handicapped spot Rach! We'll get towed." Rebecca swallowed the _damnit_ to avoid paying Sara's cuss jar, _again_.  
She shuffled faster, trying to catch up to her sister.

" If THIS isn't freaking handicapped" Rachel yelled, holding up the arms of the two, small, dark-haired kids she dragged with her..."what the fuck IS?"

"Pay the jar, Mommy" an angelic voice chimed as the group thundered down Concourse A.

"Uncle Jake's _really_ coming? Here? Right now?" Jayden, the oldest, was wide-eyed with excitement, as he caught up with the 2 women, dragging a huge diaper bag along.

"Yes!" Rachel huffed, hauling 2 toddlers up into the black, leather sling chairs as they reached the arrival gate.

"Your mom owes the jar." Becca bit out as the women glared at one another while settling the children safely around them.

With tiny necks craning for a view out the huge windows of the airport concourse, the children's insistent chants rose against the airport noise and their mom's nerves. "I wanna see the planes! We wanna see the planes! Da,planes, da planes!"

"Jeeze, Rach, 6 kids, 2 husbands and Jacob." They smiled at each other shaking their heads. "For 3 whole weeks."

The tots cheered. "Yay! Uncle Jake!"

"You think its gonna be enough time to get him straightened out?" Rachel worried quietly.  
"It's all we have and he can't go on like he has." Becca squeezed her sister's hand as they watched anxiously for their little brother's plane to appear.

**~o0o~**

"Jeezsus. 3 fucking weeks." He cussed, glaring out the plane window.

He turned his attention back into the smallest ass aircraft, to ever be built.

He was sure of it, he thought stretching as much as he could.

His long legs were aching all the way up to his balls. He rubbed at the numbness in his thighs, wishing there was_ something, someone_ could do for his balls... "Damnit, if big people got to have 2 seats, tall mother fuckers should get better leg room." He mumbled. Yeah, even if it meant removing the fuckin seat in front of them. He was regretting the trip back already.

Jacob Black was one tall, dark, handsome mother fucker. Stunning really.  
Standing 6'6 and packing only pounds of pure muscle, on long, thick, hard, limbs. He was 100% native american, homegrown in the wilds of LaPush, Washington. A beautifully chiseled face, framed by dark silky waves that barely touched his shoulders. His dark smoldering eyes could twinkle with mischief and youth in more carefree moments. But it was his smile that sold you his soul. It could light up a moonless night, and melt away everything around you -_ when he chose to share it, these days._

Jacob was definitely a chick magnet. The problem was - he didn't know it. He'd never reciprocated all the lustful looks and obvious eye fucks women gave him. He never paid anyone, any attention, except Leah.  
He'd always been with Leah.  
Never, anyone else.

After their father died, his twin sisters married brothers from the Rez, 2 of his best friends, and ran off to Hawaii leaving him alone in Washington.

Well, not alone. More like_ enslaved._  
It only took him 3 years and a quarter of a mil to regain his sanity. His freedom. His life back from...  
Leah Fucking Clearwater-Black.

What a major mind fuck, she managed to pull on him.

He chugged the last drop of alcohol his ice-cold glass had to offer, as images of Leah and his business partner, Sam Uley started the unwelcome parade through his memory. All the nakedness wasn't even half of it! He slammed the clinking, mockery down on the plastic tray, wishing desperately he could get another.  
Alcohol should_ never_ run out before the ice he thought angrily, glaring into the empty glass. And_ never, ever_, during a Leah-Sam-naked- parade.

How the fuck did he ever let his sisters talk him into this visit? He slammed the tray shut in front of him and rearranged his legs 10 more times looking for a comfort zone.

He knew damn well they had ulterior motives and wouldn't give him a moment's peace. At least not about the confirmed bachelor status.

Shit, maybe Seth was right. He was turning into one sorry ass mother fucker - he was gonna shrivel up and die from resentments and lack of proper use. They all said he was a goddamn waste of male perfection. At least they made him laugh, once in a while.

The plane was with the slow roll, forever, before it finally lurched to a stop, breaking him from his pensive stupor.

**"Welcome to Hawaii"** a voice crooned thru the cabin, first in English then in Hawaiian. "The weather in Honolulu today is..."

"Hot!" a small voice shouted from the seat in front of him. The passenger jumped up like a jack in the box being sprung. A cape of mahogany hair floated into place around small framed shoulders, cascading all the way down her back. The small voice continued giggling and responding to the overhead information.

Jake's eyes darted back to the screen of his iPhone as it loaded his daily bank statement.

Didn't need any more brunette flavored trouble. No sir...he'd had plenty.._.but he was a sucker for tiny brunettes with big attitudes. _

Jake busied himself gathering his gear, concentrating on not watching her. He watched the other bodies crowd uncomfortably, into every inch of aisle space, anxious to be purged from their confines. No sense being in a rush, he'd never fit himself into this crowd without looking like a bull in a china shop. Grasping his carry on, he moved over to the aisle seat, tilting his head so he wouldn't hit it on the way up. Whaddya know, it was a perfect view of the girl in front of him wiggling her way to the aisle. _ A really, niiice, heart-shaped ass going_ ... a brown wrinkled hand reached for his, interrupting the view and his thoughts.

"C'mon" she smiled down at him. " You're bout as tall as my grandson, up you go!" She motioned for him to get in line ahead of her. Jake grabbed the seat in front of him, pulling to help unfold his massive body from the cramped area. He stretched to full height, pulling his bag beside him, his head now skimming the top of the plane as his neck bent uncomfortably.

Annnnd all eyes were on him. A smug grin bloomed, warming his hard face.

"I bet you have a pretty girl waiting for you, don't you?" Her old voice cracked, through her knowing smile. Her hand landed softly on his back, so she could steady herself.

With a slight twist, he looked down his right shoulder into her smiling eyes.  
"Two!" He teased back at her with a crooked smile.

"Two?" She breathed out a chuckle, patting his broad back. "Two times the trouble, and the pleasure, no doubt."

"My sisters." He shrugged, making the old woman snort with laughter.

Soft and warm crashed against his chest, his reflexes jerking him back as he bumped into the girl ahead of him.

"Ughhh, sorry… " he mumbled softly over her shoulder, steadying her with his hand at her elbow.

"Listen I gotta go! I'll be there in 2 minutes, silly!" she ended her call throwing him a quick glance over her shoulder.

_Big brown eyes … check._

He watched as she tucked the phone under her arm into her bag, noticing a small delicate hand. _No ring._ Automatically it registered in his brain, then immediately he wanted to beat himself for it.

He was not skirt chasing. Was not, is not, will not. Vacation or not.  
No. Way.

"Fuck" he stomped his foot mentally, insisting his brain clear itself of the brunettes delicious scent flowing from her hair. He tried in vain to back off her.

He'd been married his whole fucking life to the wrong girl, and now he totally messed up over it. He wasn't gonna go there with anyone else.

Not ever.

It really was no wonder his sisters demanded the visit, demanded he cash in his ridiculous amount of vacation time. He obviously needed some type of attitude adjustment, _and not just the alcohol kind he'd been embalming himself with_. His family was living happy, healthy lives. Of course they'd want the same for him and be willing to help reset his brain about women, if possible.

Bright sun light hit his eyes as they finally reached the door. "Just a few more steps... a few more" He concentrated on his freedom from the crushing herd,_ aaand unff!_

The girl stopped abruptly, squealing like, well, like ... crazy chicks do. _Thennn, the bouncing began._

An arm appeared, pushing a huge flower necklace above her head, right into his face. Blinding him and putting him off-balance, he threw his hands up in front of him. That smooth little move, liberated his iPhone right out of his hand.  
"Shit, what the fuck.." he bent quickly to retrieve the dropped phone, spying it an inch from _Honolulu Barbie'_s spiked heel.

Grabbing for it with his large hands, her ankles tangled up from the unexpected invasion, making_ her,_ lose her balance as well.

His head tangled briefly_ under_ her fucking skirt, as he jerked up just in time to catch her falling off her shoes into his quick arms.

Hot breath shoots out of them in surprise as they land together.

Realization slows to a crawl. In his arms, an angelic face, surrounded by beautiful pink and white blooms, cradle dark eyes so wide, so curious, as they blink away surprise. Soft wet, pink lips, lift gently in a smile for him. _ The softness and sweetness so near..._

Scowling abruptly, he eased her forward, onto her feet.

"S s-sorry," she blushes, regaining her balance. She eyes him rapidly, catching a load of all the irritation and negativity rolling off him.

"I had to stop and get lei'd." she smirks, straightening the beautiful welcoming gift around her neck.

"Maybe you should too." She bites, turning on her heel and shuffling down the ramp quickly.

"Goodbye, thank you!" she waves back at the crew and the captain nods, watching her go.

"E Komo Mai." A beautiful Hawaiian girl murmurs, reaching for his head with a ring of flowers.

"No!" He snaps, pushing the offer aside, stalking quickly down the ramp, himself.

The tropical heat nearly takes his breath away. He adjusted his aviators and unfastened another button on his shirt. The large glass doors to the concourse fly open, unleashing an out pouring of greeters, family and friends. People throwing themselves into warm hugs, exchanging happy greetings.

_Hawaiian Flight Barbie_ is welcomed by 2 of her kind, and_ Mr. Leave Me The Fuck Alone,_ can't peel his eyes away. Young, pretty, curvy, tan, barely dressed, 20 somethings. All jumping up and down, squealing like Varsity Cheerleaders in overtime. They hurry off into the airport, arms linked together, laughing and talking a mile a minute.

"**Uncle Jake! Uncle Jake! B** !" The cries shoot above the crowd. _Way above the crowd. Like guns going off._

"Hey buddy!" He responds just in time to catch his oldest nephew as he launches himself through the air into his arms! Tiny brown arms wind around his neck and Jayden smiles "Aloha! Uncle Jake!" The smile is one of his own, and melts his heart instantly.

He's quickly buried by his sisters and 5 other little people they have attached to themselves in various ways. Jake's legs immediately have a kid hanging from each making it impossible to walk.  
"Hey sis," he smiles, winding a free arm around Rachel kissing her forehead. Becca hooks arms with him, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Hey, Little Bro!" They laugh and try to shake the kids off a bit.

"You guys have GOT to stop… ya know?" He laughs, eyeing the kids with exaggeration, smiling at the chaos around them, ruffling ebony heads, patting padded rumps.

"Oh yeah? By the time we're done with you, dear brother, you'll be an Islander with 6 of your own." Rachel smirked, looking _exactly_ like fucking Paul.

Jake laughed to himself. His_ "not in this fuckin lifetime_" went unsaid cuz he didn't wanna fight.  
He just wanted to chill and now he was even more excited, realizing he couldn't wait to see fucking Paul and Embry.

~00~

"I can't believe you're finally here Bella!" The girls were chattering a mile a minute, gushing over each other as they stood at baggage claim, grabbing bags off the belt.

"Well, what was I supposed to do when all my college roomies ran away to freaking Hawaii?" She laughed doling out baggage for all to carry.

"It took you long enough to get with the program, girlie!" Alice laughed, pulling her along. "You're gonna love it here."

"It just seems so risky, giving up our good jobs in Seattle, to work here at the resorts." Bella cringed a bit looking up at all the hotels on the landscape.  
"There's nothing risky about island life, Bella. You're trading your dull newspaper job for a lifestyle!" Rose sniffed.

"Here we are!" Alice warns loudly waving her arms wide.

"Oh my god...its pink!" Bella laughs, tossing her bags into the back of the pink, open top Jeep Wrangler.

"Yep! we're the only ones on the island with a pink Jeep. Its awesome!"

They all climb in and roar out of the parking lot, music blaring.

"You're gonna love the bungalow, you're gonna love Big Saul and Maria! You'll never wanna go back, Bella" Rose promised, squeezing her worried friend's tiny hand.

Bella turned and watched the beautiful landscape and seashore breeze by. It was enchantingly beautiful. Too good to be true. Like everything and everyone else in her life. This was all gonna be too good to be true. She just knew there was a heartache waiting to find her.

"Hey Alice! Stop at Big Kahuna's we need a bottle of wine and a bag of ice."

"Roger that, Rose" Alice chirped as she hung a hard right into a small convenience store.

**~o0o~**

"No! Nobody needs to get out here!" Rachel warned sternly, waving a dagger like finger at 6 kids and Jake.  
"You got them Jake? We'll be in and out - just grabbing milk, beer and wine."  
"We're good, right guys?" Jake commanded the kids cheerfully as the girls ducked into the small store.

Instantly, the kids starting fighting and throwing toys at each other, then the screaming started.

Jake counted to three, then jumped out of the car, snatching the worst offenders from the front seat. The mock scolding, holding them high above his head outside the car, seemed to do the job. Just as he worried they were laughing so hard they might pee themselves, the kids screamed and a huge, pink, lifted Jeep Wrangler almost mowed them down in the parking spot they were playing in.

"Jesus! Fuckin .." He yelled jumping aside, tucking the tots under his arms safely.

"You gotta pay the jar Unca Jake."

"Oh shiit! I'm sorry! Really sorry." Alice gushed leaning half way out of the drivers door. "I didn't mean to scare you all."  
"Scare us? You almost plowed over us … take it fuckin easy next time, ya know." Jake scofffed as he turned to the mini van, loading the kids back into the front seat.

"Pay the jar, Unca Jake!" He slammed the door shut and glanced back at the Jeep.

Jake and Bella's eyes met. Recognition immediately flashing.  
They both felt like assholes -instantly.

"Wow!" Bella giggled, trying to break the ice. "You had a lot of checked baggage didn't ya!" The girls all laughed as they surveyed the van full of little kids.

"Baggage? … Oh! No!" He looked around startled. "They all belong to my sisters. I'm here visiting- sisters, 2 of them." He fumbled holding up 2 fingers, nervously backing towards the car.

"Oh! Sisters..thats nice. You'll have fun." Bella smiled reassuringly.

"Well, if you ever get tired of playing with the kids ... you can come_ play_ with us." Rose offered in her overtly seductive way.

Jake blushed - freaking, fucking blushed and only managed a weak "OK, thanks." before diving back into the minivan.

The girls erupted into a fit of laughter.  
"He's so cute." Bella giggled, craning her neck to watch him in the van. A sexy guy was even more irresistible with little kids hanging on him.  
"He's sooo mine." Rose laughed louder, just as Becca and Rachel arrived back at their van.

After years of watching girls act like fools around Jacob, they just knew their little brother was the cause of the ruckus coming out of "_Barbie's Jungle_ _Jeep_" parked next to them.

The Black sisters gave their infamous _Sista Stink Eye Attack, _before ducking into their vehicle and slamming the doors in unison.

The kids were in an uproar, squealing, giggling, laughing as they crawled all over Jake in the backseat.

"Jeeze Jake, you're not here 30 minutes and all you can do is leave a wake of people fighting for your attention." Rachel smiled as she rested her chin on the seat watching her brother bond with his nieces and nephews.

Her heart warmed seeing him laugh and smile. He hadn't been himself at all since Leah left.

She prayed they'd all be able to help him find this very part of himself he had apparently lost touch with. Amazing, it sure didn't take the kids long to dig out good ole Jake.

"They're cute little critters...I don't mind playing with them. " He laughed, flipping a toddler over his shoulder into his lap.

"She wasn't talking bout the kids." Becca smirked at him in the rear view mirror.

"Huh? What? " He evaded expertly, as the pink Wrangler took off, music blaring, gorgeous occupants laughing as they honked the horn, waving at him like crazy.

"Alright! Everyone in your seat-belts NOW!"  
***Crack. Crack* ** His giant hands clapped loudly cutting thru the chaos like thunder.

Silence fell over the car as 6 tiny bodies stilled and 6 tiny mouths hung open in shock and surprise.

Becca and Rachel stifled giggles as Becca maneuvered the car from the parking lot. The girls were more than willing to let Jake handle things, and be thoroughly entertained in the process.

"Here. Kilani goes back in her seat. " Jake directed handing the baby over the front seat to Rachel.  
"Ok! Everyone belonging in the back seat - GO!" he was pulling Jayden out of the baby seat next to him.

"But, I wanna sit by you Uncle Jake!" he protested.  
"No! I sit by Unca Jay!" Billy insisted.  
"Uncle Jake doesn't want you sitting by him - you smell" Jayden snapped, and Jake whispered something to him setting things straight.  
The 4 oldest crawled off Jake, wiggling and pushing their way to the far back.

"Here, Emma, baby." he cooed softly with his deep husky voice, settling the youngest in the car seat next to him.  
Rachel watched him maneuvering the tiniest child into her seat as if she were glass. His giant hands manipulated the fastenings deftly as he gazed tenderly at his infant niece. Rachel's eyes washed over his familiar features, her heart filling for love and concern for him. She could see longing in his eyes. She knew how badly Jake wanted kids, and how wretched Leah had treated him about that. She was heartsick for him.

"Uncca Jake?" 3 year old Billy tugged on his sleeve.  
"What partner?" Turning away from the baby, he responded wrapping his huge arm around the tot, dropping his face to the child's eye level.

_Such a natural with kids, Rach thought. Only a crazy woman wouldn't want to have kids with him._

"You need to sit..no walking around while the car its moving, lil dude."  
"but, but, you're sitting in my spot!" the toddler accused digging his finger deep into his nose.  
"Ooooo, Jeeeze! Tissue!" Jake growled thrusting his hand over the front seat.

The girls were laughing so hard they were crying, and Jake was getting no help_ fast._ He leaned over the front seat demanding more urgently..."Need a tissue back here!" he growled waving his huge hand impatiently. Rach popped the plastic canister open freeing a ...  
"Wet Wipe!" she barked slapping the damp thing into his palm.

"Dude! Dude...here we go...stop that! use this..." Jake had to push the tots finger away from his nose three times before getting it clean.

"You got that shit from your dad.." Jake grumbled, getting the little guy settled next to him in a booster chair pulled from under the seat.  
"Pay the jar, Uncca Jake." Sara recited in monotone.

He whipped around, elbow flying up on the back of the seat.

"You!"  
Sara jumped a mile high in her seat, eyes flew wide, bottom lip quivering about an 8.8 on the Richter scale.

He narrowed his eyes playfully at the little girl who looked exactly like her mother had..._not all that long ago,_ Jake thought emotion tugging at his heart.

" How do you know when to say THAT?" he smiled despite his efforts to remain stoic.  
The lip quivering whipped off the charts and she wailed, loudly, "Mommmmmmyyyy!"

Jake snapped back in his seat, wide-eyed, hunched over in uncontrollable, silent laughter, biting his bottom lip hard.

"Its okay, Sara...Uncle Jake is bad, just like your daddy and Uncle Paul...just ignore him, too !" Becca glared at him before returning her eyes to the road.

"What?" Jake laughed out loud. "I just wanted to know how she knows when its a bad word!"

"She lives with Paul and Embry, Jacob" Rach ground out in defense. "How do you think she knows!"

Jake continued to shake uncontrollably with laughter. Finally he was able to dig through his pockets, locating a couple of ones.

"Here ya go , sugar." Jake cooed sweetly, handing her the bills. " Put these in the jar for now, I'm sure I'll owe ya more before my trip's over." He winked at the grinning child before him and turned around just in time to see _Island Barbie's Jeep_ hang a louie at the entrance to Hilton Hawaiian Village.

He leaned forward, folding his arms across the top of the front seat and tugged on Becca's braid. "How much farther to your place?"

"Not, far. You're gonna love our new house..and no worries, you'll see them again, I'm sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hot._ Sooo fuckin hot._

Kicking his feet from under the blanket, he flipped and flopped trying to find a cool spot on the sheets and pillows.

Sunlight bled through his fluttering eyelids, ruining his return to sleep effort. No matter how far he burrowed into downy pillows, or how hard he squeezed _Mr Puffalump_ to make it go away, the sun shined brightly on him. Mocking his natural habitat … and smelling a lot like … baby powder?

Groaning in submission to the new day, he rolled on his back, flinging a thick arm across his eyes. Seth hadn't called with an itinerary, his dry cleaning was ready and McCall's account was past due.

Somehow, he had to get out of going to …_ fuck!_****

_His arm rocketed off his face smacking against the mattress._

**Hawaii! he was in fucking hawaii with ...**

"Damnit." He lurched off the bed, grabbing his shorts off the rocking horse and stumbled over matchbox cars._ "Ouch! ouch! ouch!" Damn those_ _things hurt_ … he scowled, kicking them out of the way. A mechanical voice chastised him in response **"To Infinity and Beyond!"**

Why did they let him sleep so long? he puzzled, hopping around the kids playroom, trying to lasso one tired leg and then the other into the holes of his shorts. _Carefully_ _avoiding small toys at all cost_.

How could that many kids be so damn quiet he worried, fumbling with the "sticky door" to the playroom. _He could bet his first million dollars, on what made it sticky._

"_Unf! Unf! Unf!"_ After 3 hearty tugs on the door, it popped open, he stumbled backwards at its release.

Feeling disoriented and confused about all the silence banging around the house, Jake weaved down the unfamiliar hallway, stopping just short of the kitchen. He ran his hands thru his hair, tugged his low slung Billabong's up a notch, not sure what to expect as he rounded the corner.

"Hey! look what finally made it across the water!" Paul smirked, kicking Embry's foot under the table.

Em didn't miss a beat of the scoop and lift, scoop and lift, going on between his hand, mouth and cereal bowl. He nodded up at Jake with an amused lift of his eyebrows as he chewed. When his smile finally broke through, milk dribbled out both sides of his mouth.

"S'bout time, damnit!" Paul shoved the sports section onto the table, his chair scraped across ceramic tile, meeting Jake half way with a hug.

"Good to see you guys." Jake beamed, breaking the hug with Paul and punching Embry's shoulder.

"Now I know why its so quiet … you guys kill everyone?" Jake chuckled, grabbing a coffee cup from the dish drainer and reaching for the coffee pot.

"Be careful there." Paul warned. "That's nothing like _Seattle's Fines_t."

"It's liquid lightning ... Kona Crack … " Embry teased over his shoulder as he dumped his dirty dishes in the sink.

"So, what's going on today? You hoebags gotta go down to unemployment or something?" Jake teased sucking down his Kona Crack.

"Its our day off, wise guy." Paul got a clean shot to his ribs causing him to grunt and double over to that side, laughing as he tried not to spill the coffee.

"Surf's up." Embry smiled, placing his hand on my shoulder. "You DO remember how to surf?"

I rolled my eyes, shrugging his hand off me as I brought the steaming coffee back to my lips.

"We're taking Jay with us. Been promising him lessons, right Em."

"JAAAAAY DEEEEEEN!" Paul shouted into the otherwise silent house.

"The girls home-school the kids, so on our days off they have classroom time. That way, we get to sleep in without a ton of commotion." Paul shrugged, a smile lighting his face.

Little feet, running hard down the hallway, echoed thru the house. Jayden appeared in the kitchen, breathless, wearing a tiny short sleeved Ripcurl wet-suit with Rachel in close pursuit.****

"Daaad!" He flung himself into his Paul's ready hands. " I wanna go surrrfing with you!" he wailed.

Rachel stopped at the doorway, glaring at all of us.

"Paul ... I swear to god, If he gets hurt … I will … "

Em and I had to stifle our laughs. She was a ventriloquist now! Her jaws were clenched so tight, she spoke without moving her lips once!

"Honey, it's okay. Relax will ya? Damn it, we took Jake out when he was smaller than this!" Paul said, flinging Jayden up into his arms.

"Kiss your Ma goodbye and tell her you'll be fine." Paul held his free arm out to Rachel, who ducked into his offered embrace with a sigh.

She grabbed Jayden's face with both hands and smothered it in kisses while he wiggled and squirmed viciously to get away.

"I love you, you little grommet," she laughed, squeezing his cheeks. Paul dropped a kiss to the top of her head, then broke their little huddle.****

"Oh! Don't forget." Rachel pulled open the cabinet next to her head.

"Sunscreen." she tossed the pink bottle at me with a wink.

**~o0o~**

"_Holy shiiiiiit._"

I couldn't believe the crowds. It's like ... _everyone_ took off to go surfing.

The road, the sidewalks, the beaches were packed with all kinds of people ready to surf. Young and old. Surf boards were mounted and carried to the beach in every way imaginable. There were some pretty awesome custom jobs, too!

"Can't we go somewhere … less crowded?" I suggested, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Nawwww, not with Jay. We need to stay public access. More kid friendly, more facilities, the breakers keep the really monster waves down."

" And they have S. H. A. R. K. spotters." Em spelled out.  
**  
**"That's shark." Jayden muttered, swallowing thickly in his revelation as the adults all exchanged glances.

"What makes you think that?" Paul quizzed him in the rear-view mirror.

"Well, we're at the beach and, well… its either shark or ice cream. That's the only things you spell." he smiled proudly.

"Hey!" Em smacked Paul's arm, grinning like a fool. "We should soooo take Jake over to that naked beach on the north side."

"Eeewwwwwww" Jay groaned loudly. He winced, and a shiver shook him next to me.

"What?" I couldn't help chuckling down at him.

"_Naked_ surfing?" he gagged.

The rest of us laughed.

"Ok...mark that down Uncle Jake." Paul ordered. "No. Nude. Surfing. Not for Jayden. You're to remind him of his flagrant distaste for such activities, for the rest of his life." Paul grinned wide at them thru the rear view mirror.

More chuckles, from the _12 year old_ in the truck.

"Yeah, its your job as his uncle." Embry laughed.

"Do you like naked surfing, Uncle Jake?" He whispered up into my ear.  
It took a lot of effort to contain myself.

"Ya know, little buddy, I think … I think you're gonna change your mind on this one - someday. Not now, but maybe later. We can talk about it then, 'kay?" I slid my arm around him giving him a secret hug and he scooted even closer into my side.

"SURF'S UP!" Embry yelled as Paul gunned it into a open parking space.

We piled out of Paul's crew cab, grabbing our gear out of the back.

"Jeeze, I haven't been on a board since … I dunno when." I mumbled, accepting the long, blue and white fiberglass, single fin.

Balancing it on its tail, I turned the board around in my hands checking for cracks and wax.

"Watch how you handle my schlong … " Paul chuckled.

"Oh … surfer jokes, huh? Keep your hands off my Johnson and give me some sex wax you freakin poser." I grabbed the tin canister from Paul's  
dashboard.

"Its like riding a bike … you get right back on and Bam!" Embry dropped his board in the sand and jumped on. "Its like you never been off." he laughed, pretending to ride a wave.

"C'mon, check out the dunes… there's bound to be some pipelines today." Paul grabbed Jayden's hand and led the way.

I couldn't help wondering who was more nervous on a day like this. I know I was kinda scared for our littlest man. It was hard to believe I was his age when I got into the roughs at LaPush. I thought I'd have a hard time putting Jay in the water, here, if he was mine.

As we stepped onto the beach a flash of pink caught my eye to the left.  
_Pink Jeep Wrangler in the first parking stall._

Suddenly, I was scanning the beach like fucking Sherlock Holmes.

What was wrong with me I didn't even know this girls name and I made an ass of myself every time I was face to face with her… shit!

_I stomped thru the sand trying to pound the pink girly shit from my brain._

We threw down near a palm tree not far from the waters edge. Em and Paul started working with Jayden. I didn't know the first thing about instructing a grommet that small and I sure as hell wasn't gonna be responsible for putting him in the water.

Leaning against the crooked palm tree, I caught myself scanning for "pink" again. Lotta bodies, lotta skin … _if this kinda shit didn't bring my_ _brain back on line … nothing would_. Nearly naked bodies for as far as the eye could see.

_Annnnd, there she was. _

In a pink bikini no less.

Looking ... a lot like ... she was taking surfing lessons, except the instructor was all over her. Didn't fuckin look like a lot of lesson happening. Just a lot of positioning. Standing on the board behind her, holding her hips, grinding up on her …

_fuckin poser._ ..

Launching myself off the palm tree, needing to escape the public display, I walked closer to the water throwing myself onto a nice padded lounger. A little more sleep sounded great … I was on fucking vacation.

Just as I was leaning back, getting comfy, I see W_histledick-surf instructor _walking with _Pink_ out to the surf.

My legs parted, feet grinding into the sand on each side. I leaned forward.  
No. Fucking. Way. He was NOT taking her out … already!

I watched as she stumbled over her own feet, barely able to carry her board. The tail was dragging in the sand. She'd be exhausted before she even got on the damn thing and started paddling!

Sure as shit. They stepped into the surf and headed out.

Next thing, Jake realized, he'd launched himself up from the lounger. Standing with fists tight, his blood heated. What was he gonna do? Kick the guys ass? He didn't even know her!

_Jeeze!_ He shook himself out and forced his body back over to Jay's lesson.

_Ignore her, Ignore her. He chanted._

His reactions to her were irritating him even more as he stood, forcing his attention on his nephew going through his lessons.

Before long, his eyes were playing ping pong.

Back and forth.

Between Jay and Pink.

Jay. Pink.

At 5 second intervals.

"Shit!" When they reached the breakers, Jake grabbed his board in a panic.

"Be Right Back." he snarled, tearing off for the surf, chewing up beach at record speed. His heart pounded. He couldn't understand what was going on with him, but he just knew this chick was gonna get hurt.

He hit the water, splashing everywhere with his giant, heavy strides. He was grateful for the instant cooling of his heated body. A few yards later he was throwing the board atop the water, his body following. He lost sight of her this low, so he paddled like crazy. His neck straining for her reappearance.

Finally, he reached the breakers where dozens of surfers bobbed peacefully in the water waiting for their wave.

Air whooshed from his lungs in relief as he sat up straddling the board. Smoothing wet hair from his face, he scanned the dotted horizon for her, wondering, what the fuck now? Grab her, take her to shore like some caveman? Slide up next to her, silent like, and be there just in case?  
Or go punch whistledick in the face … all accident like and shit.

As he dipped down to paddle closer to her, he felt it.

His eyes darted to the surfers farther out, farther over. They were yelling, hitting their boards, arms ploughing thru the water.

"Here it comes … " echoed repeatedly over the water.

Down she went, digging into the water with tiny arms.

In a panic, Jake took off, hoping to intercept her, or at least ride in with her.

Maybe she wouldn't try to pop up. He clung to that thought like a lifeline, his eyes glued to her as he paddled fiercely.

He was about 40 feet away, slightly ahead and over. The swell built faster behind her than him.

She popped up to a crouch, clutching the board with both hands.

"No damn it!" Jake had to wait a couple more seconds … then, "FuckinA!" They all caught it.

The wave rolled, becoming a force of nature, the momentum surging under their feet.

Jake stood. Amazing himself at the ease, Em's words echoing in his head.  
**  
**With needed confidence, he jerked the board sideways, skimming across the water at about 40 miles per hour. She was still crouching, gripping the board hard. He could tell she was tight. She was scared shitless - and should be!

The monster wave rose and rose, curving over her head. Jake ducked into the pipeline as the wave crashed down on top of her.

"Shit."

He lost balance, trying to keep sight of her and wiped out, landing in the soup.

Bumped and ground, pushed and pulled along the coral bottom, he couldn't believe she was going thru the same thing right now. His lungs burned for air while the salt water was forced up his nose, choking him.

Pain was waaay down his list of complaints at the moment.

Finally, the churning, washing machine effect slowed and he got his feet under him, popping up into water about waist deep.

Shoving the hair from his eyes, he sputtered and spit away the salt water in his mouth. Then, he saw the surf instructor to his right frantically digging in the water.

"Bella? Bella!" he screamed over and over.

"Tiny brunette? Pink bikini?" Jake shouted at him.

"Yeah! You see her go under?"

Jake flipped the guy off with both fingers and dove into the water, starting an underwater search.

_Fucking asswipe. See her go under?_ Jake vowed to kick his ass as soon as Bella was back on her own 2 feet.

The water was murky from all the churning. The salt burned his eyes. It was a constant dodge of surfers and loose boards. Suddenly the water churned hard, sucking him sideways. A huge wave made its way over him, and again he was at the mercy of the water's power and not his own.

Something rode down hard hitting his back, a long rope caught his legs, the force of the water pushing it all towards shore. He reached down grabbing the rope, guessing it was a board tether, and yanked it hard. A tiny foot floated into his hip.

_Pink nail polish._

He grabbed frantically thru the water, pulling on the tether hard as the water calmed overhead.

Moments later, he popped to the surface gasping for air.

His right arm wrapped tight around a slender waist. The small limp body flopped at his side.

Getting the hair out of his face and the salt water out of his nose, he regained his bearings.

"Bella! Bella!"

Jake's head jerked in the direction of her name. Whistledick was headed their way.

"No! Get the fuck away!" Jake roared, scooping her up into his arms. She weighed nothing, he measured, stalking purposefully towards shore. His strides were 3 of what the asshole's were.

Paul, Em and little Jayden lined the shore with several onlookers.

He glanced down at her face. Her head hung back heavily over his forearm - her pink lips were now blue, her smooth body covered in chill bumps, scratches and scrapes. She didn't look good.

As he hit shore, a strong tug whipped her leg back, jerking Jake to a halt.

"What the fuuuuck," Jake's head turned frantically looking for the problem.

"Hold up! Let me get her foot loose." Whistledick whined, grabbing for her leg.

My hand groped down her leg and ripped the velcro clasp off her foot.  
I flung the velcro clasp, that just happened to be clutched in my fist, right into whistledick's, stupid ass face.

"Oooops! my bad."

He flew backwards landing on his ass in the water, blood gushing from his nose.

"Now, take your fucking board and stay away from HER!" I shouted, whipping the tether at the guy.

A couple more steps and we were surrounded.

"C'mon Jake, put her down" Paul guided calmly. "Lets see … "

I stumbled a couple steps further into warmer sand, fell to my knees with her, laying her down gently.

"Back up … Back off … " Embry shoved the crowd back as Paul knelt across from me.

"Shit. She's not breathing." Paul reported. "Em! Get the medic lifeguard!"

_Not breathing not breathing?_ His words bounced around my brain.

"Did a shark get her, daddy?" Jayden looked terrified standing at his dads back, grasping his shoulder.

"No Jay … no shark big guy."

Paul put his hands on her chest, and I freaked.

"What are you doing? MOVE!" The words thundered from my chest and I shoved Paul's arms away hard.

"We have to pump her chest Jake. She's full of water, for chrissakes … "

I set my hands on her chest, and damnit … too big …my freakin hands are too damn big. Everything kept touching her breasts.

****"Go Jake!" Paul growled thru gritted teeth.

I pumped my hands against her hard a couple times, and she bounced against my palms.

"_Fuckme_"...her nipples, hard peaks from the cold water strained against the flimsy bikini top. The bluish tint to her chill bump covered skin scared me.

There was a odd tightness in my chest and my hands trembled.

"She needs mouth to mouth." Paul yelled across from me. "Do you have this Jake, or do I need to take over? She's dying for chrissakes!"

That hit me hard. I looked down and saw my Dad. Immediately my head was on automatic pilot.

I got the rhythm of the chest compression's and the breaths going. Paul counted for me because my concentration was off.

When she sputtered a bit of water into my mouth on the last breath, I put her on her side and pounded between her shoulder blades.

She hacked and coughed, water finally poured out of her lungs, dribbled out her mouth onto the sand.

I held her there gently, whispering comfort and encouragement into her ear.

Screams of her name rose above the crashing water and the conversations around us..the people that had gathered shuffled backwards.  
Her friends were here. The beach patrol, too. I let her roll back, flat.

Her eyes were fluttering, she was still gasping and coughing pretty hard.

"Bella, come on, you okay? Show me your eyes." My hand held hers tightly at her side, the other smoothed long stray chunks of hair from her face and eyes. I didn't want to let her go without knowing she was OK.

Her eyes opened. We stared long and hard at each other, I was drowning in deep, warm pools of hot chocolate. Then she closed them again.

It was like being shut out in the snow.

"Bella! Bella! C'mon!" I demanded, squeezing her hand harder.

"You know my name." she smiled, her eyes still shut.

I pulled her up into my arms.

"Yeah, is that OK?" I whispered smoothing her hair back and wiping sand from her mouth.

"Yeah … " she nodded, with a cute smile.

"OK! Everyone back! Back! Sir, Sir, put her down, we need to transport her now."

"I gotta let you go." Not really sure who the warning was for. Her or me.

"Okay." The smile slipped from her face as I lowered her back on the sand. She squeezed my hand as I released her's and unfolded my self from the ground.

Paul grabbed my arm and helped orientate me thru the crowd as the others took over.

I sure was out of it.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, You!" The persistent shouts caused me to look over my shoulder.

The crowd was parted and Bella lay on a board across a three wheeler with her hand stretched out.

" Me?" I mouthed at her thrusting a thumb to my chest. She smiled again and wiggled her hand at me.

I hurried over, taking her hand, kneeling next to her.

"Name?" she croaked hoarsely with a wince.

"My name?"

She nodded, her eyebrows shot up expectantly.

"Jake. Jacob Black." She squeezed my hand.

"Thanks Jake." she ground out, barely audible.

"Anytime, Bella … " I laughed. Just happy she was okay, I suppose.

I left a kiss on her hand, before I tucked it beside her and said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone trying out this fic. I wanted to bring you all something FRESH and NEW with J n B.

On my Website -** Jacob Black n Pack** - I use lots of graphics in the story. The pictures of Hawaii are

amazing! We're also starting a Reader Appreciation Program to help bridge the disconnect between readers and writers.

With more readers than ever ( thanks to Kindle, Nook, Iphones Etc..) Reader response and participation is lower than ever

( Thanks to Kindle, Nook, Iphones etc) Its been very discouraging to the writers in the fandom I support, so we've come up

with some programs in our private sector. Would YOU guys like to have a sample of Reader Appreciation on this story?

I just got 2 new Kindle Cases we could use for prizes? It works like this:

Every reader participating, gets their name "** Put In The Hat** "** ONE TIME for EVERY **Note/Review/Check-in that they leave on the story.

The author holds drawings as often as they can, or maybe just one big grand prize. I have a lot of Fandom items - so I have drawings

more frequently, and I like to have fun with it all! So, you guys let me know.

Anyway - Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 3 - I WANNA SEE**

"Hurry! Get your swimsuits on!" Rachel sang, herding the kids into their rooms.

"Jeeze... this is like herding cats," she grumbled as she tugged, juggled and lunged after them.

"Becca! Getcha ass in here!"

'Maaaama!" Sarah whined her warning.

"I know, pay the fucking jar.." Rachel grumbled through her teeth.  
"Mom!" Sara stomped.

"Unca Jake has a surprise for us?" Billy was wide-eyed at the prospect and stripped down the fastest, ready to go in just his pull up.

Rachel and Rebecca, each with a baby girl on a hip, raced after the other 3 toddlers already pouring onto the back deck.

Ever since the incident at the beach the other day, Jake and Jayden had been hanging tight in the backyard, working on a surprise project.

"Unca Jake! Unca Jaaaaake"  
"We here now!"  
"We wed-ie!" Their tiny voices carried over the yard.

Hearing the kids, Jayden ran up to the back deck pulled the blue tarp aside that was being used to block the view of the yard from the deck and sliding glass doors. His face was smudged heavily with dirt, his hair a sweaty mess, and his bare chest a canvas where pooling grime had gathered.

"One more minute!" He beamed, holding up a finger and flashing a smile identical to Uncle Jake's- _minus 2 front teeth._

"Jay! Turn the water on!" Jake hollered across the yard.

At the sound of deep his voice booming over the yard, the babies cheered, clapping hands and crying out for him.

**"BOO!**"

He popped up over the tarp grinning like crazy, scaring the little rugrats, to high heavens - screams and squeals, settled into laughter, hand clapping and outstretched arms for Uncle Jake.

"Jeeze Jacob …I swear they love you more than their own daddies." Rach and Becca laughed, trying to keep them corralled on the deck.

"Well, maybe there's hope for them after all," he chuckled, holding his arms out for the baby girls.

"Ok guys, one more second and you can come down into the yard." His head craned backwards for a last check as he gathered the 2 babies into his arms.

"Okay! C'mon down!" He drawled out like the Price is Right host..flashing a grin as wide and cheesy.

They all scrambled from the porch, down the stairs with only a moment of crisis when Little Billy "ate dirt" coming off the last step, overcome with excitement. He popped right back up like a weeble wobble, unfazed as Becca still fussed over him from behind.

"Holy Shhhh-Cow!" Rachel sucked in a lungful of air, covering her mouth at the near offense and pure surprise. Her eyes flew wide with the response Jake was hoping for.

AHHHHHHHHH! AWWWWWW! YAAAAAAAAY" The kids screamed in joy, taking off in every direction, led by big brother Jayden who was excitedly trying to point out everything to the younger ones.

"Jacob, this...is..fantastic." Becca sighed, misty eyed as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a quick, sweaty, hug.

"Thank you," she said, pouring her heart into the simple words, taking Emily from his hands.

"C'mon, lets "walk" them through the wading pond with the palm tree sprinkler," He suggested, throwing a free arm across Becca's shoulder .

For the last day and a half - nearly 36 hours straight - he and Jaden had shopped, dug, tilled, hauled sand, ran hoses, designed child safe stakes, filled, then littered with toys, chairs and umbrellas.

They created a child friendly, SAFE, family beach. The only shark here was 9 feet long, rubber and filled with Uncle Jake's hot air. The only waves were the ones they made themselves.

There was a kiddie pool with a large palm tree sprinkler in the center, a large rectangle, family size wading pool, with slide, everyone could sit in it comfortably -as well as a system of various slip and slides. A new picnic table, kiddie lawn chairs, a ton of sand toys, beach balls, and a firepit on the far edge of "The Beach".

Rachel ran up behind him as he walked Kalina thru the wading pool, wanting to hug him long and hard, …but she slipped at the last minute sliding into his feet, taking them all down into the pool flat on their backs! Jake landed hard with a huge splash, Kalini held high above the fray, giggling and kicking her chubby feet like crazy.

"Wow Rachel..walk much?" Jake recovered, sitting up, sputtering water from his mouth, nose, and then blew a big raspberry on Kilani's tummy cuz she giggled at him and his noises.

"Thank you little Bro!" Rachel lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck.  
She pulled back after leaving a hard kiss on his cheek, her face full of emotion.

"You didn't have to…. It's so much ... beyond a kids wildest dreams." She laughed, shaking her head and taking Kilani from him. "Look at them...they just love this!" She adjusted the baby's tiny bikini and checked her diaper before returning her feet to the water.

Jake pulled his knees up, resting a elbows on each one, taking in the sights and sounds around him.

His heart swelled with love for his family. He realized, in this moment, not all of his broken, aching, heart was about Leah.  
A big part of it, missed this. Missed them. His family.

"I just wanted to do something fun for them," he smiled, turning back to Rachel. "The beach the other day, kinda scared me. I thought of you and Becca trying to haul them all down there by your selves." He shook his head, looking down between his knees. "It'd kill me if anything happened to any of you at the beach."

"God, Jacob...do you know what a great dad you're gonna be?" Rachel sighed, staring at him like he was a stranger.

He stiffened, then hung his head between his knees, his mouth drawn into a grim, silent line.

"Jacob. Look at me," Rachel commanded.

With a huge intake of air, he slowly turned his head towards her. Well aware of what was coming.

"Yes! That's right." she mocked him, knowing they both hated the subject that had arrived.

"Its time Jacob. You know it is. Believe me, we understand, this ..this.. whole thing with Leah...she hurt you bad. But the way you're living now, or NOT living, is worse for you.

It really is, Jake. Pleasssse..." Her eyes followed his ascent up from the pool, sorry she was chasing him away.

He stood, shaking water out of his hair, pushing it back in an exaggerated motion - stretching - trying to ease out of an uncomfortable situation.

"Look, you're right," He conceded with a glance down at her and the baby.

She grinned up at him then kissed the baby. "Tell Unca Jake...of course, my mommy is right." Rachel cooed blowing more raspberries on her tummy.

Jake squatted down next to them. Rach handed Kilani back to him when she reached for him with chubby arms and a bubbly smile.

"Jake..just try. Try while you're here on vacation. Just, let go. Try meeting someone. Try talking to them...christ..get laid if you want! I'm sure you need to," came through her clenched teeth.

Jake smiled to himself, kissed Kilani handing her back to Rachel as he stood.

"I'm gonna take off. Wanna spend some time alone." He stretched hard, cracking his back, twisting his neck until his shoulder popped. "I need a work out..thought I'd take a long hike, try to clear some cobwebs." He ruffled Rachel's hair as he turned away.

"Where you going?" She was concerned about his isolation but understood 24/7 of the kids could get wearing.

"Gonna hike the military challenge at Diamond Head. No worries.. I'll see you all later. Have fun." He saluted his sister as she tried to object, but one of the kids screamed for her attention.

He used the distraction to take off.

. ?park_id=15 Diamond Head State Park

** ~o0o~**

"Bella! What do you think you're doing?" Alice screeched at the sight of Bella up, showered and dressed for the first time in two days.

"Alice...I'm fine. Really. I shouldn't have taken that pain medication. That's what has  
kept me down this long," Bella insisted, as she finished tying up her hiking boots.

"You almost died Bella! You should rest today," Alice complained, setting the laundry basket down on her bed.

She and Bella shared a room in an employee bungalow at the Hilton.

"Yeah, but I didn't die and I really...I just.. want to find..Forget it." She stood up, dragged her hands thru her long hair, attempting to tie it up in a ponytail with a pink scrunchies.

"Find ? Find..who?" Suddenly a smug grin stretched over Alice's face, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"You want your Heman!" She laughed, tossing B's wet towel. "Your Hunk with spunk. You want...your rescuer down under to give you a plunder..."

"Oh my god, Alice! Stop!" Bella threw the towel back, hiding her red face in her hands with a giggle.

"Rose has been looking for him," she informed, flicking her wrists, watching the fitted sheet float out over her bed.

"No! No she hasn't! Please tell me... No. Alice." Bella was not happy at the prospect of Rose getting her hands on him. On Jake.

_God, just his name made her insides heat and her knees weak._

"Take it easy," Alice soothed, removing Bella's hands from her forearm. "Shes been looking for him to give a proper thank you. The hotel wants to reward him. And, I'm sure, you'd like to throw in some sweet gratitude of your own."

"Oh! Okay! Yeah, I suppose." Bella regained her cool, trembling hands smoothing down the front of her tank top and then over the ass of her Roxie shorts. "Do I look okay?"

"He really got to you, huh?" Alice asked, busying herself with making up her bed with fresh linens. " Did you guys get to know each other or talk much on the trip here?"

"Umm, not much," Bella shook her head, chewing her lip in concentration. "Just my typical klutzy stuff. I kept bumping into him, made him drop his phone at the exit. He had his head under my skirt as I was getting lei'd," She laughed, shrugging her shoulders at Alice.

"What?" Alice snorted, shaking her head. "Oh god Bella, some things never change."

She shook the pillows into new cases. "We have to make your transformation a priority now." The pillows flew onto her bed, and she grasped Bella's hands. "Its time to go from a awkward duckling, into the beautiful Swan you are meant to be."

"Then, you think I'll be able to keep a guy interested longer than the first emergency room visit?" Bella laughed, shaking off Alice's grip, but a telltale blush, confessed the truth and her lack of confidence. Chewing her lip, she continued, "You think, then, I could keep, even Jake interested?"

'Jake? Really, Bella. You have it for him that bad?" Alice stopped, her brow raised in concerned question.

"Oh god, Alice... the dreams I've had about him since the surfing accident." Her confession gushed forward. "I know its all the pain medicine, but oh..god.."

She moaned shifting her thighs back and forth, a shaky hand running down her throat, stopping to rest over her heart.

"Alice, everything about him screams to me. He's like a magnet I can't avoid. He just, his, you know the way..uughh. He's pure sex, Alice. His strength, the shape of his body, his dark smokey eyes, his silky long hair..the way he moves...like a animal. His sweetness,.and, oooooo, the way he smells." Her eyes closed, her hands rubbing up and down her thighs. She was totally oblivious to Alice anymore.

Blinking back to reality, Alice could just smile at her friend and shake her head as she turned away. Bella really did have it bad for this guy.

Sounds like a dangerous repeat of history, Alice thought to herself.

"Listen, I'm gonna take a hike today." Bella warned, checking herself in the mirror again. " I need to clear my head of things...and try to get back on track for starting a new life here. I have till Friday to call my boss, or go back to Seattle. He gave me a week," she muttered mostly to herself as she cleaned up her mascara smudges.

"Oh, Bella, please stay. You won't regret it, I promise," Alice begged, hugging her friend hard.

" I know. I know..I just need some time to get clear..okay?" She released Alice from the hug and grabbed her backpack.

"At least tell me where you're going, so I know where to send the troops to find you when you get lost."

"Diamond Head. North trail." Bella shouted over her shoulder as she closed the door.

** ~o0o~**

The alarm he'd set on his watch went off, just as he noticed the location of the sun.  
Time to head back down the crater since the park closed at 6:30.

It had been a good hike up, he'd taken in a few physical challenges along the way, and his body was thrumming with adrenaline from the hefty workouts.

Mind wise, he'd like to say he made progress, but relaxing for him was just blocking things out- not thinking about shit. He figured he better roll some of the shit around his head that he and Rachel had talked about on the trip back down. He was supposed to clear his head out on this vacay.

One thing stuck out in his mind.  
Being around his family made him think. Really .Think.  
He wasn't sure he was ready to give up on having a family or a soft sweet wife.  
He wanted a best friend and partner to share things with. He believed in that soul mates  
thing. Thought he was loyal enough for the "till death do us" part of vows.

And, yeah. Most certainly, He always wanted kids and just assumed Leah did too.

**_Another thing she threw him a giant curve ball on._**

_"No Jacob. Absolutely not. We've worked too hard to do what we want, go where we want, whenever we want. We worked and saved to have a great life. After all that bullshit we went thru growing up on the rez? No. way." Her voice and demeanor soften as she straddled him where he sat. He'd parked it numbly on the edge of their bed holding the birth control packet he thought she'd pitched out months and months ago. She took the packet of betrayal from his hands, tossing it back into her purse next to the bed then snaking her fingers into his hair. Demanding his attention._

_"Jacob." She took his hands, and stroked them over her body, up and down her sides, between their legs, over her breasts, her nipples hardening under his touch. She whispered against his lips._

_"You want to share all this? You want to give all this over to a couple rug rats? It would never be the same after that." She pouted, pulling his lips to hers, kissing him long and hard. He groaned with relief feeling her like this again. It had been weeks, and weeks since they'd made love..._

"Fuck." he shook the memory from his head. He still, couldn't believe how much they grew apart over the years. Couldn't believe how blind he'd been about ...every fucking thing.

No, Jake was sure. He still wanted to have kids.

His sisters seemed sure there was still someone out there for him, Someone worth giving it another try. Someone who would love him for exactly everything he was or was not, imperfections, insecurities and all.

Even at 30.

As he made his way down the crater his mind churned non stop. All the physical activity was helping to clear his mind . He thought long and hard about how he'd overcome some of his issues. Getting back a real life, seemed the only answer. He even let his mind wander to who...who he might like to try with. Sure, there were tons of girls back in Seattle. He knew plenty of girls and saw even more on a daily basis that flirted shamelessly with him. But at the moment, he couldn't get the face of one of them to come to mind.

About an hour from the park entrance, he came around a hairpin turn in the path and was caught off guard by the most breath taking view. A beautiful, fantastic display of the setting sun. He parked his ass right there, on the edge of the park, the very rim of the volcanic crater, overlooking an endless ocean. He felt so small and insignificant. He just stared in awe of Mother Earth's beauty, soaking in the peace. Feeling reborn from the ease of it all to just-be. Be happy. Be content. Be here.

His life he loved so much, and felt so grounded in, had taken on an entirely different look from where he was right now. He was literally sprinting through his life. Everything he did was to avoid the pain and truth of where he was and avoid having to do anything about it. As soon as his work, or work out, or social commitments were turned off for the day, he turned to alcohol to put him out as quickly as possible.

Wake - Rinse - Repeat

There was never a minute, like this, to let anything in or anything out of his life.

It certainly was time for changes.

He jumped up, grabbed a handful of rocks...

"Leah" He named the first rock. "Time for you to gooooo!" He hauled his arm back and threw the damn thing as far as he could towards the ocean. He continued on, naming his rocks all the things he needed to get rid of in his life.

When all the rocks were gone and the tears were done. He filled his lungs full of fresh air, a couple times. He felt lighter. More opened to himself and relieved.

Jeezus...someone was gonna come by and slap a name tag on his ass that said,  
"Hi! My Name is: "Nancy."

Feeling a lot better, he shook shit off with a huge grin and was ready to run the rest of the way down the trail.

A tiny moan, caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder down the path where it seemed to come from.  
Nothing.

Another soft, mewling, sound...had his feet moving in that direction.  
He dodged some low hanging branches and overgrown brush as the trail turned back inland.  
His legs stopped moving before the rest of his body, The jerky, uncoordinated move almost toppled over his huge frame.

Oh...god.

She was lying back propped up on elbows against a very large, warm, lava rock.  
Her left hiking boot kicked off.

Her eyes closed. Her body stretched out beautifully upon the surface of the rock.  
Face towards the sun, back slightly arched, nipples straining innocently for the sun as well.

_Oh god the vision of her there, right now, topless. _  
_Her worshiping the sun, and him worshiping her sun kissed skin. Every inch of it. With his tongue._

His body stirred...in ways he forgot it could.

Her tiny tank top and short shorts, barely protected her from the elements she'd encounter on a hike.

Elements, like him.

_Maybe not stirred, maybe, shook.. like a fucking cocktail shaker. Yeah._  
_Suddenly, his traitorous - newly unblocked - cock wanted to stand up and chime in on the action._

His irritation rose, and that protective instinct of his roared ahead of his brain.  
Why was she here alone? Hurt again? Was she just gonna lay there till dark, and get trapped in here all night.

Ughhhh.

Jacob looked right and left, looked over the edge of the path, and strained his ears for sounds ... any evidence of her missing friends.

Nothing.

His first instinct was to quietly and quickly walk away. Her eyes were closed. Right?  
She'd think he was some creepy stalker always rolling up on her like this.

He hurried by her with ease, glancing quickly at that ankle.  
Three steps later he turned around. It did look swollen.

He knelt down quietly, and wrapped his hands around her ankle.

"Ahhh! Whut the..Heeeelpp.!" Her legs kicking, arms pin wheeling, she sent Jake flying backwards sprawled onto his ass.

He'd scared her out of her mind and it took only a second more for her to realize what happened.

"Jake! Oh my god..Jake!" She flew off the rock landing on her knees,  
directly between his, her hands cupping both sides of his face.

Their eyes darted quickly between one another and over each other's bodies - assessing one another.

After a second, they took a deep breath, gazed into each others eyes, and started laughing...  
aaaand... talking. At the same time.

"You're hurt!."  
" I'm sorry!"  
"You scared me!"  
"You Okay?"  
"Quite a punch you got there," Jake teased, rubbing his jaw.

She stood quickly, stepping away, realizing the intimate position they were frozen in.

Jake accepted the rejection as quickly as she offered her hands to help him up.

He took her hands, not cuz he needed help, like his name tag today might imply.  
He just wanted a reason to touch her.

Bella's eyes drank in the incredible male form rising up before her.

shoulders, pecs pumping upon a broad chest, so close her breasts brushed against his bare chest lightly - no way she could step back...not from thissss. Her fingertips fluttered up landing on his chest light as a butterfly. Like a magnet, she was drawn so forcibly to him- she had to touch him. His smooth russet skin had barely any hair...a few wisps around dark nipples, a few more between his pecs, and a darker, soft line...that her eyes hungrily followed all the way... down.

She gasped.

"Damn" He turned sharply, glancing down. Yep! Sporting a tent the size of Ringling Brothers -and fuck if that didn't make him feel 15 years old.

"We gotta get going! Its getting late." He bent over grabbing her backpack - relieved for something to shield himself with and started down the path.

That eye fuck she just gave him, felt almost as good as the real thing.  
Yeah, it has definitely been too long. Boy..was he in trouble.

Paralyzed to her spot, trying to figure out what all that bulge was about, she swallowed hard.  
It couldn't be all him!  
Could it?

Desire raced thru her veins, heating her groin. She felt tingly and trembly all over. A soft groan escaped her throat just thinking of what he looked like, down there.

Barely able to walk, she shuffled after him.

He heard the groan, and it did nothing to help his current condition. He glanced back to see her wobbling after him.

"Uh...your boot?" He smiled, nodding back at her boot next to the rock.

"Ugggh" Pissed off at herself and tired, she hobbled back throwing herself onto the rock again.

Tugging and pushing her swollen foot into the boot, she swallowed the pain, not wanting to be that damn pathetic klutz. Tears stung her eyes, her face flooded dark pink. Her foot was not gonna fit in that boot, and she had over an hour left to walk.

"Hey," Jake murmured as he knelt down in front of her, his hand gently retrieving the boot from her rough hands while the other hand absently stroked up and down her silky calf.

"Looks like we both have some swelling issues today," he chuckled, letting his face turn beet red too.

"Yeah, well, yours is curable," she giggled, looking up at him from under long lashes. "Mine? not so much.." She shook her head, her smile fading.

"What? A sprained ankle?" he scoffed, confused by her line of reasoning..  
She was fine..perfect in fact...a little accident prone maybe..but...pretty damn perfect.

"No...its, terminal," she mumbled, acting like she was beating back tears with her eye lashes.  
"Terminal? What? Like elephant-itis?" He joked trying to brace for heavy shit.

"Nooo, its, I have... an incurable case, incurable klutz-itis," she gasped, trying to keep a straight face.

"Had it since I was a kid. Never gonna get better." She rubbed her ankle assessing her capability of walking out of there, knowing this was gonna ruin any chance she had with him.  
ER visits always seemed to be the "last dates."

He barked out a laugh as he stood, "Oh! I see...you got jokes, huh?" He tucked the boot into her backpack and swept her up into his arms, still laughing at her.

She squealed on the way up, clutching the back of his neck hard with her right hand.  
Her fingers responded to the damp silkiness of his hair, weaving greedily through the long lengths.

"Jake," she sighed, bringing the other hand around to encircle his neck. The warm approval she saw in his eyes when he looked at her made her feel more comfortable.

She settled into his huge arms, absently stroking his neck, taking in the varied textures of soft, and strong to stubbly. Jake pretended not to notice the tender caresses - he busied himself with a steely stare on the path, battling his jitters and constant arousal.

"Seriously, Klutzo, we have to stop meeting like this." He beamed at her, relaxing a bit, feeling like a million bucks having her back in his arms.

_Weirdest thing ever, he thought..It felt like a hole in his heart was filling up. _

"This isn't such a bad way to meet handsome men. But you're gonna get tired of carrying me..." she worried aloud.

He jerked to a halt. His face dropping down close to hers.

"Never..." He smiled in such a teasing, smirky way...a side of him she wanted lots more contact with.

"My hero.." she whispered into his chest, tucking her smile against him as goosebumps swirled over body.

** ~o0o~**

It took them an hour and a half to get to the entrance parking lots.

Plenty of time to swap life history.  
Conversation came so easy for them. They had similar temperaments and warped sense of humor. Both lost their Dads recently enough that it was still hard to talk about it all. Both felt like failures in past relationships, so much so, they'd chosen social withdrawal and self imposed celibacy.

Both feared they were broken beyond reasonable repair.

Bella's "visit" here, was more of an intention to stay, throw away bad memories and start fresh and new. She'd been the most reluctant of her group. The last one to join the "Main land defection."

Jake scoffed, claiming his tourist status loud and proud, but not knocking the hippy-ish like life his friends and sisters had chosen. Next thing she knew, she was being lifted into the front seat of the Jeep. "At least you're easy to find," Jake laughed, seat belting her in.

"I am perfectly capable of belting myself in Mr. Black," she chastised, waving him from her personal space, and moody over the obviously imminent goodbyes.

He shut her door then rested his arms on the hood, dropping his face into her window.

"I'm starving..how bout you?"

_Yessssss...her heart leaped into her throat, all her girly parts doing their happy dance shimmey._

"Starving you say?" a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Ravenous..." he groaned.

_Gawd...so sexy_..."Okay, follow me, Black. I'll take care of ya," she winked, throwing her flirty little smirk  
as she twisted the ignition.

He stepped back at the engine's noise, leaving her a long lingering look.

She couldn't help "eeeeking" with excitement as he walked away. Hurriedly she checked her face in the rear view mirror.

She'd just been thoroughly eye fucked by Jacob Black, and she could only pray she didn't disappoint at that either.

** ~o0o~**

She took them to a tiny spot - barely a thatch covered hut - it was packed with over 20 people.

Obviously all friends or family of the cook, all locals. They were fed home-style alongside neighbors and friends. The jokes never ended, and the food and alcohol flowed freely.

"Mmm..I could make a meal of just pineapple!" Jake shoved another pineapple spear in his mouth, chewing with his eyes closed, all full of appreciative expressions.

You love to eat don't you?" Bella laughed, enjoying how entertaining he was.

He leaned over close to her.."Yes, I love to eat. I love the woman that cooks for me...even more tho."

Bella turned into him, face to face, lips nearly touching. "I bet its a full time job," she smirked, kissably close.

Drawing her even closer, his arm slid behind her resting on her chair, his fingers secretly fondling her silky locks. He whispered so low, it was more an erotic growl.  
"I'm utterly insatiable at times..." His eyes lowered, taking in her soft lips... god, he wanted to know what they felt like. Wanted to taste her kisses. The moment hung between them, charging their desire like gas on a flame.

"Mmmm, that was freaking delicious!" Jake leaned back rubbing his stomach, taking a huge breath. He needed to break off the tension building behind the flimsy fabric of his shorts.

Mama Malia hustled by him, plates lifted high above her head, her generous figure bumping into all along the way.

"Mama!" Jake exclaimed trapping her face in his hands... Thank you! Best dinner ever!"  
He kissed her hard and fast, with plenty of special effects.

Cat calls hooted loudly throughout the place with a bit of cheering and laughing.  
Mama was so flustered she nearly dropped the plates. Jake jumped up, relieving her of the load, and cheerfully delivered the food safely while she recovered from the kiss.

Bella watched him across the room chatting easily with everyone and mingling a bit. Eventually their eyes locked across the crowded hut. Recognition and something like lust flared in his and he stalked straight towards her, the crowd parting easily for his massive presence. He paused at Papa Kolina, whispered in his ear while tucking money into his shirt pocket. He never broke eye contact with her. Papa slapped his back, and he continued on his way to her with a dangerous grin. She felt thoroughly eye fucked, again, by the time he arrived.

He grabbed her hand, and the half bottle of pineapple rum off the makeshift bar.  
Pulling her to the edge of the cement foundation, he stepped down the 12 inch drop,  
and scooped her back into his arms.

More catcalls, hooting and loud whistles ricocheted around them. An embarrassing innuendo about their sudden departure that had her instantly  
wet and achy for him.

"Aloha ahiahi, Iakopa, Ikepela!" Mama Malia waved! "Come again."

"A hui hou!" Bella waved. "Thank you."

"Whud she say?" Jake asked.

"Aloha ahiahi, Iakopa, Ikepela!" she smirked, circling her arms around his neck.

"Oh no, here we go, again," his eyes rolling with a deep chuckle.  
"You shoulda warned me you had more than one joke, Miss Swan".

He swung her hips up, sitting her on the hood of the Jeep, taking the the bottle from her  
hands for a long drink.

" I don't come with any warnings. " she snatched the bottle back,playfully.  
"Enter At Your Own Risk is clearly tattooed on my ass, Mr. Black."

He snatched the bottle again in play, and after taking another big drink, he caged her body against the hood of her car with his. His hips digging against her inner thighs, for access, for closer...his whole body throbbing for more.

**"Really?" Jake growled against her lips, hands scooping under her butt cheeks.." I wanna see."**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun blazed high overhead where Bella lay on her damp towel.****

A stiff sea breeze whooshed in like a refrigerator door being opened and she sat up quickly, blinking against the blinding sun, desperate to catch the occasional Pacific draft. It was the only thing keeping her from feeling like a piece of frying bacon.

She grabbed the tanning lotion, squeezing some into her hand. She knew she had to suffer through these sunbathing sessions to get rid of her pasty tourist complexion. Swiping another coat of lotion up and down her legs, and over both arms, she felt a lot of heat radiating from her tender skin. Shit, she didn't need a sunburn.

Groaning, she laid back down spread eagle against the sun a bit frustrated and bored with the whole routine. Why couldn't she have been born with beautiful russet skin she wondered squeezing her eyes shut.

Mmmm, all that warm, smooth, beautiful skin...her hands running over it, over him...

It had been 2 days since she and Jake ran into each other on their hikes and had dinner together. She kept replaying that evening over and over trying to figure out what she'd done wrong. Things had really heated up between them. He carried her out of Mama Malia's like a man intent on, hell - a lot of things!

Just the memory of the short time spent locked in his embrace on the hood of the Jeep, was enough to curl her insides with a deep, dark longing. The kind, when finally let loose, delivered the most toe curling orgasims.

"Gawd," she gasped out loud, flopping onto her stomach.

She was long overdue for some of that.

She'd been so sure Jake was the guy to relieve her suffering. But then, it was like someone poured ice water over his crotch. He pulled back, lifted her off the hood of the Jeep, tucked her into the drivers seat and took off into the night - leaving her with a fatherly peck on the forehead and a "drive safe."

What in hell did she do to turn him off.."Shit!"

She flopped onto her back again in frustration. Better yet, what in the hell was she doing chasing a heartache like him! Why couldn't she break out of this cycle of wanting such bad, choices in men.

"Bella! C'mon!" Alice kicked her foot, " We're making a run to Big Kahuna's - sandwiches, drinks and more ice."

"Nooo, I'm not hungry," she moaned, too lazy to get up, content to drown in her misery over Jake.

"Bella! Oh my gawd.. look at you! What SPF are you using?" Rose squatted down on her towel grabbed the lotion, "15! Bella! You shouldn't be at 15 until you have a deep base tan! Get up!" Rose grabbed her hand, pulled hard and Bella popped to her feet.

"Whoa!" She closed her eyes, her arms flew out seeking balance, her body swaying from head spins.

"Look at you! You're about a minute from heat stroke or something...you're so red!"  
Rose grabbed the spray bottle, and sprayed her from head to toe.

o0o

Bella gladly took the backseat. Escaping the mindless chatter and Rose's spray bottle. She put the window down and hung her head back, letting the breeze whip across her face, cooling her immensely. Eventually, her energy started to come back online, and her thoughts were clearing a bit, too. By the time Rose and Alice were back at the Jeep from the run into Kahuna's, she was feeling much better.

Leaning forward between the seats, she watched as Alice unloaded all kinds of goodies into the cooler at her feet. "Get me anything?" She was hopeful, but based on her previous lack of enthusiasm or cooperation, she was resigned to an afternoon of starvation.

"You need to hydrate," Rose barked, thrusting a bottle of water at her.

"Gee.. thanks mom," She snatched the water and slumped back into her seat.  
She couldn't help but be irritated at Rose's eye rolls and attitude lately.

"Here...have some of this!" Alice smiled, offering an unspoken apology for Rose's overbearing ways. " We don't get much of this around here..." Alice handed her a white deli container and Bella settled back in her seat with it as Rose started the Jeep.

"Ooo Watermelon, Thanks!" Bella laughed as she dug into the treat with her fingers.  
Alice turned back offering another deli container, "And strawberries!" Alice chomped into the top half of a ed, ripe, strawberry larger than her mouth. Bella reached for one just as big as Rose spewed swear words like volcanic ash, turning right instead of left onto the beach access road.

"Whus wrong?" Bella mumbled through her strawberry juice trickling down her chin.

"Traffic. I forgot we can only go right this time of day. Now, its a 15 minute turn around to come back this way." Rose cussed again under her breath, glaring into the rear view mirror like she was planning a detour of illegal proportions.

"Its all good!" Alice soothed, rubbing Rose's arm. Bella settled back, watching out the window.  
"I haven't been down this way much," she observed, biting into her strawberry again.

"Nothing but a few surfer's shacks," Rose snorted as they passed a wildly painted bungalow with about 20 surfers hanging around. Surfboards jutted out of the ground like trees, providing a sort of privacy fence where a ragged group of dread heads sprawled over their vehicles. Their laughter and the smell of _Pakalolo_ carried thick on the breeze, permeating the air.

"NOT a part of town you wanna get lost in after dark," Rose growled back at Bella as she pulled a hard right into a dusty lot, doing a 180, kicking up dirt and gravel and she went.

They sat waiting for a break in the solid line of traffic so they could get going back in the direction of the beach. Bella noticed Rose staring at her in the rearview mirror.

"What?" Bella snapped at Rose's reflection. She'd had enough of her controlling mother hen behavior. She really couldn't see them living and working together for long. College was one thing but this..

"We have that business dinner, tomorrow night, Bella. Please, don't get so sunburned you either can't go, or look like a damn lobster. These associates are, particular, about who they're seen with.."

"Fine. I'll just go back to the house, and stay out of the sun." Bella slouched into her seat, popped the lid off the water, tipping the thing up against her mouth. MMmm, it tasted good and cold. Just what she needed she realized, gulping the whole 16 ounces.

She turned around tossing the recyclable into the back of the Jeep. She watched it ping pong around the back - hoping it wouldn't bounce out - when a chorus of loud squeals and deep laughter grabbed her attention.

Nestled back behind the dusty lot they were parked in, sat a cute little house with a well cared for lawn. A bunch of little kids were running around screaming and laughing -  
maybe a Birthday Party - she thought watching with a smile.

Seeing them, made her realized how much she missed all the little kids from the day care center at the newspaper. She only helped out there at lunchtime and at closing, but she loved those little rug rats.

Just then, three very tall, well built guys jumped out from behind a navy blue minivan - sending the kids, screaming and laughing in a every direction. The guys chased after them with super soakers and the screaming laughter echoed louder.

She watched as one guys took cover against the palm tree closest to her. He rolled across the trunk, pulled the gun up against his chest, and turned his head slowly to the side till his face was pointed directly at her.

"Jake!" Bella yelled, grabbing for the door before she even knew what she was doing.

"Bella!" Rose protested as the back door flew open and she jumped out.

Her bare feet hit the dusty gravel, one hand held the Jeep's door for balance - eyes locked with the guy across the lot on the covert mission.

He smiled wide in recognition and lifted his finger to his mouth. "Shhhhhhhh." She nodded after a few quick scans, and he motioned wildly for her to run to him.

"Later, you guys!" Bella laughed, grabbed her bag and slammed the Jeep door against the screeching protests inside.

Her bare feet burned as she sped over the hot gravel towards him. She hadn't given a thought about being in nothing but a skimpy black bikini, covered in sweat and suntan lotion with no shoes. His smile was so damn sexy, she didn't mind the pain, or anything else. Her insides curled tight, her lady parts tingled at the eager and welcoming smile he gave as she ran towards him.

It dawned on him, he had no fucking idea what he was doing as he watched his own damn arm motion crazily for the girl in the tiny black bikini. It was like his brain and body overrode everything he laid ground rules about when it came to her.

No, fucking No! He was not talking to women, was not dating, was not looking to hook up on vacation or get into any emotional ties. But, damnit...

The way his body stirred, heated and hardened whenever she was around, was welcome assurance he wasn't completely dead on the inside anymore and it felt like something he couldn't fight off much longer.

"Hey you!" The sexy deep voice she longed to hear, greeted her, his free arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

Mmmmm... she loved being in his arms.

He dragged her close against his bare chest, as if she needed protection from some unseen force. Her hands flew up between them landing on his thick, heaving, pecs, stopping her from falling completely into his embrace.

"Hey yourself," she huffed breathlessly as they exchanged heated gazes. Jake's gaze dropped to her mouth as she licked her lips, knowing they were chapped from the sun.

He dipped his head close to hers and with his mouth at her ear, "I'm afraid you've been captured," he whispered.

The deep husky sound of his voice made whatever he just said, sound so damn erotic that her body tingled all over. Her bikini bottoms wetting faster than if she'd been swimming at the beach just from the heat of his voice and warm breath in her ear.

Tightening his hold around her waist, he broke out in a loud laugh as he popped her off her feet, tugging her higher up his body.

"Got Another One!" he yelled marching from behind the tree, with Bella secured by one arm to his side.

'What? No way!" She protested loudly, kicking her feet, pushing against his iron arm - trying to wiggle free.

Jake just laughed, gripped her tighter and hauled her up higher from the ground.

"No fair you ..I thought I was safe," she wailed, joining in the fun.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" A platoon of tiny tikes met them on the other side of the tree,  
jumping up and down, clapping their hands, and dancing around Jake's legs as he waded thru them towards the backyard.

"Unca Jake got a nudder mommeeee!" Billy yelled loudly, an announcement to whomever was in the backyard.

"Let me go!" Bella pouted, continuing the charade.

"Hold On!" Jake growled thru a hard laugh, snapping the super soaker up in front of them. The kids had turned around at the porch, screaming,

and running back towards Jake.

"UNF! OW! Shit.." Twin thuds and grunts proceeded the massive water exchange as Rachel and Becca jumped off the back deck ambushing Jake.

" Let her go!" They demanded through loud laughter. "Unhand her you beast!"

"BEAST?!" He laughed, running through their gauntlet with Bella still in tow.

The sprays of water flew all around them, and Jake pulled their faces together trying to shield them. One minute he was laughing like a hyena against her cheek and the next minute, she was free of his arms, flying upwards and landing with a jolt on her ass with a huge splash.

They were... in a ...They landed in damn kiddie pool? She gasped, rubbing at her face, trying to clear her eyes and nose of all the water.

"No! You can't kill Uncle Jake!" Sara screeched, pumping her tiny fingers against a pink water pistol, aimed at Rachael.

"Get her, Sara!" Jake growled, encouraging his pint sized but very assertive ally.

"Ooooo, you little traitor!" Rachel teased, looking down at the girl, and wiping water from her eyes.

"Becca, your daughter's gone rogue on us!" Rachel lunged for the pink water pistol.  
"Gimme that gun!" she laughed loud and hard, scrambling for a grip on the slippery wet child.

"Nooooo..." the little girl sang out, turning and running as fast as her legs would go and waving the pink gun high over her head.

Rachel took off in chase while the other yelled encouragement, "Get her, Rachel!"

"Oh.. I will!..I'll give her sumthin to put in that fuckin little jar of hers!"

Rachel was laughing so hard she couldn't get a grip on the wet grass with her bare feet, causing her to slip and slide everywhere.

"So, you guys okay?" Becca asked, standing over their heads at the edge of the kiddie pool.

Bella looked up to find a lovely female version of Jake peering down at them. She had soft, brown eyes, high cheek bones, a lovely bright smile.

"We're fine, just enjoying a cool off in the kiddie pool." Jake boasted, stretching an arm back behind his head, looking rather comfy. He laid there squinting away the suns rays, spread eagle in the two inches of water left in the pool. "Bella. This is my sister, Rebecca and the other one is her evil twin, Rachel."

"How many times you gonna wipe out in this baby pool, Jacob? Maybe you and your long legs should stay away from it..HUH?" She snorted a half laugh at him, turning her attention to Bella,

"Nice to meet you." Bella smiled, flipped onto her stomach, and reached her hand out for a shake as Becca squatted down.

"You're the girl he saved last week, aren't you?" She eyed Bella with concern and concentration.

"Yes. That would be me..the non surfing, klutzy tourist...local wannabee." Bella tried the self-deprecating angle with the sister as they shook hands.

"Well, you're damn lucky my baby bro has a eagle eye for pretty girls, otherwise, you'd be shark food by now..huh?" she said with a teasing wink.

Rebecca stood abruptly, hands jammed onto her hips." Embry Call! Could you get your son's swim suit back on him, now!"

"S'cuse me...nice meeting you, Bella." She stomped barefoot over the lawn, making a beeline for a naked toddler that was throwing sand and a laughing husband trying to get through the flying sand storm in time to avoid "Wrath of Wife."

Jake moved a bit, stretching his body looking for pain. Finding his left arm pinned down he rolled onto his side, - his body settling against Bella's. Their faces were just inches apart. Both of them instantly noticed her breasts resting firmly across the top of his forearm. His eyebrow shot up, cocked in question, and a grin spread across his face.

"Who has Who trapped now?" She smiled back, pressing her chest down even harder against his arm.

He was surprised and pleased she wandered into his afternoon, he admitted - while  
studiously, assessing her breasts. He had doubted she'd even talk to him again after the way he left her high and dry the other night.

He just wanted to go slow for his sake, and hers. He knew she should be treated better than a one night stand - on the hood of her car, or a vacation distraction. Honestly, he didn't know what she was to him, or what he was doing.

None of this was planned or plotted... all he knew was he loved the way he felt when she was around. And this feeling ... well, it had been too damn long.

He slid his free arm across her back, his fingers fidgeting with the ties to her bikini bottom.

"I could stay like this all day...happily your captive." He grinned a slow, sexy half smile, propping his head on his shoulder, which gave him a perfect view of her full cleavage. She felt her nipples harden under his gaze, and goosebumps shimmer down her spine. He looked up, his soft browns turning black from lust.

"Unca Jake! Unca Jake!" Keanu came bulldozing over with 10 pounds of diaper sagging between his knees, and plopped down into the sliver of water between them with a splash!

"Bella, this is Keanu - The Bull," Jake growled, untangling himself from Bella quickly.  
He snapped upright, wrestling Keanu down into the water with plenty of grunts and growls. Jake hog tied him with his grip. Parking the boy on the slip-n-slide he sent him sailing on his butt 100 feet away. Keanu's loud belly laugh trailed behind as he flew down the slippery path.

Bella collapsed against Jake, laughing her ass off. "Oh my god..Jake! He's so cute!" Did you see his face!" She snorted loud, setting them both off again.

"Is the war over, already?" Jaden's eyes met Bella's as he swung his super soaker over his shoulder and she pushed herself off Jake's chest, sitting up in the pool.

" Hey! Its you! My Uncle Jake saved you! I watched. Are you okay, now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. My name's Bella. What's your's?"

"Jaden, I'm the oldest", he said puffing out his chest a bit. "Uncle Jake and I built this..." He smiled proudly, pointing around at the kiddie park.

"Here ya go!" Embry swung Emma onto Jake's lap.

He immediately grabbed hold of her..flying her into the air over their heads. Sweet, tinkling, baby giggles filled the air around them. Jake beamed with affection into the little girl's face.

Bella was suddenly overcome and enthralled by Jake's interaction with his family.  
There were so many of them, and the kids were all so adorable. Flashes of him in the parking lot with them that first day, paraded thru her mind.

Jake would be a wonderful father...and gawd..his babies would be so damn cute.

She didn't mean to think it, but she couldn't help it as the scene played in front of her.

Baby Emma's smile and big brown eyes twinkled intently at Jake. They were a beautiful sight to watch. She felt a deep sigh escape.

"You okay?" Jake checked with a sideways glance. All Bella could do was swallow, and  
nod silently, grinning up at baby Emma.

"Hows my princess?...my pretty pretty princess.." Jake cooed at her.

"So, you must be the surfer chick, Bella." A beat up old pair of slip on vans parked between them and Bella looked up into the eyes of another, gorgeous, native american, man.

"Hi..I'm Embry, you met my wife, Becca..and hmmm lets see.." He squatted down, leaned back on his heels, crossing his arms over the top of knees and started pointing everyone out, telling her names, ages and who everyone belonged to.

Out of nowhere, another huge russet body crashed down into the kiddie pool. Water splashing everywhere...

"What the fuck, Paul!" The guys roared in unison.

His belly flop landed him right in front of Bella..his chi in her lap.

Bella could clearly see the word TROUBLE tattooed on his too beautiful face.

"Hey guys!" He laughed.."we playing Marco Polo?" The grunts and groans of irritation floated around, while he chuckled loudly at himself. "Hey! hey..I just wanted to make a big splash with your new girlfriend, Jake." Still he was the only one laughing, while the grumps and groans increased. "I'm Paul by the way..half the women and children running around here are mine.." He gloated with a cocky smile.

"And my pretty pretty princess, Emma belongs to HIM!" Jake announced, flying the baby  
back into Embry's hands. They passed her off like a football, and Jake popped up to his feet extending his hand down to her.

"C'mon Bella. Aren't you tired? Its nap time! Lets go inside and take a nice nap!"  
The invitation was bellowed loud and clear across the yard.

She laughed at his obvious motivation, accepting his hand up. "Nice to meet you, Paul". He winked at her as a chorus of groans, moans and down right objections bounced around the yard.

Jaden leaned into Bella's side "I don't take naps.." he whispered conspiratorially.

"No?" She put her arm across his shoulder giving him a quick hug. "But, Jaden... they're so good. Dude, you have no idea what you're missing," she giggled, ruffling his wet mop of hair affectionately.

Jay rolled his eyes and was saved any further nap talk by his hero...

"Jay, do me a favor and go grab Bella's bag from the front yard. Its by the palm tree … and set it in the kitchen."

"Sure, sure... Uncle Jake"

He ran off before another word could to be said, leaving them standing there awkwardly.

"Great kids. You're really lucky to have such a beautiful family. Its obvious they love you a lot."

"Thanks, I like 'em pretty much... think I'll keep em." He fumbled with a water gun, pulled the stopper out , poured the remaining water onto the grass.

"So, this is a surprise."' He was feeling embarrassed and unsure but curious about her sudden visit.

"Oh yeah..I'm sorry. I just barged in on your fun, didn't I?" She was overly flustered at his mention of her unexpected appearance and looked like she was about to bolt back across the gravel lot.

"No..no way..I captured you, remember? Uh, but your friends took off, I think."

"Yeah..they're gonna be pissed," she laughed. "I just jumped out of the Jeep, ran across the lot and pretty much blew them off when I saw you." She felt the heat spread over her face, and ducked her head knowing she'd be a deep beet red for the next few moments.

"You're blushing?" He questioned, looking down to meet her eyes and watched the lovely innocent pink spread over her ivory skin.

" A...why are you embarrassed?"

"Look! you jumped out of that nearly moving Jeep, ran - really fast I must say - across a veritable obstacle course of gravel, sand and small potholes. Only to be taken prisoner, raced around this grassy knoll, then swan dived into a kiddie pool - and LOOK! Not a scratch on ya! Still walking on your own 2 feet and everything!"

"Jake," she burst out laughing. "You're stupid, you know that?" She hit him

in the arm, cracking her knuckles.

Rachel and Rebecca joined them with kids hanging from each arm.

"You must be Rachel, I'm Bella," she offered up first, trying to shake hands,

but just ended up taking Kilani from her.

"I think I finally met everybody! Huh, Kilani?" She was able to relax a little, playing with the kids. She felt squirmy under the scrutiny of Jake's sisters, but she really wanted to make a good impression, and hoped they clicked somewhere along the lines.

"You gonna hang out with us for the day?" Becca asked, nodding her head

yes the whole time.

"Of course she is," Jake answered, pulling her into his side with a reassuring smile.

"Good! We'll finally get to see Jake have some fun and smiling! I can loan you a change of clothes if you want."

In an instant the soft spoken woman, donned a crazed mommy face, and bellowed, "Everyone inside NOW! Nap Time!"

Everyone scurried around the yard picking up toys, gathering stray belongings,corralling the kids into the house, dispensed drinks, discarded wet gear for dry coverings, and Jake provided the pony rides to their beds.

Everyone knew the routine.

No grown up time till the kids were dealt with.

After the fifth trip from the bedrooms, Rachel and Becca slumped down into seats at the kitchen table, a silent cue for the others to join them.

"That was fun, Jake. The water guns are awesome. Thanks." Rachel busied herself clearing the table of clutter that collected since breakfast.

"My pleasure, Sis." He nodded, pulling a chair out for Bella, which she happily accepted. He stayed standing behind her, leaning against the fridge.

"What do you guys wanna do tonight?" Becca tossed out to the group.

"Something cheap!" Embry mumbled, flipping through his cell phone.

"Something...a little different?" Rachel suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"How about game night with hot dogs and burgers, I'll even be grill master " Jake offered .

"Okay..but what else? The kids will need a good movie to keep occupied, and ...we have that new game Apples to Apples.." Rachel thought out loud.

****"I make a pretty good potato salad and how about a pineapple upside down cake?" Bella offered.

"Really? You don't mind cooking?" Rachel checked.

"No way - I'd love to - lets see if we have everything we'll need."

Bella got up from the table, having to squeeze and shimmying past Jake. He didn't move an inch for her, even when she glared up at him, clearing her throat. Nope! he thoroughly enjoyed the show of her perky ass skimming by him, brushing his cock. She scoffed at him, fighting back the grin, when she realized he did that on purpose...not just because he was being a thoughtless tool.

"This way!" Rachel pulled Bella to the pantry returning minutes later with a small grocery list for the guys.

"Paul, Jake - need you to go to the store," Rachel called out while scanning the list.

"Sure, we were just gonna head that way for drinks."

As Paul and Rachel continued discussing small and large household issues..

Jake was fixated on every move Bella made.

She didn't miss out on the fact he was watching her, possibly eye fucking her to death as she gathered items she needed around the kitchen. She made sure to lean way over at the waist giving him a fine clear view of her ass when she dug out the cake pans.

Heading for the pantry again, he grabbed her wrist pulling her away, shuffling them deep into the darkness of the main hallway off the kitchen.

He stood so close he towered over her.

Gosh..she just wanted him to kiss her again like he did the other night.

"You sure you're okay with all this?" His deep voice stirred in the dark.

"Yeah, I love to cook, and I want to hang out with you guys ..if its ok with you..."

"Oh yeah, definitely," he smiled that crooked grin again while gazing down at her.

"Yeah, you being here...definitely... Okay." His fingertips trailed up her arm lightly, as he watched goosebumps bloom on her skin.

Jake stepped up against her, his darkened eyes blazing down at her...past her eyes, past wet and ready lips.

She watched him take in her bikini clad body and was self conscious for the first time.

Her breath caught in her throat. Crossing her arms over her chest she could feel her heart hammering hard. Nails biting into her thin arms, she felt her feet shuffle a step back, bumping up against the wall.

Just the corner of his mouth curved up in a smile as his gaze returned to hers. He pulled gently on her arms, guiding them down to her sides. "You aren't cold are you?"

She shook her head no, trying to force a relaxed smile to her mouth.

****Gaaahhhh...she was going to lose her freaking mind with him.

He leaned in, putting his hands up against the wall, caging her between the  
cold wall and his hot, carved body.

His hard on was throbbing against his stomach. He glanced down quickly making sure the damn thing hadn't escaped the top of his wet, low riding Billabongs.

Her hard exhale clued them both into the fact she'd been holding her breath. Jake pushed off the wall, freeing her and breaking his trance. Both spoke at the same time:

"Look..I uh.." he hesitated.

"Yeah, its all good.." she agreed.

They laughed, stepping away from each other.

Bella got the feeling Jake was trying to tell her something tho.

"Jake?" She placed her hand on his arm as he turned back towards the kitchen.

"Talk to me." Her voice a soft whispered plea.

He came back, standing even closer to her in silence.

His hand drifted up to the strands of hair drying against her chest.

Gawwd..she wanted him to touch her ...everywhere.

Gawd, he wanted to touch her... everywhere.

He was fixating on her soft curls of hair. He thought about what it might look like cascading around her naked body,draped over her bare breasts and tangling around his arms as he held her, moving her body against his...moving his body inside her.

" Bella..." it was more a defeated sigh than her name she thought.

She didn't answer, she didn't flinch - letting him figure out what it was he needed to say.

Suddenly his hand withdrew from her hair, his eyes hit hers hard.

"Look, I don't know what I'm doing.." He dug his hands into his hair and turned away from her - his hard exhale echoing down the hallway.

" Jake. its ok..." She stepped after him.

" NO." He snapped, turning back. " I didn't come on this vacation to start something - didn't come here looking for anything...I'm..I..I'm.. just, NOT doing relationships right now, Bella."

Humph . " I'm NOT either. Believe me.'" She jerked away from him her tone tight, her heart hardened against more rejection.

"I didn't realize having a friend was so hard for you.." She huffed defensively crossing her arms tightly against her chest. " You certainly seem to be someone who can use a friend right now. I mean, we're both from Seattle..its not like a completely stupid thing to consider." She realized how ridiculous she must look - chasing this guy down. She turned to leave not knowing at all what to say. She wasn't needed or wanted.

He felt stupid, hearing himself, then hearing her more rational responses. He didn't want to make her feel like it was her...he didn't want her to feel rejection from him...and lord knows, his fucking ego was starved for the kind of stuff she fed him. He felt so good, so normal when she was around...and yeah..maybe this would continue at home.

There had to be a better than "good" chance she'd return to Seattle.

She was a smart girl.

"I'm sorry," he gathered her in his arms before he knew it..blathering words of apology.

"Its okay...no sorries. We're not going to hurt each other...just friends...I mean, it makes me feel good. You make me feel good." She pulled back from his tight embrace smiling up at him .

"Ok..but be warned..I'm not good at this. Not used to girls as friends and not used to feeling so...damn good around someone." He laughed, shaking his head.."at least not in a long time. Thank you," he kissed her forehead softly...his lips lingering just a fraction too long to be completely chaste.

"But why? Why me Bella?" He couldn't believe those words escaped his mouth - yet there they were hanging over their heads in the dark hall.

" Can't you tell I'm...broken." He choked completely...his heart in his throat..her silence cutting through him, making him feel naked and exposed.

Her hand curled around his stubbly cheek,as their eyes met.

"I see you Jacob. I see your goodness. You saved me- more than once." Her voice was so soft, and her touch a soothing, cooling, balm against his pain.

"I can see your halo.." she smiled, then cracked a snorting laugh.

He grabbed her hand as she pulled away, holding her back where it felt so good.

"I have a halo?" He laughed with her till he finally caught on..

"Oh..Beyonce?" he snorted a little chuckle.

She nodded, blushing again, "That's alright." He was smiling as his hands fell to her shoulders." Actually, I really like Beyonce." His hands skimmed down her small frame quickly. Reaching her ass, he cupped each cheek in a huge hand, and squeezed.

"She has a really niiice, Assss-"

"Careful..." Bella smirked up at him, enjoying the playfulness.

"- ton Martin. What? What did you think I was gonna say, Swan?"

She stretched up on her toes, wrapping small cool hands up each side of his neck, threading her fingers into his hair. Her eyes locked on his, and reached for his mouth with hers. "It doesn't matter what you say. Show me how you feel.."

Jake's pause hung heavy, electrifying the air between them...he studied her face, her lips, the innocence in her eyes. Slowly, he gave in to the gravitational pull, his mouth lowered..to hers...

Their lips met, brushing hesitantly at first. She let him go slow, nuzzling at her cheeks, brushing her nose with his. Tentatively, his hands coasted over and all around her ass, slowly, smoothly.

As a settling sigh left his mouth, she gently gave him her tongue for a taste.

Mmmmm, she groaned, they tasted so good together. Desire raced through her body, she held on tight, increasing the pace of the kiss.

That tasty groan in his ears, her delicious tongue in his mouth, and her hot little body filling his hands... He responded like a match falling into a puddle of gasoline.

He swung her around, shoving her back against the wall, and buried his tongue in her mouth. They tangled hungrily, forcefully, her hands buried in his hair, tugging him closer, and demanding more.

He threw his head back gasping for air. The blood boiling in his veins, rushed to his gut, pumping into his cock with every heartbeat. Tightening his grip on her ass, he hauled her up off her feet. After a small shriek of surprise, she pulled his mouth back to hers, nipping and biting at him till he gave her his tongue again.

His hands slid down cupping under her muscular thighs, splitting her wide open to his massive invasion. As his hips demanded their place between her legs, she wrapped both long, warm, limbs around him.

"Aahhhhhhggg". He buried his loud moan into the softness of her neck, when she locked him in with her ankles.

Feeling his erection kick hard against her wet center drove her crazy .

" Fuck, you're hard for me.. aren't you?" She purred against his mouth.

"Getting you wet?" He growled doing some panting and air grabbing of his own as her scorching hot center, rode up and down his long hard length.

" Find out," she challenged softly into his ear.

In seconds, his tongue and hips were in preview mode of the pumping that was sure to come next.

A loud "smack" cracked through the air around them. The wall vibrating with the impact.

Bella screamed, jumping out of Jake's grasp, her feet weak and unsteady as they met the floor.

"Alright you two! Knock it off..this is a PG rated hallway until 9 pm. Get with the program!" Paul laughed hard, while Jake cussed him out vigorously and settled Bella.

"You ready dude? " Jake asked his eyes never leaving hers.

"Was born ready, little bro!" He slapped Jakes back hard, ducking back into the kitchen.

"See you in a few, ok? " He reassured.

"Yeah, I'll be here, cooking!" She smiled, trying to pull herself back together.

"JACOB!" What the FU.." Paul was gonna have a freaking aneurysm over a goddamn trip to the store.

They could hear Rachel laying into him.

"COMING!" He barked leaving a quick kiss on her lips and turning down the hall.

"Jacob! wait!" She shuffled down the hall after him.

Throwing her arms around his neck she pulled him down to her.

"Yes, you have a halo, and so much more..."

He kissed her hard leaving her hot, dizzy and breathless.

" I'll be back in thirty minutes." he smiled backing away. " _Weee_ have unfinished business..." he winked, then tore away to catch Paul.


	5. Chapter 5

**T**he beaters whirring in her ears, prevented her from hearing him approach - but she knew he was back home and very, nearby.

She could never explain, that since the accident, she could _sense_ him. At first she hadn't trusted her senses or perceptions, but it had become too much to ignore. She was somehow, deeply connected to Jacob, and she didn't want to lose that connection.  
Not Ever.

She became lost in her thoughts as she gazed into the mixing bowl, mesmerized by the swirling, creamy, sweetness, then paralyzed by the memory flooding her mind.

_The light was so bright – blinding actually._  
_She was suddenly looking down from high above, her body lying on the beach with people all around. Jake was visibly upset and being very protective of her body – hitting the other man when he tried to help, pushing others away from her. He was too careful at first, but then dug in giving her CPR, pumping her heart hard - breathing into her forcefully, willing her to live - loudly._  
_Then everything was so still._  
_No rushing water, no roaring in her ears, the shouts had subsided._

_But, she could still feel the agonizing pain, and the suffocation, she was suffocating! Can't breathe. She was panicking from the suffocation when a voice told her to let go…Just. Let. Go._  
_The "let go" was a mental choice not a physical action and the pain stopped immediately. She took a deep breath, pulling in air down a clear path all the way into her lungs. The light intensified, so unbelievably bright._  
_It consumed all space, and sense of being. She experienced the most profound sense of peace and belonging that she'd ever imagined could exist. She felt, heavenly... "No. It's not your time." The voice was gentle, yet firm. "You have to go back." Definitely a male voice._  
_She recalled not wanting to go "back" she had no desire to leave or sense of loss of anything or anyone. She was perfect, right here. Then, her Dad's presence was all around her and his voice in her ear._  
_"Its not your time Bella, you have to go back." _

_With a whoosh, the light was gone – her breath caught tightly in her heaving chest, pain flooded back into her body._  
_Screaming…she recalled screaming and nothing coming out …nothing ..but water…lots of salty water. She remembers choking and crying, feeling so sad for the loss of peace, the loss of comfort. She flailed around desperately for something to ground her, something she could hold on to. _  
_For dear life._  
_That was the first time she sensed, Jake was with her. His presence calming her. Her eyes hurt trying to look up at him. He was so bright, shining, his beautiful, deep, voice calming in her ear – he held her, and whispered words of life to her. He got clearer and clearer as the water…_

"I hope you like Moscato."

Bella jumped at the deep voice in her ear, the warm lips on her neck, clearing the other images instantly.

"Jake." She sighed welcoming him back.  
" A little vino?" His hand dwarfed the icy glass it held, only long enough to set it on the counter in front of her, his other arm circled around her waist – his hand slipping into the mixing bowl she was holding.

"Hey! No fingers in the bowl!" She laughed smacking at his hand as it quickly made its way up over her shoulder, landing in his mouth just behind her.  
His chin rested lightly on her shoulder as he sucked hungrily on his thick finger covered in sweet cake batter.

"Mmmmm pineapple…" his eyes closed as that finger buried deep between his lips..  
_Oh gawdd….thats just sooo…unff fuc…she squeezed her legs together_ – He drowned out her moan with his own, very exaggerated one.

"Mmmmmmmm, so good Bella." He smiled appreciatively with rolling eyeballs and all. Then, sure as shit - at lightspeed, he thrust that finger back in for another load of sweetness, bouncing backwards, even more quickly, dodging another punishing smack.

"Mmmmmm so good!" He taunted her missed attempt to get him across the knuckles with the spatchula , as he stuck that huge finger full of dripping batter back into his mouth.  
Trying to smack his hand with her spoon she'd only managed to fling batter onto her face, hair and chest, letting out a surprised squeak when it hit her eye.

"Darn it!" she laughed tossing the spatula back into the bowl, swiping gingerly at her eye. " You've had lots of experience with this haven't you?"

"Oh! here, let me ..." Jake grabbed a paper towel off the roll, wetting it.  
"Are you serious, honey? You think those two in the other room, ever gave me a bowl to lick - voluntarily?" Hesitantly, he moved in closer. "Truce, okay?" he laughed waving the paper towel.

"Okay" she dropped her hands to her side as Jake's landed on her shoulders.  
His eyes twinkling with mischief, she prepared herself for that side of him she loved.

Feeling herself getting swooney, having him so close, she locked her hands on his waist with a steadying grip. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the damp towel he had for her. Her fingertips wasted no time taking in the smooth, warm skin, of his hips and abs.

Jake's eyes danced across her hair , her face, tracing the path of the cake batter along her jaw, to the last drip from her chin, as it landed on her chest, and rolled _soooo verrry_ slow down her cleavage. He reveled in the sense of trust she emitted when it came to him. Her eyes closed, her body open to him. She trusted him to care for her. Completely.

His body reacted, intensely. _Fuckn-a. _She made him feel like more of a man outside the damn bedroom than...Le..Le._.whatshername_ - ever did IN their bedroom.

"Mmm you're so sweet..." he whispered lowering his mouth to her.  
A quick lick across her cheek bone, and up the side of her eye, had them gripping each other tighter.

"That didn't feel like a paper towel, Jacob.." she smiled brightly, her eyes twitching with effort to remain shut. "Please, my eye really needs wiped clean. There's batter all in my lashes, and I can't see." she gripped him harder, letting a couple fingernails dig into the bare skin covering his hip bones.  
She could visualize just how low those boardshorts of his had fallen down his hips, letting images of that perfect V dipping into his pants come alive behind her eyelids. _His amazingly, sexy, happy trail was not be forgotten in her daydream._..  
"Yaowww"! he complained playfully, wiggling his hips in protest against the nail bites. "Okay, Okay...no more nails.." He snorted. Gripping her chin, he pulled her face up, towards the light where he could see better, and started dabbing at her eye with the wet cloth.

" , hold still...there. All better, princess?" he cooed, wiping tenderly at her eye.  
She tried opening her eyes. They fluttered quickly and unsure against the irritation.

"Hold on - not done, yet." he threw the paper towel on the counter returning his right hand to grip her jaw. "Close em. You're still a mess...riiiight here." he dipped down stroking his tongue up the side of her jaw, swallowing the creamy sweetness, and going back in for more. His free arm wrapped around her tugging her close against his body, she mewled her approval softly- sounding like a kitten.

"Mmmmm and here..." his tongue traveled across her chin, lapping up a bit more sweetness, then swiping it across her lips.  
"Mmmmmm. Nice..." she smiled licking her lips, catching the tip of his tongue. She paused, eyes closed , mouth open. He dove in without hesitation - accepting her invitation eagerly.

"Mmm, Bella, honey.." Their mouths worked hungrily at each other, stroking and tasting, tongues plunging and licking. She pulled back, in a quick effort to catch her breath, and he lifted her onto the countertop.  
Eyeing each other hungrily, his finger traced her lips. " Love these..." he whispered, that finger continuing downward.  
From her lips, over her chin, down her delicate neck. He moved in leaving open mouth kisses to her neck, just below her ear - he became even more enthralled with her body as goosebumps exploded down her arms, across her chest. He caught himself moaning as her nipples puckered, gathering tightly under his touch, looking like they would punch right through the thin fabric of her bikini.  
"I wanna taste these..." He cupped, and caressed her breasts lightly with both hands, thumbs finding large, erect nipples begging to be tongued by him... Pressing her together gently, he dipped his mouth between them for a long luscious lick upwards.  
"Oh god..." He breathed against her mouth...A momentary vision of his tongue running the length of her body left him shaking for control, his eyes rolling back into his head.

She grabbed his face with both hands pulling him back to her mouth...he ground himself into her crotch, as they kissed - demanding closeness to her...hell he wanted to crawl up her legs into her damn, beautiful body.  
His hands were crazed with want as they groped over her chest , finally finding the courage to slid under her bikini top.

"Oh, yes ...yesss, Jake." she threw her head back, panting as his thick, rough fingertips found her nipples, pinching and pulling on them just right.

Hearing her moan his name, nearly made him cum. "Fuck, baby." he shoved her bikini top up over her amazingly firm, full breasts.  
"Oh, god...Bella." his eyes locked on hers. "you have..you have, jeezus..." he squeezed them together again, with shaky hands, licking across both nipples, returning his fingertips to stroke over them gently.  
" You have the most beautiful breasts I've ever ...imagined."

Both, cell phones sitting on the counter next to Bella's ass, went off precisely at this moment. Dancing and buzzing loudly against the countertop.

"Fuckit!" Jake cursed hardily. _ Talk about a cock-blocking-show-stopper...add this.._

"Uncle Jake?" The sound of Jayden's timid voice, had Jake wrenching his body around to face the little guy instantly. Hopefully, he was shielding Bella so she could pull her top back together.

"Yeah, little buddy? What's up" He huffed breathlessly. His body still pounding and throbbing, everywhere, from the sight and feel of Bella.

Jayden was acting funny, staring down, not looking Jake in the eyes.  
"Dad...ummm, dad says the grill's ready when you are." he paused then turned and ran out.

Oh damn, no..please...no. Jake glanced down...sure as fucking...hell.  
"Shit' he turned and pulled Bella off the counter, eyeing her quickly.

The phones were doing the irritating, demanding thing, again.

" Jake." she clutched at his arms pulling herself closer to him.  
His long, hard erection, poked her in the stomach before he could back off. She grinned, pushing herself in harder, her hand sweeping up between them, holding it firmly against her body .  
His head flopped back releasing a thick groan to the ceiling. "Uhgggg..noooo"  
She snuggled in closer, rubbing against that tempting, teasing hard on of his...  
"I want you."  
Her three simple words, an honest statement, an innocent plea, branded themselves into his soul.  
With his heart thundering in his chest, his cock throbbing in his pants - he agreed with shuddering breaths. "Oh,okay..okay, me too..we'll work it out." He kissed her fast and hard, grabbing his cell phone.

"What, Seth?" he growled turning away, giving her an apologetic shrug.

_Seth never called unless it was important. He'd earned the respect of having his calls answered - immediately._  
"Let me call you back..k'Seth? reeeally kind of a bad time...awful connection too."

_Crazy Train_ went off for the third time, so she decided to answer and take it like a big girl.

" Ok Rose! I'm here. What do you want?"  
"WANT? What do I want? Jeezus, Bella...you jumped out of a nearly moving vehicle, run into some strange man's..."  
"Stop Rose. I'm a big girl. I'm at Jake's."  
"JAKE'S! For chrissakes, Bella! You must have decided to go back to Seattle - is that IT? Is THAT why you don't give a shit about anything besides that..that...surfer, beach bum ,wannabe."  
" Rose. Stop."  
Jake wrapped his arms around her from behind wanting to comfort her.  
" Alice and I are pulling into the parking lot you ditched us in, I suggest if you STILL want your new job, and you STILL plan to honor your business commitment tomorrow night - then you will get your sweet little ass out here, immediately so we can go home."  
CLICK.

Bella was so pissed, she slammed her phone onto the counter.  
Heat flooding her face, anger boiling all over her good mood she shrugged out of Jake's hold.

Grabbing the cake pan, she poured the cake batter over the fresh pineapples and cherries, then shoved it into the preheated oven - and set the timer.

Pausing for moment to collect herself, she bumped into his wall of a chest as she turned around.  
" Jake.." _unf_.  
"Bella.." They laughed winding their arms around each other.

" I gotta go." she whispered into his chest.  
" I know. I heard." He squeezed a little tighter. " Its okay, I had work stuff come up I gotta take care of." His hand stroked longingly, through her soft, hair, his fingers pausing to play with the silky strands.

"I start my new job, tomorrow. Full time."

" Oh. Ooookaaay...so...you've decided to stay...here?" The news was kind of a shock. He thought since she hadn't started the job - just maybe. He was hoping, and hoping...hell he never would have bet she'd give up what she'd achieved so far in Seattle for what she had going here.

" Mmmmhumm" she nodded against his chest, tears stinging her eyes. "They let me start 4 days later, due to the accident."

He pushed her back to arms length. Seeing her moist eyes.

" We can't then, we shouldn't..you know." he shook his head like he was trying to convince himself.  
Starting something with her here, now, would just be wrong. For both of them.

" No, Jake...I..I ..I want to love you...I want you to love me...even if its just for the short time we have left together."  
" I can't do that to you, Bella. You deserve better treatment. You need to demand that better treatment - Do you hear me!"

Her eyes flew wide.."What are you saying?" she nearly sobbed at the thought of him calling her..._slutty._

"Nothing, I' just don't want you hurt anymore." He pulled her back into a quick hug. "not by anyone or anything. You need to take better care of yourself, s'all."

" We have 10 more days together. Don't talk like this, don't talk about this now. 10 days is a lot - we can change each others lives, for the better in 10 days! " she pulled away, grabbing her phone from the counter and her bag from the chair and headed for the door. " I'd rather have you and love you with all that I am for 10 days - than ..never, Jake"

" Go out with me tomorrow night!" He blurted out, as desperation bubbled up from deep inside his heart.

She tugged the door open as a familiar Jeep horn blared in the background.

Turning back to him her eyes sank, she chewed harshly on her tender lower lip.  
" I can't, tomorrow. I have this _thing_ I have to do ...for work..I'm sorry.  
Call me.." she smiled, pulling the door shut behind her.

Jake's heart was pounding, he felt like he might throw up. He wanted to run after her.

Then the door opened again.  
Her wet eyes focused on the kitchen floor.

" Sometimes you have to let go, lose yourself, in order to find yourself again. Or maybe..." she sniffed, fighting back a tear, " or maybe you have to lose who you thought you were, in order to find the person you were meant to be. I dunno.." she shrugged...shaking her head. " You saved me, Jake, I just wanted to return the favor...some impossible way. G'nite." she smiled through eyes brimming heavily with tears, pulling the door shut once again.

He was a tornado of emotions, struck stupid by indecision and confusion. Not knowing what to say or how to react.

His phone beeped loudly - indicating a text.  
He sighed. _This_ he knew how to handle.  
**Need 2 skype now. U free?**

Seth required very little attention and was a real ace in handling things whenever Jake needed him to - he never put Seth off when he was needed.

**Sure, give me 10 to log on.**

Rachel ,Becca, the whole Mommy and Daddy crew met him in the kitchen.

"What?" he cringed as the best opener he could think of.  
"Where's Bella?"  
"What happened?"  
"Everything OK?"

He fumbled a quick text back to Seth  
**Short delay BRT**

"Look, we both had work stuff come up, Bella's friends giving her a lot of shit for running off on them - they came by to pick her up without a lot of discussion..ya know? The cakes on a timer, I guess" he glanced over at the oven. The salad she made is in the fridge. Paul can you take over the grill for me - Seth called and he needs a skype conference right now..shit can't wait."

"Yeah, sure, no problem, bro..hope everythings, okay."  
He stalked off to his room, completely aware of the whispering going on behind him.  
" Yeah, I fucked up again...get over it.." he muttered shutting the door.

Within five minutes he was cursing the skype connection and shaking his fucking Mac like a crazy man. Seth's image was coming in and out all wavy, the sound was totally distorted.  
"You gotta stop drinking on the job Seth.." Jake chuckled at his stupid joke, trying to cut the tension he felt.  
"You look and sound like a damn drunk on this connection" Jake laughed louder as those comments only got Seth going in a bad imitation of a raging drunk...till finally...

"Jake? did you hear me? The transport to Peru is delayed in San Fran! They have to sit there till this hurricane rolls out of their path down south."

" There you are! Okay - no biggie Seth. Those shipments are within good time frames." He popped the cap off a cold Corona.

"Carboia says he won't pay shipping if its late. Hardass.."

" No worries man, thats what insurance is for, right? C'mon, what's wrong Seth, this isn't like you to sweat small stuff. Go getcha a beer" Jake saluted him with the Corona, and tossed back half the bottle.

"Well, boss..I dunno..this hurricane looks bad."

" Insurance will cover any damage at sea due to storms, you know that."

" Yeah...I know that stuff. I'm worried 'bout **you guys,** boss. Shit looks like its headed right for you and not in a small tropical storm sorta way. Seriously? You haven't seen any forecasts or TV lately? "

Seth had Jake's attention now. 110% Good'ol Seth - never calls unless its important.

" No..we've been busy. I guess TV isn't something I been missing on vacation."

"Reports! You're surviving without hourly or daily shipping lane and weather reports?" Seth laughed loudly..." Good to see you making progress! Stay down there as loooong as you like!"

"Glad I could make you fucking happy, Sethers..its what I was born for."

Seth continued on about other things as Jake popped up windows with Weather .com and Hawaii's Harbor web page.

The huge, textbook looking storm cloud, labeled CAT 3- glared ominously at him from the computer screen.

Port Hawaii, Pearl Harbor and Honolulu Harbor - all those sites were suspiciously quiet and information free. Not even any surf reports being scrolled on the page.

"Okay Seth, everything else all good? Did Vinnie Lobo come through with that 2012 Mercedes AMG Gullwing?"

"Oh damn! The sheik is gonna freak! You should see that beauty...You'd give up Silver for that shit! You sure were right about staying on that kid actor's ass! 11 months of it garaged at mommy and daddy's and he sold it back to the dealership at HALF!"

"I doubt it..Half? Hahaahah - we picked it up at auction for half? Hey. have the sheik wire the money before you put it on Ji's boat."

"Sure thing. Oh."  
"What?"  
"Sam called."

"And... jeezus Seth, don't get all dramatic on me. What's up?"

" He's calling about the escrowed funds on the LLC holdings"

" Ha! Mutherfucker shoulda thought about those funds before he fucked my wife and left me hang, on _both_ partnerships..._fucker._..needs to read his paper work. He doesn't get a dime! That reminds me... Have Marta move those escrow funds to our accounts. And have her move, twenty g's to my personal account."

"Sure thing..Quil's still the contact at BOA?"  
"Yeah. I don't wanna be caught short if the worst happens with that Hurricane."

" Hurricane Bella..._gonna be a bitch._."

'What? what the fuck did you say?" He growled, into the screen setting Seth on edge.

" Hurricane Bella - That's the name of the storm...you know?"

"Oh...really? No shit.." Jake rubbed his head hard, the irony not lost on him at all.  
" Listen I got a few things to do. Keep me posted, buddy, looks like these backwoods islanders don't go for the preparation and notification route too much. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Thanks for tracking me down, Seth. You do a fucking fantastic job for me. Luv ya for it Lil Bro!"

"10-4 good-buddy"... and the connection went dead.

Jake grabbed Rachel's keys, and the new bottle of rum he bought a few hours ago, left a note scribbled in crayon, and took off for a " Hihowareya" with the Harbor Master at Pearl.

Jake didn't just sit back and let bad things happen to him or his loved ones.

Not anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing in a long line of people, party lights twinkling overhead in the breeze, the crowd and festive atmosphere was crushing in on him already.  
He didn't "go out" like this anymore - and all attempts at this type of normalcy made him feel like a fish out of water.

_Well, a little floppy, loopy fish outta water, tonight._  
Thanks to the pre-game party Paul and Em threw for him in the garage. Just the 3 of them, a shit load of alcohol and a few puffs of Maui Wowie...or..shit...what did they call it here.._.palina...poquina...Pakalolo? Thasit!_

He was grateful for the mind numbing, body relaxing effects. There was too much he'd rather be stressing about, but no one seemed worried about the "hurricane". They said the shit always passed by.

They wouldn't even let him discuss it anymore today. Guess they decided to put him out of his misery, just to restore their sanity.

Becca stepped up beside him, smiling as she wrapped her hands around his thick arm.

"Thanks for coming with us even tho you didn't want to. I'm sorry Bella had to work, it would have been great if she'd been able to come too."

" Nawww, you guys are alllll the company I can handle" he shook his head vigorously.  
"Whoa" He swayed loosely, shocking himself with the unsteady move, then the slurring routine and quick grab onto Becca's arm.

Seeing the realization spread over Becca's face was just too damn embarrassing.  
They hadn't gotten wasted together since...since, they were what?..maybe 18? 16? _ fuckitallhedidntknow._

"I see Paul and Embry took good care of you before we even left the house " she laughed pulling him back to center. 'No wonder you're so damn complacent right now." she laughed eyeing him up and down as he swayed in the breeze.

"Pffft! whatever...Sis. Is this line even moving?" he craned his neck up over the crowd. "How long till we get to sit down? I'm starving, damnit! Imma bout ready to run over to that McDonalds and pay five bucks for a cheeseburger, ya know."

They laughed, and Jake had to admit the buzz felt good. Being here with his sisters and brothers, felt good. Just that achy empty hole gnawing at him as usual._..the one no buffet or 100 cheeseburgers could fill._

Embry came up on Jake's other side in a smooth move, eyes all red and twinkling with mischief. He looked exactly like he always did on many, many Friday nights when they were teenagers.

" Here, baby. I made this just for you!" he handed Rebecca a silver flask.  
" HeyJuice?" she smiled wide, scrambling to remove the cap.  
"Just for you...and your sister.. Hey! you gotta share, Kay?" He laughed at Becca's eager consumption of the magic potion, then reached across Jake's chest, pulling her face to his in a loud wet kiss.

" Hey juice? What the fucks hey juice?" Jake mumbled down into the kissing couples faces, parked over his chest.

Em looked up at him sideways, lips still working his sisters face, " A little potion,ensures some _"Heeyyyyy"_ time later."

Becca snorted a loud laugh at Em's explanation, breaking their kiss and shoving him away playfully.

"How we all doin?" Paul came up behind Jake, slapping both hands down on his wide shoulders. Rachel's face popped over Paul's shoulder with a huge grin.  
"Hey Bro! Hows it hangin?" She was riding piggy back, clutching Paul's neck for dear life.

"Took you guys long enough to park." Em chided.

"Only took me two minutes to park. Don;t ask what we did the rest of the time!"  
Paul reached behind his back, apparently pinching Rachel's ass - cuz she screamed, right in Jake's ear and proceeded to beat Paul's back to a pulp.

"Okay woman! Enough. Now you're getting it!" He pulled Rachel off his back around to his chest, dropping her nearly to the ground in a deeply, passionate kiss. Her long bare, leg came up around his waist and the crowd cheered them on, enthusiastically.

"C'mon! its time!" Embry laughed reaching back, grabbing Paul's arm, while Becca ushered Jake forward.

A velvet rope was dropped and twenty more people were waved through for seating.

"Is it always this crowded?" Jake asked looking all around. He could smell the delicious roasting pits, sweet, fruity aromas, mingling in the smoke.  
There was the hum of a very large crowd just up ahead, with lots of people running around in lavish, traditional island costume.

This was the most exclusive Luau offered on the islands and Jake was sucking it up big time, that Bella hadn't been able to come with him because she had to work. He was still reeling with the news she'd taken the half assed hotel job, deciding to stay here, instead of returning to Seattle.

He couldn't help noticing how exotic and romantic this date night coulda been with her.

Huge torches and randomly placed fire pits lined the heavily landscaped area creating a luminous glow. The continuous pounding of drums set a very native, tribal, feel to the event. The deep rhythmic bass of native music always did something ,_ very primal_ to Jake's libido. The music got into his body, into his soul and his hips could not stay still.

" You look so studly in tribal clothing my brother. The women will be clawing at each other to get to you."

Jake chuckled. "This all kinda reminds me of the ceremonial bonfires back home, ya know? Kinda wish I had my l wolf mask to wear." He made a fierce face at Becca, a low growl rumbling around his chest, then he shot his face upward bellowing a long, loud, wolf howl.

Several people turned to gawk at him - aaaaand they all cracked up.  
"Jeeez, I swear! We can't take you anywhere!" Becca smacked him playfully, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Ow! Ow! Chief's in the house!" Embry and Rachel howled together between laughs.

Paul leaned into Jake's shoulder, " Bro, this foods nothing like the hot dogs and crap we got back home! You'll feast like a king, and wanna fuck like one afterwards...so find someone, just for tonight, just for the damn fun of it! Jeeze!" He growled in Jake's ear. " I miss seeing you in action with the ladies. You better get you some brother, or have a damn good excuse for not. You're fucking man card might just be on the line tonight."

Paul punched him in the shoulder, indicating the end of that Dr. Ruth discussion.

They were seated and served_ very_ alcoholic beverages in real coconuts.

The Emcee for the evening greeted everyone with the run down of the nights activities

**Reception of Kings** - open bar & hor dourves  
**Feast of Kings** - Authentic and traditional Hawaiian and Polynesian foods.  
**Conch Shell Blowing Contest** - "Conch Shell? who wants to blow a conch shell?" He laughed - "I got a conch shell that needs blowing right here, under the table.." "Oh Jeeze - we've fallen down to the Quil brand humor already, Black?"  
**Hula lessons and contests**  
**Limbo**  
**Fire Spinning and Fire Dance activities**  
**Live music**

They all laughed and teased each other over what events the others should or shouldn't do. Everyone agreed, Jake needed to stay the hell away from the Conch Shell blowing contest, but was a hot contender in the Hula. Paul was a shooin for the limbo. Especially with Rachel's encouraging endorsement.

"Ooooo, what my man can do with his hips!" She threw herself over at Paul snuggling in for hot kisses. "We making more babies again tonight?" Paul smiled down at his beautiful wife's face, stroking her wild hair gently from her face. He was still so captivated by her - all these years later.

Jake leaned back taking in his surroundings and realized he was pretty content and surprisingly relaxed. The whole experience felt exotic and different - It was nice seeing his sisters and best buddies so happy and turned on and really into each other this many years down the road. They'd built happy, stress free lives here.  
Truly, something to consider,_ someday -maybe - if he ever had kids._

"Hey Jake! Look!" Embry called out then doubled over - obviously from an elbow placed swiftly in his gut.

"What?" he chuckled over at Embry watching him fight to recover. Jake scanned the area - while Embry struggled for his breath to return - he'd prolly spotted some outrageous chick, and his googly eyes pissed off Becca.

'What the fuck" Paul growled low on the other side of him, huddling up to Rachel in some intense exchange.

Everyone's buzz was wearing off he thought - they'd all have to take a trip to the car after dinner.

The invite to the buffet line was announced and Jake bolted up -nearly knocking his chair over, running to the line.

Didn't hafta tell him twice to come eat!  
"No offense Rach! But, I'm so over cold cereal and chicken nuggets. The sight of a buffet table almost makes me cry!"  
"None taken Bro - go eat! We're right behind ya!" She waved him off returning to Paul's intense conversation.

He scanned the crowd carefully for Mama Kolina - hearing she helped cook for this event, he hoped to see her and talk with her again.  
With just a moments glance behind him to eye his family - some short, pasty, old, cigar smokin, stale ass, white guys, barged in front of him, pushing their posh, overdone, patchouli wearing, women ahead of them.

"Ohhh, excuse the fuck outta me." Jake growled into the back of the closest guy's balding head. " I'm sure you couldn't see me, waaay up here, from waaay, down there!"

The asshat, turned to Jake just as Paul, Em and the girls caught up with him.

"Hey, Chester!" Paul crashed past Jake grabbing for the asshats hand, shaking it hard.

Rachel squeezed up next to Jake, looping her arm through his.

" Chester - this is our Brother Jake, visiting from Seattle. Jake, this is Chester - the regional operations manager for the Hilton properties. Our boys play soccer together."

"Great" Jake replied flatly. Jayden has to grow up knowing this fucwad.

The two men eyed each other coolly, shaking hands reluctantly, grunting monosyllabic greetings at each other.

" So, where's, Jan? " Paul asked looking past Chester's shoulder.

" Jan's off to the mainland to see her mother for a few weeks."

At least the mother fucker had the decency to look like a guilty little man whore - just before he introduced us to my very own .._fuck... my very own what?_

"But," he paused, grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat... "I'd like you all to meet our new PR manager at the Village, Bella. Miss Bella Swan."  
Hearing her name bounce around that asshats mouth was a real show stopper for all of us.

Jake realized, watching the rest of them in that moment - they'd seen her, just before all this. The reason for Embry's sore ribs and Paul's huddle with Rach.

_Fuck.. closing his eyes, he could smell her..._

The turd ball reached behind him, through the other 2 mongrels, and jerked Bella forward, like some piece of property for his use and display. She stumbled dangerously trying to work her skyscraper shoes, landing less than gracefully in the middle of the show and tell circle we'd unknowingly created.

The family started chatting up Chester and everyone else like crazy - completely ignoring Bella's introduction. They prattled on and on, mindlessly..boys, soccer, wives, school, shit just bouncing around meaninglessly, like pinballs.

Bella's eyes flew wide at the sight of him, and there they stood, locked timelessly in this fucked up moment. Moments like this, where all kinds of nasty shit seeps into your brain, setting up camp for a nice long stay and starts hammering away.

"Jake?" she gasped, doing a double take on old fuckwad behind her still clutching her arm as he rattled on with Paul and Rachel.

Jake's frozen stare cut through her and she came to, jerking her arm free of the unwelcome grasp.  
She straightened her shoulders, then ran her small shaking hands, down her fucking amazing dress.

_She looked - fucking - edible._ She was wearing a beautiful, blue sarong, wrapped so delicately, so strategically around her petite frame. Accenting her luscious curves, playing peek a boo with her long lovely legs. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.  
It exposed her legs and thigh all the way to her hip,_ damn near_...He hadn't been able to tell what kind of underwear she had on, but he was a gambling man, and he'd wager good money she wore a very, sexy, barely there, thong.

_She looked fucking ...gawd.. so fuckable! _  
Blue was his favorite color, now he knew why..cuz she wa in it.

" Jake?" she stepped forward to him and in a totally spontaneous, unplanned, reaction, he practically jumped back - scrambled his feet in reverse to get away from her.

_Fuck. He didn't mean to do that._

He threw his hands out, grabbing the backs of two chairs to stop his involuntary reaction.  
Her expression dropped into her shoes along with her heart.

"Look," she continued stepping towards him, again.

Damn, he loved that feisty part of her - so strong, never gives up.

"These are my new bosses." she hissed, " I was told a couple of days ago, I had to do this dinner, meeting, thing, for the new guy" she jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards Blondie, who was cackling and flirting up a storm with one of the asshats.  
An ugly, pasty looking guy with yellow teeth. Perfect for her, he thought.  
She caught Jake's grilling stare and sniffed him off rudely.

"Nice friends." Jake glared down at Bella for a couple long seconds.  
Dropping his head next to hers he continued more privately..."So, THIS is in your job description? Cuz if it is, you don't need this fucking job." he growled, low and harsh.

"Jake!" she protested, just loud enough to catch Chester the Molester's attention.

He took one beat to assess their situation then grabbed her arm again.

" This neanderthal bothering you Bella? Why don't you get your plate, go eat with Alice."  
He pushed her back towards the buffet table away from where we were all standing.  
She looked back and forth between us, finally turning away in a disgusted huff.

"Leave your filthy hands off her." Jake growled into the guys face.

"Oh! hohohoho, I see...you think you have a chance with her..you wanna be all macho guy for her, yeah? " He took a long slug off his stinking cigar.

"Big tip, beach bum..." he exhaled the cigar smoke into Jake's face with a whoosh...  
"Women want to be taken care of. They may fuck guys like you - but they marry guys like us. They even agree to be taken care of on the side lines if necessary, by guys like us. You may walk like you have a 10 inch cock and talk like it - but in the end, that doesn't matter much does it?"

"How would you know what its like to walk with a 10 inch cock?" Jake smirked glaring at him up and down. "What makes you think I couldn't take care of a woman better than you?"

"Ahahhaa" He laughed his insults loudly, turning away, rejoining his group, at the buffet.

Jake's appetite vanished. He turned and stalked away from everything.

"Jake!" He wasn't deaf, he heard everyone call out for him but he just kept going.  
He had to either walk it off or punch it out - whatever the fuck this was threatening his  
sanity now.

How could he be jealous? How could he embarrass her like that? What was his fucking malfunction. Why was he whining like a hurt pussy cuz she was on a business date?  
_Man..he was still messed up. And now, he was messed up about her, too._

"Jacob!" Becca threw her arms around his neck, jumping on his back to stop him.  
Still he stalked on. Not missing a step.

"God you're so big, Jake!" she laughed adjusting her grip on his neck and shimming herself up higher on his back, finally wrapping her legs around him.

"You always gave the best hugs and piggy back rides." she complimented leaving a small kiss on his cheek.

"Jacob!" she screeched in his ear, finally getting through to him. He came to an abrupt stop, shrugging her off his back.  
"Okay". she huffed. " Stop the Sherman tank imitation and talk to me! You aren't 12 years old anymore."

Tears filled his eyes, his hands curled into fists.  
" It hurts Becca." he ground out the confession thru gritted teeth.  
" I want to trust...someone..I want to have..someone...but I just CAN'T.  
I see all this shit - all the time - I can't ever, won't ever..._survive.._ someone I love doing to me what..Le..wha_t she_ did to me **again."**

He turned and looked longingly back towards the luau - then hung his head.

" I can't believe Bella's out with a married man - one with kids." he shook his head.  
" I could never trust her...not now..I mean what kind of woman goes out with a married man?"

"Jacob! That's nonsense!" She smacked his bare chest, demanding his attention back to her eyes. " Did you see her face? Did you listen to her? She got suckered into this from her job. Her girlfriends are worthless little island hobags - Daddy diggers. Bella's just trying to find her way. I'm sure she's unhappy about the evening. Probably devastated by now, at how things took this turn with you."

There was a long break where the two of them stood silently catching their breath.

" I see the way that girl looks at you, Jake. She deserves 110 % of your consideration and attention." She caught him rolling his eyes at her.. "But of course, since you have so many other fucking spectacular possibilities in your life - go ahead - just dump her on her ass right here. Be done with her completely."

His face, his whole body softened visibly, his shoulders slumped forward, his stomach growled loudly.

Becca walked over, wrapping her arms around her little brother, who , despite his size could still hurt, cry and need comforting like the little boy she missed so much. She wanted better for him. He really deserved to be happy. But most of all he needed and deserved someone who loved him. Spectacularly.

" You have to be willing to start SOMEWHERE, with SOMEONE, Jake." she squeezed him hard, he looked down into her eyes, hugging her back.

"I promise it will get better, it will get easier, you'll see! You'll be happier in no time.  
You don't have to go out looking for Miss Right or even Miss Right now, but you have to try! Try living like you know you should, everyday."

He buried a kiss in her hair, as she burrowed against him in a deep hug.  
"Lets go eat." He sounded tired. " I need a drink, too."  
"Me too." Becca sighed. "Oh! wait!" she dug through the bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Heeeyyyyy!" She smiled brightly waving the flask.  
" Heeeyyyy!" He smiled back taking what she offered.  
They took 5 minutes to drain the flask, and prepare for their return.  
"That, HeyJuice stuff...it won;t make me all googly eyed for Embry will it?"  
Becca laughed out loud." No one said you couldn't start out with Embry! Whatever makes you happy lil bro!"  
"Very Funny,Sis!" He swept her up over his shoulder, delivering her back to the table in a wave of squeals and laughter.

Jake went straight to the food, piling it high. Refusing to look beyond the edge of his platter. He needed a little food and a lot of alcohol to get straightened out again.

Thankfully, even when he did look around he couldn't see them. So, it was easier to  
improve his mood. The drinks came fast and he downed them faster. He made plenty of trips through the food lines, and felt a lot better in no time.

They all went out to the car for another little puff session of Maui Wowie, and were  
all laughing, and cracking up in no time_- like the stoners they just became_ - when Jake heard the change in music and the hoots of enthusiasm from the audience.

"C'mon! I wanna dance! Lets go you guys!" He dragged along whoever his hands landed on, plowing them all back to the luau.

Returning to their seats, a fresh round of cold Poco Punch greeted their return to the party. They toasted each other and teased, trying to settle who was gonna suck most at Hula dancing.

" Hey handsome!" A very tiny, very cute little Hula girl from the staff dropped herself into Jake's lap.

He smiled wide, soaking up her infectious laugh, and rambunctious approach.

She chatted on about them coming with her for hula lessons, she talked to the girls over Jake's broad shoulders, about the costumes they wore, all the while he cataloged her body from head to toe. He wasn't the least concerned, at all where his hands should be vs where they were roaming on their own.

She was beautiful, dark and exotic looking. Petite and very curvy, with high, rounded, firm breasts, overflowing her bikini top.

_Hellyeah, he stopped and daydreamed about what her nipples would look like._  
He smiled, feeling his cock kick hard against its restraint.

Straight black hair to her ass, tangled around his wrists already. Dark lashes, copper skin. She had to have oriental in her, maybe Polynesian he couldn't guess...but, _ Fuck - he was surely gonna put some Quileute in her, if he could, by morning._

He was almost giddy at the welcome thoughts and responses coursing through his body so easily - so naturally. Paul and Em both slipped him a high sign.

" Ooooo.." She squeaked, readjusting her place in his lap.  
"Someone's excited about Hula lessons!" she scrambled off his lap, pulling on his arm to come with her.  
He put off the standing part a few moments longer, waiting for the flagpole to lower, but she wasn't helping matters, not with all her tugging and teasing, all her half nakedness, so near his cock.

He pulled her back into his lap, growling in her ear, playfully.  
"Just give me a minute, Leilani..or you'll be pole dancing for the rest of the  
night instead of doing a hula."

She beamed up at him from low in his lap. " You called me Leilani?"  
"Yes, well you are, aren't you?" he flashed his most charming smile, feeling her  
melt into him in response.

"Say it, in your words..please?" she whispered up at him.  
"My Beautiful Flower..." he cooed slowly, in his deepest sexiest voice. His lips hovering dangerously close to hers.

Then, he breathed "Hiwatcha hilokikiapeyo" across her lips. She trembled in his arms, a slight blush taking root in her cheeks.  
"Those are my people's real words. A language nearly extinct these days."

"Jake. Could I talk to you?" a small familiar voice echoed over his shoulder.

He saw her reflection in Leilani's eyes, wide with fear at the moment.  
Jake glanced over his shoulder casually, returning his attention to Leilani.

"Sisters!" he shrugged rolling his eyes. He popped the girl out of his lap back onto her feet.

She swayed a bit regaining her composure. Jake stood quickly, adjusting his cock  
with obvious effort. "Be right back," he winked.

Bella groaned and turned away. Jake grabbed her arm in a flash walking them  
forward quickly.

"You have terrible timing, sister dear.." he smirked looking back over his shoulder.

"Fuck you, Jake!" She ripped her arm from his grip."Get away from me, if you're gonna be like THIS!"

She stormed off quickly, leaving him floundering in a dangerous wake of darkness.

He knew at that moment he'd gone to far. _ Everything_ had gone too far with her!  
She was almost to the exit before his feet got the signals move.

With unnatural swiftness, he descended on her. Grabbing her, holding her to him, dominating her small body as she struggled against him with fury.  
"No Jacob! Let me go." she pounded her demands against his chest, while he moved them quickly into the darkness, then even further away into the shelter of a palm grove, just beyond the last fire pit.

"Ow! Fucker!" he threw her out of his arms, grabbing his hand.  
"You fucking bit me?" he growled long and low, as she bounced around trying to catch her footing and her breath. She stumble back into a palm tree, clawing her fingers into it like a lifeline.

"What do you want?" The growling continued as he shook off the pain.

There was a small crack of moonlight flooding through the trees down on their spot  
She said nothing. She just clutched the tree, eyeing him, trembling, and choking back tears.

All of Becca's words came flooding back to him in the dark silence stretching out before them.

"I didn't do this to hurt you." she sobbed. "It's not what you think. Not at all!"

"How would you know what I think." he growled even lower. "They're married men Bella - what are you doing?" he shook his hand again, trying to regain its use.

" I had no idea what I was getting into. Rose said it was a business meeting with our regional bosses. That's supposed to be OK! " she wailed." This was my first day. It was long and horrible, I'm exhausted. I begged to be excused from tonight's plans."  
She crumpled, sliding down the tree trunk, face buried in her hands.

"You said you weren't interested in me or in us, not at all, if I was staying here. What's the big jealousy act for anyway?" she sniffled trying to hide her tears.

He didn't have one damn rational thought or answer.  
All his brain could focus on was her. And damn, if she wasn't perfect, even with all the crying and biting and pissed off.

"Are you that pissed at me, for some wrong you imagine I did? Or are you just royally pissed at yourself, and your complete inability to connect with anyone on an intimate level? You're scared Jake! I know how that is! I also know you've been without for a fuck load longer than I have - and I'm nearly crazy with need, with desire ...for...fuckit" She collapsed completely, parking her ass on the ground . A tiny, exhausted, bundle of hurt and sobbing because if him.

Damn this normal act! He couldn't maintain it for long anyway - and now, with her on the ground, crying at his feet - he was stripped raw. He couldn't believe what a child he'd been - how selfish he felt.

_"Start somewhere with someone" Becca had begged him._

Jake stared down at her. His brain flooded with flashbacks from the last 11 days .

He knew she was exactly what he needed to cure, everything that had ailed him - for too damn long.

And what do ya know? She was right, about the too damn scared parts also. He was too scared to take a chance, to be the man he was supposed to be, the man he desperately wanted to be.  
He reached down, grasped her firmly, pulling her up into his arms.

She settled against his body like a missing piece of himself would fit. Perfectly.

Her breasts against his chest, her hips cradling his cock, her tiny arms around his waist, velvety fingertips skimming longingly, back and forth across his skin. Her smallest touches sent his heart racing and his blood boiling.  
He nuzzled his face into her hair, comforted even more by her now familiar scent.  
Her words of long denied needs and wants, ringing through his brain and body.  
_Like a gong._  
Damn...behind closed eyelids, he let himself go there with her, for just a moment, imagining their naked bodies entwined, and how fucking good it would feel working his body out like that - with her.  
A full body shudder shot through him and he broke out in a sweat as his heart went all jack rabbit on him.  
She burrowed even closer into him with a long sigh, then cautiously looked up.

There was nothing slow and easy, gentle or tender about the way he felt. He watched her swipe her lips with that sweet pink tongue of hers, her lips parting slowly to say something, but he pounced.

Penetrating her with his tongue, she gasped, their arms tightened around each other possessively. Jake's hand weaved tightly through her silky locks as they brushed across her ass, He tugged on her, arching her into his body even more .She relaxed her mouth around his urgent tongue sucking on him encouragingly. Hands roaming and needing her, everywhere at once. Hips touching, brushing, then grinding into each other setting off that delicious fire in both of them.  
His need for her was raw and ravenous. He knew when he did take her, it was gonna be with everything he had, and in the end they were both gonna be exhausted, sore, blissed out and completely in love.

"Oh Gawd Jacob.." she groaned into his mouth, crawling up his body, stretching herself up against him, straining on tip toes . Her hands winding up into his long, wild, hair. Just so she could tug him even closer.

She was so sweet and soft, so hot in his hands. He loved the little dominating things she did that told him she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

He couldn't see past anything other than getting her under him.  
Stripped naked.  
Running her through all the erotic paces guys loved doing with their woman.  
He could easily, be what she wanted and deserved so badly.  
He could let her work her magic on him . She could be everything he needed, too.  
They could do it, even if it would only be for ...10 days.

"Fuck!" he broke off the kiss gasping for air.

"We always end up right here". He panted. "A shit load of steam and nowhere to go."

They took a few moments to catch their breath.

"I'm not gonna throw you down on the ground and take you here, Bella, even tho that's how you make me feel" He rested his forehead against hers, as she smoothed his long hair from his eyes, smoothing every strand back rhythmically behind his ears. "Mmmmmm," he moaned softly, she could feel the vibrations of his lips on hers.  
"Your hands feel so good on me, Bella. I want so much more.."  
His admission hung in the air between them, firing them up again.

"What do you suggest?" she whispered softly not wanting to spook him or sound too demanding.  
" I suggest...I think..we should spend the night together.." the words rushing from him in a wild torrent he had no control over.

They were quiet in the moments that followed, their breathing increasing slightly with anticipation. They both knew they were heading in this direction - and had been since they first laid eyes on each other.

"I have something that's yours, to do with as you'd like." Bella broke their embrace and walked over to where her bag lay on the ground. She grabbed it and started digging through it..explaining as she went.

"The hotel has tried to reward you for the life saving services you so nobly provided. It appears you saved a very valuable asset of the Hotel, and managed to relieve a problematic surf instructor of his licenses. There's no telling how many lives you've actually saved in the long run.." She smiled up at him, as her hand slid out of her purse and she positioned it up on her shoulder.

"As a thank you, the hotel; would like you to make use of their exclusive Japanese Retreat Villa, for a week." She folded her hand around his bringing it up between them laying a sleek black key card in his palm.

Jake broke out a huge smile, gripping the key card tightly.  
"Meet me there in a bit?" Bella asked shyly.  
"Meet you? Lets just go.., "  
"No. I have to go back and tie up the loose ends from the evening - smooth things over" she glanced at her watch " I'll be there in no time - it's getting late"

Against his better judgement - and all instincts - he agreed. He didn't want to risk falling into another fight, because of his over protective streak with her.  
He walked her back to the dining area - kissed her goodbye. Then ran over to let Paul know he was keeping his fucking man card - and left.

He actually ran the whole way to the Hilton, locating the Retreat from the first staff member he met.

Once inside the room - he ordered Champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries for delivery asap.  
He wrenched on the shower and stripped off his shorts, kicking away his sandals.

It was the quickest most effective shower of his life. As he wrapped the fluffy white hotel towel around his waist , he realized that would be it for his clothes! He quickly rinsed out his shorts, hanging them up to dry.  
With everything ready, an_d throbbing.._.he got antsy...and started playing with his phon.e Of course he ended up texting her - not wanting to appear too anxious.

**J: WHAT DID ONE OCEAN SAY TO THE OTHER OCEAN?**

**B: WHAT?**

**J: NOTHING THEY JUST WAVED**

**B: OH**

**J: DID YOU SEA WHAT I DID THERE?**

**B: NO**

**J: I'M SHORE YOU DID : )**

**B: HOW DO YOU HAVE FRIENDS?**

**J: DON'T BE SUCH A BEACH**

Bella couldn't resist, texting him back.

**B: WATER YOU SAYING?**

**J: DON'T BE SUCH A BEACH**

**B: SHELL I STOP THEN?**

**J: COULD YOU BE MORE PACIFIC?**

**B: I WON'T SAND ANY MORE MESSAGES : (**

**J: WHAT DID ONE VOLCANO SAY TO THE OTHER?**

**J: I LAVA YOU ; )**

She didn't respond to the last one, but it was OK - he was too preoccupied thinking about what was coming next. : )**  
**

**A/N :** I hope you're all having fun with this story. Thank you to all the people who are reading, and fav-ing, and just following. Wish I'd hear from more of you! But that's how Fan fic is...a labor of love.

Wanna shout out to an old FF friend - one of the MOST loyal and dedicated readers in the fandom**...JHARV241** Thank you honey for reading and leaving love, like you always do! I'll have something special for you when the time comes!

Anyway, I have 2 Chapter Outtakes on this story, I'm gonna post right here with the chapter. I hate when the Chapter counter get thrown off for outtakes and messages Etc.

The first one: ** Jake's Revenge on the Nerds** - is lots of fun. I wish I could have kept it in...and the second one is really just some deep Bella Back story. Bella peeps enjoyed it.

Let me hear from you guys this time! WHATS UP? What other stuff is out there? what else are y'all reading? Ever visited my website?

**CHAPTER 6 OUTTAKES - Totally freestyle and unbetad..sorry.**

**Jake's Chapter 6 Revenge on the Nerds..**

"Fuck!" he broke off the kissing gasping for air.

"C'mon honey." He held her hand tight pulling her along thru the darkness till they popped back out on the path near the last fire pit.

"Where are you sitting? Show me?"  
"Why? Jake? What's going on?"  
"Trust me, Bella."  
"I don't want anymore trouble..Jake,please.."

" You wanna be with me? You think I'm not trouble? You think its gonna be easy - after everything?"

She looked up at him stunned and confused about everything he was saying and doing tonight.

" I'm gonna screw up, I'm gonna be impossible to live with occasionally - but it'll get better - I promise. I'll find my way back to where I'm supposed to be. I will Bella."

He grabbed her and kissed her long and hard.  
" I want you too ..so fuckin bad." he whispered in her ear, as he nuzzled into her soft neck..

"C;mon." he led the way, back out to the dining area , craning his neck, eyeing the crowd hard..it was starting to thin out some...and then Lelani caught his eye!  
"Just perfect..." he smirked rushing towards her.

"Oh Lelani,you found someone else, already? You're such a little heart breaker " Jake patted Chester on the shoulder "Much better choice there, Chester, you old dog."

Just then their check arrive. and Chester was fumbling around like a fool with Lelani all in his lap.  
"No worries! I got this!" Jake dropped his BLACK AMX on the tray and the hostess left.  
" This? its nothing", he shrugged.." Lots less than I'd spend in a day at your hotel. In fact, ya know what Chester Old buddy" Jake pulled out the empty chair between Blondie and Chester plopped down in it, pulling Bella into his lap.  
" I make more in 3 weeks, than you do in the entire year - Christmas Bonus included!"  
Jake announced smugly as he settled into the chair with Bella.  
Blondie gasp, Bella buried her face against his chest trying not to laugh..  
Jake loved her reaction, and loved the feel of her hair against his bare chest. His hand stroked at her tenderly as he continued. "See this woman here? She's someone special - to a lot of people, and you're not welcome to make her feel like anything less, ever! She can work for you as long as she wants to, but...dinner dates like this?  
Yeah - No longer in the fucking job description. You sexually harass her ever again - and I'll see that my brothers service your wives accordingly". Jake winked as Chester's face flooded red. " And don't think you're pretty little baby mama's haven't begged them for it, already! Remember, " we're the guys, your women fuck. " Jake sneered using his gay little air quotes. " Especially when you're juggling that little something on the sidelines, or having one too many meetings like this one tonight!"

"Mr. Black?" The hostess delivered the tray and Jake signed without even looking at the bill, accepting his card back graciously. "Thank you,Mr. Black! Thank you!" Mahalo nui loa ! - she grinned wide, reflecting the obviously generous tip he'd left for them.

"So..lets see.. Your hotel called me several times trying to give me a weeks stay in one of your VIP Suites. Do you know why that is?"  
Chester buried his head in his hand while Lelani fretted over him." Jacob Black, Jacob fucking Black.." he mumbled over and over.  
"It wouldn't have anything to do with a negligent surf instructor would it?" he mumbled.  
into his hand. Chester's 2 buddies had joined the conversation now, eyes peeled wide.

"Oh most definitely! Jake grinned. " I got Mr. Kyle reassigned to kiddie pool duty, literally pulling out kiddie dooty from your property swimming pools on The Big Island. And you, Mr. Sexy and You Know It, have your new job here thanks to me! The last operations guy was way too tolerant of handsey, surf instructors despite a record number 107 complaints this last year! And that was because Kyle and his crew were supplying everyone with their very own wicked blend of Maui Wowie!  
Should I continue gentlemen?"  
"Nonononooo!" Nope, no need.."  
Blondie got up and went to the far end of the table by Alice.

"What do you want?" Chester growled out in frustration.  
"I want Bella taken care of in this new job. She's entirely too good for you guys, and you need to remember that every single day. And I want you to call and have your staff prepare the Japanese Villa Retreat. I'll be staying there, for the next couple nights - until this Hurricane situation is resolved.  
"What Hurricane situation?" Larry, Moe and Curly asked in unison.  
Jake chuckled loudly, standing while he adjusted Bella gently in his arms.

"Looks like you boys haven't even gotten to the real business of the day yet have you?"  
He slid Chester's phone across the table leaving it rest in front of him.

"It'll take me, 20 minutes, tops to get to the Villa. I want the door open, the key on the dresser, the bed turned down and a bottle of Dom on ice."  
Chester winced and picked up the phone.  
"20 mins Chester buddy!"

Bella stepped away from Jake picking up her bag and whispering goodbye to the girls.  
Jake maneuvered his hand around, obviously situating his cock.  
"10 inches do get in the way, sometimes.." Jake grinned down at Lielani's knowing little smile, and of course, not giving a fuck what Chester thought, he turned away.

**OUTTAKE Bella's Back story**

The first day back to work, and at a new job no less, had Bella totally dragging ass.  
The hot, steamy shower did nothing to revive her, zapping even more energy, making her want to crawl between her cool sheet, shut out the world and think only of Jacob.

"Hurry Bella - we don't have much time.." Rose met her at the bathroom door with such exasperation already. With barely the energy to towel dry her hair , surely Rose would see.  
"Seriously, Rose - this has been such a long day... I don't think I can make it  
through a night of .."

"Networking? With your Regional Executive Team? Its your job to be where they need you Bella. That's what PR directors do. You can't blow this your first night up."

Rose parked Bella roughly on the overstuffed vanity seat in her bedroom. Bella sighed, pulling the thin tie to her robe a bit tighter, wishing she could get a second wind, a nap, something before it was time to leave. She was so worn out.

"Bella, please...stop all this pouting." Rose pulled her chin up so they were eye to eye, and scowled, taking in every nuance of her face. "Look at those dark circles! And your freckles are just ..everywhere now!" She turned to her cosmetic suitcase, with a huff and started digging.

"This is all about that...Jacob, isn't it?" She mumbled into the massive case of makeup. " I don't know why you're so upset, Bella. He did you both a favor. You didn't intend to get hung up on the first guy you met in Hawaii did you? Not after everything you've been through."

Rose turned back to Bella, grabbing her chin , a foundation soaked sponge in hand.  
"Oh god Rose...I hate all this fuss." Bella drew her lips into a tight line, closed her eyes in resignation and the dabbing began.

"The executives we're "networking" with tonight are worth all the fuss." Rose giggled her high pitched, flirty laugh. " Consider it part of your "Silly Duckling to Beautiful Swan" makeover." -dab dab dab- " If you want to find a guy that will take care of you B - you gotta look like something he wants to care about! And you have to hang out and meet up with the right type of guys. But, if all you want is some surfer bum - then by all means continue on your course, Bella. I'm just looking out for you. Isn't that what friends are for?"

"I know Rose..I know I told you and Alice to keep me straight, keep me away from guys for awhile when I got here. But I think Jake's..."

"Different? Really?" Rose scoffed cutting her off.. " This last guy..what's his name..Edward? He strung you along for two years, then insisted on a break to see other people - for your sake?"

"Yeah, he said he didn't want to marry me until I'd fulfilled my quota of life experiences. In other words, sowed all my wild oats. Apparently he thought I was too young and naive to settle down." It was hard talking through tight lips and closed eyes as Rose took her time with the dab dab dabbing.

" Two fucking years.." -dab dab dab- "and he says you should both see other people, but still hook up? What a dog, Bella -seriously - then he tries to make like its whats best for you! Open." she ordered, standing back, taking a long appraising look.

Bella blinked hard a couple times. Tears stinging in her eyes against the air and Rose's concerned stare.

"He got engaged to, what's her name?" Rose asked, moving to grab more cosmetics.

"Angela Nelson" Those two words, a permanent obstruction lodged in her throat, Bella could barely croak them out.

"An ge la Nel son."  
Rose pronounced each syllable of her name so deliberately. They felt like knives slicing right through her chest.

Rose sighed at the painful look taking over Bella's face. Squatting down in front of her, she gathered their hands together. She hadn't meant to make her feel so bad.  
"Engaged just four months after meeting her? Jeeze..." Rose shook her head in disbelief.. "Ali and I wish we could have been there for you - He made a lie of everything you thought you had with him. And all this after Mike broke off your college engagement when he got Jessica Stanley pregnant. No one blames you for wanting to run away from Seattle." Rose got up and worked on Bella's hair as they continued talking.

"They both worked at the same publishers as you? That totally sucks. I'm so sorry you had to leave people and things behind you cared about , Bells. You did have the nicest condo of all of us, you worked so hard and were really making a name for yourself back home. But I think, coming here, and starting all over was a great decision. Don't you?"

All Bella could do was nod silently. She hadn't been here long enough to think her choice was so great, yet. She was losing a chance with a really great guy, right off the bat. She was pretty strict with herself about not dwelling in the past. But for some reason Rose insisted on pulling it out for a look-see tonight, despite her feelings. Holding back the tears took every ounce of energy she had left from her exhausting day.

"Change is good, Honey - it is! But, its not just the location that has to change. Its lots of things. You gotta work on you. You still don't know who you are or what you want.  
You just want to be wanted, Bella."

"What's wrong with that?" She pleaded, finally bursting into tears.  
"Please, Rose, no more..I'm too tired." she buried her face into the sleeve of her robe feeling overwhelmed unable to stop the tears.

"Nothing baby..Shhhh nothing." Rose wrapped her arms around her, rocking them back and forth. "You just deserve so much more,Bella. Much more. You deserve to be someone's princess." She tried soothing her, stroking her hair, rubbing slow circles on her back.

Jake. She sniffled loudly, wiping at the wetness under her eyes, yet careful not to ruin the make up.

"Jake is so much more..." she blurted out instantly regretful. She bit her tongue, knowing Rose was gonna have her ass on a silver room service platter. But her heart would not let up on the Jake attachment. Not for a minute.

"Okay...so its Jacob." Rose conceded too quickly, standing back up, crossing her arms, with an icy stare, as if indulging a small, irrational child.

"Then you're going back to Seattle, where Edward and Angela and Mike and.."

"No! I didn't say that!" Bella barked harshly, flying off the seat.

Nudging by Rose angrily, Bella leaned into the vanity mirror, fixing a few smudges, then finishing the eye make up herself.

She absolutely refused to think about Jake returning to Seattle. She glared at her own reflection, as if daring it to argue with her too.

"Well, Jake's certainly not staying here and I won't let you throw away the next several months, pining over on the first hot tourist you met. Hell - do you know how many hot guys live in Hawaii? You haven't even met any of the military guys yet, Bells" Rose's lips turned up into her big painted smirk. "And letting any of them have you on top of our Jeep - is strictly, a big fat, No from here on out!"

"Okay, Rose. I get it. I know what you're saying." Bella glared at her hard through the mirror, fortunately Rose got the message and turned away.

Jeeze, like she's never acted a skeeze before! Images of a few frat parties came to mind quickly making Bella laugh to herself. At least she wasn't guilty of taking herself so damn seriously.

"Hey! You guys aren't ready yet!" Alice complained shoving the door open.  
"Come on, lets hustle! Its Friday night! " Alice hurried around pulling purses and shoes, and last minute items together. "Boy! do we have a surprise for you, Bella! You're gonna have a great time tonight."

Alice fussed over shoe and bag picks with Bella, and fidgeted with her hair some more.

"Okay..maybe I do need some help getting over this …Jake thing" She agreed superficially. Just trying the carefree, thing on for a minute while checking out her reflection.

A moment later, an awful, sinking feeling set up residence in her chest. It killed her, just hearing those words leave her mouth. So, Bella forced Jake's own words of rejection, into her foremost thoughts and let them ring loudly over and over in her mind.  
It gave her a little needed conviction. But, Seriously? How many times was she gonna let the guy turn her down and push her away. At some point she'd look exactly like she felt - like a pathetic, stalker.

"Yes! I knew you'd come around, Bella!" Alice squeeed clapping her hands, bouncing on the balls of her feet. " And tonight, you are a Swan, not a silly little duckling! You got it?" Alice directed, pinching at her cheeks.

"Here, get dressed little Swan" Rose smiled handing her a long garment bag.  
"What's this?" she questioned, unzipping the bag.

"Its a sarong. Traditional Island wear. I'll help you put in on." Alice offered in response to B's confused expression.  
" Isn't it the most beautiful blue you've ever seen Bella? You're gonna be perfection in it!" Alice's cheerful smile beamed reassuringly.

She ran her hands over the beautiful was the softest, most exquisite, she'd ever seen. But holding it every which way, it was just that - a long length of fabric.

"You wrap it around your body, anyway you want. As a skirt, as a dress, long or short - you just play with the fabric...see?"

"Wear a smile with that outfit and you'll be just fine." Rose's eyes were gleaming with approval at Bella's finished appearance.  
**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Jake couldn't resist anymore.

The urges were too overpowering for his weakened condition.

The heavenly,_ Serta Sleep By Number Bed_, had slowly been swallowing him up ever since he stretched out on it to wait for Bella.

After a couple texts and a few laughs, he let his head fall back against the pillowed headboard.

He felt everything coming back online after a long ass day of overindulgence.  
The maui wowie was all worn off, the alcohol finally leveling out in his system.  
His body sinking deeper by the minute into the luxurious bed.  
" Bella will be here any minute." he thought fighting off sleep.

~o0o~

In the dark gray, early hours, he became vaguely aware the weather had changed.

Hot, stuffiness gave way to a thick, cooler humidity, the wind rolling like waves of various intensity.

The stiff rustling of patio blinds was suddenly punctuated with harsh, urgent slapping sounds.

Jake jerked up from the soft bed. "Shit!" His feet planted on the warm bamboo floor, as he sat scrubbing at his face,  
trying to erase the disorientation. He'd fallen asleep, but still felt so damn groggy, despite the snooze. His eyes feeling too heavy to open.

He dragged his weighted body up and across the room to secure the sliding glass door.  
The blinds were blowing loose, the winds about to break them.  
Dragging his hands along the blinds seeking the strings, he wondered where Bella could be . It was so late.

As if on cue, knocking on the front door thundered through the villa.

Shuffling to the door, he glanced at his watch. 3:30 AM? His adrenaline spiked, waking him faster than coffee. Anxiously, he tore the door open.

"Jake!" she seemed surprised he answered the door and looked nervously over her shoulder twice before saying anything more.  
" Come in, what's going on?" Jake reached for her arm, as he glanced over her head to see what she was looking for and she pulled back.

"No... I'm sorry, I can't stay. I have to go on home, its late and I'm exhausted.." she looked upset.  
"Okay...is everything alright? Its so late - I fell asleep waiting for you I guess. What kept you so long?"

She shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot, fidgeting with her hands.

"Ya know Jake..I think you might be right." she mumbled staring down at her hands. " I think, with only 10 days left..it would, just, you know.  
mess with our heads to get involved now, like you said."

"Bella, no! Come in here." he growled, pulling her in, shutting the door behind them. "What's going on? For real?" he glared down at her through a thick fog of confusion and the start of a nasty hangover. 330 am was either too damn late or too damn early for shit like this.

"I just think you might be right - if we hook u,p it would just make everything harder. Unless of course...we can manage without any attachment..  
you know. Live in the moment."

Jake's head spun trying to follow where Bella's mind was at.

She moved away from him, hips working overtime, tossing her things up on the bar.  
"You know, just have a few really hot, unattached hook ups." she said in a low seductive voice, dragging her fingertips down his chest, as he closed in on her.  
Eyeing the towel wrapped around his hips, she grinned. "You always sleep is this?" she gave the little side knot a tiny tug.  
"No" his hand going to the knot abruptly.  
She wound her arms around him pushing herself up into his hard body.

"Just pretend l'm that Lelani chick tonight - ya know. Lets just do it for the fun!" She whispered into his ear, as her hand fell to cup his instant erection.  
"I saw how hard you were for her..Jacob." she continued stroking him over that towel.  
"Have you ever been that hard for me?" Her fingers wrapped around him and gave a firm squeeze.  
"Fuck.." he groaned his head falling back on his shoulders.

He looped his grip around and grabbed her arms, pulling her hands off him.

"Bella...why are you doing this? Are you mad about Lelani now? Cuz I understand. And I'm so sorry..she was nothing - she just came onto me like she did every other guy in the place...it was, she was nothing to me."

So, what's wrong with that ? If you can't have the one you want...right?  
Love the one you're with?  
Bella reached up trying to pull him down to her mouth.  
No Bella. Thats not how I feel about you, Jake argued. I thought we'd reached an understanding, mutual feeling towards each other..  
Jake's eyes strained over her face and eyes for any clue about the sudden change. His heart was sinking fast into his empty gut.

"C'mon Jake - don't turn me away now. Not,again.."  
"No. Bella."

He set her firmly away from his body and turned slumping against the wet bar, his hands splayed across it in a desperate grip, his shoulders sagged heavily.  
He was so confused.

Bella swooned,..her body and hormones spiraling out of control while she  
mentally fought to reign everything in, and still hold up some dignity in the face of his massive rejection.

"Alright." she centered herself, stepping forward to grab a bottle of Malibu calling her name from the wet bar.

She worked efficiently around Jake's statuesque body, grabbing ice cubes, filling her drink while her whole being shook with the pain of his constant rejection.

After a deep cleansing breath, she took a long hard drink from the clinking glass.

"Mmmmm, Okay.." she nodded numbly in silent acceptance as both hands clutched the glass with trembling hands. A second later she gulped down the rest of the drink.

Jake lifted his head slowly. The clinking ice cubes, reminded him of the plane trip.  
How he ran out of alcohol before he could shut off Leah and Sam images.  
He watched as she tipped the glass back and drained it.  
Was she drinking to kill the images of him?

Their eyes met.  
She set the glass down, and refilled.

"Goodbye, Jake..I'm, I'm sorry," she mumbled, gathering her bag and freshly made drink.

Her eyes set on the front door, she drained the second glass as she walked through the suite, mindlessly setting it on hall table as she passed.

Jake watched her silent retreat. Entranced by the hypnotic sway of her hips, the resplendent shine of her hair, her soft ivory skin, intoxicating laugh, mind numbing kisses. How amazing she looked in that blue sarong. It was like gift wrap on her fine ass body. One that was destined, he supposed, to slip right through his fingers.

He watched her grasp the door knob.

Then, his eyes closed. He just couldn't watch her fuckin leave.

"No!" he launched off the bar and rocketed across the small room. Locked on his target, she was halfway through the door. Their eyes met as she looked back - and panic set in. Jake dove for the door, Bella turned hard forcing her whole body through more quickly.

She gasped in shock as she pulled away from him.

The silken fabric rushed across her body in a wild twirl, one end pooling at her feet, the other end in Jake's fist.

"Fuuuuckk..." he groaned loudly, his eyes bugged out, as they scanned her head to toe.  
"You don't have anything on underneath that? "

They stood staring at each other as the moonlight flooded thru the open doorway of the villa.

Jake was mesmerized by the glowing sight of her petite, naked body, ivory skin, graceful curves, high tight breasts, perfect light pink tips tightening under his gaze- bare as the day she was born, down there, glistening in the low lights - a whispered reminder of where he needed to be most.

" ." he groaned loud, locking his eyelids down and palming his dick hard -just to keep from coming.

She leaned over to grab the sarong.

"No!" he growled. His whole body jerked in reaction as he snapped the blue silk over his shoulder and stalked towards her.

Raking both hands deep into her hair, he pulled her against him hard. His dark brown eyes bore down into hers. Desire danced in hers with an innocent, vulnerability. Wet, pink, lips, parted with a sigh, lifting in a smile for him.  
"You changed your mind?"  
"Maybe.." he glared at her, willing himself to understand, trying to resist taking her, like this. Under these, circumstances.

His erection kicked hard. His head clouding up as he took in every soft curve of her body, feeling it fit perfectly against his. He gasped as long silky locks slid thru his fingers, and he wrapped the lengths around his wrist. A gentle tug, she was poised tight against him, head back, her warm, sweet mouth falling open wide against his. He remembered this much on instinct.

Then, a whole lot more came to him when he caught sight of the huge luxury bed behind her.

He swiftly whisked her off her feet and up onto the towering plush bed.

Her naked body laid out before him, the last sane thing he'd be able to recall was imagining what she was gonna taste like. Everywhere.

Ripping the towel from his waist, he lunged onto her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her madly, expertly, from lips to hips , over and over. A fierce combination of his hunger and her body's reaction to him pushed them higher and higher...faster and faster.

"Ohhh gawwd..." Bella groaned loudly, trying to catch her breath as his lips travelled down her neck. His weight sinking into her body, thrilled her, his invasion taking her by surprise. Her legs split wide to accommodate the girth of his body, she found herself more comfortable when she pulled her legs up, wrapping them tightly around his waist.

"Fuck..yess. ohgawwwd, yessss..." He groaned wildly, gripping her thighs hard with his huge hands, intent on keeping her like that. Grinding their centers together he began thrusting against her hard. His mouth diving onto her breasts, licking, and sucking hard on her sensitive tips.

"Fuccck ..Bella...I ..I..need ..to be inside you..." his voice trembled against her chest.  
His tongue never stopping …his erection pounding, aimlessly against her thighs.

She reached down, winding her fingers into his long silky waves, pulling him back up to her lips.  
sp  
" I want you inside me..too." She whispered against his mouth. He kissed her long and hard, moaning loudly as he came to accept what was about to happen - what he was gonna allow himself to do.

He jerked up away from her, eyes wild, pulling her legs from around him. holding them  
far apart.

His eyes scanned over her face and body again and again...always landing on her glistening center, exposed to him.

With the most erotic grin and a flash of his tongue in concentration, he pinned her thighs to the bed , spread wide and dove into her center. His tongue, hands, and fingers were everywhere. On her, inside of her..."Ahhhhhhhh Ahhhh! Ahhh! Jacob. She cried out over and over. He was the most skilled lover she ever, dreamed of. In no time at all, he's completely explored her body. Now, he knew what she liked, what drove her crazy,what made her release for him.  
Thats when he worked her hard. He wrestled every orgasm he could from her, even when she was begging for mercy.

After he had his initial fill of her, he crawled back up, seeking her lips..he was glassy eyed in a drunken haze off her and she was spent, thoroughly satisfied, yet  
re-energized at the thought of what was still to come. Literally.

"Your turn" she teased, reaching between them and pulling his erection  
into place against her very wet and very ready opening.

He was so fucking hard, and hot and heavy. He sank slowly, so slowly into her soft wet..."Ahhhhh. Ahhhhh. fuckin aaaaa Bella"..he lost it, connection overwhelming him. He pumped into her wildly , hot spurts rocketing out from his shaft over and over..  
His torso contracted sharply, his knee bent up ...but still the steady streams spurted from him, in an earth shattering release.

Suddenly it wasn't Bella thighs he was thrashing against, it was a thick pillow. His reality warped instantly. His first shot at eye opening, flooded his brain with light. sheets, bedding, blue.

"Uhhhhhughhh", he rolled to his back, trying to straighten out his cramped thighs.  
He was covered, like never before..with,,uhh "thoughts of Bella". He used the towel to clean things up a bit.  
He took his first deep breath, the oxygen delivering more details into his state of oblivion.

Jeezsu. that was the most fucking, intense orgasm of his life. He sighed throwing an arm over his eyes, willing his mind to keep hold of every little detail.  
It was too damn good to let go of just yet. too damn good to be disappointed - that it happened without her.

He lay in bed trying to recall the details he was missing from last night and jerked up, suddenly very worried about Bella. As he grabbed for his phone from the bedside table -  
he noticed his body wrapped from head to toe in Bella's blue, sarong. He ran his hands over the amazing fabric, and recalled the tight curve if her ass under that sensation.  
He grinned realizing she had been there.

Tapping the phone to life, it was 9am, he had a message.

**6:00 A.M. Bell****a**

**Had 2g2 wk. Emerg Mtg :(?**  
**U so cute last nite. 3 playful, horny,drunk Jacob.**  
**gd 2 cu chill. thx 4 sleep. we needed it.**  
**u so cuddly.**

quickly he text back

**We slept 2gether?**

**YES! SLEPT **she replied.

**Naked?**

**Theres another way? ; )**

**haha where did u sleep?**

**on top of u.**  
**U insisted. LOL**

**whuts emergency about?**

**OMG! named hurricane after me!**

**LOL IKR.**

**mite hit us.**

**Hur Bella?**

**yep.**

**K-kno ur busy. keep in touch 2day!**

**i will. *hugs***

Wow - his heart settled a bit in his chest. The gaping hole he lived with - didn't feel so..._gaping,_ today.

He could feel her on his body in his arms. He brought his arm to his nose, sniffing, he could smell her on his skin.  
He was hard again, instantly.

Jake pulled the sliding doors open to his private patio area. A thicker, more humid, faster moving breeze hit his face. The change in the air alone was ominously different.

Heavy gray clouds rolled across the sky, gathering in tight, well defined squall lines.  
The beach was eerily empty. Bright red jackets dotted the sand line, as beach patrols tired to keep overzealous surfers safe from their own ignorant asses. Triangular red flags snapped sharply in the wind, warning against entering the water for any reason.

Jake wandered back into the villa, in deep concentration. He snapped the television on in the bathroom and showered while the weather channel's Jim Cantore, blared all its sensational coverage from around the planet. Hurricane Bella was headlining today. Jake felt confused about what stance to take. All the long timers in Hurricane areas say the storms "most often move off. Always seems to be a lot of hype over nothing".

'If a big one's really coming, theres always plenty of notice" That seemed to be the comforting rationale.

What Jake noticed, was he needed to get over to the house and gather his stuff.  
All he had was his shorts from last night, and today he'd need a shirt and shoes, not just flip flops. And his phone charger damn it! Shit, He was losing battery.

Luckily, the Hilton Village had a Hertz rental on site. Jake hoofed it over there, counting it as his morning workout. He was still fighting off the first damn hangover he'd had in years. And being 30 now, didn't make it any merrier.

While he was waiting for Hertz to pull everything together, Jake text'd Bella - letting her know he was going to the house and for her keep in touch.

"Here's your keys, , the Rover's out front, full tank of gas, bring it back like that, blah blah blah. His Land Rover arrived as he hit send on the text, so he pocketed the thing for a bit. Jake grabbed the keys , thanking the guy and took off for his family's house.

He noticed Bella didn't respond, so he dug the phone out and stared at it, battery still working, turned on..check. he tossed it down into the consul and reminded himself about a bluetooth for the millionth time.

"Aww Satellite radio!" The little things in life really got him going! He turned on the radio and played with the selections a while. Suddenly that annoying, blaring, noise, ..

"THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM THE NATIONAL EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM...  
STAY TUNED FOR AN IMPORTANT EMERGENCY MESSAGE AFFECTING THE COUNTIES OF...

Shit, Jake had no idea what the counties were on the islands. so he got Paul on the phone.

"Jake? He answered abruptly.  
Yeah, its me..what's up?  
" You're Hurricane Bella is what's up dude. You coming to the house?  
"On my way now..you all need anything?"  
"Nope,not with a Hurricane coming."  
What do you mean? They've announced a change?

"Yep! We're less than 24 hours away from Hurricane conditions here."  
"WHAT? He roared " What kind of forecasting and public safety notice is that?"  
"We have a lot to do, just the quicker you get here..."

Yeah yeah..10 mins bro."  
Jake was on the phone the entire way to the house, following up on several things .

3 days ago, his visit to the Harbor Master at Pearl, gained him introductions with several commanding officers in the Fleet currently stationed here.. Commander Sikes, was totally cool with letting his family ride out with them on the "storm exercise".  
When Hurricanes come to port cities, the ships go out to sea, away from the storm, thereby ensuring the safety of the billion dollar vessels. But there has to be sufficient notice at least 36 hours. But Jake never got the call, meaning the ships hadn't received orders to evac port, and now it would be too late.  
His phone calls were to confirm that situation and thank the gentlemen involved.

Shit. his best plan for his family's safety was now flushed down the toilet.

He sat in front of the house drumming his fingers on the steering wheel trying to fucking think.

His phone rang, it was the Commander again - giving him all the answers he was just looking for.

When Jake hung up, he was a man on a mission to protect his family. An newly empowered graduate of Commander Sikes ' Hurricane 101 .  
He gathered up all his scribbled notes from across the front seat, grabbing his phone and keys.

Paul and Embry met him at the door.  
"Hey! he huffed, shuffling through his papers. " Where's the girls? Lets all talk"  
He stalked right into the house straight for the kitchen.

What it all came down to, was securing a place now at one of the Hurricane, rated hotels in the area. This was a Hotel built to very specific and expensive specs to endure up to 200+ mph winds, and was normally used as a shelter after a storm.  
Commander Sikes recommended the Golf resort inland near Shoefield Barracks.  
The largest Army base in Hawaii - "It would be a good spot to be in should the worst case scenario result." Jake had just finished making their reservations, which had just gone to first come first served guarantees.  
"I want Rachel and Becca out of here with the kids within the hour!" Jake growled.

Everybody went to work packing and preparing to house the children away from home  
for at least several days.  
Jake took the time to feed the kids,and play with them while the parents ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Jake tried to soothe frazzled nerves, answer questions, and prepare them for a "fun adventure" He handed out plenty of hugs, kisses and play time - that everyone would be short on time for later.

Jaden used up the remaining bread making sandwiches. Pulled juice boxes from storage and lined up sippy cups and bottles to pack.  
"Uncle Jake, don't forget to take down the water park out back. Ya know..the best you can?" Jaden smiled weakly, knowing how busy everyone was.  
Jake grabbed him up in a hearty hug - hauling him all 6 plus feet off the ground.  
"Don't you worry about thing, my man. Things can be replace. People can't. Right?"  
Jake squeezed him hard and planted a kiss atop his head on the way back down.  
"You be a big help for the moms, till I can get there OK? We'll do our best getting things packed up here, and see ya tonight" he nodded and winked adding " Call me anytime you need a report." Jake reinforced, waving his cell phone at Jayden.

'Alright! Everybody ready?" Jake hollered.  
" Time to go!" Jayden chimed in, with a big smile for his favorite Uncle.  
It took another 20 minutes to get them all settled and strapped into the Minivan.

Jake watched as the 2 families really merged as one, say goodbyes..the guys long stares of worry, and the girls constant glances for reassurance bouncing back and forth.  
Forced smiles, and silly faces, a million kisses, and a ton of hugs.

Thats what it took to part company with those you loved when you wanted least to do it.

"Lets get to work" Paul grumped throwing his keys at Embry.  
"What?" Em asked catching the keys.  
"Go see Sammy - he's got board up wood and some old shutters for us - and a couple  
cases."  
Paul stopped short in front of Jake, pulling out his wallet.

" Put it away." Jake ordered forcing Pauls hands down. "Just tell me what we need."  
"Jake...man...you do so much for us." Paul's eyes left Jake's in shame.  
"We're family. We do for each other. You hear me!" Jake's smack, was followed by  
Paul's punch to the shoulder, then Jake's jab to the ribs, to a tackle, to the dirt - to an all out wrestling love match.

"Jeezus, would you girls take it to the bedroom...we got neighbors.." Em scoffed swinging up into Paul's truck.

Jake worked on repairing the old generator Paul had picked up after the last Hurricane threat. Then drove around for almost 2 hours trying to get enough gas. He had five - 5 gallon containers to fill - along with everyone else on the island.

The guys worked non stop. The weather conditions their countdown. The girls had checked in just fine, and was the first relief of the day.  
It was then, Jake realized he hadn't heard from Bella - and it had already started raining.  
By the time they finished securing the house, it was ten o'clock. The wind was howling, and the rain constant. Sporadically, things kicked up big time, driving sheets of rain sideways.. loose, forgotten, outdoor items were flying all around at this point. A metal trash can lid cartwheeled loudly down the street, scaring the shit out of them. All the flying monkeys at this point just made it that much scarier and dangerous.

"You guys need to get the hell outta here!" Jake yelled against the wind.  
"You're coming with us." .Paul growled.  
"No one gets left behind!" Embry grinned, grabbing all the tools from Jake's hands.

They ran for the cover of the garage, ducking low under the half mast overhead door, welcoming the dry shelter, and a break from the deafening wind.

"Seriously, you guys need to get going!" Jake warned shoving all his heavy wet hair back off his face. " I'm gonna go try to find Bella"

Embry blurted out a couple syllables of protest, but Paul's knowing glare and shaking head spoke volumes, so Embry choked back his input. As a completely futile battle.

Paul gave a couple more instructions for around the house, handed Jake a set of keys to lock up, and pulled him into a hard hug.  
"Thanks man. You're the best fuckin little brother, Em and I..." Paul paused, reaching out and pulling Embry into the huddle. They grinned like crazy fools at each other, huddled all eyeball to eyeball now.

"You hung over today?" Paul smirked.  
"Nope.." Jake shook his head smiling.  
"Get laid last night?" Embry quizzed.  
"Nope.." Jake shook his head smiling.  
"Gonna get laid tonight?" Paul lifted a shifty eyebrow.  
"Nope." Jake laughed.  
"You fucking lying to us?" Embry snorted back a laugh, trying to sound tough, squeezing the back of Jake's neck hard.  
"Yesss!" Jake wailed, rounding fast out of Embry's grip.  
"Jeezus!" he growled rubbing at his neck.

No seriously, Jake - you're the best, man. we love you. I know its like you're always doing for us and the kids - but you ever need anything, we're here for ya..  
"I know that. But right now, I want you to be SOMEWHERE ELSE with my sisters and your kids!" He shouted, shoving everyone apart and back into action.

Finally! The guys were on their way to the kids and he hadn't heard from Bella, so he was heading out to find her. The asshats were prolly making her work since she didn't have family responsibilities and stuff.

He pulled the front door shut, locked the master bolt, took a deep breath and darted into the driving rain. When he grabbed the door handle to the Land Rover, a howling gust, ripped across the open space and darn near lifted him off his feet as he held tight to the to Land Rover.  
"Shit!" he shivered with relief settling into the drivers seat, then looked all around cautiously . He was pretty sure no one should be out driving right now.  
"Fuckit"..he gunned the vehicle onto the highway for just a quick trip back to the strip. He'd find her in no time back at the hotel.

It was almost midnight when Jake sped up into valet parking at the Hilton. Wet tires screeching loudly to a stop.

The drive over had taken him 3 times longer than he thought, The wind whipped rain into driving sheets of invisibility, The ocean roaring way up over it shores, onto the roads, buildings and streets. His tires spun, hydroplaning in water if he tried to get up over 25 mph.

He threw the thing in park and jumped out. Ghost town. Just like he suspected.  
He tore through to lobby doors and ran to the desk.  
"Blondie!" He shouted in surprise..  
"Jake.."she looked confused.  
"Where's Bella? She hasn't answered her phone all day" He relaxed into the counter  
mentally counting down the minutes now, till he'd be done and off his feet for the day!

"Ummm. uuuuhh", Blondie shook her head, lightly, as if confused. She was so exhausted.

Jake rapped his knuckles loudly on the counter, her head shot up.  
"Hellloo? Where's Bella?" he inquired sarcastically over enunciating each word.

"Jesus, Jake".she jerked up from her chair, straightening the clutter in her area . "Someone stole her phone - first thing this morning..Then, they ran us like slaves around here all day. We've been working non-stop since six am." Blondie froze  
staring at the clock. "Bella left a little after 10 to go find you.."

"10!" He shouted. Blondie jumped and Jake tacked on a loud growl..

"She, She probably went to our place and showered and changed first , Jake."

He glared at his watch and then the clock on the wall, and then back at Blondie.

"Two fucking hours? Shes been gone two hours?" Rose nodded silently, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Great!" he roared slamming his hand down on the counter and snatching his keys.

He took two thoughtful steps and then broke into a run. "Fuck!"  
His girl was an absolute menace to herself!

The wipers slapped across the windshield on high, but the rain was coming at her in solid sheets of water. Every now and then a huge wave roared up out of the ocean onto her, erasing all visibility for several moments, threatening to plow her off the road  
"next time."  
She started shaking, feeling the tears begin to well up.

The storm had come on so fast, then some ass stole her phone from the desk as soon as she'd finished reading Jake's texts. She hadn't been able to call anyone all day.  
Then, that stupid hotel made her stay and cover positions...till freaking 10 oclock.  
She'd left Rose half asleep at the service desk, promising to "be back soon" now she was beginning to doubt that.

She knew Jake would be worried, and she wanted to be with him, to feel safe with him.  
She knew neither of them were accustomed to Hurricanes so she worried if he'd be doing things he needed. That house full of little ones, would surely need more help during a storm like this.

Bella's knuckles were white from clenching the steering wheel so tightly, praying she could keep the Jeep on the road. She was beginning to understand why everyone was supposed to be in shelter at this time and not driving towards the beach. It should have only been a 10 minute drive, but she felt like she was on her fiftieth mile. The road curved slightly, and Bella recognized the place. The road would go a bit closer to the ocean then straighten out up by Jake's.

She sighed, rolling her shoulders, and deliberately releasing her hands from their death grip. "Gawwd. she realized her shoulders were locked all the up by her ears, and she was hunched over the steering wheel trying to see out the windshield.  
She laughed a nervous little huff trying to relax, rolling her shoulders in deep circles.  
"Almost there" she breathed,relaxing back against the seat.

She's convinced it was a good thing she never saw the wave come up out the ocean,  
so big and forceful it spun the Jeep around, pushed it several hundred feet, till the thing left the road on a nosedive down a steep embankment.

The impact jerked her forward, crushing her chest over the steering wheel her head flying into the windshield. as her knees flew loose into the lower instrument panel.

She was literally hanging over the steering wheel the Jeep was at such a steep incline.  
She was gasping for breath through stabbing pains, cuz the wind was knocked out of her. She started to cry, from pain and frustration, but it hurt to much. Finally, she recovered enough to lift up and push back off the steering wheel. She slid down several inches against the seat.  
"Yeah, better.." she sighed feeling the tears trying to reappear. She leaned her head to the left finding a resting spot for it. She was so tired.. No phone..nobody. The last thing Bella remembered was thinking "great, there's water pouring in over my shoes."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading along with this story. I love seeing some familiar faces on the reviews! Have enjoyed meeting a few new people - but theres LOTS more of you out there I wanna meet! I just wanna know who you are so I can say thanks sometime! I posted this story, 8 chapters ago on Feb 10th. this is the stat for visitors to my story..so now you know why I'm curious!

** February Stats:** For the month of 2013-02, there have been a total of **1,919 Views** and **843 Visitors** to all of your stories.

Tell you what - I had to break this Chapter in two because there was so much to it! So everyone that checks in with us on this Chapter, will get the next half of it right away! I'll either link you on your review PM, or email you the doc. Its already written and ready for everyone's enjoyment. So hit us up with a hello! and double your enjoyment! OH! and JakesJunkie is feeling better and dusting off her red pen to come after me! I know you'll all be pleased when I actually have another set of eyes on this before yours! She helps me make this a better story with her suggestions and corrections!

Check out her stories and leave her some love! Shes probably the sweetest woman in the fandom - for real!

u/2408286/jakejunkie

Thanks everyone for your support! Enjoy The Storm!

_"Come on! Where the hell are you?"_

Slamming his fist against the dashboard he squinted harder into the blinding downpour. He could barely make out what was paved road and whether he was still on it. How the fuck was he gonna find Bella in this shit?

Headlights were useless in this kind of rain.

He was near the end of his second pass over the route she should be on. Very near his sisters house. He knew he couldn't stay out here much longer. He needed to pull over and call for help. Bella's life depended on it, as well as his sanity.

Just as he diverted his attention to his cell phone, a flash caught the corner of his eye, through the passenger window. Was that chrome flashing against the lights? _Something was back there!_

Slamming on the brakes, and jamming the vehicle into park, he jumped out into the raging storm. The wind roared all around him, whipping in from all directions- strong enough to knock a guy like him off his feet.

Shielding his face and eyes from the driving rain and wind whipped sand it was impossible to see into the darkness behind him.

It would be totally stupid and completely reckless to leave his vehicle and head back into the darkness on foot. But, Bella's life depended on _someone_ finding her.

He ran to the back of the vehicle, tugging the rear door open.  
"Shit, there _has_ to be something in here!" Digging through the back he found an emergency roadside assistance kit including a flashlight. "Yes!"

He tore off into the storm, following the right shoulder of the road, back tracking to where he thought he saw something flash.

Running headlong into hurricane force winds, his muscles pumping hard to propel his body through the powerful storm. He prayed this was gonna be _it! _

He jogged farther down the road than he anticipated and was starting to feel defeated... when he noticed the embankment up ahead was glowing.

He roared her name into the darkness, releasing a torrent of anxiety and a prayer of hope, sprinting towards the light.

"Holy crap." His knees buckled, halting him midstep.  
He was totally unprepared for what he found.

Her Jeep was in a deadly position. Its golden headlights shining down into a deep embankment, the front end crumpled like aluminum foil all the way back to the shattered windshield. Pink towers of light shot straight up from rear brake lights screaming into the darkness for help.

He hesitated, knowing he _really_ wasn't ready for any worst case scenarios.  
Not after losing his Mom like this.

_Pleasedontdothistome. Pleasedontdothistome. Pleaseletherbeok, let her be okay. _He chanted his brief prayer behind closed eyes, then moved forward.

Feeling like he flew to the drivers door of that Jeep, he realized it was a long muddy slide he took down from the road when he landed in a giant splash.

He was in water up to his hips that reeked of oil, gasoline and the caustic burn of antifreeze. His eyes watered and burned as he tread thru the poisonous pool. His lungs begging for clean air.

"Bella! Bella!" He screamed for her over and over, frantically searching the whole area, in and out of the Jeep. He dug for her through the poison water, he climbed the embankments on both sides, again and again.

" Fuck! Bella.." He sagged down onto the edge of the open drivers door, totally distraught. Gripping his head with both hands, tugging at his rain slicked hair, he struggled for answers and fought his emotions. Eventually, exhaustion seeped in and hot tears of frustration and worry fell freely.

When he was finally convinced there was nothing more to do here, and he'd searched all reasonable spots, he could only pray that someone rescued her and she was on the way to safety.

He dragged himself out of the caustic muck, and trudged back to the Land Rover.  
He barely noticed how much easier it was going in this direction, with the wind at his back.

~~ o0o~~

It was little relief to be pulling into this family's driveway five minutes later.  
He sat staring at the garage door, in a daze, as the wind rocked the vehicle dangerously. He needed to go out in this shit, one more time, just to get into the garage.  
He doubted he had the energy. He thought about kicking back the seat, falling asleep and letting the storm have its way with him.

But, with Bella still missing, he wasn't sure he could move himself to leave the car or to give up on his search.

"Jaaake! Jaaaaaacob..." His name carried eerily on the howling wind, her voice nothing but a screeching sob.

His head snapped to the right, and thru the blur of wind-driven rain - he saw her -  
_a ghostly image anyway_... flailing against the wind, nearly unrecognizable the way her hair was plastered across her face, tangled around her neck, pain and panic etched into her beautiful -

"Holy Shiiiit!" He nearly tore his door off the hinge trying to get to her.

They collided in front of the Land Rover, a desperate, wet, tangle of hungry arms, gripping hands, their shocked expressions bathed in the headlights.

"Jake...I couldn't find you..couldn't find anybody.." she sobbed burying her face into his chest, as his iron embrace swept her against him.

"Bella...ohmygod...Bells.." He hoisted her up against his body, clutching her tightly. He could feel her tiny heart pounding against him, and only imagine what she was going through.  
" Shhhh its okay, you're okay..." He buried his face in her wet hair, letting her sweet smell comfort him before dropping his lips against her neck. He sucked at the tender skin over her jugular - her taste comforting him as well as her pulse beating against his lips.

She clung to him like a lifeline, clutching at his wet shirt ..the noises she was making , a cross between laughter and sobbing.

"Jeezus woman, you made me forget we're standing in the middle of a fucking hurricane. Lets get inside before we get killed out here.. already lost you once tonight.."

She nodded, swiping at her eyes, trying to pull the streaky mascara away.  
Setting her on her feet and caging her body protectively against his, he fumbled for the latch on the garage door.

"Jake, I wrecked the Jeep." She was curled into him, shivering from the cold, her lips quivering with effort to hold back more tears.

Jake hoisted the door overhead, it screeching noisily the whole way up.

" I know babe - I found the Jeep - without you in it." He swept her up into his arms - "you scared the shit out of me Bella - I've been looking for you for 2 hours. Where have you been? How'd you get here?"  
He stalked into the warm, dry garage setting her up on the workbench.  
The Land Rover's headlights bathed the garage in 400 watts.  
He looked her over quickly.  
"Are you okay? I mean - are you hurt? By the looks of the Jeep..."  
" I'm ok, no - I'm fine." she nodded trying on a weak smile. " I was waiting in the playhouse hoping someone would come by. I had just given up hope of finding you, and was gonna start walking again."

He looked her over long an hard, trying to convince himself she was okay.

" Stay here. No going, anywhere! Do Not Move An Inch! Understand?" His sexy lips curled into that half smile as he pulled her chin up for a quick peck on her lips.  
" I just gotta pull the car into the garage - I'll be 30 seconds."

She rubbed at her arms trying to take the chill off. "Okay...I'll be here." she smiled trying to humor him.

" I mean it, Bella! Stay put! " he laughed pulling himself into the drivers seat and moving the Land Rover into the garage, never taking his eyes off her.

_Damn, she was lucky - hell - he was lucky._  
_Goddamnit,_ he couldn't even think about what could have happened to her. The horrible possibilities that would have left him emotionally and mentally annihilated for days.

In that moment her voice echoed in his head from just a few days ago.  
" _I'd rather have 10 days with you Jacob - than never." _  
She was right, and he was a cowardly, pussy, ass fool for arguing differently with her.

It was better - _he_ would be better - for loving her, even if it was just once, or twice - or ten days. Anytime with her was better than never at all.

They just had to _survive_ tonight, _survive_ this storm.

They were plunged back into darkness when he shut off the Land Rover.

It dawned on him as he was getting out of the car, they were alone.  
On their own here - for the duration.

"Hold tight, Bells. I got a flashlight." he hollered shutting the car door.

" Let me put the garage door down. I'll be right there!"

The old door rattled overhead, shutting out the roaring storm with a thud.

"Jake?" she whispered into the dark. "Jake...please...don't scare me."

"Here's your flashlight." He still managed to startle her, and she screamed as the light flicked on in her face..he couldn't help laughing.

"You're such a girl. I wouldn't scare you on purpose..not on a night like this. Here, hold this flashlight for me."  
"Very funny..." She snatched it quickly from his hand launching herself off the workbench.

With a chuckle he took her other hand and guided her up the small stairs  
through the door into the mud room.

He felt like a teenager sneaking his girlfriend into his room late at night.  
_Twitchy dick, thumping heart, nervous anticipation, and all._

He paused, flicking the light switch on the wall... she scoffed in amusement.  
"Really Jake?"  
"Hey. Wishful thinking. Gotta at least try." Pulling her into the house, he kicked the door shut behind them, lifting her up on top of the washing machine.

"Oh, now I _really_ do wish the power was on so we could do some laundry." she laughed making circular motions with her hips atop the washer while the flashlight swirled its light on the ceiling.

Kicking his muddy shoes off into the dark, Jake was in the process of peeling wet, muddy, jeans down his legs. With plenty of huffs and grunts, it was quickly turning into a wrestling match between the two of them.

" Oh, we can still do laundry" he snorted, stomping into the crotch of his jeans, trying to free his feet from the denim plastered around his ankles.

"We have a generator I'm about to hook up." he huffed, clearly breathless from the wet jeans wrestling match.

"Ooooo sexy, brave AND mechanically inclined?" Bella gushed.."I like that."  
She shined the light on him, watching him undress.  
" You need any help?" she couldn't control the giggling.

He liked that her mood seemed to be improving by the minute, and he _really_ like the thought of her watching him undress.

"**Ugh**!" he finally got free, kicking the wet bundle to the side and stepped back over in front of her in his wet, dirty, shirt and black boxer briefs.

"C'mon, you too...shower time!" He grinned devilishly as he tugged at the hem of her cotton sundress, tucked under her butt.  
She shivered with erotic anticipation at the thought of him undressing her.  
_Right here._  
_Right now._

" I suppose you're right. We need to shower off all that gunk we were exposed to down in the Jeep.." _Oh god...getting naked and showering with him.. her heart was racing, her palms sweaty, and damn...if she wasn't throbbing for him._

"Why are you smiling?" Jake teased, wanting to mention her pink cheeks too.  
"Am I? I'm smiling?" _Yesss she was freaking smiling.._  
She clicked the flashlight off.

Now it was Jake's turn to scoff a little chuckle.

" No problem. We can do this in the dark." his deep, husky voice rumbled softly against her ear - creating heated ripples throughout her body.  
She felt the warmth of him enclose her, his hot breath on her cheek.

Her sun dress was pulled up and over her head, without any resistance at all.

His hands found their way back to her, in the dark and started cruising over her soft curves.  
" _Mmmm_ you're so soft, baby." He dipped, his face against her neck, leaving small, warm kisses as his hands continued over her slender shoulders, down her arms. He filled his hands with her generous breasts, running his rough thumbs over her taut nipples.

She leaned back with her hands on the washer, elbows locked, thrusting her breast further towards his face.  
" So...Mr. Black...now that you have me naked and alone...checking out my baby soft skin is the best idea you can come up with?"

Nuzzling her cleavage, she could feel the smile spread wide on his face.  
" Oh..Miss Swan.." he moaned licking at a nipple. " Its sooo good to have you back, and with even..." _more licking and nibbling at her breasts._  
"Mmmm, and with even more jokes this time.." he smiled so wide, he couldn't contain the chuckle, effectively ending the foreplay.

"Very funny.." she huffed crossing her arms as she sensed him pull away.

" Not at all princess... was just going at your pace, wondering when you were gonna return the favor, and relieve me of _my_ clothes." His deep, teasing voice rumbled softly around her.

" Jaaaaake...C'mere" she grabbed for him in the dark, as they laughed at each other.

" See, there IS something to be said for leaving the lights on, don't ya think?" he laughed louder dodging her grip again.

Suddenly the flashlight popped back on and Bella launched herself off the washer.

" Theres also something to be said for cold showers." she huffed past him clutching her dress to her chest, obviously headed for the shower.

Without him.

" Damn.." he grinned cocking his head to the side." I hate to see you go, but I loooove watching you leave..." He knew she was playing, and he loved a little chase.  
Just made his dick even harder.

Hearing her little snort of laughter, reassured him and he ripped his nasty ass tee shirt off.  
A loud wet slap on the wall to the left, indicating where it landed.

He watched as the flashlight disappeared to the left. Into Rachel and Paul's room.

"Bella...you go ahead, I have a couple things to take care of" he shouted into that doorway as he passed by.

Giving her some time and space to shower was good. He could get the house secured so they could finally chill once showers were done.

A little while later he found himself outside the bath in Rachel's room. His heart was pounding to the throb of his cock. He was _really_ gonna go thru with this? He was _really_ gonna let Bella take a little chunk of his heart? A few quick anxieties over his original convictions, had him pacing a bit and arguing with himself.  
What the fuck was he gonna do falling in love with her? What the fuck was gonna happen if they couldn't let go?

He took several minutes to relax and breathe deep, before he cracked open the door.

A soft glow settled over the bathroom through the thick billowy steam.

He could make out her small, curvy silhouette through the foggy glass.  
She was under the hot spray - rinsing thick suds from her hair. Her frame bent  
back, those beautiful breasts, thrust forward - the pointy tips waiting for his mouth.

His cock grew long and hard down his thigh. Impatient within the confines of his boxers.

When she finished , she stepped from under the spray, pushing all the wet hair from her face - brushing the water from her eyes.  
The door clicked open softly.  
"Jake?" They locked eyes.

With a beautifully sinful smile she stepped back leaving the door open.  
Never flinching from his stare, she peeled the tiny thong down her long legs, and stood, lifting her leg straight out to him,offering him the the scrap of fabric twirling on the end of her foot.  
" You're soooo _dirty_, Jacob. Come shower with me"

"Bellaaa.." he breathed the long sigh of her name, as he removed the thong from her foot and gathered his first view of her beautifully naked body.  
She was exactly as in his dream.  
Soft, creamy, curvy. Bare as the day she was born - _down there_ - a tiny pink slit glistening at him.

He stepped into the shower with her, pulling the glass door shut behind him.  
"I've missed you..." she cooed stepping into him, running her fingertips across his  
heaving chest, tracing the way down into his silky happy trail.  
"Fuck..I've ...missed...you..." he breathed into her hair as he pulled her close.

His hands roamed over her shape reverently. It had been so long, since he'd  
even wanted another woman, or allowed himself to believe in one enough to try.

She had the most beautiful breasts. Nice and full, standing high and tight, displaying the most erotic, sumptuous nipples.  
His mouth literally watered for them.  
The the perfect color, the perfect size, they were seemingly always erect for him.

_Fuck..his cock was about to explode - he wanted her so bad_...

He'd always been an ass man...but Bella's breasts mesmerized him, made his cock rock hard.  
She was the epitome of femininity. Every inch of her transformed him into that primal alpha male, frantic to mate with her, over and over and over.  
His protective instincts roared with her.  
And it wasn't just the erotic thoughts all that primal energy fed him.  
When he saw her, _especially like this.._..uncontrollable urges possessed him, raged through his body like wild fires.. He wanted to claim her, body, mind and soul. He wanted to call her his. He wanted to be all hers. He felt their joining was his purpose, filling him with completeness and direction in life. He wanted to come in her over and over, everyday of his life...he wanted to see her beautiful, toned, belly swell with his love.

"yesssss.." he groaned, his callused hand smoothed over her tender flesh.

_He just felt like she was the one. His other half - the woman to complement and complete his life._

"Jake! Jacob!" she was giggling above him, her hands running anxiously through his hair, trying to gently coax him from between her legs.

"Holyshiiit" He gasped for air, licking his lips, devouring every drop of honey.  
He gently put her leg down.  
*fuuckinaaaa* pulling away from her was an inhuman effort, and he couldn't even recall going to his knees in front of her.

He stood back up, towering over her as the hot water rushed over them.  
His head spun with the intoxication he felt from her contact.

"Sorry.." he blushed looking down into her face.

"Look who got kissed senseless this time?" She teased, softly caressing his face.  
"You're so damn beautiful, honey...I..I was carried away."  
"Speaking of carried away..." her lips curved up sweetly on the ends her eyes glittering with sexy thoughts.  
"I need you naked." Her small hands pushed at his wet boxers. She was anxious and insistent as they caught on his wet skin along the way. Finally, clearing the curve of his ass, urging them down his thick, muscled thighs, his long, hard cock sprung free- almost hitting her in the face.

She gasped, as it bounced, pointing at her like a divining rod.  
Then, it was almost a "gleeful giggle" that erupted from her as her hands flew to grasp it, forgetting all about the boxers trapped around his knees.

He officially fell in love with her at that moment.

Watching Bella meet his cock - _despite being left to remove his his own damn_ _boxers_ - which he impatiently stomped into the shower floor.

Jake kicked them aside near Bella's discarded thong, and stretched, long and hard, to his full height. Arms towering above him, back arched , he ran his fingers through his wet hair, pulling it off his face.

He knew he looked good and he wanted to, for her.

The love at first sight thing was still going on between Bella and his cock.  
Her hands running up and down the long thick shaft, trying to fold her hands all the way around it...running her fingers across the sensitive tip, licking at it..

He couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Jeezus Jake, it's fucking beautiful" She bent over him sheathing it in her hungry mouth.

"Hooooly fuck!" he groaned stumbling back against the shower wall slapping his hands against the tile for balance. She caught him off guard. Stripping his balance and breath away.  
She swung her hips next to his, standing as much as she could with her mouth still on him tightly. They both relaxed a bit, and slowly, _inchbyeverlovingfuckinginch_, she came down on him. The damn thing sliding down the back of her throat.

"_FucfucfucfucBellsssss._.." he clawed at the slick tile, his body undulating in uncontrollable waves.  
He'd never been deep throated before- and nearly went blind from the ecstasy.  
His body vibrating with full on effort not to come. She moaned loudly around his aching cock. The vibrations alone sent hot streams of cum rocketing up his shaft - demanding release. His hips pumping sharply with the need to let go.

"Oh fuck!fuck fuck..." Jake twisted and rolled his hips trying to get away from her mouth. Bella just bobbed harder and sucked longer, cupping his heavy weights in her tiny hand.  
_so fuckin right...gawd..she could suck a dick._  
Grabbing his ass cheeks hard, she stilled him, holding him to her by force. Again, they relaxed, she drew a deep breath through her nose, and pushed it down her throat, again. This time swallowing hard, every inch or so.  
Blowing his damn mind, and his heavy load.

"Bella!.._fuckin a._." he grabbed frantically for her, jerking his hips away,pulling her up against him.  
He wrenched his cock from her mouth, wrapping their hands around it together.

He pumped out his release using their hands, his cock trapped between their taut stomachs. Pulling her against him, he devoured Bella's sweet lips with his, cherishing the feel of her hard nipples dancing across his chest, while his hot load landed all over them. He was drowning in her sweet, sexiness.

"Fuuuuckkk" he sighed long and hard. Utterly blissed out and exhausted, he slid down the shower wall to the floor, pulling her along with him.

"Maybe we should take a bath.." she purred rubbing her body across his, straddling his lap.

"Next time...that happens...I'm gonna...be...in here..." he panted. " Inside you.."  
His hand crawled between her legs, spread wide against his hips. Long, thick fingers, finding and caressing her soft folds. "Oh, yesss. Yess...Touch me, Jacob.."  
She palmed his face with both hands, their eyes locked in an erotic embrace. His free hand grabbed the back of her neck, closing the distance between their mouths, holding her to him. Their mouths were so hungry for each other.  
That kiss screamed every unsaid word, between them - declared every unspoken need, and promised so much more.  
She shivered noticeably and Jake pulled back.  
"Cold?" he panted against her cheek.  
" I'm so fucking wet..._everywhere.._" she panted in return, sending a wet stroke of her tongue up his throat, as she pushed his hand into her center with more force.  
He groaned, taking the hint, and pulled her back to his mouth, penetrating her twice in that moment. His tongue and fingers imitating every intention his cock had for her.  
She moaned into his mouth, grinding into his hand, till he found her stiff bud.  
'No,no, no.." she protested breathlessly, pulling away from the kiss.  
"When I... come for you...the ...first time..._fuck_...I wanna be...on... _this._" she panted against his shoulder, stroking his already hard cock.

They made the conscious effort to clean the toxic water they were soaked in, from every crevice of their bodies. Because, as agreed,there would be no uncharted territory on either of them by morning.

When the water finally ran cold, they gathered some clothing and supplies from Rachel and Paul, stashing it in a backpack, should they have to leave the house suddenly.  
Jake found Bella back in the bathroom.

"Did you find everything you need?" He leaned a heavy forearm across the door jam, intent on just watching her.  
She waved a hairbrush, and adjusted the knot on her homemade sarong.  
"I borrowed baby Emma's toothbrush, permanently - I'll pay her back with a Cinderella spinbrush - I promise. I have few needs." she smiled shyly continuing to brush out her hair.  
Jake smiled wide, so satisfied she looked genuinely content and happy. Protected.  
"What about you? What do you need?"  
He ducked back into the walk in closet, returning with a pair of shorts and a tshirt in hand.  
"My stuff is here somewhere" he laughed "But just in case." he winked, holding his arms open to her.

They flopped down on Rachel's bed, next to the supplies they'd gathered. The flashlight off.

"Wow..it is scary in here...all the windows." she murmured into the darkness.  
Jake moved closer, scooping her into his arms. They were facing the windows, spooning each other.  
They listened to the roaring storm, jumping when unknown things bumped and thumped loudly against the house.

They peered cautiously out the window together, watching in awe as palm trees bowed in unbelievable directions.  
Suddenly, a loud THUMP - shook the ground they stood on, shaking the house, the reverb felt on the window panes they clutched in fear.

" A palm tree fell out back." Jake said wide eyed pulling away from the window.

**Continued in part 2...**


	9. Chapter 9

" A palm tree fell." Jake backed away from the window in Rachel's bedroom, wide eyed.

" It must have just missed the house." Jake and Bella stood in the darkness of his sister's home a little stunned and temporarily freaked out.

"Shit!" He paced back and forth for a moment trying to think, his fingers raking anxiously through his long hair. The storm was kicking up bad. He was starting to doubt the decisions he'd made about their ability to ride it out here safely.

Exhaustion was taking a toll on him, but he saw few, to no other options at this point. "Crap.." frustrated, he stalked into the bathroom splashing cold water on his face, taking a few deep breaths. "C'mon damn it, pull it together.." he growled at the reflection in the mirror. Grabbing his shorts from the counter,he pulled them on, _just in case _and returned to the bedroom.

Bella watched Jake's pacing quietly. His nervousness and the uneasy look taking root on his face scared her.

Their momentary silence amplified the sounds of the storm making the tension worse.  
They could hear all the creaking and groaning the house was doing under the force of the storm. _A storm powerful enough to sweep it from its foundation. _  
Large branches continued to hit the roof, while smaller debris was being plastered to all the windows. The wind howled continuously. Shaking windows, doors, walls, whistling through cracks and crevices, sounding like screams and high pitched cries.

"What if a tree falls on the house?" Bella screeched. "Ohmygod Jake, we should be in a shelter!" She grabbed her bag in panic, turning to run out of the bedroom.

Jake caught her. One arm hooked around her waist as she rushed by him.

Taking the bag from her hand, he tossed it back on the bed pulling her against him.

"Let me go!" she wailed, her fingers clawing into his bare forearm. She was tethered to him, her back against his chest. His grip on her like an iron clamp.

"Shhhhh, c'mere..." His free hand gently swept the tangle of wet hair off her neck and face, pushing it all over her left shoulder. "I've got you, okay?" he whispered into her ear, leaving small comforting kisses down her neck, onto her bare shoulder.

She exhaled long and hard letting her head fall back against his chest, "Yeah, okay.." she released her grip on his arm, trying to sooth the nail bites with more tender strokes against his skin. "Sorry. I'm just...really tired." she confessed melting into his hold. He could feel her trembling.

"Close your eyes." his deep voice directed scooping her up into his arms. " You got'em closed?" he demanded striding out of the room.

"Yesss..." she yawned, letting her head rest against his shoulder as he paced through the house.  
It was no struggle keeping her eyes closed at this point, she was exhausted - but she knew, she'd _never_ sleep through any of this.

"Hold on." he warned. "I gotta get down low, gotta get us through this crawl space..."  
His body dipped low and she rolled sideways, squealing and tugging on his neck.

"What! Wait..No! I'm not going in any damn..." Her protests died as Jake rolled her out of his arms and she landed softly... taking in her surroundings.

"Oh ! Jake...its so...cozy!" She snorted a little laugh, flashing him a beaming smile as she dove into the plush, protected nest he made for them.

Squatting at the entrance, he watched her roll and bounce around a bit, squealing over all the goodies he had to surprise her with. He took another quick appraisal of his handy work, the alignment of everything, and tucked the strand of white twinkle lights, above more securely.

"Yeah..we should be safe right here. Its the structural center of the house. The support beams come together right above us in the roof line, its also against the smallest interior room with no windows - the kids bathroom. I used the oak dining table as the frame protecting us. We can always get into the bathtub with this mattress over us if the worst starts to happen..." He rambled on with the safety deets mostly for his benefit, trying to convince himself this was alright.

She reached over, grabbing his hand, pulling him towards her.  
"C'mon in..the waters great!" she giggled, but it was the sexy invitation in her eyes that really got him.

He flopped down comfortably into the mountain of soft pillows and blankets on his back.  
Bella made herself at home sprawled across his warm chest. " I think we'll be safe right here," he smiled, rubbing her back as he shoved his other arm under his head.

With a long exhale, Jake let the stress of the day go, and a smile take root in heart, watching Bella lower her head and leave soft warm kisses on his bare chest.

"I can't believe you made us a survival blanket fort. This is sooo much better than any shelter." Her smile was soft, eyes twinkling with so much unspoken emotion and affection for him.

He knew they were both in deep as his groin warmed and he ached to be inside her.

"You're so much better than anything, _ever.._.." he rumbled low, pulling her to his mouth. He relaxed into the moment, as their lips met, knowing, there was no turning back. Not for either of them.

Brushing her soft lips with his, he started slow, wanting to stoke that fire he knew was raging in her despite all the trauma and exhaustion from the day.

She crawled her way up into his kiss, her hand trailing along his thigh, over his hip bone, brushing the head of his cock, over his abs, his pecs until she reached his wet silky hair.

"_Mmmmmm_" with a purr of satisfaction humming on their lips, her hands tangling into his hair, she pushed her velvety tongue into his mouth, lapping at him like a hungry kitten.

"_Ohyeaaah_" Just where he wanted her to be... he sighed, pulling her closer. His other hand trailing up her soft, bare back, across her shoulder, up the back of her neck, where his thick fingers spread into her hair, softly fisting it. With just a tiny tug, their mouths adjusted, sealing them together breathlessly.

His possessiveness made her gasp against his mouth. The thought of him dominating her, even so lightly, thrilled her senses, making her run wet with desire between her legs. His kisses were his usual, sensuous, controlled flow. However, his heavy, purposeful breathing, betrayed how much he was struggling to keep that control. Little glimpses of his "playful bad boy," occasionally betrayed his cool, calm demeanor. A challenge of sorts for her.  
She pulled away propping herself up on his wide chest. His fingers found hers, doodling nervously on his chest. He threaded them together, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the top of her hand.

They stared longingly into each others eyes. A thousand unspoken words between them. Despite doubts, differences and concerns for the future, the same song of desire was written on their hearts and lips. Yet remained unsung.

"Make love to me?" She made her request softly, lowering her chin to his chest. Never breaking eye contact with him.

" I want to. I _want you._.." He whispered, stroking her cheek. He smoothed soft wisps of hair behind her ear, taking in every nuance of her face, drinking in the way she looked at him, while all his doubts and concerns screamed in his head.

"Come home with me, Bella. Don't stay..."  
"Shhhhh" she pouted placing her fingers against his lips, shaking her head no. "not now.."

Their eyes locked intently on the other's every breath, every move, every response.  
She rose up, straddling him with her long, soft legs. His hands went to her, guiding those legs wherever they wanted to go, worshiping the softness of them with his hungry caresses.

Sliding her palms across his heaving chest, she cupped his face tenderly.  
"Don't be afraid of this, Jacob. Not with me. Not what's between us. I'd never, ever, hurt you."

She dipped to his mouth, never breaking eye contact, leaving tiny kisses on his gorgeous full lips, trying desperately, to lick away his resistance with a soft tongue, and her soft mewling encouragements.

With a surge he relented - driving his tongue into her mouth, pulling her against him as fully as possible. They kissed each other hard, passionately, gulping down air, between moans and deep sighs of pleasure.  
"_Goddamn, _Bella, you're killing me." he groaned into her neck, holding her tight. His body was kicking hard, like a live wire.

"_Ohgodyessss_" She moaned her sexy relief as Jake gave way, his resistance waning.

Weaving her fingers deeply into his wild sexy hair, pulled a delicious moan from his lips as they both started letting go. She felt herself getting lost in her need for him. Heat building all round them. She noticed she was rocking against him uncontrollably, when he gripped her ass with both hands, earning him a sexy moan. He was pressing her against his abs harder, moving her hips faster, encouraging her to get off.

They quickly ended up in a feverish tangle of hands, tongues and lips. Her wet, slick heat, saturating his stomach. They made out like teenagers, frantic to explore and explode with all the pent up sexual tension and desire.

He groaned loudly breaking their kiss, pushing his hips, with her on them, way up in the air. He fumbled the ties loose on his shorts, then wrestled them down his hips. Bella rolled off, grabbing the shorts and pulling them to his ankles.  
"Fuck" he collapsed back into the soft pillows, stroking his cock, as he kicked the tangled shorts free from his ankles. "I couldn't take another moment of _confinement._ Get back up here..." he growled pulling her back on top of him. "I love watching you on top of me..."

She lost her mind to the feel of his hardness nudging against her ass as they made out. Arching her back just a bit pressed their flesh together, firmly,_ back there_. She knew it would drive Jake crazy to touch her ass with his hard-on. It had crept up, well beyond his belly button, sliding through her wetness, until..  
"Fuuuuck..: he moaned loudly, breaking off the kisses, gasping for air. His breath heaved with want, trying to recover from the contact of his dick against her tight ass.  
Breathless herself, she sat up quickly, reaching behind her for his hard, thick shaft.  
"_Ohhmygod_.." she reveled in the feel of her hand moving up and down such a large, stiff, erection.

"_Mmmmmm, Jake_..." his silky, soft, caramel flesh moving against such a hard arousal made her mouth water, and her ...

"_Mmmmm, baby, that's right_.." he moaned holding her hand captive over the stroking she was doing to his dick. "...and never stop kissing me." he murmured into her silky, warm, mouth. Swirling his tongue, he deepened the kiss recalling how his cock felt buried in there - It kicked hard in her hand at the memory.

_FuckinA she was so perfect for him. He wanted her every which way to Sunday, definitely at home in Seattle...Strings, no strings...whatever attachments made her feel safe._

_He about swallowed his tongue imagining her wanting him in both, tight, pink spots, rubbing against his abs._

They broke off the kissing, breathless, panting for so much more.  
Their whole existence zeroed in on them. On this moment. Waiting for the choice to be made that would unleash all their pent up need for one another.

He pushed her up off his chest, "I need to see you..." he begged, fumbling with the knotted fabric, tied around her.

Watching him untie the fabric secured at her cleavage, made her laugh at his impatience, but relish the flames he was igniting in her. In a moment, she'd be naked, on top of the man she wanted more than anyone else.

_"Jacob...Jake...ohgod...pleaase_" she exhaled softly letting her head fall back. Her heart pounded in her chest - Her breasts and nipples, aching for him.  
The knot finally loosened, coming undone in his hands.

"Yesss" he sighed triumphantly as their eyes met with knowing smiles.

He parted the fabric slowly. His eyes bouncing between hers and what his hands were revealing, as if he could only take in small bits of her at a time.  
The fabric fell from his hands, pooling around her hips and thighs.

"_My god...you're so beautiful._.." he moaned palming her heavy breasts with both hands, reaching for them with his mouth. He ravished them, hungrily as he gripped her ass cheeks, squeezing their plumpness in his hands, sliding her flush against him, knotting her ankles behind him.

" I want you on you back..." he growled, rolling left, tucking her underneath him, pressing her into the billowy nest of pillows and blankets.

He rose to his knees, speechless at the sight laid out before him.  
Her hair spread wide across the pillows, in long dark waves,_ so soft between his fingers._

Her ivory body, the same, spread across the pillows,_ so soft...to his touch._

"_GawdBellaaa_" his hand trailed over her beauty, from her soft neck, over both delectable breasts, his rough fingertips tracing each hard peak. He couldn't resist, lost in their hypnotic lure, he tongued and tasted them - intoxicated by her perfect body.

"_fuuuckme.._" she whimpered. God he was juicing her up good. Her fingers dug into the blankets, watching him get off on her. She just wanted to jump his beautiful body and fuck him senseless...no preamble or foreplay needed.

A desperate need had taken root between them, her need to be filled by him and his to fill her every need.

His erection came into view when he came back up, kneeling between her legs. One hand gripped his solid length, while the other, travelling the softness of her cleavage, moving painstakingly slow, _alllll the wayyyy down.._.gliding through her wetness._ Back and forth...with teasing fingers_. He groaned deeply, eyes shut, stroking himself with one hand, while the other relished in the feel of her soft, wet, heat.

Dipping his head, kissing her belly button, sliding both hands slowly, down each silky thigh, till they rested on her knees, he paused, breathing in her scent deeply...  
Bella's fingers twirled into his hair, playing nervously with his long lengths, keeping it from falling in his face.

She wanted to see him, see his tongue on her.  
He swirled and twirled that tongue over her flat belly, getting lower with each pass, stoking her fire unbearably.  
"_ohgawdjake...please.._" she pleaded, tightening her grip in his hair. He was going everywhere yet nowhere near where she was aching for him most.

He lifted his eyes to hers, smiling in the most devilish way as he slid her legs apart, pushing her knees waaayy up.  
"_jeezus, you're so fucking beautiful..how can you be so …perfect.._." He tortured her with a teasing rub, stroke and pinch, penetrating her with thick, nimble fingers.  
_"shiiit Jake...please..."_ she writhed against his touch, swirling her hips. "_more..need_ _you.._" she begged, clawing her fingers up her shaky thighs.

"I've got more for you right here..." he teased, showing her his long, wet tongue.  
He replaced the touch of his hands with the caresses of his mouth. Bella succumbing to his talents, as he held her legs down firmly, licking and sucking on her relentlessly until her moans and cries drowned out the storm and they were both drenched with her hot honey.

Bella came hard, the force of her orgasm clenching her legs together, trapping his mouth to her, her body jerking in its rhythmic waves.

He never stopped or let up on her for a minute. He made her ride those waves of pleasure with his mouth still on her so sensitive spot.

"My god... unbelievable..." he chuckled shaking his head and licking his lips.  
"What? what?" Bella croaked breathlessly pulling on his hair.  
"You taste like fucking pineapple...how is that.."  
Bella laughed, throwing her head back on the pillows in relief.  
"Old Samoan wives, _thing.._.." she giggled, as Jake scooped her legs up, shrugging them over his shoulders, and diving back in "... fucking _love_ pineapple.." he moaned returning his talented tongue to her sensitive center.

Opening her eyes lazily, her body settling from another round of orgasms, one's he'd expertly coaxed from her right into his hot mouth... she gazed down her body as Jake rose to his knees from between her thighs.

His long, thick, hardness couldn't wait any longer. It strained forward hungrily for the spot his mouth had just been. The head of him, glistening, weeping in anticipation... bouncing heavily with every twitch and shiver of his restless body.

He was certainly aching for her.

She held her arms out to him..."Jake, need you.." She whimpered, craving his body to take over.  
His knees buckled, sitting him on his folded legs right there between her thighs.  
His eyes roamed over every inch of her as his hands glided up and down her silky legs, as if he was deep in thought.  
Finally, he grabbed her hips with both hands pulling her to him.  
One hand wrapped her leg up around his waist, while the other arm slid under her back, raising her up against him, settling her center across his lap.

They kissed long and hard, both anxious, their mouths imitating what their bodies should be up to by now..their hands roaming freely.

She slid her hand between them, gently putting his cock in place against her as they kissed.  
"_Fuuuck!_" He gasp, pulling back at the contact. His aching cock bounced heavily against her warm, wet flesh.  
"_Shit..honey...I dunno._." his hands raked nervously through his hair, his entire body trembling under her.  
"Dunno, what, Jake?" she cradled his face in her hands, taming his wild eyes, to lock back on hers.  
"I don't wanna hurt you ,baby, you're so, so small for all this..." he stroked his hand up and down his throbbing cock. " I can't imagine pushing all this, in here...his fingers tenderly circled her wet opening.

Her heart stilled in her chest, a surge of momentary panic.  
_What if he was more than she could handle?_  
The thought thrilled and scared her. She'd never been with anyone Jake's size.  
And Jake, had never been with anyone other than …_ohgod..what if she couldn't do this with him._

No. They could, she would.

Instead of all the damn words, she pulled his mouth to hers again, giving him all the conversation he needed until his confidence returned. Determined, she covered his hand with hers, pressing his fingers up, into her, until he caught on... then rhythmically, he pressed one, two, three thick fingers into her over and over, stretching her, wetting her.

"F_uckme Bella_, I'm gonna come right now, just _thinking_ about putting myself into you."

A low, erotic, growl rumbled through his chest as lust replaced his overprotective drive.

She pulled him eagerly into place. As a reminder of her desire for him, she slid his weeping cock back and forth through her wet, wanting center.

His body tensed, eyes locked shut - choking back moans of pleasure.  
"Jake..Jacob..watch.." she coaxed softly, stroking him firmly with her hands.  
Slowly his eyes found hers, so dark, nearly black, but glittering beautifully with erotic secrets she knew...only he could ever reveal to her.

His thick head was glistening in anticipation. He watched intently, staring down between them...devouring every move, every image, every part of her body. She was stoking his desire, like nothing he'd ever felt.

Their heavy lidded eyes lowered to the sight of his stiff dark flesh against her fair skin, while their breathless panting resounded within the confines of their safe, intimate haven. Their foreheads rested against each other.

Seeing her, feeling her soft pink flesh against his dark hardness, so willingly submitting to his every need..wanting him, like no one, ever before...was just too much for him.

Fire shot through his veins, igniting long denied needs into a raging inferno.

Peeling her off his body, pushing her back onto the bed,he kneed her thighs wide, first one then the other, as he held his throbbing cock.

He closed his eyes letting his body take over, surrendering the internal war of his soul to this moment. All restraint and control gone, his hips moved hungrily against hers. Inch by hard, thick, inch - he invaded her, slowly...pushing his throbbing cock into her tiny body, needing her to extinguish this inferno she started inside him.

"_Fuuuck.._." He moaned deeply, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he sheathed himself inside her. "_yesyesyesohfuckyes._." He trembled, trying to control the heat licking up his shaft, threatening to explode. "_Shiiiit, Bella, baaaaby, you f,f,f,eel so good."_

"Kiss me.." she pleaded pulling him to her. He fell onto her body, scrambling to his elbows, as their mouths fused in a deep, passionate kiss. Her hips cradled his perfectly, and with a final thrust, he settled deep inside her. His entire being wrapped tight within the passion of this beautiful woman's body.

She cried out from the sheer size of him parting her tender center, while her nails dug into his shoulders. "_Ohgod ohgod you feel, soooo...fuuuuck_" Embracing his body tightly with her arms and legs she welcomed him, reveling in the feel and size of him, and not with just her tight sex, she welcomed him with her soul, with her entire being..kissing him deeply, searing this moment into their memories forever.

He ravaged her mouth, palming her breasts...his body screaming with pleasure.  
"So tight Bella..you're so fucking perfect," he groaned into mouth when she arched up into him. _"ohgod, just fuckme._.." she groaned, squeezing her legs around him.  
He loved that she wasn't shy, it was a huge turn on that she wanted him with such determination.

Their orgasms were already poised, ready to rocket through their bodies.  
_10 days of their foreplay would make a ice cube boil over._  
She moved her hips in anxious circles against him.  
Jake flexed his hips, pulling back, dragging his burning cock along her slick, tight walls.  
She was so tight, he was almost afraid he couldn't move within her.

"_Oh! Oh god..Jaaaake_," she moaned, jerking her hips hungrily.  
He thrust back into her depths, gently, and repeated, again and again, then harder and harder. All the while concentrating on holding his load, while her slick, silky, tightness did all it could to coax it from him.

Wordlessly, they moved together, finding their momentum, finding their pace, falling into perfect sync with each other, effortlessly. Soft moans and heavy breaths, replaced the terrifying sounds in their ears, along with their whispered words of lovers.

"_Ohhh jaaaaaa, ohgod_" she moaned, "_don't hold back! don't hold back!come with me." _She was thrashing under him, on the verge of letting go.

He thrust quick and shallow a couple times, then pulled out.

Her eyes flew wide, her body tensed. " Jake!" she screamed her protest, her nails digging into his ass as punctuation. He thrust back into her hard and deep, hoping it worked even better for her.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh Jaaaaa, jakejake" All she could do was moan his name over and over as her body convulsed under him.

For a second he worried he'd hurt her, but what followed had been an explosion of pleasure. He hit her g-spot good and hard, grinding into it without mercy. He'd never experienced such raw passion in his partner, the heady thrill of pleasing her that way ripped through him, leaving him throbbing, hardening him even more. He plunged into her sweet, silken abyss, over and over, welcoming the release he needed so badly. He rocked into her harder and harder, capturing her lips, feeling the world close in to nothing but his hard dick in her tight heat, until his brain spiraled away, rocketing him towards his own epic release "_Fuuuuuuk Bellllllaaaa. yes! yes! yes!" _he pumped wildly, hot streams rocketing from his shaft over and over.

Her voice and his name echoed in his ears while she came hard all over his pulsating cock. It was the most erotic moment of his life. He couldn't stop cumming. Every image, touch, smell of her fueled him further. His body torqued, contracting sharply, his knee shot up, digging into the mattress ...but the steady streams kept erupting from him with almost violent intensity, overdosing his conscience in ecstasy.  
He clawed at the blankets, gasping for air.

Her voice penetrated his thick, hazy intoxication. How did she get so far away?

"Jake..you okay?"

"Okay?" He couldn't fathom what she thought was wrong. He was totally blissed out, floating, like heaven...right?

His eyes fluttered, she was there staring into his face, surrounded by soft twinkle lights.

"What the fuuuck?" His torso jerked up, landing on his elbows.

Hadn't he just been on top..." Wasn't I, weren't we..._fuck_.." He flopped back onto the pillows, running his palm over his face, trying to sort out the last few minutes.

She giggled before snuggling in around his neck. "You came so hard you passed out for a minute. Feel good?" He could only nod, as a mighty yawn took over. His numb arm wound around her waist as everything flooded back into memory.

"Jeeze" he smiled wide, hiding it with kisses in her hair.  
Just like his dream he thought, too fucking good to be true.  
_She_ was too fucking good to be true.

"Jake, promise me something?" she cooed tracing shapes on his pecs.

"Anything, for you." His voice groggy and gruff.

"Next time, don't wait so long?" she giggled.

"Wait so long for what?" He smiled, pushing random strands of hair from her face.

"Don't wait so long till the next time you get laid." she laughed.

"Why not? I thought it all turned out really fucking well." he snorted a deep laugh, tugging her against him. "_Bestfuckingsexever._." he confessed softly into her neck. "I could do _that,_ all the time.." he squeezed her tight.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled all goofy.  
He nodded adamantly, wearing his lopsided grin, his eyes still closed enjoying the blissful after effects.

"Okay, then, how about right now?" she teased.

His eyes flew open. His grin broke loose.

In a surge of power, he flung her onto her back in one motion.  
Her high pitched squeal echoing around them. She was trapped under him - his cock hard, thick and ready, nuzzling into her damp thighs.

"Ohshit"...She gasped, with wide eyed amazement.

"Always with the jokes, Miss Swan...one day you'll learn." he warned gently.  
Sealing the deal with a growling, passionate kiss, he slid back inside of her.

He made love to her relentlessly for the rest of the night. Their passion blocking out the storm raging around them, blocking out _everything_... if only for this one night.

~o0o~

Heated rays of sunlight, pierced the thin veil of their blanket fort.  
Morning had arrived safely for them. Her heart jumped and she sent up a quick word of thanks smiling wide at the knowledge the storm was over and they were ok.

"_Mmmmmm..._" she stretched long and hard against the welcome reminders of last night. Her body felt stiff but well used. Muscles she never knew she had ached. Scissoring her thighs, she found that old emptiness replaced with a drenching wetness, and Jake's thick male flesh still encased tightly within her body. His heavy arms holding her tight, he was spooning her, his face nuzzling the back of her neck. He snored softly.  
She wondered when they fell asleep. He'd joked they were gonna fuck all night, and he'd sleep when he was dead, which was supposed to have been last night given the violence of the storm.

They agreed that dying in each others arms making love was the preferred way to go. Much better than say ...a surfing accident or wrecking a Jeep.

"_Mmmmmm.._." His baritone voice filling the air, he stretched and rolled. Bella's body released him from her confines.  
"Come back here," he hummed, pulling her body back against his.  
"This is my favorite way to wake up." he nuzzled into the softness of her neck, his hands cruising her body, cupping her breasts, as his morning wood nudged persistently between her damp thighs.

"I bet these are tender.." he whispered into her ear gently squeezing her breasts.

"Everything is sore and tender.." she pretended to pout.

"Ooooo, baby, I promise to be gentle then. Come here." He pulled her mouth around to his, kissing her tenderly,stroking her sensitive skin, with cool thick fingers.

All of her was over used by him, over kissed, over licked, his thick stubble raked over her tender flesh too many times.

He managed to arouse himself into a frenzy - _again_, just kissing her, thinking of everything they did last night, remembering the way she looked screaming with pleasure beneath him.

He wanted to go again, but he could tell she needed more rest.

He rocked them back to sleep, whispering sweet things to her and stroking cool hands over her heated flesh.

**~o0o~**

A loud rumble shook the ground, shook the house, shook everything around them- snapping them both awake instantly.

"Jake?" she questioned groggily.  
"I dunno" he shrugged wild eyed, as he jumped up crawling for the hallway.  
"Pants!" he demanded through his disorientation.  
"Here." she pulled the board shorts out he'd borrowed from Paul, shoving them into his waiting hand.  
'Stay here." he dodged out of the blanket tent as the rumble got louder, got nearer.

Her first thought of earthquake/volcano thing...subsided. It all sounded, mechanical.  
It sounded like a truck, heavy machinery, like Army?  
It sounded like freaking tanks!

"Jake!" she shouted, but now her voice was drowned out by all the noises. The ground shook, rattling everything around her.

She flailed through all the blankets and pillows searching for the backpack they put together. She needed clothes.  
"fuckit" she pulled the long cotton fabric from under her and wrapped herself up in the home spun sarong the best she could.

She crawled out of the blanket fort and stood adjusting her dress quickly, then turned shuffling down the hallway.

'Holy Cow!" she skidded to a halt .

There was no more hallway! Nothing left of the house, but a pile of dangerous, smoking rubble. There was total devastation all around them...hardly a tree or standing structure in sight.

She looked back where they had been safely wrapped up in each other all night.  
Back to the rubble, back to the safe nest Jake made for her..back and forth.

In all honesty, she would never have known where the safest place in the house was. She would have stayed in the living room or kitchen all night listening to radio and talking to friends.  
She started to shake at the realization of what they lived through, what Jake had protected her from.

The Jeep, the storm, the surfing accident, finding him, now losing him...it all crashed down on her.

She collapsed onto the edge on the wooden hallway, her feet dangling off the structure. The tears came hard and fast. She pulled herself into a ball, sobbing into her knees.

"Miss, are you okay? Do you need medical treatment? Miss? Can you hear me?"  
The walkie-talkie crackled loudly.

" Rover One to Base, do you copy?"  
"Go Rover One"  
"I have a female, in the rubble, possibly in shock, crying, unable to respond. Over"  
"Copy Rover One can you bring her to us for transport?"  
"10-4, eta 3 minutes - over."  
"10-4 Rover One- over."

Strange, strong arms, scooped her from the protective hallway. She turned into the wall of a chest clutching the thick army fatigues with both hands, unable to stop crying. She felt his strong steady gait carry them across uneven ground.

"Bella!"  
She heard his voice from a distance.  
Calming as it was she didn't want to look up and see some stranger holding her.  
She didn't wanna look up and see Jake's disappointed face.  
She didn't wanna _ever_ look up and not have him in her life.  
_"9 days, now its only 9 days"_...she babbled, clutching her knees to her chest tighter. She'd never be able to say goodbye to him...she stifled a scream against the chest fisting his jacket. " Are you alright?" the soldier panicked, not knowing what to do for her.

There was a huge hole tearing open inside her! She felt like she had to hold herself together literally.

"Bella! Bella! Answer me sweetie!" His hands were on her head, rubbing her back.  
"What the fuck happened?" he growled wrestling her from the soldiers grasp, into his own strong arms.  
"No idea sir. She's unresponsive."

"Unresponsive?.." he turned them away from the intruding stranger.

" a little hysterical...I think. She's mumbling,_ only 9_ _days now, only 9 days.."_

"Did you get hurt honey?" he soothed calmly. "Talk to me baby.."  
"She appears to be in shock sir."  
"Shock? How the fuck do you figure? She was fine 5 minutes ago.." he growled over his shoulder in response.

" Right...you were right Jake...too 9 days now, only 9!" she looked him in the eyes, a soul shattering pain leaking from hers, along with all the tears. She babbled hysterically about the surfing accident, wrecking the Jeep, about looking for Jake in the hurricane, about losing him.

"You didn't wanna be with me, and I forced it...now.. it hurts...hurts..I should have left him alone!" she wailed, as the tears took over again.

"How the fuck do you treat shock?" Jake mumbled watching her crumble in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the love this little story is getting. Jake Junkie is back on duty, telling me to just shut up and go write.

If you're EVER looking for a good Jake and Bella story, there are friends out here that have done all the tuff stuff, in sorting them out and lumping them together for you! JHARV241 is one of those beautiful Twihards in the fandom! Her community link takes you to the most comprehensive collection of

Jake n Bella fics in our fandom. Jharv's one of the most dedicated, beautiful wolfgirls I ever met. Proud to share this fandom with her..forever.

community/Jacob-and-Bella-Stories-For-the-Grown-and-Sexy/90663/ visit her community today!

Its a huge transitional chapter - so I'd love to hear your thoughts in the end about where they are and where you see them going.

Oh! The songs inspiring these chapters! Don't miss listening to them! "Home" by Phillip Phillips, " I Will Wait For You" Mumford & Sons, " I Belong To You" Ho Hey, by The Lumineers.

I can't say if you're missing out by not seeing all the graphics and group pics and activities with this story, posted over on my wolf site...but you should take a look!

CHAPTER 9 : DEVASTATION

"How the fuck do you treat shock?" Jake mumbled, watching Bella crumble in his arms.  
It was a scene playing out he never wanted to witness. All he ever felt was a fierce drive to protect her. A drive that morphed into all these other complicated , little fissures in his wall of determination to resist her. All he could do right now was hold her tight and pray that would be enough.  
_Nothing about him had ever been enough._  
_For anyone._  
_Why in hell did he think she'd be any different._

Jake staggered back a few steps, losing balance, planting his ass on a fallen tree trunk unexpectedly, still clutching Bella in his arms.

"Whoa! you alright there?" A gruff voice and a 10 pound hand on his shoulder, helped steady him and bring his attention back front and center. Looking up, he nodded wordlessly at the military officer winding his way through the devastation.

Finally, Bella looked up at him, placing a shaky hand to his cheek..." You okay?"  
"Better by the minute..." he smiled down at her in his lap. " What about you?" he coaxed.  
She just nodded lightly, a generic smile on her lips that never reached her cloudy eyes. Eyes that teared back up within moments of their exchange.

"What, Bella? What's wrong? Please tell me.." he pleaded with her.

" I wanna fix it, I wanna help you. What do you need honey?"

Her chin and lips quivered. The pain leaking back into her eyes. She was fighting it..  
" I wanna go home. I just wanna go home..I want everything to be okay, I don't wanna..Jake, I'm sorry.."

She was rambling and upset again. Jake tucked her head against his chest, under his chin, rocking them back and forth to the constant "Shhhhhhhh Shhhhhhh Shhhhhhh"s"

Hell, this sucked big time.

He wanted to take her home alright - to Seattle - right now.

He could only take so much shit, and ALL this shit, was about his limit.

"Jake!"  
His head snapped up, hearing his name called out just in time to see Paul launch himself off the top of a Humvee and jog towards them.

"Hey man!" He was relieved to see Paul, happy for the company and a familiar face, until he realized how bad this all was gonna be for him, the girls and the kids.

"Damn Bro, this is the last time you get to house sit for us," he joked grimly, taking in the surrounding devastation. He moved in closer, seeing Bella compromised somehow.

"What's wrong? She get hurt in all this mess?" he asked smoothing the hair from her face.

"Yeah, you might say that." Jake bit out harshly between gritted teeth. "Apparently she's in shock. An overload of stressful events." he regurgitated, adjusting her smoothly in his arms. "I don't know what to do for her...those guys over there think she needs medical attention. I thought I could get her to come around..."

"Give her here." Paul demanded, scooping her from Jake's hold. He spun around and hauled ass with her over to the convoy of military vehicles.  
Jake felt like shit handing her over so easily, but he was at a loss how to help her, and damn near freaking out himself from exhaustion and the stress.

"Kelso! Wheres your medics? Need 'em stat!" Paul hollered at the guys in the Humvee.

Radios crackled loudly all around and a large urban assault vehicle pulled out of formation, rumbling up next to them. Jake filled Paul in the best he could, Bella opened her eyes,responding that she was aware of what was happening around her. A couple of guys jumped down taking Bella from Paul - despite Jake's protests, moving her further back in the convoy into a covered medical transport truck.

"Hey! Hey..HEY! watch the fuckin hands or you won't have'em anymore!" he barked loud and aggressive, like a junkyard dog, struggling against the sets of hands chaining him back at this point.

"Jeezus, Jake! Get a grip!" Paul had to literally force him back and away so they could check her out.

"Just let them take care of her, little brother. They're pros with this traumatic stress stuff. C'mon..walk with me," he demanded, gripping Jake firmly on the back of his neck ,leading him away from the road.

They wandered around the property, talked about the storm, taking in all the devastation.

Obviously, the insurance company would deem it a total loss. Paul was already trying to recall policy limits, replacement cost values, trying to determine how much he and Embry would have to work with to rebuild their lives.  
He already had big plans for them turning in his head.

It may have been cold and stormy last night, but the sun rose on this day, turning its rays on full blast as if attempting to help dry out the tiny waterlogged islands.

Paul wrenched the door open on the refrigerator he found lying in the back yard.  
Fishing around inside, he started tossing ice cold Coronas up at Jake, who stacked them nicely beside him on the stump. Slamming the door shut, Paul grabbed the magnetic bottle opener off the front.  
"The goddamn bottle opener managed to stay put through all this, but nothing else could?"  
They stood silently scanning every inch of the destruction.

"You're fucking lucky you two didn't get killed riding that storm out in there." Paul commented looking for something to carry all the beers in.  
Paul wasn't used to this steely silence from his otherwise talkative and open, brother and friend.  
Jake made a sling from his t-shirt to carry the beers in and handed it to Paul in silence.  
"Follow me." Paul ordered, taking off across the yard.  
"Where we going? I should..I wanna.." Jake was looking back and forth between Paul and the Army trucks on the road.." Bella might need, me.."

"C'mon bro, time to visit my spot. She'll be fine. They'll take good care of her, and YOU need to download!"

Jake followed in silent agreement. He was feeling pretty out of sorts, maybe a little "shell shocked" himself.

They walked through the torn up backyard where just scraps of the kid's water park remained. Just the scraps held on the ground with spikes - and few bits caught in the trees and shrubs. Jacob didn't even recognized the yard and the property they were on was still one in the same..Still Paul and Em's. They hit the woods along the back and immediately faced a steep hill.

"Its a little tough going up but worth it when you get to the top!" Paul tore his t-shirt off, tucking it in his back pocket as he started up the hill.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, they collapsed onto a plush carpet of green grass, overlooking the neighborhood with a view stretching to the ocean. Cool Pacific breezes blew steadily across the elevation, rushing up the hillside and over their heated bodies.  
"See that strip of land over there, past the little public beach?"

"Yeah, nice real estate." Jake mumbled through his distraction.

"Thats gonna be ours! I got the hook up on the owner and the situation. I wanna build a family compound. Em and I wanna get our own thing going and be more self sufficient. We'd all be living together - but separate, ya know. Some of the big expenses get shared. The kids get the benefits of more family, more adults, and if you ever decide to come join us they'll be plenty of space for you!"

"Family compound? That's quite a concept Paul, especially coming from you.." Jake leaned back taking in more of what Paul's real hopes and dreams looked like.

The more beers they got in them the more fun they had with the conversation, and the more plans they came up with. Pretty soon, Jake's brilliant business mind was spinning, working overtime. He'd slipped into a real zone - one he hadn't been in for a while. His voice relaxed, his eyes sparkled, and you could see all the plotting and creating going on in that head of his.

"So many damn vehicles are gonna need replaced out here ya know?" Jake raised that cocky eyebrow, his eyes gleaming with dollar signs as he tipped his beer back, draining it with gusto.

"Got another one?" he grinned shaking the empty at Paul.  
Paul tossed a fresh one over to him, thankful as fuck he was starting to chill back out, then grabbed him a freshie too, leaning back against a boulder.

"I'm getting Bella a new Jeep. Metallic Blue Wrangler..." he thought out loud, taking a long hard pull off his fresh beer.

"Having it shipped here?" Paul fought back the smile creeping across his face. He was pleased he'd caught onto Jake's emerging plans, seeing exactly where this was all going.

"Yep. Annnd, I'm thinking...I could open a branch of operation here. Would something like that fit into what you're thinking of for you and Em? Can you guys still recon a vehicle like a chinese laundry?"

"Seriously Jake? You're really thinking like that? Man that would be so fucking awesome. I swear brother - we would not let you down!" Paul's heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. He never dreamed he'd hear Jake get interested in doing something out here.  
" You think little Seth is the shit! We would run circles around him to make you successful out here..Jeeze.." Paul slipped into deep daydreaming now, mindlessly peeling his Corona labels, wearing a huge shit eating grin.  
After a few moments, Paul was able to tell Jake a couple locations nearby that would work for his offices here.

By the time the beers were gone, they'd had a great dream building conversation. Jake had some new ideas he couldn't wait to start working on and Paul had his first fucking honey do list from Jake. From Alpha Exports, to be exact.

They walked back down the hill with more spring in their steps and brighter future ahead. It was so much easier now, seeing this whole "disaster" as a blessing in disguise and a chance to start so many things over.

When they got back to the road - the large Urban Assault vehicle was gone.

"Where's Bella?" Jake asked out loud, then took off running leaving Paul behind.

By the time he caught up, Jake had already knocked heads with the Captain.

"What do you mean she wanted to go home?" Jake yelled. "Home where? Seattle? Did she say she wanted to go home to Seattle?"

"No sir. They took her to the Hilton Village. She said it was her employment and temporary residence." One of the medics chimed in.

"Perfect spot for her actually," the Captain added. "The Red Cross is setting up headquarters there as well as several major insurance companies. She'll have access to anything she needs," he assured with confidence.

Anything she needs? He thought she needed him. Fuck.. he got antsy and angry so the pacing started.

"Jake, the best thing for her right now is resuming whatever normalcy she can. Hopefully this is just an isolated response and she'll recover quickly and fully."

"You mean theres a chance she wouldn't?" he asked incredulously.  
The look on his face, well - it got the Captain right in the gut.  
His wife and four daughters were everything to him, and he could tell Jake was cut from the same fabric.

"C'mon Jake.." the Captain threw his arm around him taking him for a walk along the convoy. He explained all about traumatic stress responses, post traumatic stress syndrome, and some of the muther effing cases he'd seen. At least, he was able to reassure Jake that he thought Bella would be fine after some food, a hot shower and long sleep. It was important she have little to no other stimuli right now. Going back to her place at the Hilton was her idea, and she was already doing better when they left to take her home.  
"And, yes, she asked for you and worried about you the same way, Jake. We had to order her to take care of herself first, before she could be of help to you or your family at this point." The CO felt Jake's body relax under his arm and that was what he was after.

"You kids in love?' the CO grinned.  
The question stopped Jake short... He stood with hands on his hips, staring at the ground, then suddenly stretching high over head with a big yawn, he clasped his hands firmly behind his head..mumbling, shaking his head thoughtfully.  
"I dunno, its complicated." he said with a blush warming his face.

The CO barked out a loud blasting laugh, slapping Jake on the back.  
"It always is kid! It always is!" he continued laughing off and on the next 10 minutes really enjoying Jake's company.

~o0o~

The days immediately following the hurricane were chaos. There was no electrical power on the islands, supplies like water and food were short. 7000 residents were homeless. Tourists and non residents were urged to leave immediately - on a voluntarily basis. All national airlines were cooperating with the immediate rescheduling of stranded visitors.  
By the end of the 4th day, mandatory evacuations were ordered for all non residents. All persons holding return airline tickets to the mainland were ordered to report to the Honolulu International Airport for immediate evacuation. Airline passenger lists were given to the local authorities.

This mandatory evacuation order didn't leave people much time to sort things out and say goodbyes. But things were stressed , the situation dire for the residents of Hawaii. They would be weeks and weeks without electric, phone and other basic services. It would take months to prepare the islands to welcome and entertain visitors again.

Jake was so pissed to have his options, his power and control taken away. He wanted to stay, damn it! His family and Bella needed him. He wasn't the kind of guy to walk away from a royal mess like this!

"Just tell them you live with us!" Jayden pleaded, watching his Uncle Jake pack the few things he had left.

"Look Jay, I hate this as much as you, buddy. I'll just have to come back, real soon..won't I?"  
"Tomorrow? Can you come back tomorrow?" Jayden asked, with tears threatening to spill'over at any moment.

Rachel smoothed her hand over her son's head, rubbing his back.  
"Uncle Jake will be back soon to visit again. In the meantime, you have to help your Dad and Uncle Em, build our new house. You'll love that!" she coaxed.  
" I want Uncle Jake to stay with us and help." Jayden turned into his mom , wrapping his arms around her and began crying into her tummy.

His muffled tears were breaking Jake's heart.

"Gosh Jake..sorry about all this mess." Becca wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head between his shoulder blades.  
Hugging him as hard as she could.

"The kids loved getting to know you." she whispered, her voice weakening with emotion, as it floated up and over his shoulder.

"They're a fun bunch...pretty cute too" Jake forced a smile as he folded and packed - the best he could with Becca tied around his belly.

"We need you ..much more often than every few years. Do you understand?" she squeezed him again - hard. Trying to make an impression.

Jake turned to his sisters, pulling them in tight for a group hug, while Jayden jumped on his back. "I love you guys. Thanks for making me come out. Thanks for everything..really!" He smiled big, dropping kisses onto both heads, then cheeks...pretty soon the whole crew was clinging to him again, just like at the airport.  
The little ones crawled everywhere crying to be picked up by Uncle Jake.

"Alright you little monsters, who wants to go down to the pool?" Embry swept in the room bellowing loudly and hauled up a couple of kids up into his arms.

"You're ride's here." he said quietly to Jake as they came together side by side.

"You got this?" Jake asked, smiling sadly. He knew he was gonna miss them more than ever, now that he knew them so well and they all owned a chunk of his heart.

"Oh yeah.." Embry smiled at the challenge. "Come back soon, okay?"

"Will Do!" He dragged Embry into a long, hard hug, crushing a couple of kids between them.

"Alright! Everyone down to the pool!" Jake sang out loud, clapping his hands like thunder.

"YAYyayaya! swimming! Uncca Jaaaaake!" Tiny feet pounded rapidly down the hardwood hallway.

A few quick waves, plenty of blown kisses, and the girls herded the kids into the back room to get them ready. Embry following closely behind.

"See ya! Take care of these guys," he hollered after Embry.

"Always Have! Always Will, Later, Jake!" A kid squealed loud, then spouted out a barrelling belly laugh and Embry joined in.

"Keanu..." Jake smiled knowingly...the images of Keanu flying down the slip and slide belting out that same laugh came to his mind instantly as he watched them move down the hall and disappear into the back rooms.

He grabbed his stuff, quickly stalking out the door, rushing down the hall, not bothering with the elevators.  
He kicked the stairwell open, taking the stairs three at a time.

"Mr. Black?" a Samoan cab driver called his name as he burst onto the sidewalk in front of the hotel from the emergency exit.

"Yeah!" he grunted breathlessly, thrusting his bags at the guy.

All the air in his lungs whooshed out of his body, making his head swirl. He paced back and forth on the sidewalk, his hands running, through his hair, clenching and  
unclenching his fists. He couldn't breath through the hot salty tears that were burning his eyes. That gnawing, fucking hole, empty and lonely was opening back up, like a muther fucker.  
This was it? This is what he got to take back home from Hawaii? A constant ache, a longing for family he couldn't be near. More pain and guilt than when he arrived.

And yippie kai yay - he hadn't even begun to think of Bella yet!

" ? You ready, sir?" the cabbie asked holding the door for Jake to get in.

"Yeah. Fuck..lets do this." He threw himself into the cab, settled into the wide leather seat, threw his head back , closing his eyes to fight off the emotions seeping to the surface.

Sliding his sunglasses into place, he took a deep breath.  
" Ahhhhhhh," he smiled, realizing the air conditioning was cranking in the cab.  
It was the first cooled air he'd felt in 5 days.

"Hahaha, you got it made in here." Jake teased the cabbie, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Tis true, good days to be cabbie, fo sure." the guy nodded, smiling a toothless grin at Jake thru the rear-view mirror.

"Fo'shore brother.." Jake kicked back, trying to relax, reveling in the feel of coolness, letting it lift his somber mood.

"You know it will take awhile to reach the airport, sir?" the cabby checked, warning of the poor road conditions that existed.

"Oh yeah, I know all about the clusterfuck you gotta drive through. Wake me when we get there." He sighed, desperate to finally be alone with his own thoughts for now.

Well, just one thought really.  
_Bella._

How the fuck could he leave without seeing her? There were no phones, no cars or passable roads to get by...they hadn't seen or heard from each other in 5 days. Five fucking days! 5 days since they...  
" _goddamnitalltohell_.." shit could not end like this.

Why couldn't she just get her sweet ass back on the plane they came here on and come back home with him?  
He must not be enough for her.  
That was all he kept coming back to. It was obvious she didn't feel nearly as affectionate for him as he did for her. Looking back over the course of events, Jake settled on the conclusion, he was just a fling, a challenge conquered...the biggest dick in her drawer.

He could _try_ to live with that. Chalk it up to the experience he was long past needing in order to break out from his funk. But.._.damnitalltohell.._ he really, really liked her.

His thick arm came up over his face, shielding his tired eyes from the sun, and willing the salty, weak tears to stay put.

If this was what getting back out there and living life was all about...  
No fucking thank you very much! He couldn't wait to retreat into his comfy shell again.  
ABSOLUTELY no girls this time. Not. Ever. Again.  
No way. He swore it, willing himself to sleep.

~o0o~

Bella rushed through the airport. Late again, to meet the delivery guys from the Hilton with clean linens for all the cots. It was a grueling 24 hour rotation of menial work keeping stranded tourists comfortable until they could get flights home. Hours of answering non-stop questions, fielding unwanted advances, and dealing with raw rudeness.  
3 hours of sleep and 500 calories of sugar, a day, was starting to take its toll on her.

She sighed heavily, trying to will a second, third or fourth wind to gather in her sails.

But, it was exactly what the doctor ordered! she reminded herself. To keep sooo busy she didn't' have time to think of _Ja...of him, and them._

"Thomas!" Bella screamed across the concourse, waving her arms frantically.

People were used to the yelling and running about by now. The lack of phones and most regular forms of communication left everyone to very rudimentary alternatives.

"Hey Bella, hows it going?" he smiled _very appreciatively,_ handing her a wrapped ham and cheese sandwich.

"Oh! Thanks!" her eyes shined at the small kindness and Thomas puffed up 3 sizes in his own estimation. He loved looking after Bella, and he loved the ways she made his life a bit brighter.

"Would you...could you..." she mumbled between bites of food. " Sorry! Starving!" she laughed, shoving more sandwich in her mouth.

"You need me to go meet the laundry service from the Hilton?" he laughed, mimicking sign language back at her.  
Smiling wide, as she chewed, she nodded wordlessly, shoving more sandwich in her mouth.

"You need to eat more often Bella.. I'll bring you cookies at three, ok?"  
She nodded, wide eyed ,chewing frantically. " Don fo g t mulk..!"  
"Don't forget milk?" Thomas clarified with a laugh.  
She nodded again, with a sheepish grin in place. After swallowing enough of her food, she finally mumbled something about needing to get with the operator at the cashiers office in the airport.

"Go on! I'll catch you later." Thomas hugged her and went to meet the laundry people downstairs in the bowels of the airport. Not much of a place for her to be hanging out anyway, he thought deep into the dingy descent.

Bella ran to the front of the airport, looking for her friend Sophia, the main phone operator on this shift.

She threw herself carelessly over the counter waiting for Sophia to disconnect from her current call. Bella fiddled with the phone cords, wondering when she was going to be able to get her phone replaced. She wondered if Sophia would let her call in her claim.

"Hey Bella honey.. how are you?" Sophia nodded, holding up a finger, pointing at her ear piece as she answered another call.

Bella wandered over to the glass wall overlooking the parking facilities.  
A long warm sigh fogged over the glass...as she wondered where Jake was at right now.

"Okay baby," Sophia huffed loudly, tossing the headset to the table.  
"Boy, oh boy, I need a crigaroot!" she complained with a big yawn.

Bella broke away from the quiet chaos playing out on the streets below.

"Have you seen that name come up on the passenger lists yet, Sophie? Now that evacs are mandatory, he's bound to come through really soon!"

"No baby doll, sorry. Not yet." she mumbled, rustling thru the drawer still looking for smokes.

"Call me when it does, OKAY! Sophie! I trust you! I neeeed you to do this for me!"

Bella was desperate for this plan to succeed. It was the only way she could think of to find Jake and talk to him, before he was mandatorily evacuated. The only problem was, it meant relying on...Sophia.

The switchboard was ringing like crazy .. "I know baby, I gotcha" she rolled her eyes grabbing the headset back to her ear..." Honolulu airport..."

Bella wandered back through the concourse - trying NOT to think of Jake. Its what she spent all her waking hours doing. Thinking of him and trying not to think of him.  
She couldn't come to peace with any answers about him.  
Come night time however, she fell victim to her own sweet, relentless dreams about him...and last nights dream was too hard, in many ways, for her to shake off.

Desperate for a little privacy, she ran upstairs to the sky lounge, grabbing a pepsi and a handful of pretzels then slumped down into a leather seat watching the traffic come and go and the tangled mess it created as it wound around the airport.

Everyone, including her, were lost in their own versions of this devastation.  
Everyone trying in their own ways to get back home.  
Eventually, she melted back into the seat intending to rest for just a few moments...

~o0o~

All the stop and go lurching through traffic made it impossible for him to sleep.  
Having traffic lights out for miles around made the flow an absolute nightmare.

Horns blew all around them, brakes shrieked and patience ran too thin.  
Jake already had his bags clutched in his hands when another horned blared at them and the cab was wrenched curbside unexpectedly.

Their eyes met in the rear view mirror, and the cabby jumped out to get Jake's bags.  
They were both, beyond relieved, to have made it - finally.  
Exchanging handshakes, well wishes, and a couple benjamin's for his bags, Jake made his way into the airport.

Hoards of people were everywhere. Travelers in Hawaiian shirts - Insurance Adjusters in collared shirts, khaki pants and company logos. Kids crying, families arguing. People sleeping..

Cots covered every inch of space in and through the baggage claim areas.

Apparently the airport had become a shelter for displaced tourists and others waiting for flights out of Hawaii. The Red Cross was in charge of the operations and seemed to be handling things reasonably well.

But the overhead pages were maddening. All kinds of pages including the flight related ones were harder to hear. So, Jake just high tailed it to his gate, avoiding the crushing mass of crowds, trying to squash all the guilty thoughts of leaving Bella behind without a goodbye.

~o0o~

**United Flight 1999 to Seattle now boarding - passenger seats one thru twenty five. United Flight 1999 now boarding seats one through twenty five only please.**

Jake jumped up, squeezed in with the herd, shuffling quickly to the gate doorway.

God.. the misery of these damn seats came flooding back to him. He craned his neck for a peek at the stewardess. Maybe he could sweet talk her into some decent legroom.

**Flight 1999 to Seattle now boarding at Gate D5. Flight 1999 now boarding at Gate D5.**  
**Bella Swan call the operator. RCV Bell Swan - call the operator.**

"I'll see what I can do for you Mr. Black...you may have to sit up front with us." She smiled suggestively as she turned away to check the seating for the flight.

"Jake, call me Jake.." he forced his smile through the strain of trying to catch the last page. He was seriously hearing things now..  
"Did you hear that last page?" He asked the guy next him.  
The guy just shrugged giving him a long hard stare, prolly for flirting with the stewardess.  
_Fuck._  
He looked around frantically. WHO could tell him that last page...

"Mr. Black, you're in luck." The stewardess was smiling and curling that long red fingernail at him, to come hither.  
"Oh yeah..leg room.." he smiled excusing himself from the line.

~o0o~

_No! nonononoo! _  
_Jake leaving right now? _  
_No No No No No No._

She was running as fast as she could through the airport. Past coffee shops, past the smell of grilled onions at Burger King, past the flowers and magazines. Dodging groups of people, and avoiding collisions with others. Hawaiian shirts flew by on endless racks. Tears blinding her way quickly.

_How could he leave without seeing her? Without..anything..since 5 days ago.!_

She rounded the corner to the long hall for concourse, D, slipping on a wet spill, twisting her ankle, then wrenching both wrists as they hit the floor breaking her fall.

"Jaaake!" The hurt and frustration made her call out his name seeking a release from ALL the hurts and ALL the frustrations.

"Fuck.." she sobbed, pushing herself up off the floor and brushing herself off.  
She knew it was futile. Knew, she was too late.

She limped up to Gate D5, crying, and holding herself together tightly around the waist.  
The dark empty lounge mocking her loudly.  
The locked boarding gate - a knife in her heart.  
The tears burned as they filled her eyes.  
She shook from head to toe with the effort to keep from falling apart, _at least as publicly as she did last time._

She collapsed against the window overlooking the runway. His plane was rolling away from the gate. Doors closed. Engines roaring loudly in her ears, the window and ground vibrated under her.  
"Jaaake!" she whimpered, her knees buckling beneath her.  
Long wet streaks squeaked against the window as she palmed the barrier desperately on her way down.

"Jacob!" she cried out loudly this time..perfectly aware of being totally alone.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be another mistake.

She let go, falling onto her butt. She pulled her knees up in front of her, and cried and cried for him, watching the plane until it was no longer visible.

" I love you Jake." she finally sobbed, pressing her hand to the window as her forehead fell against her knees.

All alone at gate D5, she cried and cried at that window, tormenting herself with all the whatif's and must have been nothing's.

The solitude and overhead music her only comfort. The music was loud and clear in the empty concourse. The song playing now made her feel better. It reminded her of Jake.

When the song ended, she stood up, wiping her face with her shirt.  
"I love you." she declared once more, placing her palm to the window as she turned away...

...stepping right into his arms.  
"Hey there.." his deep voice rumbled warmth all around her.

"Jake!" she cried out throwing her arms around his neck...burying her face against his skin.

He smiled, wrapping her into his protective embrace, nestling his face into her soft neck as well.  
Their hearts were hammering against each others chests, as if trying to make contact with the other half of themselves.  
Jake couldn't remember when he'd ever, ever,experienced such joy, just being with another person.

They both cried as they hugged and peppered each other with soft kisses.

"I thought you left! I thought I missed you." she sobbed.

"How could I ever leave you without a goodbye kiss?" he put her back on her feet and continued downward, until his lips found hers. Just a sweet and simple greeting, yet it was the most amazing feeling of completeness he ever had in his life.

"Jake..I I lov..." she stuttered a bit, gripping his biceps for balance, feeling a little swooney from that kiss.

"Shhhhh," he whispered, stopping the the words from leaking out anymore by sealing her mouth with his again, this time in a fiercely passionate kiss.

They teetered around and around on unsteady legs, as if drunk, clinging to each other in an uncoordinated dance, a desperate battle to keep their mouths and bodies fused.

They fell against the cool window, leaning into it and each other for support, as the kissing continued. Eventually the coolness seeped through their overheated bodies, harnessing some sanity, breaking them apart.  
Forehead to forehead they balanced, heaving and panting with desire and from lack of air.

"When do you leave?" she asked, breathlessly clutching the bulging arms holding her so tight.

"At midnight..." he sighed, stroking the softness of her face with a gentle finger.

They stared longingly at each other, a thousand words and emotions racing across their faces.

Jake buried his face in her silky hair, ran his finger thru the long lengths, following to where it reached down to the curve of her ass...inhaling her scent.

She smelled like _...home,_ to him. His body responded heartily to the recognition and desire.

"Oh god..I need you, baby..." he pleaded in a low gravelly voice, hot puffs of air against her neck, down her chest. His hands were achingly restless upon her body, as his mouth kissed, licked and sucked every inch of bare skin he could get to.  
"I'm gonna rip your clothes off like tissue paper and take you right here." he threatened softly into her ear. She giggled, scissoring her thighs gently in response to the fire he had blazing in her crotch now.

"_Fuck.._" he moaned loudly tugging at her zipper, pressing her palm against his hot, hard dick. " Help me out here, honey.." he pleaded, in his low sexy voice.  
"Nooooo..not here..." she smiled, trying to twist away from his embrace.

He growled loudly, pulling her back against him with both strong arms.

This time her ass was tucked firmly against his hips. He had her back to front, his erection kicking hard for release. She struggled against him half heartedly, whining fake protests, and fictional cries for help...ratcheting up the tension even more.  
He moaned again, right into her ear, his hot breath heating the back of her neck...and spreading..when she settled back against his body, submitting to him.

His right hand snaked up her shirt, shoving the silky black cups from her breasts, breaching its protective outline.  
"_Ohgod,yessss_" she moaned leaning back against him, fully open to his every desire.  
He found her hardened nipples instantly, rewarding her with a few hard pinches.

"Walk" he demanded guiding her body forward with his. He was headed towards the shadows of a recessed phone area, his right hand up her shirt taunting her hard peaks, his throbbing cock grinding into her ass from behind as they walked towards the best destination he could find.

His left hand had nothing better to do than take a dive down the front of her pants, and that it did. Lighting up another round of sexy protests.

They ended up against the wall at the end of a useless hallway. A passage from the concourse to nowhere...utilized by no one, except them.

Kissing and pushing, pulling and tugging,grunting, a desperate need, screaming for desperate measures.

"Think Bells..there has to be a better spot for us, till midnight?" he smiled against her lips, nipping at her bottom one hard.  
Hot air sawed in and out of her hungry mouth. Her shorts were shoved off her hips, his nimble fingers stroking at her with precision, she couldn't think...not of anything but him..his hands, his fingers.

"Shit!" she pulled back, nodding, and he lowered her down his long, hard body.  
"Follow me," she ordered, adjusting her clothes and grabbing his hand.

He chased her through the airport, acting wildly inappropriate. Groping and fondling her, bending her over in heated kisses. By the time they reached the quiet hall leading to the sky captain's suite, Bella was in a full out run with Jake close behind.

She pulled her top off, throwing it back at him. He just laughed, tucking it in his waistband after a one hand catch. The bra came whizzing back into his face next. He growled loudly, smacking the damn thing away.. picturing those breasts, bouncing as she ran.  
_fuck. he wanted them, they were his!_

He undid his pants without thought as he closed in on her, and the room just ahead. She tackled the door to the suite open, holding it for him as he tumbled through, his pants falling to his ankles. His shoes rocketing off in different directions as he ripped the clothes off his body.

The door slammed shut and with a click, she locked them into their own private haven.

His dark eyes gleamed with erotic need,his erection pounding to the beat of his heart, bobbing heavily in front of him as he moved towards her, stalking her.  
His eyes swam over the luscious curves of her body, his body heating thru at the sight of her soft nakedness.

_So hard..she made him so fucking hard._..he palmed himself roughly, hoping for relief.  
Those breasts, those fucking amazing breasts..soft pink tips hardened for him. They bounce perfectly in place as she moves holding the most exquisite shape and feel in his mouth and hands.  
He finally reached her.

They were face to face, naked, wrapping each other in their love.

"Need to be inside you ..." he confessed, eyeing her beautiful body, head to toe.  
"Didn't think I'd ever get to _…fuck._."  
He stepped forward scooping her thighs into his steady grip, pulling her up against his body, locking her ankles at the small of his back, before sliding his hands back into place somewhere between her thighs and holding her sweet ass cheeks.

"Mmmmm, I'm gonna love fucking you like this.." he growled hefting her up so he could get to her breasts.  
"_ohhh godjaaake._ I love what you do to me.." she groaned, digging her fingers into his hair, thrusting against him.

'"Need Youuuu. Now.." he exhaled into the crook of her soft neck. His hands tangled up into her long soft hair..  
"Now..." he growls, yanking her hair back just a tad, exposing her throat to him and he sinks his teeth in as a reminder.  
"Ahhhh! ooowwww, nooooo." Bella moans hoarsely, as Jake bites her neck and takes possession of her body.

Take me, Jake." she submits to his hot hungry mouth ." I already belong to you."

He turned swiftly, pressing her into the wall, thrusting his rigid cock deep inside her soft, wet, heat.  
Over and over again, while they both cried out their need for each other.

Their moans of ecstasy could be heard on the other side of that heavy door, down the hall and to the elevator banks. Again their world stood still ...closing into nothing but them while they tried to find their place in it, together.

~o0o~

"We gotta hurry." Jake reminded with cool, calm, clarity, tugging his jeans over his hips.  
Bella watched in fascination as he put his hand in his pants, situating that gorgeous cock of his.  
"What? " he laughed at the look on her face.  
She walked over and zipped his zipper for him.  
"Better keep it like that, till I see you again.' she gave him a sad sexy smile.  
" I'm not sharing this with anyone but you!" he growled, grabbing her, bending her back in a long luscious kiss.

They finished dressing, brushed teeth, grabbed some VIP snacks and hit the hallways.

Headed for Gate D5 - again. In a hurry.

Bella was playing with the Ipod Jake was leaving her with.  
"What was the name of those 2 songs you downloaded for...whooooa!" she tripped trying to do too much at once but caught herself.

" You trying to chew gum and walk at the same time, again?" he chuckled tugging her back next to him by her belt loops.  
"Sorry...was trying to hurry." she shrugged, leaning into him.

He took the Ipod from her, pulling up the songs she was looking for and handed it back to her.  
"Thanks! I love those songs!" she gushed like a teenager. _A really, beautiful, teenager at that he thought._  
The silliest sense of satisfaction spread through him. He loved making her happy, seeing her smile...and there was so much more he could do...so much more they could have together.

"Bells, I need you to do me a favor. I can be a really dense guy...I need you to tell me plainly, why won't you come back to Seattle." He had to know. It had to make sense to him, so he could...consider moving on with her.

Pulling her to a stop at the top of the escalator, he pleaded with her. "I'm serious Bells. Please. Make me understand you." He pulled her to the side of the escalator away from the mainstream traffic.

"Okay!okayokayokay!" she freaked a bit, grabbing the sides of her head while her eyes squeezed shut. She took some time gathering her thoughts, trying to get clarity, instead of a bunch of useless emotions.

"I left because I was so unhappy there." she sighed long and hard in frustration locking in on Jake's eyes.  
"Mike, my college sweetheart, proposed to me our junior year. Everything was great with us..I thought. Until he showed up with, that bitch, Jessica, breaking off our engagement because she was pregnant! By Michael!" Bella choked a little as tears were filling her eyes. Jake could see her trembling... suddenly he felt so bad for making her do this.

" Then, Edward, just, yeah. Met someone and was engaged to her with in 4 months, dropping me like a bad audit class, after 3 years. They're all friends now, of course. 3 of them work at my paper, Edward now owns the building my condo was in. I'd see them every day with their babies, their fake smiles..I couldn't escape them! All the joy I had from my personal and professional accomplishments were overshadowed by the miserable failures in my personal relationships. Everywhere I turn in Seattle there are reminders. All my friends, were they're friends, too.  
Not even to mention my dad dying in the line of duty there, and the hell I went thru in my childhood. Seattle's become too painful for me. It was no longer my home or a haven …It was hell. Please Jake, I want to start over. I want fresh, new memories. I want to meet all new people. If I went back, I'd be so unhappy, and it wouldn't be about you. It would be all the shit from my past. That's not fair to you, and it would ruin us before we even got started. I'm sorry, that's just how I feel. And I'm not saying Hawaii is the answer either, its just where I had some sort of support, some sort of starting point."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with emotion, "Don't you think I'd give anything to go and be with you, now? Anywhere! I...I lov.."

"Shhhhh," he stilled her words by cupping her jaw tenderly, rubbing his thick rough, thumb over her soft, plump bottom lip... _too damn close to saying the L word to him._

"Yeah, anywhere, but, Seattle." he clarified sadly, guiding her soft plump mouth to his.  
When he broke the kiss, Bella peeled his hand from her chin, kissing his palm, then holding it to her heart.  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I wish, I really do..."

"Look, we'll figure something out." he promised, pulling his hands from her, and gathering her in his tight embrace. " My business has me grounded there right now. I'll work on options and you work on being safe and happy." he smiled down at her. "anytime you change your mind, just call me - I'll have you home in Seattle, in my bed, in no time." they laughed a little, kissed and hugged whispering promises and hopes for the future..until the time had come.

_More tears.._.  
He didn't want her crying at the window again, sobbing alone in a dark airport lounge, so he dried her tears, kissed her hard and sent on her on her way before he would get on the plane.

She wandered in to the company of friends just getting off work. They took her home with them, and she was comforted and cared for that night. Just as he wanted.

~o0o~

It was nearly three a.m. when the cab pulled up to his building.

It was dark, cold and raining.

"Here ya go man...thanks." He handed the cabbie a couple twenties, accepting his bags in return, then hustled through the front door of his building.

"Evening, Mr. Black.." the night watch greeted everyone by name.  
"Hey, Riles.." he nodded back getting on the elevator.

No way was he gonna bother Seth to pick him up. Besides they hadn't even been able to talk in days. Jake chuckled realizing Seth didn't even know he was forced into coming home already. Seth would sure be surprised tomorrow when he popped in the office.  
He laughed to himself, picturing Seth's face, while he glided his security card through the entry portal.  
The security system beeped, giving him the allotted time to disengage the alarm, aaaaand he was HOME!

Too tired to deal with a damn thing, he dropped his bags on the floor, didn't even bother with any lights, just headed upstairs to his bed.

Bittersweet thoughts and exhaustion clouded his brain as he stumbled upstairs, leaving a trail of his dirty clothes in the dark.

He could still smell Bella all over him, and he loved it...tho it made him ridiculously hard.

_Mmmmmm,_ he groaned, thinking of her, stroking his cock as he threw back the comforter and collapsed into his own luxurious, king size bed. Home felt so good...

Suddenly, he stiffened. His hair stood on end.  
Familiar yet dangerous scents robbed his air.  
"What the fuck...," he growled, rolling over squinting into the dark.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Leah?"


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE FROM ME!** FIRST ! ** AMAZING WOLFGIRL SHOUT OUTS.. **

AWESOME **Story Rec Community -**Created and hosted by the very beautiful, Grown and Sexy herself -** Jharv241** Shes been an extraordinary reader and supporter of Wolf fan fic for a very long time. She knows the good ones, and where they're at!

Thanks J! For everything you do! community/Jacob-and-Bella-Stories-For-the-Grown-and-Sexy/90663/

And NEW (kinda) to the Fandom is Pat Oneonta! What an awesome reader, and supportive reviewer! She's blown me away with her support and enthusiasm for the fandom! She got "Humped Hard" on **Hump Day Reader Appreciation**. Love seeing you here and on the website! Thanks for everything!

**Now..Could I ask your input?** We're headed into a part of the story that has to chew up a lot of time. There's only so many ways to move time forward in writing, and I've never done it before ( not this much time!) I pretty much have the next couple chapters broke up into months. Each Chapter covers a couple months at a time, and of course certain things need to happen. If the pace starts feeling too rushed or if I fall into the habit of telling the story and it gets too narrative will y'all tell me? Or suggest ways to present the material in a more ineresting manner. At first, after researching this type of writing I was just gonna pass it by phone, text and skype conversations between Jake n Bella, but that just seemed way to boring.

I think this chapter comes across a little fast, and interest dipped somewhat...so gimme some good input guys! Wanna make this the best I can.

OH! ** 5453 Visitors t**o this story in the last month and a half since I started posting here again, and only 57 remarks left. Are THAT many people reading on Kindels and other reading apps? How do you read on here without logging in? LOL I have to log in every time to get beyond the Intro page. Gosh, back in the good ol' days, participating on the stories is how we got to know each other! Its how we became a community of 6000 wolf girls over at JBNP. I guess all good things do come to an end..so sad to see the decline like this! This used to be the rockin-est fandom ever!

HERE WE GO

**CHAPTER 10 - Baby Steps**

**APRIL 1ST**

"..so soft..god you're so soft baby._..mmmmm._."

Jake knew in that moment he could spend the rest of time holding this woman, feeling her body against his.

"_Mmmmm yessss_.." he was buried deep between her legs, his face in the warmth of her neck, cushioned by her plump breasts, curtained by her long silky hair, tickling his chest and arms.

This is how they were meant to wake up. Every goddamn day. He was sure of it.

His hips started pumping, his hands couldn't stop the slip and slide all over her silky body. "_Mmmmmm, _" he was in heavenly bliss...as his hands cupped the curves of her ass, he pulled her into his hips more tightly.

"baby your phone..." her soft murmur was barely audible.

"_shhhhhh. nooo_" he ignored the intrusion, blocking out all reality.

" baby..." her voice felt like a soft stroke across his body, wrapping itself around his throbbing cock.

_Annnnnd, Fuck_!

She was gone just like that. _ Poof!_

Jake found himself naked, face down in his bed, on his mound of satin pillows...Seth's ring tone blaring from his phone on the nightstand.

It took a couple seconds for his groggy brain to reconnect to his hand, ordering it from the cushion of his thick pillows, _now that he realized it wasn't Bella_..and make it grab the phone from the table.

"SSEEEEETHHH.?" He yawned, loudly, into the phone as he stretched every inch of his massive naked, frame across the bed. Toes curled,legs spread, fingers splayed out way above his head, he hung over the edge of the bed, his cock standing at attention for a woman 2680 miles away.

His body ached from the long flight, the rest of him screamed for more REM. The time change sucked on this end.

"Hey boss..." Seth chuckled. " never heard my name yawned before. Rough night?"

"How'd ya guess..." he rumbled in a deep groggy voice.

" Well, my sister is asleep on my couch, and you're home, unexpectedly. One plus one still equals two.." he tried stifling the laughter.

"Very funny.."

"Want breakfast?"

"You cookin?"

"I could, but you prolly don;t have anything edible in the house."

"You're right. As always, little man..hmmm, order Mary's, put it on the card.."

" you want the usual? 4 eggs, spinach and ricotta?"

"No. Scrambled with bacon and lots of fresh fruit. Pineapple for sure! Thats so weird, I'm craving scrambled eggs, with cheese, lots of bacon, Crispy. Don't forget the fruit."

"Okayyy, whatever you say. Be there in a hour. We meeting at the office, right?"

"Yeah. An hour's good. See ya then."

Jake put his phone down reminding himself to get a new one sent to Bella asap. Theres no telling how long it would be for her to get an insurance claim in and get a replacement out to her.

He couldn't wait that long, he scoffed grabbing the remote.

Crawling across the huge expanse of his custom bed, clicking the remote, he finally hit the right button and the curtains across the room moved. Beginning their slow retreat. He walked naked across the room to the windows.

In place of warm ,tropical breezes and blinding sunshine, he was welcomed to the dark gray, cold rain, pelting against the glass expanse. Lights still twinkled across the city, the dark dreariness of the day not much improvement over the dark damp night.

A cold shiver took hold of his huge frame and shook him good and hard from head to toe.

Cupping himself, he headed for the warmth of the shower, his thoughts shooting 2680 miles away to all the real warmth he needed, and had left behind.

** ~o0o~**

"How can you all stand this fuckin rain.." he growled loudly as the back door to Black Exports slammed shut behind him.

He stood before his small, dedicated, group of office employees shaking off all the water, throwing his umbrella to the corner.

_** E**_

"What?" he laughed at the sea of wide eyes, shoving the wet hair from his face, moving it around a bit hoping it looked somewhat decent.

"You're back!" His receptionist JJ, jumped up smiling, rushing towards him.

"Look at you! So tan.." she gushed hugging him innocently.

He accepted her warm hug with a smile and a platonic pat on the back. "See! Best Receptionist ever! That's how you greet people! " Jake joked, and JJ just beamed up at him. She adored Jake - it was no secret, but then JJ liked everyone.

"You kept everyone in line for me, while I was gone JJ?"

"Oh yeah, Jake. No one messes with me." she giggled. They started walking to her desk as the others made their way over to greet him, too.

"We worried about you in the hurricane and everything.."

"yeah, what happened?"

"You're back early.." The questions came nonstop, so he spent the next 30 minutes talking about his trip, the hurricane, being made to evacuate and come home early. Just catching up in general with his office staff.

Seth suddenly burst through the door, his arms full, and no drier than Jake had been 30 minutes earlier. Sputtering water from his face, trying to shake off what was dripping into his eyes...Jake rushed over to give him a hand.

"Krispy Kreme?" Jake's eyebrows shot into his hairline seeing the two boxes, two dozen freaking donuts..on top of the pile.

"Thought we agreed.." he said as sternly as his smile would allow.

"Not us. The girls." Seth motioned beyond Jake's shoulder with his chin.

"Oh! Yeah...right." Jake grabbed the donuts and set them down on JJ's desk.

"You know what to do with these, right?" he smiled.

"Sure do! Keep 'em away from you!" she winked. " Thanks, Jake! Good to have you back home.." she smiled snapping open the top box.

Seth stalked past them headed straight for Jake's office. The smell of bacon, eggs, fresh biscuits, lingering in his wake.

Jake's stomach growled loudly. "I'll be in a meeting with Seth." he turned nearly jogging to catch up. " No one knows I'm back so the phones should be quiet. We'll have a staff meeting a little later." He plowed into his office anxiously, shutting the door behind him.

Seth had the Keurig heating up. Jake took a moment to soak up his surroundings, breath in the comfort of home.

"Found Starbucks in K cups..." he beamed, popping a cup into the machine as Jake unpacked the breakfast onto his desk top.

"That's awesome..bet it costs $20 more.."

"More for the coffee service but still less than what you'd spend going down the street every hour...not to mention, dealing with Rhonda.."

"Oh god yesss. Totally worth it, just on that count Sether's!" he laughed pulling his chair out.

"Damn.." he sighed long and hard, settling into his chair, accepting the steamy hot cup from Seth. " Thanks."

"No problem.." Seth smiled and the two locked eyes as Seth took his seat across from Jake.

Both took long sips of the hot brew and relaxed.

" Soooo..." Seth drawled out.

"What do you want first?" Jake teased, crooking an eyebrow at Seth.

"Why are you home early?"

"Mandatory evacuations.."

"damn...that sucks." they sipped more coffee. "Told ya I had a bad feeling 'bout that one."

"Yeah you did, and thanks for the early warning man..you can't believe how off kilter the whole reporting system was with this hurricane, I would have been totally blind going in if it weren't for you."

"Did you have any ..fun? You look...really...good." Seth smiled knowingly.

"Fun? Hmmmm ." he smiled. " Yeah I did. 6 kids under 6. They were a blast."

"Okay. You know that's not what I meant, so,...what the fuck happened last night?"

" How the fuck, why the fuck, was she in my apartment?"

"She didn't talk to you?"

"I don't _talk_ to her at three a.m..I showed her the door, she knows what floor you're on." He leaned back, feeling really good, really smug, that Leah had no effect on him _this time._

"Well , now I know you met someone.." Seth laughed. "Three weeks ago, you would have never, shown her the door at three a.m." he laughed more, shaking his head.

"Lets just eat.." Jake scowled, setting his coffee aside for his food.

He couldn't imagine what would have happened to him if he didn't have Hawaii under his skin when she came crawling back..

Then again, he found it incredibly sad, that its what he really wanted for such a long time, and now, he couldn't care less, really.

Jake shoveled the food in faster than ever. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, and for..scrambled eggs and bacon of all things! Shit, he never ate that stuff. Leah as always very particular about what they ate, her preferences and obsessions about food, just stuck with him.

Maybe this was just him finally figuring out what _he_ really liked.

"She's pregnant. Sam threw her out." Seth blasted it out into the silence of their meal.

"Why? Doesn't he want kids? Or did she lie to him too?" Jake kept up between mouthfuls.

"Nope and Yeah." Seth said sadly.." No kids, No way, and she lied about being on the BC."

"How fucking ironic.." Jake ground out curtly. " Well, can't say Karma won't bite you in the ass.." He shook his head, _really trying to shake off the pain._

He would've given his left nut to have kids with her at one point. Now, who knew if he'd even get the chance, thanks to her, fucking him over for so long.

"Well, at least one of us, gets to be a parent..." Jake growled, more pissed that it was her.

"She's pissed at Sam, can't believe he followed through with the threats to break up if there were kids. She says if your dad were still around..."

"Yeah, if only my dad were still around. He'd see that every Quileute man stood up to his responsibilities and that all Quileute children were cared for and reared by their biological parents, even if he had to beat it into a few guys..." Jake stared into his food, moving it around with his fork.

"and he did just that a few times as I recall.." Seth grinned. "miss your dad, Jake. Big shoes to fill. When are you.."

"Yeah, sure are.." Jake set his fork down suddenly gathering up his mess and tossing it all in the can.

"Sorry dude.." Seth mumbled in shock. It had been a long time since Jake got emotional over his Dad's stuff.

"No, not a thing..I'm just anxious to get started. With work, that is.!" Jake stood up, clasping his hands together.." Dude! I've got soooo much going on! You ready to dig in? Cuz I got a honey do list a mile long!"

"Okay.. But I'm not your _honey-doer._." Seth reached over the desk hitting the phone intercom.

" Honey..Come on in..it appears he's had an epiphany.." Seth laughed with the sweet sounding woman on the other end.

'She's fucking awesome, Jake...so glad you found her... ya know, if you ever got the groove on for a bit of cougarish action...oh my god...no?" He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows, and Jake had to palm down his twitchy dick, hard.

"Stop it Seth..." he laughed. "Be my guest...go for it.." Jake challenged.

" Go for what?" Honey asked walking through the door.

Both guys paused, appreciating the feminine form before them, worshiping the wisdom..everything about her...except the 15 to 20 years between them. But who could tell?

"Hawaii!" Jake recovered gracefully. She'd already caught them too many times, oogling her and obviously talking guy shit about her...she was the cougar of a cubs dreams._.the one_, for sure.

"Anyway..I need a full report on adding operations in Hawaii." Jake grinned smugly ,slapping Seth on the back.

"Who do you wanna use for transport ?" Honey asked, writing notes quickly.

"Honolulu freight or Matson Navigation. Work up Northland, too, just to see?"

" Branch size?"

"'Bout the same as here...smaller support staff. My brothers will be operations managers. In fact, Honey, here's Paul's cell number. He has a line on specific locations already and he'll do any foot work you need. Things are still really rough there, you may not get what you need directly. Forget about phone calls too for a while. "

**"**Sounds like a lot of internet research for the time being and getting with Paul. Paul's a cutie, hows he doing and the kids? and Embry, hes a sweetie too.. you're sisters sure did themselves just fine.."

"Yep! everyone's great. The kids are a scream. I'll show ya some pics later."

Seth looked happy, yet, a dim concern layered his face.

"Honey, go ahead and ask the staff if any one or two of them wants to relocate to Hawaii, permanently or temporary to help get this new location off the ground there. Wanna give these guys the first shot if there's an interest and put them on the relocate team up front."

'Gotcha!" she smiled. " What if I want to go?"

"Oh No! I need you here with Seth. May have to make you VP,huh?" he winked as she scooted out the door with her week laid out.

Seth stood up and quietly closed the door.

"Well that was a bombshell..who's going where and when?" he asked, fixing another cup of coffee.

" I dunno yet..Paul and Em need something steady, more in their control, and seeing the devastation first hand,I know its a huge money maker sending quality vehicles over there - instead of say..South America for the time being. Insurance money will be pouring into that area to replace vehicles, and I wanna be there."

"Okay I buy that. That's typical Jacob Black Business. But there's more, Jake.." he raised his eyebrows in direct question.

"Yeah, there is..I just don't know how much more right now." He smiled sitting back down.

Seth paced back and forth, drinking his coffee, giving Jake a chance to speak if he was gonna.

"I need you to find me a Metallic Blue or Metallic Gray Jeep Wrangler, loaded, available right away for shipping to Hawaii. Removable hard top."

"Okay..no problem." he scribbled the notes on Jake's note pad.

"I need a baby blue Iphone 5, activated and added to my account. Can you go by the Apple store and handle that for me, right now?" They both looked out the window. " Or when the rain stops.."

"It'll cost ya.." Seth smirked, cleaning up his breakfast mess.

"What?" Jake rolled his eyes, wiping his desk off.

"What's her name?" Seth asked point blank, sitting back down.

A long, stiff, silence stretched out between them...

Jake's heart hammered in his chest. He could hardly breathe.

_Would she disappear if he made her a reality? Would he fail at long distance as badly as he had here in Seattle? God...did she even know how much...he wanted to be with her?_

"Bella.." he choked out softly.

" Nice." Seth smiled, his heart warming for his best friend and brother in law as he got up, gathering his notes from Jake's desktop. "Lets get to work. Some of us, need to get back to Hawaii.."

**2 Weeks Later April 14th**

" Oh my god, Jake! Jake! Jake...I love you!" She sang out over the phone in her enthusiastic, bubbly way.

His heart soared, as 10 sets of curious eyes locked on him instantly, silencing the meeting.

"Fuck! baby? its you?" he whispered into the phone as he stood up excusing himself from the meeting he was in.

"Family...from Hawaii..." he whispered to the group, as he backed out of the room.

He heard others go on to explain how he and his whole family were wiped out in that most recent hurricane..sympathetic _Ohs!_ filled the room.

She chattered away a hundred miles an hour as Jake frantically looked for a private spot to talk to her in outside the conference room of his bank.

He closed himself in a restroom designated for "Family Use" and locked the door.

"Bella, baby.." he nearly cried with joy at hearing her voice.

"yeah..so ..gosh..2 weeks to get the phone and get service here! I'm so sorry it took so long. You must have been thinking all kinds of crazy stuff..not hearing from me."

" Not really..I'll always have hope when it comes to you and me, Bella..but goddamn, its hard hearing your voice." he shut his eyes, seeing her perfectly in front of him. " I can picture you perfectly, and damn..baby I need you so much."

That was the understatement of the year he thought, as his cock stiffened within his pants, thickening with every word she whispered, every time she giggled. It crawled down the inside of his pants leg, eventually just trapped there painfully, throbbing for her.

No woman ever, made him react like that.

Well, not since he was laughed to himself.

"I've been so damn tired, lately, I don't think I can handle much more Volunteer work for the Red Cross on top of my regular Hilton hours. I was late three times this week, and got wrote up.."

"What? sorry hun.." Jake snorted, rearranging his hard on and trying to bring his thoughts back to the conversation.

"Nothing...hows your week been? Tell me about you!" she insisted.

He rambled on pretty well, trying to ignore his pain and the fact his meeting would be blown to shit if he didn't get back in there...but, _fuckitalltohell._.he had her **here** with him right now.

"So, yeah, things are moving slow...and..I miss you.." he choked, trying to keep the emotion out as he slid down to the bathroom floor, leaning against the door.

" We have a three hour time difference don't we?" she murmured.

"Yeah...why? What are you doing, its 8:15 your time?" Jake asked looking at his watch, and loosening up his shirt.

"Meee?" she asked way too innocently.

" Yeah you.." Jake accused with a smile, suddenly hoping this conversation was about to wrap right around his cock.

"I'm sooo tired, I came right home, took a hot shower and crawled into bed."

"Its only eight o'clock and still kinda light outside, isn't it?' Jake chuckled.

" Yeah, but...shit...I feel like making love to you, Jake. Do you ever feel like that?" she purred like a kitten in his ear.

"shit..all the time, baby...I feel like having you alllll the time." he smiled rubbing his broad palm up and down his hard on.

"God Jake, when I think of you, naked ,next to me...I get so...wet" she whispered in so soft into the phone..driving him even crazier. " I couldn't wait to get in bed and just think of you..."

"What do you think about? what are you wearing?" his voice rumbled low, from his chest.

'Nothing...I slipped between the sheets naked, wanting to feel your hands and your mouth all over me...I love what you do to me, Jake...I love when you take control, love it when you get a bit rough cuz you're so horny..."

"Unnnff." Jake grunted, closing his eyes, seeing her clearly as she was always so beautiful beneath him. "God you know your breasts are so perfect, they stay perfectly shaped and standing up even when you lie down. That fucking gets me..." Jake groaned. " To look down and see your perfect tits standing up , your tight tips straining for my mouth. You're the first set of breasts that ever made me cum just looking at 'em.." he groaned again, tucking the phone up on his shoulder, freeing his hands.

"Jake...do me a favor?" she dripped with so much sweetness, he wanted to lick her, bad, but he just grunted his assent.

"unzip your pants, slowly, like I would..." her voice softened further, till she was just an erotic purr in his ear. His hands obeyed without thought..

" Do _me_ a favor.." his deep voice stirring the steamy silence. "put your hand between you legs like I do.. what do you feel? Describe it to me.."

"oh god, Jake...ummm..you're so much bigger, heavier, thicker...than my tiny hands." she moaned at the thought of his physical invasion of her small body.

He could picture her arching up into him. He could picture those tiny cool hands wrapped around his hot throbbing cock. He saw her taking it all down her throat, squeezing it like nothing ever...

"Fuuuck.." He wiggled his slacks down his thighs, grabbing himself through the boxer slit, pulling it into play, Hard.

"Its warm, soft...mmmmmm, sliding a finger through, its...soooo wet...for you Jake..mmmm."

He could hear her breathing speed up and deepen.

"Tell me what you want, Bella.." he grunted, stroking himself, long and hard, up and down...up and down.

"I wanna be on top of you Jake...oh god...remember when...you put it in me.. for the first time..."

A shiver rocketed through her body.."oh fuck...I almost came thinking about it...you're so damn big, so fucking beautiful...I remember getting so fucking wet at the idea of all you inside of me... ughh"

She fell back on her pillow heavily...panting openly for him, swirling her fingers over her hard bud, fast and tight circles just like Jake taught her. "_mmmfuckme Jake"_

" _oh shit Bella, shhhh._." he barked a tight laugh. "You're gonna make me cum.." he put his head back, then reached up for some soapy lotion, settling back down quickly.

"Oh no...don't you dare cum.." she panted sternly.

"Never, ladies first, always" he growled, squeezing his dick hard, trying to control the heat licking up from his balls..wanting to explode at just the sound of her voice.

"Talk to me Jake" she begged breathlessly.."just your voice makes me wet" she confessed.

"Oh, baby, you should have never told me that.." he cooed into the phone.

"I'm gonna tie you up next time I see you and you're gonna let me be very, _very_ bad to you, aren't you? I'm gonna tease you till you're screaming for my cock. You're gonna suck me while I suck you, I'm gonna cum down your throat just like you took me in the shower. All of it, baby, with my tongue buried deep inside you. We're gonna cum, moaning and groaning into each others mouths, then I'm gonna put you on your knees, weak and shaky, and fuck you from behind. while you're orgasms are sucking the hell outta my dick, I'm gonna fantasize about putting it in your tightest spot...and I'm gonna touch you there..."

"_Fuuuuck! ooohgoooodjaaaake_.." Bella's voice drifted far off as the phone landed in the bed sheets, and she came apart by Jake's words and her hand. He could picture her thrashing about a little her legs shaky and wet between them as she came down.

Jake dropped his phone, pumping his dick harder, knowing Bella was coming apart by his doing. He just had to picture her writhing on her white sheets, her dark hair splayed everywhere, her rosy lips parted, her tight nipples straining for his mouth, her tiny hand buried between her legs...and...

" fuckyesssss.." he bucked over and over into his tight fist, while images of Bella flashed nonstop through his head.

**Later that night...10 pm Jake's Time 1 am Bella's Time**

"Sorry for calling so late.. you asleep?"

"Mmm no its fine" she purred into the phone " you did put me to sleep , so nicely.."

" yeah.." he laughed.." I was in a meeting when you called and I just left... when I went back, everyone was gone."

"Oh my god Jake." she was awake now.. "you shouldn't have done that. Now, I feel bad!"

"Okay its okay...the phone needed to be broke in. It wouldn't be one of our phones if we didn't break it in with phone sex...ya know..s'all good." he laughed tightly.

"What's wrong, Jake?" She rubbed her eyes trying to wake up a bit.

"Nothing..I'm just really glad I can get you on the other end of my phone now. I felt bad before, but ever since you called...I feel ...great. I L..L...Love having you...in my life Bells. Thank you."

"Noooo, Jake. Thank You!"

Bella sat up in her bed, trying to shake off the groggy and figure out what Jake's call was all about. "You're the one thats made such a difference in my life. And I know, I was a silly stupid girl, saying I love you all over the place, acting like a emo, clingy girlfriend or something, giving you a hard time about leaving...putting you through all that shit after the hurricane. I'm sorry, so sorry - I won't do that to you anymore. I know you have your own life in Seattle."

**there was a long stiff silence.**..

I'm trying to back off. I am, But then you go and do something amazing like send me this new phone. I wouldn't have even been able to get a claim in for a new phone till now, and there's a wait for phones here on the islands. As always, you're the lifesaver."

"Wait. What? you're backing off from what, Bella?"

"From..being this clingy emo, frie.._.person_ in your life...someone you just met on vacation... I'm getting things into perspective better, so sorry to have embarrassed you with all that I love you stuff. I know right? What do you say to someone so out of touch? I know I was a handful for you. I'm so lucky you didn't dump my phone number right then.."

Man...Jake's heart sunk to his gut. This was not going how he thought...now she was doubting them big time.

"Look, Bella, just because I couldn't say it back to you at that moment, doesn't mean I don't like hearing it from you, and it doesn't mean I don't think about saying it to you, or want to know what that would be like.. I don't think any of those things you're telling your self. Please stop, second guessing us. I'm trying to be invested in a relationship with you. Can't you tell?"

"Bella?"

"BELLA!" Jake looked at the dark screen on his Iphone.

"Fuck! dropped connection?"

It was the first of many, dropped calls between them. It would prove to be a difficult connection between her hotel location and his high rise condo. Everywhere else seemed to be fine.

**A week Later - April 21st - Jake's Apartment**

"Goddamnit Leah! You have to stop breaking into my apartment!"

"Jake, don't be such a douche. I'm starving - finally feel like eating and you expect me to cook in Seth's rinky dink kitchen?"

"Its always something, with you, Leah..when are you and Sam gonna patch this up?" he demanded, tossing his jacket and new contracts on the table.

"I'm 2 months today.." she smiled running her hand across her flat stomach. "I finally stopped puking 24/7, so maybe I can figure this all out now,"

Jake rolled his eyes, and headed towards the stove.

"What are you cooking?"

"Scrambled eggs with cheese and lots of bacon.. I'm craving it. Isn't that weird?"

"sure the fuck is"...he mumbled spooked out a little and moving slowly away from it all.

"You wanna have some with me? Sit down like a regular family meal?" She just stood there smiling like nothing in the world was wrong. Jake felt like he was going insane, or in The tWILIGHT zONE at the very least.

"Look! You didn't wanna be a family with me! Remember! Sure wish you'd stop rubbing all this..this..family shit in my face!" He stormed out of the kitchen to his room, slamming the door shut.

"Fuck!" dejavu...he didn't need.

Slumping down on the bed, pulling his laptop in front of him, he started surfing for cheap tickets to Hawaii. His new hobby.

He needed a hit of Bella. Bad.

When he didn't have any luck..he sent her a text.

**Hey honey, ****Skype? I need to see your beautiful face : )**

Several minutes passed and no answer so he decided to take a shower.

Still no answer when he got out so he started dialing.

Its only 8:30 there...he wondered.

Then worried.

Then imagined..the worst.

****By 11:30 he still couldn't sleep. He was convinced she was moving on and would be gone before he could even get back there and surprise her. Now he really wasn't gonna tell her about his plans to move to Hawaii.

The last thing he wanted was for her to feel obligated to him cuz he picked up and moved all the way to Hawaii "for her."

Oh hell no, "for her" he'd never give anyone that power over him.

He finally fell asleep listing all the non- Bella reasons for moving to Hawaii.

When he woke up disappointed it was another dreamless night, he felt even shittier.

His sex life was gonna have to improve, vastly. He snorted to himself, reaching for the remotes.

He could not survive on Dream Bella alone! God this was all her fault, he cussed, recalling the way she made him feel all like this again, as the curtains opened, to yet _another_ fucking rainy morning.

Grabbing his phone from habit, he laughed out loud. He had a text from Bella.

**Morning Jake. So sorry I missed you last night. I was asleep! Fell out as soon as I got home from work! Don't know what's wrong with me, am exhausted. Had to quit Red Cross, and am in hot water with Hilton for being late... just not like me. thinking I have mono. Sanitary conditions have been shit here...lots of people sick. are you feeling okay?**

His thumbs sped across the tiny keyboard.

**Much better now, that I heard from you. Sorry you're feeling sick. TTYL? I'm on the way to work rite now.**

He didn't know what to make of all that, the events of last night. He rolled it all around his brain on his way down stairs.

"Jeeezus! Leah! GO HOME!" Jake barked at the sight of Leah cooking in his kitchen in nothing but a tiny tee shirt.

"What is wrong with you Black? You aren't getting any are you?" she smiled curling up into his chest.

"How the hell am I supposed to with my pregnant EX taking over my place?" he growled down at her.

"Oh I suppose you should just give it up and come back to me.." she smiled. curling her arms around him tightly.

"Over my dead fuckingbody!" he spit out, wrenching her arms away from him.

"This isn't a joke Leah! You've fucked up a lot of peoples lives here, you need to be working on fixing shit"

'If your dad was here.." she sniffed, pretending tears might be on the way and stepping back.

" Yeah..IF he was...Wait! I'm gonna do exactly what my dad would have done.!" he said with sharp determination. "Just give me a couple weeks Leah, I'll have Sam before the council, and ordered to work this out with you. I don't know a man that can resist their own kid - except an Uley, generations of them apparently.." Jake grumbled heading out, contemplating his first shot at being the actual chief of his people.

**~o0o~**

**April 30th**

The reports and plans for the Hawaii operations were rolling in like crazy. Everything was favorable, and pointing to a rapid, stress free expansion. There was no reason Jake couldn't make the commitment and start signing on the dotted lines and get vehicles moving over there so they could sell.

Which, reminded him of Bella's Jeep. She should have gotten it this morning...He smiled checking the calendar, then hitting One on his speed dial.

He was about ready to end the call..when he heard her.

"Goddamnit Alice" she sobbed, "hurry up and get up here!"

"Bella?" his deep voice rumbled through the phone.

"oh shit..." he heard her say..then the sound of running water..

"Jake?" her voice cracked, as she sniffled. She sounded terrible.

"Yeah, baby, its me. what's wrong? What's going on?"

She took a deep breath and then just started crying...

"Bella. Talk to me.." Fuck! he hated being useless...2680 miles away from her.

" I don't feel well ,Jake! I'm here at work, sick in a guest room - I took a key from housekeeping.." she sobbed unable to catch her breath.

"Okay..that's not the end of the world, baby, tell them you gotta go home. I want you to go to the doctor, too! I'll pay if you're insurance isn't kicked in."

She just cried harder.

Jake heard people with mono could get pretty sick in the beginning, like strep throat.

"Is Alice on her way to help you?" he continued, trying to keep her talking.

" yeah..." She hiccuped, still sounding breathless.

"Okay..you want me to let you go?" he offered reluctantly.

" Yeah..I'll call you later." she promised with another hiccup.

_Damnitall..he wanted to be there for her._

"Bella..." he wanted to say it, he wanted to be able to say it freely.

"What Jake?" she sounded bad. Tired and put out with this conversation.

"Nothing...get better. I'll call you, later..okay.. bye.." he ended the call, chickened out and for some reason was shaking like a leaf.

He couldn't stand for her to be suffering without him to protect her. He decided to make a trip to Hawaii. There were plenty of business reasons now and plenty of Bella reasons too.

Pushing the button on his office intercom...

" Honey?"

Yes, Jake, what can I do for you?"

" I need a round trip to Hawaii for as soon as possible, maybe with 7 to 14 day advanced price tickets."

"How long are you staying?"

"Less than a week, I suppose I think United has business rate - 7 days advance booking, travel on a Saturday, no Sundays, return in a week. See what you can find for me?."

"Sure thing, hun, .I'll let you know as soon as I can get the info."

She pulled out his United portfolio, positive his cup had runneth over with miles. She was sure she'd get a freebie in business class, for right away, with an open return date. He was a man that needed his woman. That she was positive of!

**~o0o~**

**May 15th**

"ALICE!" she sobbed as the last round of vomiting finally stopped.

"No more scrambled eggs and bacon, ever..." she sighed with disgust wiping at her mouth.

She shut the toilet seat slumping down onto it. Her face was pure white and she was shaking.

"Here. Last one." Alice handed her the long white plastic stick.

"This one is so accurate they call it error proof!"


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is created with heavy narration and pictures in order to squeeze in as much information and effect as possible, and to make time go by. I'm sorry you won;t get that effect here on ff dot net . At this point the story really needs to be viewed in its entirety on its site.**

**sorry - but thanks for reading anyway!**

**OH! and its DEDICATED to a quick reader..Jdonovan09 THANKS for setting me straight on my time difference mixup! LOL..you'll see Jake and I worked really hard this chappy to keep it straight!**

**Have fun.**

**May 15th - Hilton Village**

Alice barged into the bathroom of the Hilton's guest suite where Bella was currently holed up.

Puking her guts out,_ again._

"Here! Last one."  
Ripping through the packaging quickly, Alice handed over the white plastic stick.  
"This one is so accurate, they say its error-proof!"

Bella stood, legs shaking, hands shaking - she could barely breathe. Pulling up the toilet seat cover took all the energy she could muster. Besides having shakes that rivaled DT's, exhaustion has closed in hard and her stomach was still churning. The white stick she accepted from Alice, represented the final nail in the coffin for her relationship with Jacob.

Sitting back down on the toilet, she knew _exactly_, what was gonna happen to that stick.

With tears blurring her vision, she waited for her body to give up the evidence, recalling the conversation with her doctor earlier that morning...

**"..so it was just the 2 days you were medicated after your surfing accident - that you forgot to take your BC doses, but you doubled them up the next two days?"**

**"Yes..." she exhaled a long shaky breath, twirling her hair nervously around and around her fingers. She tried desperately to recall if that was the correct protocol for missing a dose or two. It had been such a long time since he'd instructed her.**

**"Any other medications this month besides the 2 days of pain medication?" Her doctor continued the questions dryly, while she screamed and cussed inside - enough for both of them.**

**"Ummm, other medicines? Yeah. Gentamicin, an antibiotic for my lungs to prevent infection from the drowning. But then, I lost my BC pack in the hurricane, it was at the end of the month anyway... aren't those last five, sugar pills anyway?"**

**"Did you start your new pack right away, on day one?"**

**"No...I, uh, I..my boyfriend left, and I didn't get my period like I should have, so I stopped.** **I thought I should let my body get sorted out."**

**"...and that's when you missed your first period, completely, no spotting, no light days, it never came at all?"**

**"correct." She tried sounding strong, while inside she was falling apart, a little more, every day. Now, she braced herself to hear what her heart and body already knew to be true.**

**" You need to take a pregnancy test. Today." her doctor ordered. " Bella, antibiotics as strong as gentamicin, can completely kill all effectiveness of birth control pills. No one advised you to use additional protection during that time?"**

Alice grabbed the stick as Bella re-situated herself, then washing her hands in a daze.

"Damn...not even 2 minutes, Bella...it was instant." Alice reported in complete awe, holding out the stone cold verdict for her to see herself.

They both stared at the pink plus sign.  
Tears filled her eyes again.

"No..no no no.." she sobbed burying her face into her hands. Disappointing Jacob was all she could think of. She promised to _never_ hurt him - now this.

Alice tossed the stick into the vanity trash can. "C'mon." Wrapping her arm around Bella's waist, she guided her out of the bathroom.

"Shhh, no worries, Belli girl, I'll call my dad." She whispered words of comfort, smoothing her hand down Bella's long hair. Gently rocking her back n forth, she continued trying to comfort her. "He'll take care of all this Bella..don't you worry."

Pulling back from Alice, she wiped her eyes, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"Your dad? What's he gonna do all the way in Seattle?" Her forehead wrinkled in concentration, as she swiped at her wet cheeks. All she could even think about this moment was Jacob and getting back to work.

Alice continued speaking softly. "My dad, will be totally discreet, Bells, no one will ever know about this little mistake. We'd never let you suffer or ruin your life over something like this..we're here for you." she smiled, trying to get Bella to do the same.  
"One quick trip home, and it'll all be over."

Slowly it dawned on her what Alice was talking about. Her dad, Dr. Carl Cullen, the number one OB GYN to the University of Washington population. Chairman of the Planned Parenthood organization for all of Washington state.

Her stomach turned violently, anger building in waves against the nausea...she jerked away from her friend.

"No! Noooo, Alice..you have it all wrong." Shaking her head in disbelief, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly, backing away, horrified with her insinuations.

"What?" Alice barked. "You can't possibly...oh no, don't tell me... Bella, you CAN NOT be thinking of _having_ this..this..."

"Baby?" Bella snarled. "Jacob's baby!"

"Oh my god, Bella!" Throwing her hands up, Alice stormed to the door, wrenching it open angrily.

"If you think for one minute, Rose and I are gonna let you ruin your life, let you ruin all the plans we have together..."

"Jacob saved my life!" Bella screamed in defense. " More than once!"  
The sound of the door slamming drowned her out.

_"shit"_ She paced the lovely room anxiously, trying to shake it all off so she could return to work.

"I would never do that to you, Jacob." she cried out loud. " how could I thank you for my life and honor yours by denying your child ?"

Just the thought of such a cruel act to his giving and tender heart made her retch...and retch...and retch, even more.

Stumbling quickly back into the bathroom, her hands grabbing for the toilet, she fell to her knees expelling a lot more of all the _nothing_ that was in her stomach.

"_god, please._." she gagged, "if I could just throw something up - I might feel better. If I could just eat something to throw up - I might feel better." She lay exhausted against the pristine porcelain. It was several moments before she could get to her feet.

With the small amount of light drifting into the bathroom, she studied her face in the shadowy mirror, waiting for the water to warm up.

"No way." she could never be the person Alice had just suggested, nor the person Rose would surely join in trying to create.

Was she crazy to feel this way about someone she'd known for such a short time? Was she _really_ in love with Jacob, or was it another type of stress response, to the drowning?

"Shit!" she sobbed, feeling so fucked up as she splashed the hot water on her face. She washed her hands, then helped herself to the complimentary toothbrush and toothpaste.

He deserved every happiness in life. She decided, whipping up a quick minty foam. He also deserved the fresh start he was trying to make. She wanted him to find peace and happiness more than anything she wanted for herself. She would never saddle him with an obligatory relationship. Not to her or a child he had no choice in creating.

_rinse gargle-spit._ She palmed the complimentary toiletries stressing herself to replace them asap.

No matter what - there was no way, she could ever destroy any part of him. Especially a part he may come to love and cherish someday.  
No matter how bleak things appeared, she would still cling to hope for them to work things out. Maybe become a couple. Maybe more.  
But, only for all the right reasons.

Exhausted from crying and over thinking every damn thing, her head started throbbing. She just needed to sleep. She'd handle all this better after a nap she thought, collapsing onto the hotel bed.

Balling herself up tight, she pulled the fluffy quilt over her head. The tears came, again as memories of her and Jacob washed over her. She would protect this part of him, she vowed, cradling her stomach. Just as he protected her.

**~~o0o~~**

Jake was packing up for the night when Honey appeared in his office doorway.

"Have any luck finding something reasonable?" he asked checking his watch, anxious to get home and call Bella.

Honey walked to the edge of his desk with a folder, wearing her "look". The one that stopped him cold.

"Of course, I found you a good deal." she smiled with a wink, lowering herself into the leather high back across from Jake.

"Hooookay..." He sank back into his chair on her cue, relaxing a little, from the smile and wink, but waiting to see what the ball drop was gonna be.

"Look, Jake, I hope you won't think I was out-of-place, but.. I see things, hear things, you know. All a part of my job."

"..the confidentiality agreement.." he nodded his acceptance.

"You don't have to tell me anything...and I'm not fishing, but I think you've met someone you want to spend time with...someone you miss a lot."

Jake's face turned red, he blew out a lung full of air impatiently. His private business really wasn't up for discussion.

Honey chose to ignore the childish protest.

"I also think you miss your family more than you expected and once you get to Hawaii and start making plans for the business, you might wanna stay, take care of _other_ things...look into _other_ projects.." She smiled wide laying the folder out on his desk as she continued.

He slid his hands flat onto the desk and leaned forward, anxious for whatever she had coming.

"I was able to convert your accumulated business miles into a free, open end ticket to Hawaii. You leave a week from today, in plenty of time to spend Memorial Day weekend with your family."

"What!" Eyes popping wide with excitement, jaw dropping in amazement, he jumped to his feet. " Fuck! hadn't even thought of Memorial Day coming up." He clapped those huge hands against the desk in excitement. " Yes! it's perfect! Honey, you're the best!" Jake stepped around his desk grabbing her into a big hug.

"Thank you." he whispered letting her go.

"Here!" he ran back around his desk, tugging a drawer open, shuffling through papers inside.  
Grinning like a little kid, he thrust an envelope at her as he shut the drawer. "Just a little something...for all your extra...you know. yeah."

Honey took the envelope with more thank yous exchanged, knowing there was some very large gift certificate or gift card inside he'd been given for promotional reasons or whatever. Last time it was $100 gift certificate to Fisherman's Wharf.

"Come on! Lets get outta here." Jake grabbed his stuff , securing the rest of the office as Honey put her things away.

"Ready?" He smiled holding the door for her. They chatted easily on the way to their cars, laughing at how Memorial Day Weekend was already upon them, exchanging ideas for the holiday weekend.  
He opened the car door for her, determined to see her safely all the way into her vehicle.  
"Thanks again, Honey!" shutting her in, he waved, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Jake made his way through downtown traffic while talking to Paul. Everyone was excited to hear he was coming out so soon to work on plans and make things start happening with the business and with Bella. He dictated a honey do list, over the phone - sure to keep them all busy till he arrived.

The contractors were just starting the framing of their new house, so they were all still in the hotel suites off the army base. And that was just fine with Jacob Black.

This time, he'd roll a little differently and treat himself and Bella to a Hawaiian visit in style.

Shit! With that realization in his head he was anxious to cut Paul loose.

"Listen, Bro - gotta go - traffic's getting hairy and I have some more calls to make..."

Realizing he could wine and dine Bella, do some things they never had, like go on a real date, shot his adrenaline sky high. He was totally disappointed when he couldn't get her on the phone. Three hours BEHIND, three hours behind - he had to keep telling himself. She was still at work - the height of her busy shift, no less.

Tossing and turning in bed that night - he couldn't shut off his mind. He was so stoked about the trip, the business plans, how everything was coming together.  
He needed a distraction to quiet his mind.  
He needed a release of all his pent up energy.

Kicking off his blanket, he rolled left, digging in his side drawer for the trusty ol warming gel.

_Fuck. He missed her._..

Settling back against a mountain of pillows, gripping his warm, lube - filled, fist, around his ravenous cock, he let his mind relax. All thoughts wandering directly to her.

_Gripping himself hard, creating tightness...just like her._  
He stroked himself firmly, spreading all that wet, warmth over his engorged tip down to his tight balls.

"_Fuckina.._" his head went loose on his shoulders, he fell back onto the pillows.  
More stroking, more loosening... his cock kicked hard, his body shuddering from the fisted contact.  
Damn, he craved her. Craved more and more of the great sex they'd had...the feel of her body against his, writhing under him, bouncing on top of him.  
"_fuuuuck._.." he moaned loudly - liberated that no one could hear.

Small and soft. Warm and curvy, he pounded away at the images. A quick shift of his hips, brushed his tight balls against the blanket. The sensations of her fingers stroking and cupping them flooded his brain.  
Behind heavy eyelids, cranked shut by a strong, concentrated brow - he could see the _fucktastic_ way she looked naked...her luscious breasts and that perfect fucking ass.  
The unbelievably tight fit of her...tiny, pink,wetness.  
_"Fuckyesssss_..." he growled into the dark, imagining her fully sheathed upon him.

Feeling his size, his girth, the weight of his dick, he couldn't understand how that little bitty thing, could take all of him in...especially the way she did with her mouth.  
He swore he could see his cock's outline all the way to her - " _ohfuck...ohfuck..yesss_." he hissed, gasping for a lung full - he arched against the sensations boiling in his balls.

That image of her deep throating him, made him shoot his load - every. damn. time.  
Fighting back the fire licking up his cock...he needed to slow this down. He always went ballistic thinking of her...shooting off multiples, fast and hard - like a fifteen year old.

He needed to work on his restraint and endurance.

With slow, sensual, steady strokes bringing him down a notch...it dawned on him -he'd never made love to her.

The one night was filled with frantic, hard core, first time fucking. Beyond exhausted, they went all night on a mattress, thrown on the floor of a house falling down around them.

Then, the unplanned, stolen moments at the airport. They went at it that night like the shit was bankable or something...like they could store up some of those multis for later use, later gratification, when the distance between them was an ocean and a thousand dollar ticket.

_Oh yeah...he neeeeeded to make love to her._

Half an hour later, Jake came, long and hard...his moans of pleasure echoing through the dark condo, his release roaring from the tips of his toes...fueled by all the images of how he'd make love to her - the very first chance he got.

**~o0o~**

Jake was in manic heaven the whole week prior to the trip, and _holyshitsherlock_ - the week flew by.

He called five, eight, even ten times a day - over the last 6 days - driving everyone crazy with to-dos, questions and plans. He talked to everyone, over and over...he was so damn excited he couldn't shit.  
He was always forgetting it was three hours earlier in Hawaii.

He called Paul again, the morning he left Seattle telling him to hold off delivering Bella's Jeep. He wanted to do it himself when he got there.

"No shit dude! How many times are you gonna tell me that! Embry got the fuckin bow on it already."  
Paul hung up on him this time. Prolly cuz it was.._.hmmmm..two fucking a.m.!_

Weeeell, he'd talked to everyone... but Bella.

It was too hard for him to call Bella. He was sure he was gonna break down and blab the surprises to her, so he seriously limited his calls. The fact they were 3 hours behind made it even harder for him to call at a proper time for both of them.

He didn't mean to not call her at all, he hoped the daily texts would suffice.  
On the flip side, it wasn't like she was blowing up his phone either.

In fact, she'd been strangely silent herself.

**~o0o~**

Bella noticed the decline in contact and it bummed her out. But, actually, it was a good thing.

She didn't trust herself to talk much with Jake right now. She didn't know what to do, what direction to take, didn't know about any damn thing! Her emotions were all over the place - so, when she started freaking out, she constantly reminded herself - one day at a time - nothing had to be done that day, there was still plenty of time.

She wanted Jake and her to be together because they were in love and wanted a life together, not because she accidentally got pregnant. She wanted him by choice - not default.  
Most days she panicked, feeling lost as to how to develop any kind of relationship with him - long distance, they were having such a tough time just calling each other.

So, she decided to wait and see what happened. For a _little_ while longer, anyway.

Needless to say, the rift between her and Alice and Rose grew daily.  
Alice kept a count down screaming at her. Everywhere she looked, big red A's were marked on the date June 30th. Alice said that would be the last day to legally terminate the pregnancy.

Their most recent fight wasn't even about her choices anymore - Alice insisted Jake should have a choice - and if he chose termination it would leave very little time to act.

**5:30 am - Wed May 22 - Jake's Trip to Hawaii**

The front door shut downstairs, snapping Jake's attention to the time.  
"Shit..." time had crept up fast, Seth was already here to say goodbye.

Grabbing the rest of his shit and wrestling it all towards the stairs, he did the last second  
scan of things.

"Hey boss..you ready? I can drive ya..." Seth hollered out from the kitchen.

" Need a hand?" he offered looking up the stairs at the load Jake was wrestling with.

"Naw Seth, it's cool. I'm gonna take a cab to the airport. You need to be at Northland's by ten o'clock to check the manifests for the first shipment."

He grunted, huffing and puffing as he bumped along loudly - hauling the huge military style duffle bag down the stairs.

Seth laughed, firing up the first K cup of Starbucks - " what happened to your traveling light mantra?" he teased, leaning against the counter.

In a redeeming display of strength, Jake swung the bag off his shoulder, tossing it over by his carry on that had his computer and other electronics - he turned, grinning at Seth like a kid on his Birthday.

"Its not all my stuff. I'm taking some keepsake things my dad wanted the girls to have, things for the kids, family pictures and such."

"Its good to see you so happy, dude.." Seth handed off a steaming cup of fresh brew. "When are you gonna talk about her?" he landed a hearty punch in Jake's shoulder, as he turned back for his coffee.

Jake kept the silent grin in place, thinking how to respond to his friend, as he drank the java based eye opener he needed so badly. "Thanks.." he tipped his cup at Seth taking another long drink.

Seth nodded once - not giving an inch, till he was answered.

" When I know for sure. When I know she's all in, yep, I think I'll be ready for everything, then." He snorted at how amazing it felt just being able to talk about her, about them.  
" Aaand, believe me, Seth..she's this close." He smiled wider, holding his thumb and forefinger together.

_Of course he was recalling the "I love you, Jake's' he was unknowingly, privy to at the airport that last day. Yet he was still holding a sliver of doubt - over her refusal to come home with him. To be with him._  
_Oh yes, race fans, according to Jacob Black's love o meter that incident of pure, unscripted, eavesdropped, soul baring, heart wrenching, enlightenment Bella gifted him with - put them miles ahead of where they might be otherwise._

At least he knew she loved him, or that she was freely declaring it without a soul around to hear.

"She says IT easy enough, now a little time will tell the rest. Don't cha think?"

"Since when have you been the love at first sight, kinda guy?" Seth quizzed with concerned interest.  
"What the fuck does that mean?' Jake growled getting defensive.

"Just saying...it sounds like you all fell hard and fast...I wasn't expecting the L word update - I just wanted to know the who, where, whens and whys... how ya met and the steamy nights, naked on the beach, ya know?"

"_Fuck_" Jake shuffled over for another cup of coffee. Putting his empty on the machine, and pressing the brew button, he leaned against the counter, arms spread wide holding himself up. His head sagged low between his massive shoulders as his brain sloshed around the deets of their meeting.

" I dunno...we kept running into each other - literally -" he chuckled to himself, endeared by Bella's occasional lack of grace. " I was drawn to her. I can't say why, but..because of that - I ended up saving her life." he mumbled the confession into the brewing coffee.

"Whaaat?" Seth drawled incredulously. Drawn in further by Jake's thoughtful stance, Seth moved closer, not wanting to miss what his friend was saying.

"She drowned in a surfing accident - she would have died - been shark food as Rachel says.." he laughed slightly at that memory.

" Would have...what happened?" Seth pushed for more.

The coffee machine gurgled. ..spitting out the last of Jake's fresh cup.  
He didn't move.  
Seth didn't think he noticed, looking as lost in thought as he was.

" Some asswipe, pretending to be a surf instructor, almost killed her. All I can say, is  
I couldn't take my eyes off her from the moment we met." Suddenly, grabbing his coffee, he turned to Seth. " and it turned out to be a damn good thing." he smiled going in for a drink.

"What? what turned out to be a damn good thing?" Seth's voice cracked like a fifteen year old's.

"Look, Seth - its our story. I'm not ready to share it. Not ready to be judged by family and friends. It just... feels right. _She feels righ_t. As long as actions, words, heart, head and dick all line up, everything's gonna be great. Okay?"

He nudged by Seth, whose mouth was hanging open, downed the last of his coffee, and went to use the bathroom in the hallway.

He couldn't wait to land in Hawaii and have her there. _His girlfriend._  
He laughed at himself. It felt strange being all jittery, excited and horny 24 /7. It made him feel much younger, more reckless and impulsive. But he was ready for some good times after the hell he'd been through.

He splashed cold water over his face a couple times, studying the dark circles under his eyes.  
His brain was crammed with all the mental sticky notes for the day.  
He had a hell of alot to pull off before he could even knock on her door this evening.

"Jake! Your cabs here!"

Jake ran out, knowing Seth be busting the door down next.

"Look, keep your sister the hell outta here, Okay? I understand you all need space once in awhile, but - You be the one to come up here, okay, Seth?"

"yeah, yeah, yeah... Have a great trip, keep in touch." Seth shoved the carry on at him after he situated the huge duffle on his shoulder, " Have fun..

"I plan on it!"

**Wed May 22 - Jake's Surprise Trip to Hawaii**

Two days before Memorial Day Weekend and Bella had the day off since she was scheduled to work the entire holiday weekend. The sleeping in felt so good. Having the whole cottage to herself all day was even better.

All the roommates did anymore was fight.  
They bitched at her for being late to work, they bitched at her for making them "look bad" They bitched at her to end the pregnancy so they could all get back to normal. They bitched at her about bad choices...  
They bitched at her about everything, and how she was ruining her life.

The pregnancy was seriously wreaking havoc on her life. At least she had the whole morning sickness down to a routine now...she'd just stick her finger down her throat and get it over with. No prolonged nausea, no mid morning unpleasantries and maybe it would be just enough to get things turned around at work.  
Damn..she couldn't lose this job now.

But for today - she enjoyed a break from all of it!

Laying in bed, she fiddled with her phone debating on calling Jake. She knew he'd be busy, but damn it, she hit one anyway and waited for his voice. They hadn't talked in over a week!

**"Hi this is Jake - you know what to do." beep.**

She decided to try one more time, then she'd have to find something to keep her mind occupied -or she'd go crazy.

"**Hi this is Jake..."** "Shit" She tossed the phone to the foot of her bed. The lack of phone calls this past week was really getting to her. How were they gonna have any kind of relationship this way!

Memorial Day weekend was almost here, and she'd be working her ass off Friday thru Monday.  
She missed Jake so much and worried how to keep things "going" long distance.

She was very dissatisfied with her new life in Hawaii, but it still had possibilities. Seattle was not an option anymore. Especially now.  
Wouldn't they all have a grand ol time yucking it up over her single mom status.  
She couldn't see herself staying here with her old college crowd much longer...she needed to start making new plans.

Shit, everything was going wrong. For her, anyway.

When the tears were fighting for more show time - she thought a hot shower was just what she needed, instead of another good cry. She needed to pull herself together and be productive today, she scolded herself as she turned on the shower.

She puttered around the house, doing things she hadn't felt like recently. It felt good to be freshly sun kissed, shaved, moisturized, her hair conditioned, nails polished.  
She pulled on a cotton sundress after her second shower of the day and grabbed her laptop.  
Now was a great time to tweak a new resume, look for new jobs, new living arrangements..new transportation...new everything! She even Google'd some California contacts for opportunities.

By five o'clock, she needed a nap. Spreading her cotton duvet across the over-sized porch swing, she collapsed into the cozy seat. She loved this dang porch swing.  
The monotonous back and forth motion helped her empty her head of worries...and the view of the sunset from this spot was ..spectacular. She loved bathing in the late afternoon warmth ,the sweet smelling breeze in her hair.

She did more than her fair share of daydreaming during many recent sunsets, about a certain tall dark and very handsome man.

**Picture inserted here**

**~o0o~**

It was much later than he anticipated when he pulled the door shut to the villa he'd checked into on the Hilton property. But, everything was perfect.

The gardener he met earlier was walking towards him quickly across the pebbled access road with both thumbs way up!

"She's napping right on the front porch!" he reported with a huge grin.

"Awesome!" Jake dug into his pocket, snapping a twenty off his clip. "Thanks man!"  
"Oh no! " the gardener laughed, holding his hands up. "Checking on Miss Bella is my pleasure. Have a nice night, Mr. Black." he nodded swiftly with a wink, heading back down the path.

Jake couldn't wait another millisecond! He swung into her Jeep, glad as fuck she was just down the service road. He would have ran, but he was too excited to give her the Jeep.

He parked a little ways away, cuz he wanted to sneak up on her. He bound up the stairs onto the villa's porch silently, his heart pounding with excitement.

There she was, asleep in the glow of the sunset, just like the guy said.

Only then did he remember she hadn't been feeling well. It was part of the reason he was so anxious to get out here.

~~~~~~ xoxoxoxoox

"_Mmmm_" a heavenly masculine scent nudged at her thru her slumber, stirring her sleeping senses.

_Arousing he_r.

Stretching in her sleep, she collected a sense of warmth engulfing her body. She was attracted to the warmth, comforted by it, craving it as she felt her body pushing up into it.

_Little niggles of recognition, flitted through her mind._..she just couldn't catch any of them.

sleep...felt so much better.

"_Mmmm_" softness, brushing over her lips, caressing them warmly.

The urge to touch became overwhelming - but her arms were weighted with sleep. All she could manage was a weak grip at the cool cotton under her fingers.  
An anxious wave started to build within her.

She felt her name breathed against her lips. So soft, delicious, caressing back and forth across her mouth, her name a whisper on the evening breeze above her head, all around her.

She felt a stirring, a tingling deep inside. A niggle of recognition, left her anticipating an erotic dream. Welcoming one.  
_Ohyesss_...  
His tongue. His taste. filled her mouth.

"Jacob.." she heard the plea escape her heart on an exhale.

"Bella, honey.." His deep voice pulled her from sleep.

"Huh.." Her reorientation was confusing...it had to be a Jake dream, he couldn't possibly - Squeezing her eyes tight, burrowing into her covers, she tried for unconsciousness again.

The lips and tongue of her lover possessed her mouth again, more fully, sucking on her tongue harder, pushing her mind and body into fuller awareness as he lit the fires of desire within her - from head to toes.

Moaning her pleasure, into his mouth, like a kitten's purr, her sleepy arms circled up around his neck, grasping him to her possessively. This dream was too good to ever let go, she thought drifting again, pulling the warmth even closer.

He scooped her effortlessly, into his arms from the swing, gently breaking their kiss.

Dim lights blinked rapidly in her vision, she realized her eyes were opening.

She was awake.

"Hi, beautiful." His bright smile transformed her instantly. Her heart smiled back and began beating erratically. Excitement, anticipation, fueling her mind and body.

The sky behind him was blazing with vibrant, warm colors from the setting sun. The colorful background , contrasted with his dark features beautifully, rivaling the fire in his eyes for her.  
She could only stare in disbelief. Mesmerized by his beauty, feeling as if they'd been apart for a lifetime already.

"Hi yourself.." she smiled, licking her parched lips. " I can't believe it's you - you're really here. I'm dreaming?"  
"I wanted to surprise you..you don't seem surprised.." he pouted.  
Cupping his cheek, she stroked that pouty lip with her thumb.  
"I am surprised. Just sleepy" she snuggled into his chest deeper. " Best wake up ever..want more." she smiled reaching up for his lips again, He gladly returned his mouth to hers. She kissed him hard, passionately, tangling her hands, legs and arms around his body.

He chuckled pulling back from her kiss.

"Oh, don't you worry - there's more, lots more! Come with me?"

"Anywhere.." she sighed laying her head on his shoulder.  
" Anywhere...but Seattle." he half chuckled, flying down the stairs with her.

Bella squeezed hard at the back of his neck.  
"Ow!" he froze at the edge of the lawn. "what?'

" Not funny.." she choked, making it her turn to pout.  
" No? not funny?" he mocked playfully.  
"No Jacob. Not funny!" Bursting into tears she wailed, " I've missed you so much!"  
She buried her face against his shoulder, and boohooed loudly, soaking a big ol wet spot in no time.

"Oh my god..Bella." He couldn't help laughing at her. She was so sweet, such a damn emotional mess. He loved everything about her. Even these silly outbursts. She was such a girl sometimes.

And, luckily he knew a lot about girls by now.

They were halfway to the jeep when he stopped, setting her on her feet.

"C'mon honey..I didn't come all the way out here to make you cry."  
Cupping her wet face, in his hands, he _Shhhhh Shhhhhh'd ,_ her trying to thumb away the tears from her cheeks.  
'Cmon. Bella." His voice was commanding, yet it soothed her completely.

"I'm sorry..she sniffled, putting her hand over one of his.  
"Its just..you have no idea..How..how.. hard that decision was for me."

Tilting her face upwards, he locked his eyes on her. He needed to see the truth in those words.  
The pain he found in her sweet soulful eyes - hit him like a fist to his chest. - and a single anguished tear slid down her cheek . "Oh honey..." he pulled her to his chest, wrapping her securely in both arms. Why did shit have to be like this for them?

"Mmmmm I can't believe you're here, Jake." she turned her smile up at him. " Pinch me so I know I'm not dreaming."

"Oh baby._..this_ will feel so much better" His fingers weaving into her hair, his face lowering to hers, she looked up expectantly. His searing lips made their way up her neck slowly, as large hands found a heaving breast to warm in his palm. His mouth captured hers on a gasp. His tongue plunging into her sweetness, over and over.

For the next three and a half weeks, Jake and Bella were inseparable.  
He'd come back to Hawaii and literally swept her off her feet, carrying her away to his bungalow. Where she stayed with him the entire time he was in town.

Jacob made love to her that night, again and again and again.

**Pictures here o making love - great fan art**

They were perfect together - perfectly compatible in every detail.  
She was perfect for him in every way.

**Pictures of them having fun and relaxing**

When Bella went to work, Jake worked too. The new Export Outlet had really taken root, so many final decisions were made,

as well as having all the new inventory arrive.

**Pictures of the Export Outlet and of them working together and having fun.**

When Bella was off, Jake was at his place to meet her promptly, treating her to a different type of evening each night.

**Pictures of various date nights and beach play dates.**

He still hated the idea of her surfing - but at least HE would be the one to teach her.

**Funny pics of worried Jake while Bella surf's.**

They were a natural born team. She was aggressively interested in all areas of the new business and a genuine help through a few little tangles. Every time she opened her mouth with an opinion or advice, it was right on the mark. She had a brilliant business sense, and Jake enjoyed her company and input immensely when it came to shop talk.

**Good pics of them in professional attire laughing.**

When they put their jobs aside and washed away the stresses of the day, they were a wildly attractive and sexy couple. They appeared to be perfectly in sync and crazy in love with each other, by all accounts.

** More sexy pics of these two Yummy..**

Jake's last night in town was spent celebrating at Mama Kahlia's. Paul, Rachel, Em and Becca - all had dinner and drinks with him and Bella at Mama's. They were family there by now and it was always a lot of fun. The girls wanted to dance but had a hard time pulling Bella from Jake's side for even a moment that night.

**Video box opens Micheal Spearhead's song - Yeah - Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou.**

Until - her "_Ohmygodmyfavoritesong_" came on. Bella danced and sang, putting on a show everyone would remember for a very long time...and in the end when she collapsed, laughing and exhausted into his lap, he pulled her close, foreheads, noses, lips, touching and said it...

"Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou..." sealing the deal with a soul searing kiss, he thought his heart was truly about to burst, as the house went crazy around them.

**~o0o~**

The next day, when he heard Bella's ring tone go off about the time she should be walking through the door - he just knew...

"Hey babe. You on your way?" he asked looking at his watch.

"Jake...oh Jake.." her voice cracked with stress and emotion she was choking back for his sake.

" I, I can't get away..something came up - I have to take care of..._shit._"

"Okay..wow, I knew it was too much to ask those assholes you work for to let you off early to take me to the airport. This isn't your fault Bella. They hate _me_." she would never know the magnitude of this disappointment. He wasn't sure if he'd actually been able to do it - and now they'd never know.

"Jake! How..when..oh my god.." He heard her squeak, and knew she was crying.

" Bells...don't." he whispered into the phone. " We're ready for this...we said goodbye every way we could think of last night..." he chuckled.

" I was really fond of number 8, but good old number 69, always blows me away.." he laughed.

"Jake! seriously...I, I..hate this!"

"I know. I do too. " he sighed - desperate for a way to leave her smiling.

" But! Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou!" he sang to her squeezing the box in his pocket.

" I love you too..." she said softly. " gotta go..be safe." Their hearts sank together as they forced them selves to hang up the call.

Jake wa_s really_ disappointed about Bella not taking him to the airport. But things come up, and they needed to be supportive of each others jobs. Especially, when unexpected demands were made. Jake knew more often than not, it was going to be him making that call to a disappointed Bella.

The cab pulled up half an hour later, just as his pity party really started jamming.

The men grunted obligatory greetings at each other, with Jake sliding into the rear passenger seat.

He just wasn't feeling up to random conversation.

"Honolulu airport Mr. Black?'  
Jake nodded to the man in the rear view mirror, then switched his gaze out  
the cab's passenger window.  
He sure hated leaving her, _again_. Didn't look like this distance thing was gonna get any easier.

The driver took off meandering slowly thru the Hotel property.  
Jake settled in the seat heavily, content to nap if this was any indication...

**What. The. Fuck?**

Rolling past Bella's place, anyone with a set of eyeballs could see she was on the front porch.  
Sporting a fluffy white hotel robe, which wasn't her style, especially this time of day. He checked, glancing at his watch. Jake knew, pretty damn well , exactly what was underneath that robe. Every dimple, freckle..scar.

The tall dark haired guy standing in front of her, _too fucking close,_ with mutherfucking luggage at his feet, is what grabbed Jake's mutherfucing attention by the balls.  
_And then twisted._

"Oh..Oh..Hell Noooo." he growled jerking around in the seat so he could be tortured longer thru the rear window view.

The 6 footer with dark hair, gathered her into his arms, dropping kisses onto the top of her head.

"FUCK! MOTHER FUCKER!" He spun back into the seat facing forward.

"FUCK!" He slammed his fist into the seat in front of him, earning a quick brake and steely glare from the driver.

Jake held his hands up in surrender, a silent apology for being an asshole, then slumped back into the seat.

No wonder she couldn't take him to the airport. Towner Number 2 had arrived.  
_What a stupid...stupid..."Fuck":_

Mentally and physically, Jake crumbled inside.

The torrent of pain, and negativity consuming him like a tsunami.

When Jacob Black came back up for air, he had changed.  
His eyes hardened.  
And whaddya know. The hole in his heart, was filled. ROCK SOLID.

The cab screeched to a halt in front of United's drop zone. The cabbie already had Jake's gear on the curb and the trunk shut by the time he got out of the freaking car.

"$32.00." the cabbie reported. Jake peeled the bills off his clip..handing them over. "Thanks for the ride."

"Yes, sir. " the cabbie nodded, jumping back in his vehicle and taking off.

"You have any spare change, mister?"

Jake glance over his shoulder to find a small island woman, holding a sleeping child in her arms.  
"_Grandmother_" he thought to himself. Things were still far from normal since the hurricane. Lots of people still having a hard time.

Jake dug in his pocket.

"Sorry, I don't have any spare change...I have a spare diamond engagement ring."

Jake planted the small velvet box, wrapped in an ivory bag firmly into the palm of her hand.

"Receipts in the box. Good luck, _A hui hou kakou_.." Jake waved off her protests, heading into the airport.

**~o0o~**

"Thank you, Roger. Thank you soooo much!" Bella gushed, hugging her Dad's long time friend and First Lieutenant.

"Sure sweetie..anything for you." He patted her back. " You really had me worried when you up and left Seattle without a word to anyone. But now you see, I'll track you to the ends of the earth if need be!" They laughed stepping apart again.

"Well, the good thing is, you and Sofia got a nice vacation out of it, huh?" Bella fidgeted nervously with the large envelope in her hands.

"Oh yeah...shes been on me for years to bring her here...just glad we could do both these things. This was really important to me, and your dad I'm sure. I couldn't sleep lots a nights, cuz I was worried about you. Did you honestly, not know you were his beneficiary? Didn't know you were going to get his death benefits?"

" I just never thought of it, ya know? It hurt so bad to have him gone..I got used to not thinking about any of it."

"The house, Bells...you sure you don't want it? Think about what I said and get back to me on that,okay. Oh! and thanks for letting us use these!" he chuckled lifting the empty suitcases up. " Sofia bought more damn souvenirs than should be legal!"

Bella rushed another awkward hug , pulling back quickly.

"Thank you again..this is ..gosh." she choked up as tears overwhelmed her vision and heat flooded her face." Gosh..Roger!..." her laugh, broke into sobs when she couldn't maintain her composure any more.  
"It'll be okay kiddo." the guy squeezed her shoulders.. "call me anytime with anything - you hear me?"  
Bella nodded quickly, wiping at her tears, fighting for control of herself.

"Why don't you start looking at condos or something, it shouldn't be long till you get the money after you sign the documents." Roger smiled. " Isn't shopping the number one way you girls lift your spirits?"

**~o0o~**

"Thanks!" Jake handed the cab driver his money, and turned. Planted on the sidewalk.  
Staring straight up the side of his tall building, into the pouring rain.

He fumbled for the handles on all his baggage. He was numb.

From the trip and the plane ride.  
All the alcohol he poured down his throat, had loosened him up some.

He hoped it was enough. Cuz he was sure wondering if Leah was gonna be exactly where she _wasn't_ supposed to be.

He grinned a hard shitty grin. He fucking hoped so. Counted on it as a matter of fact- all the way home from Hawaii.

**2 weeks later - Friday JUNE 30th**

"You never even told him! Now its too late..." Alice ranted as she chased Bella back and forth.

"I don't give a damn, Alice! I've had it with you, with both of you!"  
Bella threw her last basket of belongings into the Jeep, slamming the door shut.

"You can't do this Bella! "  
"Not to yourself, not to us!" Rose screeched through the tears.

"Watch me." she growled jumping into the Jeep and roaring off.

"_Fuck! fuck!fuck_!" she pounded on the steering wheel.  
Everything was so screwed up.

Jake wasn't talking to her, they hadn't had a decent conversation since he left here. She couldn't help wondering why he turned her off so completely whenever he returned home. She couldn't stand her judgmental friends, she'd just quit her job and moved out of the only place she knew she could afford.

These kind of things weren't supposed to be happening anymore! Wasn't she more careful than this!

Her phone went crazy for the next half hour before she finally picked it up and took a look.

"Fuck you, Jake." She threw her ringing IPhone out of the car window.

" Too little, too late..."

_Picture of her driving into a beautiful Hawaiian sunset._


	13. Chapter 13

**FOR THESE LOVLIES :** ** Dottyanne, Jharv, twilight lover, cmwillis jdonavon, cew1088, sweetness4683 Pat Oneonta**

**Because there are SOME wolf girls you just can't leave hang!**

**AGAIN: This post is better viewed on my homesite - JBNP - which just reached 6000 members! ( THATS alot of WOLFGIRLS!)**

**Surpassing my original mentor - Carolyn FFFW! Yeah baby! WHO'S YO DADDY NOW?**

**had 820 readers here on FF dot net yesterday, and only heard from my loyal crew of few! Thanks you ladies you know who you are!**

**Fourth of July**

****All around her friends and families rushed about excitedly.

Blurs of red, white and blue flying by everywhere. A summer holiday was definitely in the air.

Along with the smell of bar-b-ques burning all over the island. You could hear the shrieking whistles

and sharp snapping, loud cracking of fireworks being let off already.

Everyone seemed to be in fast forward while she could barely put one foot in front of the other.

She felt trapped in slow motion. Her brain and body chugging along, wearily.

She wandered into the Super Walmart, needing basic supplies and some food. Wandering around in the air conditioning felt good. She seriously started looking for a place to take a nap.

"Bella!"

"Oh my god, Bella!" The recognition of her name was like a swift smack in the face.

Giving just a moments warning before strong limbs wrapped around her from every angle, hugging her, squeezing her, questions flying all around.

" Oh! Rachel...Rebecca, Hey..." her hands gripped the shopping cart, hoping to draw strength from it.

The sisters stepped back and glanced at each other, wordlessly.

"Bella, what's wrong, honey?" Rebecca whispered wrapping her arm across her shoulders.

You look positively...stricken."

"Jacob's beside himself with worry for you, darlin, have you talked to him lately?"

Rachel asked, even tho it was obvious she knew the answer.

"Nooo.. uh, nuthing...why?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her " Where are you living now? We heard you left Hilton

Village, left your friends there."

" We've all been worried for you, Bella" Becca tried softening the conversation.

Maybe it was the heat, exhaustion, or loneliness, that caused her to cave in at that moment.

Was she tired of standing strong and having no one to care for her when she needed it most. Probably.

Forgetting that Rachel was waiting for a response, Bella broke down. Crying, and sobbing into her hands, then onto Rachel's shoulder, then back into her hands.

The words** Jacob, sorry, pregnant** and** baby** were the most prevalent escapees, and certainly had the sisters full attention.

Rachel ended up walking her outside where they sat sipping cold water in the patio section of Super Walmart , eventually chatting up a storm while Becca checked out with the groceries they needed.

"You guys ready to go? " Becca hollered over the loud crashing and clanking of shopping carts as she headed for the mini van.

"Sit tight. I'll be right back." Rachel ordered as she stood, ducking out from under the table umbrella.

After a quick chat with her sister in the parking lot - Rachel returned.

"Do you have your Jeep here Bella? I wanna see it, why don't you show me - then I'll drive us home. We want you to spend the holiday with us." She smiled wide, reaching for Bella's hand, pulling her up gently from the table.

Bella clicked the Jeeps, remote start, the locks popping, as they came up to it.

It sure was a sweet ride! She felt so grateful every time she looked at it, the magnitude of his generosity overwhelmed her heart, every time she thought of him.

"Let me drive?" Rachel asked holding her handout. Bella tossed the keys over, detouring to the passenger side.

"How far along are you?" Rachel asked as they settled into the seats, buckling up.

" 14 weeks" Bella gulped, hoping Rachel wasn't gonna scream at her for waiting too long too.

"Wow..!" she laughed. "Jacob's gonna be over the moon about this ."

Rach backed out of the lot, turning back towards the eastern shore.

"Wait!" she slammed the brakes on counting her right fingers, then laughing out loud.

Hahaha your baby's due between Christmas and New Years !" she beamed over at her.

"Please don't tell Jake...not yet." Bella begged.

"But, Bella..." she stammered..trying to understand. "Jake will be soo happy, you have nothing-"

" We have a long way to come in our relationship, Rachel. I don't want your brother to want me because of the baby. I didn't do this, to trap him. I want us to make the choice to be together before the baby comes into the mix. Please, give us that chance.."

Rachel snorted..."He's already there Bella! He's crazy about you. He may be a bit tough on expressing it, he may be a bit withdrawn, but believe me,I know that guy! He's never been in love like he is with you!'

Bellas heart bloomed with new hope, she was starving for this kind of encouragement. "Please Rach..don't tell him, I will when its time."

"Time for what? the baby to be born ?" she laughed.

"If need be..!" Bella warned with a tight laugh and an arched brow.

"Shit..." Rachel sobered up. "Don't be like me and Paul...I regret it, I do."

"What? what happened with you guys?"

_"Oh god, Paul._.." She shook her head. " I got pregnant, and we had nothing like you and Jake have. He was the big stud on the rez, rezident bad ass - tough guy. My dad hated him even looking at Becca and I. And sure enough, I got knocked up. I couldn't resist him - yet I hated him, he infuriated me..his cockiness, his control over me." she shuddered shaking her head at the long memories.

"We hooked up late at night. Sneaking out of my window - I was his final booty call of each day. He always teased me saying he saved the best for last. When I got pregnant he took off - scared shitless of my Dad - the chief. He sent me letters, apologizing, telling me he wished he could be different, wished my dad could accept him, confessing his love for me and his desire to be a good family man..blah blah blah..."

"Jake ended up delivering Jayden, ya know." Rachel smiled, settling back in her seat.

"Wow..How old was he?" Bella could picture Jake vividly taking care of them all. It certainly explained his deep attachment to Jayden and the kids.

"About..23, I suppose.. It changed him. Jake settled down, worked hard , talked about nothing but having a bunch of kids.. he was fiercely protective of me and Jayden.

Our dad died not long after that, Becca was pregnant with Embry. Dad never knew.

We got a little money when he died, and Paul and Embry plotted to take us away to Hawaii. We all wanted off the rez, wanted to find a better life for our kids..don't get me wrong! We're proud of our heritage, its just the discrimination, the oppressive way of life on the reservation is not something we wanted to repeat for ourselves and the kids."

" I bet Jake missed you guys.."

"Jake_. Gawwd._. We didn't even say goodbye." Rachel choked back a sob, emotions catching in her throat. She turned to Bella with tears in her eyes.

"Jake's the Chief's son - next in line for all that responsibility. He had no choices in his life - he's obligated to his line of duty, Leah was even.._.prearranged_ you could say. He was only allowed to marry a full blooded tribe member. And from the time Jake and Leah were born, it was declared that they marry. They were the golden kids the golden couple growing up - they could do no wrong. Its no wonder she turned out to be a sadistic, spoiled self centered._ ughhhh_

Anyway, He fought, Paul and Em over taking us away. He wanted our generation to stay and build a new future together for our people.

We let him down. Tore his heart out, actually. We had no idea how dedicated he was in his mission, and we never realized how attached he was to Jayden - Everyone he loved hurt him, and left him. Us, then Leah and his best friend Sam..Dad. Yeah, Jake's been a lone, wounded, wolf you might say, ever since."

Bella wrapped herself tight against the sadness ,leaning against the window. With the beautiful landscape and ocean rushing by, dejavu hit hard...throwing her back to the day she arrived.

_Bella turned and watched the beautiful landscape and seashore breeze by. It was enchantingly beautiful. Too good to be true Like everything and everyone else in her life. This was all gonna be too good to be true. She just knew there was a heartache waiting to find her._

"Damnit Rachel. I want him!" she sobbed." I want both of them!" she laughed thru the tears, cradling her stomach. "Help me do this, please?"

Rachel reached over , grabbing Bella's hand, holding it, squeezing tight.

" I would do anything for you Bella, but I would die to insure Jacob's happiness."

Bella laughed to take the edge off the intensity. "I don't think it'll come to all that, but you're a wonderful sister." they dropped hands and Rachel continued chattering..as they drove.

_She was done making mistakes._

_She would not allow this, would not allow Jacob to become her greatest heartache._

_No! not when she knew...he was destined to be her greatest love._

She had to be the one in his life that was constantly running towards him, not away from him.

She had to allow him time to realize his demons and then work on getting them under control.

She could wait for him. They would wait for him, as long as it took.

**~o0o~**

"Annie Bewwa...Annie Bewwa.." Her arm shook back and forth, tiny hands pinching hard.

"Huh?" she raised her head shoving her hair away from her sweaty face.

A wide eyed toddler met her eyeball to eyeball **" ITS TIME FORE FIA WURKS!**" he screamed in her face, tugging on her arms.

"Oh! oh.. okayokay.." she untangled herself from the toddler, and a blanket, struggling to sit up.

"Hey there, I see Billy beat us to you."

" Hi Bella..' Jayden waved shyly from his Dad's side.

" Hi you guys." Bella croaked, trying to regain her bearings. "What happened?" she asked looking around, fussing with her unruly hair.

"You fell asleep in the car. I carried you in the house, and you slept for, errr, 9 hours today."

Paul laughed looking at his watch.

"_grrrreat_..." she groaned weakly.

Jayden walked over, plopping down next to her.

" Uncle Jake says I'm supposed to look after you. He says you don't feel well. Are you sick, Aunt Bella?"

" Jake knows I'm here?" she questioned Paul groggily.

"Run along Jay...go get ready for the fireworks, dude! Get those other lawn chairs from the playhouse. 'll look after Bella."

Jayden ran off at full speed.

"Our casa su casa, Bella." Paul sat down next to her. " You're family now, whether you like it or not." he said gently, putting his hand over her stomach.

Their eyes locked, Bella was shocked at the intimacy of his actions, yet moved by the tenderness of his touch.

" Once upon a time, Princess, Jake cared for mine, as I would have - if I hadn't been such an asshole. All I can ever hope to do, is repay him the favor with equal care and devotion."

She took a deep breath and sighed. " Okay...thank you." she smiled placing her hand over his.

"C'mon!" her grabbed her hand pulling her up off the sofa. " Its time!"

"Fireworks..?" she smiled a thin smile.

"And s'mores, and hot dogs, and soda..."

" You had me at s'mores!" she laughed. " Lets go."

**~o0o~**

**Still Fourth of July - Seattle**

Jake sat on the balcony of his condo overlooking Seattle. He'd been trying to get some sun earlier, been slamming down beers all day - all week for that matter.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to scream, yell, punch, fuck, or cry today

He'd been feeling pretty bad about what happened when he left Hawaii, and the more he thought about it, the more he calmed the fuck down - hoping and allowing for some reasonable explanation.

He'd put off calling her way too long, when suddenly an eerie call came to him, turning everything the fuck upside down!

" Jacob? Jacob Black?" a frantic female voice came over the unknown Hawaiian number.

"Who's this.' he growled

"We're friends of, of Bella's"

" Alice? Rosalee?" Jake questioned.

" Yes, Jake. Bella's...she's...you left her...shit.." Alice shoved the phone into Rose's hand walking way.

" This is Rose, Jacob. Bella left a little bit ago - moved out. Quit her job! She's really distraught. She needs you now. More than ever, you know! How can you just leave her here, like this.."

" Like how? What are you talking about?" Jake defended, utterly confused about the whole call.

" Oh my god! really?" Rose bit out. " You're gonna play stupid about it now?"

"If anything happens to her, I'll hold you responsible..." Alice yelled into the phone, effectively ending that whole freak show, when they both hung up.

****In a panic - Jake dialed her number non stop. The guilt building and building over not reaching out to her sooner. How can he always be so wrapped up in his stuff?

After about 3 hours, she finally answered. Only is wasn't her.

"Yeah?" the gruff voice drawled.

"Whos this?" WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?" Jake yelled.

"Who r you mutherfucker?" the unwelcome voice barked back.

He took a deep breath...wooooo fuckin saaaaaaaa..wooo saaaa

"Listen. Asshole. This is my MISSING girlfriend's phone. The 5-0 are tracking the GPS on it now! WHERE IS SHE?"

Silence crackled on the line.

"Look man - we don't want no troubles! found the thing on the road, about 2 hours ago.

No sign of any girl..I'll turn the thing over to police right now! They can track her calls and stuff from on here."

"Perfect motherfucker. Take it to Honolulu'Is main 5-0 station."

Jake slumped back, in his chair-wondering how the hell her phone ended up on the road and trying to figure out how to get a hold of her...

_**THAT WAS 5 DAYS AGO**_

"Crying it is." he growled, wiping the traitorous tears from his face and out of his eyes.

He threw back the rest of the beer in his hand, and shuffled inside for more.

His phone was buzzing on the counter, he glanced at it out of curiosity.

**PAUL**

Jake grabbed the thing flipping it around and hitting the talk button one handed.

"Heybro. what's the good news for today?" Jake tried sounding cheerful, normal... as he opened the fridge pulling out a couple more Heinies.

"Happy Fourth lil bro.."

"yeah..kinda a drag on this end..kids having fun?" He wandered back out onto his balcony searching the cloudy sky for fireworks...just rain on this horizon he thought..pounding back the new beer.

"We sold 25 this week. You better be rounding up more inventory for our hungry asses."

He laughed out loud. " thats great! you guys are on fire! what kind of inventory are you looking for now?" Jake wanted Paul to start thinking over every line of business..

learn everything he knew..inventory was highly regional, and ever fluctuating..

"I think we're still in the replacement market from the hurricane" Paul piped up." Need later model SUV's, trucks, and 4 wheel drives. Some people are stepping up, so a few nicer models will be sweet. A couple Landy's. A toyota or two?"

"Good job! sounds right on." Jake smiled..this was gonna pay out big time for all of them.

"Sounds like we'll all get a paycheck this month" he joked.

silence drifted into the conversation

Jake chugged the rest of the beer, cracking open the next one, as he listened to the kids running around in the background thru the phone. He tested if he could pick out individual kids.

"Bella's here." Paul mumbled quietly.

"What?" he heard himself say...as the words sunk in mor Y.

"Bellas here. You two need to talk ,soon. About everything! Bro."

"Shes , what? there? why? Let me talk to her for chrissakes...what the fuck are doing Paul? You know I'm waiting here, waiting to hear if shes fucking DEAD or not! Put her on the phone! " he yelled.

" No way, Man. Listen to yourself, you're not ready to talk to her or anyone for that matter!"

Jake slumped down into his leather sofa, scrubbing his hands over his face in frustration,

"Paul." his voice cracking with emotion, shoulders sagging under the weight of worry,

" I need to hear her voice.." he begged, hiding his desperation was no longer a concern.

"She's sleeping right now - looks like she's been through a grinder. You sober up, take a shower, eat some food..and I'll have her call you after fireworks. Deal?"

"Wait! Skype! I wanna see her! Set Up The skype!"

"Only if you're a good boy, Jakey!" Paul teased, blew some wet kisses and disconnected.

Jake showered , coffee'd - ate, wandered around the condo with his lap top, trying to find the best spot Didn't wanna lose the connection in the middle again!

"Fuck!" he was more nervous about this than he had been about anything else with them.

He was really nervous about what she'd say. Why she was upset. He'd have to listen to

what he did to fuck her up! And she'd have to know he knew about the other guy..the other shit..and how fucked up things made him in the head.

He was sure he couldn't handle sharing her, and fuck no he didn't wanna lose her.

His phone rang... damn he was in the bedroom. He dropped onto the side of his bed

reaching down for the power cord as he answered the phone. "Hell-O!" he grunted reaching for the extension.

"Jake?" her soft voice slayed him. cut him down to nothing... his heart pounded in his chest, thumping against the mattress as he worked the computer connections.

He was afraid to answer her

Jake? are you there?"

"Hey! Bells"...he grunted sitting up, working his hands nervously through his hair.

"You ready to log onto skype sweetie? Paul get it all hooked up for you?"

"Yes. He says he needs your skype username."

_oh fuck..he felt his face flush with the heat of embarrassment._

"Hand him the phone... would you? its kinda long. yah..complicated."

Jake let a hard rush of air out of his lungs in relief as she passed off the phone.

"what is it? stud muffin? or some shit?" Paul barked into the phone.

"youwon'tgoback" Jake mumbled. "All lowercase, one word jumble."

"What? what was that? "Paul questioned loudly.

" Iswear Paul I will kick your everluvin ass the minute I seeyouagain.. remember this moment asswipe" Jake growled loudly into the phone, as Paul and Bella fell into a fit of laughter.

"Yours is easy to remember, E.." Jake typed it into the skype list.

" I see you.." Bella's sexy voice came from his laptop-_ jeezus her voice on top of his bed, made him hard instantly._

He flopped down on his chest eye level with the screen.

" Hi darlin.." his hand went to the screen automatically - wanting to touch her.

She did the same.

" You look good..what's different...Oh! you're so tan, Bells."

" Am I?" she looked at her arms shrugging." I spent the last 4 days on the beach.. prolly did get some sun." she smiled straight into the screen, right into his heart.

"So...what's going on?" Jake chuckled nervously wanting to kill all the bugs up front, quick and clean.

Bella looked down into her lap. She was wearing a tiny, thin ,gray tank top. Jake devoured her breasts as she studied her left hangnail. Suddenly he noticed her nipples hardening under the light fabric, his dick twitched hard volunteering for duty.

He looked up to find Bella staring at him.

"You're looking at me." she accused." I can feel your eyes on me."

"I always look at you!" he scoffed wanting to reach through the screen and touch her.

"Why haven't you called me? Why is it, whenever you get home, its as tho I dont exist anymore? If you have a ...umm.. a complete life back in Seattle, you should tell me. I beg you don't lead me on..Jake."

"Ha! are you kidding me? You're the one with the **extra friends,** you don't even wait for me to leave before you start_ socializing_. without me."

"What are you TALKING about Jacob?" she hissed at the screen

"Oh , I saw you the day I left...don't give me... all that! " he motioned wildly making circles all around with his hands.

" You saw what, exactly?" she growled, her eyes narrowed dangerously, her breasts heaving with emotion and restraint.

oooo thats super sexy...he thought looking around quickly, afraid to get caught liking that!

"I saw you with that guy! his suitcases in hand, you in his hands, you in a fucking robe at 4 oclock,. with his kissing you..kissing your hair - hugging you.. that was my last vision of you, what I got to take home this time..you and some other chump toe to toe."

"Ohhh, I see. I see exactly how much you think of me...Well, now I know.

.I'm just another one of your WONTGO BACK WHORES.

Well, for your information, I am not.

You saved me Jacob,I cherish that bond with you,and respect you immensely.

I love you - I even fucking love you...and I"M not afraid to say it!

THAT GUY! you drove yourself crazy over, that you shut me out over...is my dad's best friend! He's been looking for me for months, to get papers to me! To get my inheritance to me so he could stop worrying about me like a father! I ran off from Seattle like a child - and he was here on his only vacation in years following a lead on me, and found me just before they had to return to Seattle - THATS why I had to cancel with you - to accommodate him!

And the whole thing tore me up so bad,I couldn't really talk about or explain it to you when I called.

But did you answer any of my calls in the following days, week, two weeks? When I could have talked more clearly about it?

Did all the warmth and love we shared for three and a half weeks go right out the window?

Didn't our time together put any meaning into our relationship?

Didn't you miss having me there! With you? in bed?

Shit! Jacob...I couldn't sleep for two weeks without you! What about how easily we fell into step with each other? How easy the dance our life was with each other? People work years to have what we have naturally...and you, you...

want nothing to do with it.

Thats fine.

Now I know.

She sat back from the screen with her arms crossed, her chin quivering.

Jacob stared in stunned fury...as hot tears rolled down her cheeks, she never flinched.

"fuck...I;m sorry.." he mumbled, feeling two inches high, and exactly like he'd just been whipped by her.

He deserved it, for sure, he couldn't bear look at her.

His insides curled, he was a pile of shit and people should be leaving him alone.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you,Bella. I told you..I'm no good at this.." he slumped over the laptop hiding his face. He had no damn business wanting her, wanting all that he did with her.

Gripping the sides of the computer screen he decided to fight for it.

"I want you here with me, I want you wherever I am.." he confessed. "But my job -

is my life -I have people counting on me to be able to take care of their families.. I'm not used to juggling my life or even having one outside of work!"

They were eye to eye, Jake with a hard grip on the computer, Bella was all tied up in defense, leaning away from him.

"Damnit Bella - I'm trying to position myself so we can be together...I am.. I may not call you and email you, or fill you in on every detail - but goddamnit...you are on my mind 24 -7!

I spend all my time working on our future and making sure you have what you need and are safe right now. I wish you'd come here so I can take care of you..but, we know how that conversations ends."

He quit right there, flopping onto his back. A long tired sigh blown out above him.

"Jake, I'm sorry." her voice bled into the room. " You are a wonderful provider and protector..I want you, too! Everyday in every way. I love how you show you care for me."

Her voice was getting higher, faster, squeaky - she was getting upset.

"The Jeep, the phone, you're thoughtful ways. You show me you think about me a lot!

I guess, I'm just used to the lip service.." she laughed.

He rolled over facing her on the screen again." So, where are we?" he asked.

" Tell me what to do, Bella, I don't wanna lose you.." he put his palm up to the screen.

"Where do you want to be?" she countered, lining her palm up to his.

"inside you.." He groaned at the truth of his words...flopping onto his back again, staring up at the ceiling in tight frustration.

A long silence paralyzed their progress.

"Forgive me Jake, but I have to ask...Is this just about sex, for you?

Are we gonna be able withstand everything else?."

"Damnit Bella!" he jerked his body up, snatching the laptop. He felt as if he were holding her by the shoulders ready to shake her...instead of the damn computer.

"fuck"...he crashed his face into the screen turning his cheek into her breasts.

Bella could almost feel him against her, she moved closer, wanting to stroke his hair and comfort him.

" I need you , Bells." he confessed quietly,running his hand across the screen wishing it were her softness. He felt embarrassed but he knew he had to be honest with her about this.. " What we have..gawwd..Yes! I need sex, but only with you Bella, I need it with you like I need air and water. I need you to need me that way too..I've been denied a physical relationship for so long, you brought all that back to life for me. If ,its not - you know.

If its not gonna be good enough for you..Please tell me. Please..Give me the chance to improve, to learn what you like and need. Don't ever...I could never, survive - " he broke down crying , clutching the computer as if it were Bella herself.

"Oh Jake," she choked up,seeing him like this, in so much pain - knowing this was about Leah leaving him for Sam.

" You are, everything to me, that way! I want to be with you all the time, I wanna please you every way I can. Jacob! Look at me! " She tapped frantically on the screen to get his attention. He raised his head, eyes red rimmed and swollen.

" I love the way you make love to me. I could never get tired of you - not in a million years.!

I just don't want that to be the basis of our relationship - the way we communicate or avoid communication."

"My turn.." Jake's voice was gruff and gravelly, she barely heard him.

"Kids..."

"What, Jake? What are you saying? Please! Look at me." she was worried about him now.

He pulled back sitting up straight,setting the laptop down. He looked like hell.

Bella glanced at her watch. It was 11 pm her time, 2 a.m his time.

" I wanna know.." his voice cracked, causing him to cough. Reaching over, he pulled a beer from someplace, taking a long drink.

" I need to know Bella..do you want." he stopped shaking his head, taking another long drink, and clearing his throat several times.

"Will you ...have kids with me?" he looked up into the screen at her, drilling his intense eyes into her soul. "Will you always ,ALWAYS be honest with me about that?"

Bella nearly swallowed her tongue. All she could do was nod numbly, and pray he couldn't see all the way into her uterus. It sure felt like he could!

_"You want kids, right?" He checked further his eyes begging for reassurance._

She steeled herself against a break down.

"Yes, " she smiled for his benefit.

" I want them with you, Jake. I want it all with you."

She put her hand up to him and he kissed her palm.

" When do you wanna ...how many?" she laughed nervously, trying to lighten his mood.

"Awww you should see the blush on your cheeks." Jake stroked the back of his hand

over the glass covering her soft pink cheeks.

" What does it feel like to think of me doing that to you?"

"Doing...what?" she licked her dry lips, becoming flustered and confused. Her head was spinning, unable to believe she was talking about having kids with him.

His voice lowered deeper than she'd ever heard before. It was commanding and strangely hypnotic. He whispered into the microphone...his eyes penetrating her soul.

" Making love to you, with the sole purpose of creating a life together. What does it feel like

knowing I can put a new life inside your body, knowing I want to do that to you."

"Oh,gaaawd, Jacob..." she moaned loudly,squeezing her eyes shut. Tingles ran through her, as if awakening her whole body, for him.

Heat exploded in her abdomen taking her breath away, Seconds later, she ran wet, with a throbbing need and unquenchable desire for him.

"fuccccc. what are you doing to me..."

Jake chuckled shaking his head . " I never saw it work quite that well...jeesus, I have a raging hard on just watching you."

"What? what did you do?"

He laughed watching her writhe uncomfortably...

"Its a tribal thing, a spiritual belief. about finding your true mate."

"Oh god, I need you to fuck me, Jake...this isn't funny!"

They took a minute or so and relieved the severe stress they'd created for each other.

Laying across the bed spent and tired, gazing at each other with tired eyes, neither wanting to say goodbye

"Bells, we'll have em when ever we have em..okay? No stress.." his hand stroked her

beautiful face on his screen.

"Jacob..", she whispered touching him back through the screen.

"Do what you have to do. Take care of everything you need to. In your own time.

I'll be here. Waiting for you." she took a deep breath.." I love you, I want us to be together

if thats what you want too."

" I do, Bells. I want US." he yawned loudly, grabbing a pillow, and lying back.

" Sleep with me tonight, Bells. I've missed you - haven't slept for, I don't know how many nights".

He curled towards her on the screen, exhaustion evident on his beautiful face. She whispered soft relaxation suggestions to him, then talked to him about her days, about their future. They fell asleep together in the glow of their laptops.. Inches from each other -

yet thousands of miles apart.

**~o0o~**

Things became a bit more settled for everyone.

Jake still didn't know the news, but everyone agreed it would put a lot of additional stress on him. He was going as fast and efficiently as he could, with the new company issues, and with setting up everything in Seattle for his departure.

He had properties to sell, tribal obligations to provide for, as well as the interstate transfers of properties and business licenses, making shit legal for Seth, and a million other details.

Putting a baby on his plate right now, would just be catastrophic to his functioning.

Paul, Em, Rachel Rebecca, and Bella all decided they could handle the baby obligations without Jakes help at this time, as long as the doctor gave clean reports. Bella stayed with her new family, helping with the kids. It was a tremendous support system allowing them to get so much more done on the new place, as well as getting so much more done around the business.

Bella decided to use some of her money and buy a small home she could live in and use as a full service day care. So, whenever she wasn't with the kids, she was scouring around for the perfect finds!

Everyone came up with a project completion date of September 5th. Labor Day!

Bella would open her day care, the business start up would be complete, as well as the new community living compound.

With love and focus in their hearts everything was purposeful. They knew what was coming for them was gonna be very ,very good.

The days and weeks flew by. Rachel had all kinds of medicines and herbal knowledge from her mom, she used to keep Bella healthy, and energetic. Bella was the most beautiful, vital and energetic pregnant woman you'd ever seen.

**Friday AUGUST 31st**

"Good Morning! Today's the day lovely family" .

Bella entered the kitchen like a breath of fresh air. She bubbled over with life, hope, the promises of love, and their futures. She kissed everyone she could, skipping the babies in the highchairs.

"You girls are soooo messy when you eat!" she laughed at their efforts to line up hand with mouth, as oatmeal trickled through their tiny fists.

Embry grabbed her on her way past him to the refrigerator. She squealed with laughter as he dragged her into his lap.

"Doctor today?"

She nodded smiling ear to ear.

" You want one of us Daddy's to go with you?"

" Nope! Jayden is gonna be my escort, he's earned the right to see his cousin first -right Jay?"

" Yep! Uncle Jake says I'm to take care of her at all times.." he puffed out his chest as he unwrapped his blueberry pop tart.

"She's lucky to have you Jayden. You do a great job." His Uncle Em nodded his approval.

" How far now?" Em asked switching his attention to her tiny, rounding belly.

" 5 Months and a week." Bella reported wide eyed as Em's hands travelled over her belly.

"Jeeze Em, stop molesting the pregnant girl." Becca huffed at him helping Bells out of his lap. He stood up behind her - stretching.

" He has a thing for pregnant women.." Becca reported dryly, rolling her eyes with a smile.

" She needs someone to love her belly. I'm only stepping up for my brother damnit."

"C'.mere you trouble making wench..." Em grabbed Becca to him.

"You know...we could feed my fetish some more, if ya want!" he growled biting into Becca's neck.

"Oh god, no! "she pushed at him hard, struggling and laughing as he trapped her.

" No more kids Embry Call!" you promised!

Bella stood in the kitchen rubbing over her belly. It felt so good when Embry was doing that. She suddenly longed for Jacob's hands to be on her body, caressing their baby. A sudden sharp wave of anxiety flooded over her."Jacob!" She called out clutching her tummy.

Everyone in the kitchen turned and looked at her.

" You okay?" Rachel rushed to her side..

" Yeah, yeah I think so..: she nodded quickly. She felt breathless, the anxiety was still swimming in her chest.

" Braxton Hicks.." Paul offered, rustling his newspaper back around.

She had no idea what that was about. She went from a very pleasurable sensation to

immediate paralyzing fear.

"You ready Aunt Bella?" Jayden comforted her, encouraging her to get going.

Soon she was lost in her enthusiasm and usual good spirits again.

They went to the closing on the house, then drove over to see it again - this time as homeowners! They danced around the daycare , Jayden was bubbling over with ideas he thought the kids would like. Bella was just overwhelmed that it was all hers! Her new home! She heard herself scream for Jake in her head. She was excited and anxious and wanted Jake there with her.. she missed sharing every little thing with him.

But this scream..was terrifying- bloodcurdling. Why was she screaming like that in her head?

They got to the doctors office in plenty of time to drink a couple quarts of water, and get settled in the ultrasound room. Everyone went slow, explaining everything to Jayden so as not to frighten him with anything.

Once they had the pictures and images up on the screen, they called Jayden up front near them so he could see. After a few moments of explanations...

"ooooo cool..." Jayden gushed.

"Do you see it?" The doctor asked?

"Yeah! Yeah! Ido Ido!" Jayden talked and pointed animatedly around the screen.

" See..thats the umbilical cord, the baby gets all their food thru there."

"No, that the baby's'." Jayden spun around hard his mouth hanging open..

"Its a boy!" Aunt Bella! "I see his weiner!"

The staff all laughed and Bella squinted harder.. "I can't see anything! how can you tell

what's what!?"

The doctor froze the screen and used a dry erase to draw over everything.

"So see..you're having a baby girl cousin!" the doctor gushed at Jayden.

He didn't flinch, didn't tear his eyes from the screen. He just watched and watched.

"Okay! thats it." The doctor shut all the equipment down, helped Bella off the bed so she could change her clothes, and left Jayden with a handful of crappy black and white pictures.

He studied the pictures intently.

Bellas phone rang and rang "Can you get that for me Jayden?" she hollered from the dressing room.

He picked up the phone - it was just like his mom's - but hers was white.

"Hello?"

"Whos this"

"This is Jayden Black Lahote"

A deep chuckle came through the phone..

"Well hello, Jayden Black Lahote, you sure are getting big! What are you doing? Taking care of my girl for me?"

"Uncle Jake! Hi! hi! Yep! we got Bellas new house today and we're gonna make a daycare center - thats like a school" he added, " Then we went to the doctors, and the doctor is not right!" Jay declared firmly.

"About what? Jay? what are you guys at the doctor's for?"

"Jayden!" Bella screeched.

He froze..what written all over his face.

" Who are you talking to?" Bella asked sweetly switching panic gears.

" Uncle Jake.."


	14. Chapter 14

**Please welcome Jake Junkie back to the right hand Beta position on this story. My personal sun and cheerleader - The sweetest person in the fandom! Many Thanks! XOXO**

**Pairing**: _Jacob/Bella_

**Genre:** R_omance/Family Fun/Adventurous plotting/ Angsty Twists/ Lemony Makeups for you and them!_

**Rating**: _Mmmmmm_

**Pre-Reader:** Jakes Junkie **Beta**: _None for Most of the Chapters (as you will undoubtedly see) and Jakes Junkie when she's feeling up to it - or not too dang busy_

**Disclaimer: Its Twilight FanFiction for chrissakes! We all know Stephanie Meyers created these characters, but damn if she knew what to do with them! So, here we are, fixing the flaws bestowed upon a perfect character like Jacob Black. Stephanie can have ALL the credit for her fiasco! I get it all for mine! Have fun!**

**CHAPTER 13 - WHEN THINGS GO BUMP!**

"Jayden!" Bella screeched, lunging for her phone.

He froze. _What!_ written all over his face.

"Who are you talking to?" Her chest tightened as she held her breath.

"Uncle Jake..." he said quietly, holding the phone out to her.

"Thank you," she sighed heavily, accepting the phone from him.

"I'm sorry for yelling, kiddo." she opened her free arm to him stepping forward.

He leaned into her wrapping his arms around her waist,smiling up at her appreciatively for the apology and the hug.

"Its okay Aunt Bella...I know the baby is a surprise for Uncle Jake," he whispered, conspiratorially, as she tucked the phone to her shoulder.

"Good! Good boy." She left a quick kiss on his forehead as the two broke apart.

"Jake? Hi honey." she ruffled Jayden's hair as he wandered back over to the ultrasound pictures.

"Hey Bells, what's going on?'

"Not much, Jayden's doing errands with me today, gearing up for our massive weekend blitz on the day care center."

"Why are you at the doctor's?"

"Ohhh, you know.." she evaded badly.

_She hated keeping this from him. She needed and wanted him here with her, but she understood how much he had to do first. It was just taking him longer than she thought, and 9 months was flying by._

"No Bells, I don't know...did you get hurt? Are you sick?"

_Jesus, she never took care of herself, he thought with frustration, and who knew what all she'd been overdoing with watching all the kids, moving and creating a daycare center._

"Ummm you know...immunizations...for the day care license! Yeah!" She and Jayden nodded approvingly at each other, with huge grins! Jayden even gave up a high five for her.

"Huh? Don't the _children_ get immunized Bella?"

"Yes, but daycare workers have to be up to date on certain things too. Tetanus, polio Hepatitis..."

"Okay, okay.. you sure you're, alright?" He reeled himself in, chalking it up to his over protective streak going haywire on him, again.

"Yes, I'm sure - Hey, can I call you back when we're outta here?" she quickly gathered their things, realizing the nurses might come back in at any moment.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm headed home. Have some news for you and .._.I need_ _you baby._" he whispered in that sexy, rough, rumbly voice she couldn't resist. She could picture him, rubbing himself hard as he pleaded for her touch with those pouty lips.

_After all the time they'd been apart, she bet he was plenty hard and needy. The weekly skype sessions could only hold them so long...Jake had already cracked 2 laptop screens in sexual frustration._

"Awwww, baby I need you too, so bad. I can't wait to be with you again, but - its only two o'clock here and I still have a ton of things to do."

"Jeeeze.. Okay." he huffed " 8:00 then, my time? Skype? You better be naked, woman." _He didn't even pretend to hide his sexual frustration anymore._

She laughed picturing the day ahead of her and how bedtime was with all the kids.

"As your brother Embry says, _Ain't NOBODY got time for alll dat_! " They laughed together, but then Jake started protesting again at the idea Bella thought he was joking... " I'll call you about 8...luv you - gotta run."

She hung up quickly, to find Jayden staring at her.

"C'mon, lets get outta here!" she pulled the door open for him.

"Dang that was close." he huffed as they left the doctors office.

The volunteers were already hard at work when she got back to the daycare center.

The final closing on the house had been pushed back a month due to inspection complications from hurricane damage, and the city was backed up with inspections for weeks. Everyone knew it was gonna be a chore to have the center opened by end of summer.

She found plenty of people still struggling for work - post Hurricane Bella, making it easy to get volunteers and cheap workers lined up. In fact, she'd traded her services for plenty of the specialty services she needed. Free day care in exchange for, interior painting, plumbing expansion, dry-walling and a few other things, had gone a long way. She was very pleased with her bartering abilities, the new friends and customers she met in the process.

Seeing everyone show up, hitting the work hard and enthusiastically - gave her a surge of joyful excitement. Things really were coming all together!

"Hey Lil 'mama, how'd it go?" Paul laughed, catching her in his arms as she flew at him with a hug.

"Oh Paul!" she clutched him tightly across his broad shoulders, burying her face in his sweaty neck. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, holding her close, balancing the dripping paint brush away from her.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear when she clung to him just a bit too long.

"Oh - yeah, I'm sorry." she nodded against his shoulder " I don't know what's wrong with me these days." She missed being in Jake's arms, feeling his strength protecting her.

"You sure?" he asked, easing her back down to her feet.

She nodded, feeling too embarrassed. "Sorry, Paul." Her hands went to her rounded stomach as if she were about to say something to him about the baby.

Instead, they watched as another set of hands slid along her waist, wrapping around her plump belly from behind, trapping her hands against her stomach with his.

Embry's sweet face popped over her shoulder, eye to eye with Paul.

"What are you doing to _my belly_?" Embry snarled at Paul in fun.

"You mean our Bella?" he corrected, re-positioning the dripping paint brush back into its container.

Her little bump filled his hands as he held her motionless against his body.

"Shhhhh!" he snapped when they both started protesting.

Embry Call was completely irreverent about everything except a pregnant woman's belly.

_"Ohhhh yeeeah_." His eyes closed as he rubbed slow firm circles on her belly.

"You feel that?" he whispered into her neck.

Bella nodded wordlessly, leaning her head back on his shoulder, smiling up at him. She was amazed, enthralled and intrigued by Em's infatuation with her body. She could feel her baby move and kick within her, and she was dying to share it all with Jake. She hoped he'd be the same way with her as Embry was.

But, for now, Embry, was too cute and enthusiastic about it all to deny him a single moment. Plus, he gave her what Jake couldn't right now.

"Jake's gonna pulverize you, Call," Paul snorted with a half laugh. _* SHDH*_

"_Ain't Nobody got time for Allllll That!_" Em laughed, jumping back from Bella.

"Its a girl, isn't it?" He smirked knowingly.

She scoffed loudly, digging her fists into her hips. "How'd you know?" She demanded pouting stubbornly.

Recognizing Rachel's influence right away ,Paul turned away trying to stifle his laughter.

"You girls always get all quiet and moody when its a girl. Like you're afraid we'll be disappointed or something." He scoffed, punching Paul's shoulder. "Right.. right? Paul?"

"Well?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

They looked at her like she had two heads, still fighting back the laughs. "What?" Paul finally shrugged.

"Do you think _Jake_ will be disappointed?" she wailed at them.

"If he IS, disappointed, tell him its mine!" Embry laughed.

They quickly reassured her from a Dads point of view about just wanting happy and healthy babies and mama's, then arguing the joys of baby girls.

People literally worked around the clock, Friday, Saturday and Sunday for her.

Monday was moving day / set up day. They hauled all the supplies and furnishings she'd collected from various locations and got everything in place.

The rest of their time and efforts were being spent on a good old fashioned Barbecue for the Labor Day Holiday. It was the least she could do for the time and sacrifices so many people were making for her on a long holiday weekend.

The Mayor's office scheduled a ribbon cutting ceremony including photos for the paper. It was supposed to be coverage of hurricane recovery for his staff, instead it turned out being great PR and free advertising for her.

After checking in with the "caterer's" on Sunday night, she fell into bed exhausted.

She turned over once, plumping up her pillow, feeling guilty about not calling Jake, but the guilt faded as soon as her head hit the pillow and she was out.

" Bella! You need to get up!" Rachel jiggled her by the arm for the fifth time, pulling the window shade open letting in the bright beams of sun.

"Noooooo, Rach. _Tooo tired, toooo sore_.." she moaned, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Its your big day! You've been working for this a long time. " C'mon, lil sis!"

"What are you wearing today?" Rachel asked, picking through her closet.

"I don't have the slightest idea...whatever the hell fits," she groaned, rubbing her back and shuffling through the gauntlet of toddlers on her way to the bathroom.

"Why don't you wear that blue sarong? You look so beautiful in that," Rachel suggested with a smile. "Its hanging on the laundry room door cleaned and ironed"

"Thats a good idea...thanks Rach!" she turned on the shower thinking how that was Jake's favorite dress, and wishing he could he here.

A few minutes later Rachel popped her head in the bathroom.

"I put your dress on the bed, Bella - Better hurry - we're gonna be late."

3 3 3 3

His flight got in late, and now the damn rental he reserved wasn't ready.

"_Goddamn service sucks."_ he cussed under his breath, while pacing the 10 by 2 foot tile path in front of the Enterprise Rental desk. He swore to himself right then and there, he would make it his mission to have excellent customer service in HIS company!

_This shit was inexcusable._

"Mr. Black... _Bro?_ Your vehicle is ready. Righteous Lando, dude. Excellent pick!"

The scruffy surfer kid stuffed into a bad mismatched suit had finally come back from _who the hell knows where!_

"Bout damn time!" Jake huffed, reaching out for the keys the kid held in his hands. The kid palmed the keys tight, lifting his eyebrows in amusement.

"First,' he smiled, annoying the shit outta Jake, " I need your drivers license, uhhhh, insurance information and uuhhh, major credit card." he recited all this amazing data, while tucking his long, stringy ass hair back, behind his ears repeatedly, like a tick, or some cracked out habitual side effect of said crackage.

"This _IS_ the Express Window, _correct_ ?" Jake growled, tapping the counter in front of them.

"Totall,y Bro. I mean, yeah. Yes, sir it is!"

_Absolutely, effing clueless._

"Well .._That's_ why I already provided ALL _that shit_!. _That's_ why you have a fucking confirmation number to work with!" Jake lifted _his_ eyebrows in sarcastic amusement.

_The kid stared blankly. *blink blink*_

"Oh, for chrissakes! _go smoke some more shit_. Gimme the KEYS!" Jake snatched the keys, grabbed his duffel, stormed away from the desk, and out the door.

Seriously, its like all the kids do around here is, smoke, drink, and surf. He was sure a lot of random sex and various hooks up were happening too, with all the half nakedness going on.

_He was pretty damn sure in that moment, all the half nakedness would bother him after a while._

How could _this_ be better for the kids than the mainland?

Maybe he was just tired of traveling, tired of the distance between him and the only other person on earth he wanted to be with - and only having skype dates with her.

_Gahhhh__**. **__Bella! he couldn't get to her fast enough._

_Damn.._.He'd been working hard to set up a life here for them and couldn't wait to show her the houses he picked out. They were fucking amazing. He was so ready to do things up right with her.

He couldn't help smiling as he climbed into the Land Rover and dug into his pockets for the little "Save the Date" note she sent him on email. Her little way of wanting to include him in today's big event.

He loved surprising her. They hadn't been together since, Memorial Day Weekend - and here it was Labor Day already! Shit. A whole summer gone.

_Jeezus...he couldn't wait to get her alone._

Picturing her pert, curvy body, hugging against his - made him hard instantly, knowing she was gonna be in his hands in about _-ahhh- 20 minutes_, he guessed glancing at his watch, while finishing the navigation input.

Bella made it to the center just in time to be rushed along by strangers to the front porch and carport area. "The Mayor's been waiting on you Miss Swan. He has a busy schedule today - hurry." There was a small press stand with a speaker set up and the proverbial ribbon tied across the car port entrance. Only it wasn't yellow, it was pink and blue!

"Awwww. thats cute." she nodded to the PR assistant.

Suddenly she was feeling a bit loopy and disconnected. She was so tired she just felt out of it. Maybe like she could pass out. She quietly sat down in the carport, out of the heat - away from the crowd.

Seeing the women carry trays of food back and forth, it dawned on her she hadn't eaten.

That meant her blood sugar was taking a dive. It had been giving her problems lately- hypoglycemic, is what the doctors called it.

Rachel and Paul had the kids standing back at the drive entrance near the road. Embry and Rebecca were making their way over to them, pushing the baby girls in the double stroller.

"Hey Aunt Bella!"

"Jayden!" she jumped in surprise.

"How are you? Nervous?" he asked.

"Honey, can you find me a glass of orange juice and something to eat? Wait no - just tell your mama my sugar is low and she'll get you something to bring me. Okay? Hurry hunny."

Jayden shot off appearing in front of Paul and Bella within seconds delivering her message with concern. They both looked over to her at the same time. Paul handed Billy off to Rachel, making his way toward her with Jayden.

"You Okay?' Paul asked, leaning in to her casually.

"Just shakey, need something...like OJ and crackers," she said apologetically.

"Be right back." They tore through the side door into the kitchen - reappearing moments later with a cup of OJ and a half a bagel.

"Jay's gonna stay with you." Paul said, patting his son's shoulders. "You okay now, princess?" She nodded and smiled, while trying to get the carbs and sugar into her system fast.

Bella glanced around the crowd as she munched on the snack - noticing all the new friends she had made while the mayor was droning on about the community, the reconstruction, and resources that were pulled together for this project.

Hearing a sharp intake of air behind her, she turned to check on Jayden, who was staring out over the crowd, in shock over something he spotted.

"Jayden..you okay.. Jay?"

Then she heard it _-_ _heard them_ _-_ over the noise of the crowd.

_"Uuuncaaaa Jaaaakee! Unnnncaaa Jaaaake!' Unccaaa Jaaaaay!"_

Her head snapped back around so fast her neck cracked.

"Ow!" She cried out, grabbing her neck, tears springing to her eyes.

Jake had walked up on the entire family at the end of the drive. The kids were crawling all over him as the girls hugged him, swapping kisses, and handshakes with the guys. After a moment he started looking around for _her_ as the family continued talking animatedly with him.

"Go Jayden, go see him. Tell him I have to do the meeting with the Mayor.. keep him busy." Jayden took off.

"Uncle Jake!" he shrieked, running as fast as he could. She could hear his excitement resonating in the familiar shout.

Her heart warmed at the sight of Jake's beaming grin he gave Jayden. _She loved watching them together._

Jake turned, bending low to catch little Jayden in his hands. Throwing him high into the air, Jake settled him protectively onto his thick forearm, and immediately delved into deep one on one conversation with him.

"Bella! Miss Swan!" The Mayor's assistant hissed her name and grabbed her arm, jerking her to her feet.

"Hey! Whoaa!" she stumbled, pitching forward with a loud squeak.

"**Miss Bella Swan, the founder and director at HERE WE GROW."** The Mayor announced in a booming voice over the loudspeaker, which signaled a flurry of applause.

She hurried to the microphone, shrugging off the stupid assistant and her near fall.

"Thank you." She smiled, shaking hands with the Mayor, relieved to be under the cover of the small podium.

"Oh! the formalities!" Bella waved off the scissors, the mayor laughed going over to the ribbons and cutting them with a comically large pair of scissors, then handing the keepsake scissors to Bella. He hugged her this time leaving her alone at the microphone.

She looked out over the still cheering crowd, not realizing she was holding her breath...till she found _him._

Jake's face lit up like the sun, when their eyes met - greeting her with his loving smile and adoring eyes. He kissed Jayden's head, setting him back on his feet, and started towards her.

His eyes never faltered from his destination.

"_Oh god...Jake._" she sighed at the heavenly sight of him. Her heart sung with excitement. She wanted to run to him - throwing her arms around him, and never letting go. It took every ounce of self-control for her to stay put behind that wooden stand.

The crowd realized something was happening when Bella failed to start talking and her gaze fixated into the thick crowd. Heads turned back and forth trying to locate what was holding her attention from the expected speech. Her heart pounded as he got closer. She automatically lowered a shaky hand to grasp her rounded tummy.

Neither of them could stop grinning at the other_. He always made her feel so_ _beautiful, and alive_. Realizing she had no idea what she was going to say to him, hysterics bubbled up into laughter.

Jake reached her, sliding his right arm around her waist , leaning his left forearm on the podium. 'Hey sweetheart," he winked, covering the microphone with his hand. Bella leaned into him, as he kissed her forehead - _her need for intimacy with him_ _exploding_- as she burrowed into his neck, inhaling deeply, leaving hot, wet, promising kisses below his ear,causing him to shiver visibly..." _can't believe you came.._" she whispered into his neck. His fingers dug into her side as he fought for control, removing his hand from the microphone.

"Sorry folks. My flight was late. I haven't seen my beautiful woman since Memorial Day! If you could give us just a moment … I won't keep her from you long."

He turned, pulling her against him possessively.

"_Jake! Oh, my_..." she grabbed onto his thick arms for balance.

"_Gawdamn, I've missed you woman,"_ he growled erotically, diving into a long, back bending kiss.

As everyone caught on to **who** the tall dark and hunky guy was, they clapped and cheered, trading whispers about the couples long distance status and speculation about the baby.

Oblivious to the crowd, his lips devoured her hungrily, taking what he wanted and needed so badly. Her scent, her feel, everything about her kicked his needs into a singular raging demand. His free hand roamed through her long soft waves, noticing they nearly reached her ass by now. He couldn't wait to see it all spread out across her back and down her ass, as he took her from behind. His feather like fingertips, trickled down the side of her face, cherishing her soft skin, feeling her quickening pulse as he wrapped his huge hand around her throat, taking in that erotic tempo. He could hear her aroused humming as he kissed her. He wasted no time reacquainting himself with the sounds and feel of her.

Sliding down to the very top of her exposed chest - he PG-13-ed around her breast, allowing his thumb to quickly rake over her stiff nipple. His erection screaming its disappointment, demanding more of her to feed its already voracious appetite.

_He_ was content just knowing she hardened for him in _anticipation_ of his touch.

Continuing along her curvaceous side, over the swell of her hip, following the line of her panty ... the heated kiss continued, even as Bella gasped for air when his hand coasted upward over the flat plane of her... up, over, the.. _bulge_ of her...

Jake pulled back, ending the kiss abruptly. Setting her on her feet, he stumbled back, away from her. Shock, confusion, a hundred different emotions flashing across his face, threatening to knock him to the ground.

Rachel jumped up, taking the podium in front of them. ready to carry off the presentation if need me. "Thank you for your patience and understanding, folks. We're gonna let them have some time to themselves as I introduce the center's staff for this school year."

Rachel covered perfectly as Jake and Bella's "situation" was about to go._..ballistic._

Bella could see the direction his thoughts took, which upset her even more.

"No, Jake. Stop," she whispered harshly as her hand flew up to caress his face. She wanted to erase his terrified expression. "Its not what you think!"

"Oh? Its not? You're NOT... _pregnant! _" he spat the word harshly. His brows pulled together in anger while his eyes showed the emotions of betrayal. Rachel spoke louder, hearing them behind her, noticing the crowd beginning to crane their necks in order to see what was going on.

"Bella's done a fantastic job settling within our community and reaching out where she could help. She worked with the Red Cross and several other agencies post - Hurricane Bell...well you know! Gosh, how many people want a catastrophe named after them?"'

The crowd laughed at her joke on Bella's storm name, which thankfully covered the ever increasing voices being exchanged behind her.

Jake's attention diverted to the crowd as they laughed at Rachel's dialogue. Scanning the laughing faces, he couldn't help but think they were all laughing at him! His failure with women would be legendary on _two_ continents now. Grabbing her hand, he all but dragged her to the back yard, effectively ending the public display.

They came around the corner where people were busy on the patio cooking burgers, setting up tables, bustling in and out the house through the sliding doors off the kitchen.

People immediately stopping in their tracks to take in the sight of them together with plenty of questioning glares thrown his way.

"In here," she said softly, grasping the handle next to her.

Jake scoffed loudly. _ Another_ set of sliding glass doors .._.fuckit_ - grabbing the door handle himself he crushed her hand beneath his.

"Ow! Jake!" It swished open with unexpected ease under his barbaric seizure.

Yanking her hand away from his, her face reddened with an anger that wasn't there before. She glared at him through tears that glossed her eyes, then shoved past him angrily.

_Shit! he let a long stream of cursing fly free._

Seeing her like this killed him. His big brute body and big bruised heart, made him feel raw, completely exposed, and nearly out of control.

Seeing _her_ emotions, was the knock in the head he needed, to slow his roll with her.

He tried taking deep cleansing breaths. _**In and ooooout In and oooout *_* he exhaled fully - till he thought he might pass the fuck out.

Long, white, cotton curtains blew in and sucked out the door as he stepped inside, the fabric tangling gently around his limbs. Entering the dim room, his face cooled instantly in response to the arctic breeze of air-conditioning. He squinted, trying to make out his surroundings better, taking another cautious step, _just one more,_ leaving enough room for him to slide the door shut behind him.

Now, he really felt like an outsider in her life. Felt like he had no right to be here - in her home, all angry and shit. It felt like he was defiling her in some way. She suddenly felt like a stranger to him. And he hated it.

Bella's room was clean, crisp, and tastefully sparse. A subtle mix of fabric softener, shampoo, and her perfume permeated the room. It smelled wonderful. Like her.

It wasn't how he pictured her - _all_ _pink and girly_ - but, it was really nice.

Stepping tentatively towards the bed, his memory ran through all sorts of highlights to their lovemaking. His heart thundered, looking forward to lots more ...

_Fuckit._..he turned away unable to take any more memories.

She looked so damn beautiful today. Her breasts were fuller, her hips curvier under her fitted sarong ... that _fucktastic_ blue thing he loved on her ... but it was her small, tight, swollen belly that made him want to scream in agony, and lash out at the world.

_Someone_ had taken her. Done the things with her **_he_** thought of doing, night and day with her. Some_ other_ _bastard_ was getting what he wanted so desperately with her... before he got a chance to **_really_** be with her and show her the life he could make for them.

And - his family let it fuckin happen!

Another string of unleashed cursing filled the air around him.

_No one told him_ there would be heartbreak waiting for him. _No one warned him_ to get his ass out here to save her! Did they think he would pull out all his interests and projects if **she** were gone? Had they all been so self-centered that they couldn't think of him!? _Just once!_ Just one fucking time, couldn't he count on someone for something?

The agony welled up in his soul, spilled over, and receded on a constant painful loop. He knew he couldn't take it, wouldn't be able to take **any** of it much longer.

"Are you quite finished, Jacob William Black?"

His head jerked up in response to her voice while his heart contracted tightly in his chest. She stood across the bedroom from him, her arms crossed angrily over her heaving chest. He was so lost in his thoughts … he almost forgot she was there.

"You sound exactly like my mother..." he mused sadly, swiftly wiping away the tears he realized were cascading down his cheeks. He tried hiding his emotions by feigning a tension headache, rubbing at his temples hardily - while his tears dried and he regained his composure.

Bella's heart lurched in agony, seeing him so broken over this, over her! She immediately understood where his head was at but it made her sad and angry that he could possibly - think like that. About her!

"When were you going to tell me?" he started.

"Tell you what?" she answered indignantly, leaning back against the window sill, crossing her arms.

He barked a loud, dark laugh, which made his eyes glare dangerously, his lips set more grimly, "Oh...I dunno Bella, maybe that it was _OVER_ with us or that you'd moved on._..way the fuck on._.." he mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well, the answer to that brilliant question would be, Never!" she barked back.

"Never?" He question loudly, shaking his head in disbelief and began his pacing.

"Why would I ever tell you something that's not true, When have I ever..?" she shot back, flippantly until his eyes stopped her mid sentence.

He'd stopped dead in his tracks, leveling an accusing glare across the room at her. His eyes growing absolutely volcanic the longer the silence stretched on - his crooked grin - twisted into something completely evil.

"Oh … you don't seem to have _any_ _problem_ doing _that._" he snarled.

"_OhhhReeeaallllly_?" she gritted out between clenched teeth, coming out of her casual lean against the window sill . Her eyes narrowing to slits, her heart pounding in her chest, fuming from his implication. She swallowed several times, fighting the urge to cry, her fists balling up, she began to visibly shake.

"I wanna hear you say it. Go ahead, Jake!_ Say it_!" she screeched, clearly at her wits end. Now she was the one pacing back and forth on her side of the room with fists clenched, fighting off emotions.

He suddenly lowered all his defenses out of concern for her rising emotions. He was worried and sorry to see her so upset. he felt like some kind of monster to have gotten her so worked up. "Bella, please..." he put his arms out, palms up. He never imagined them speaking to each other like this.

"Please?" she whirled around to face him - _"Fuck that!_"

Aiming her icy glare across the bed directly at him, she continued. "Say, you think - NO!" She corrected loudly, "Say you _ believe_ _-_ with all your heart, I'm pregnant with someone **elses**' child. Say it, Jacob!"

She shook with emotions Jake knew he shared with her. But why? how? could_ she_ be mad? He wasn't the one betraying her!

His head swirled with confusion. His huge bulk swaying from the overload of emotions. He was suddenly soo tired, he couldn't stand. He'd been running on adrenaline, juiced up on happiness at the idea he was planning their future.

He collapsed onto the edge of her bed, facing away from her and burying his head in his hands. Is that _really_ what he believed? He couldn't bring himself to think it let alone say it! To her?

"No..no..no.." he shook his head vehemently. She could never be in the same category as Leah, but the flip side was...is ..that...her baby...the baby...

"Jake," her voice called out tenderly across the top of his bent head, over his bunched sore shoulders … feeling like a soft caress. _One he desperately needed. _Her hands glided into his hair, he closed his eyes, leaning into her cooling touch. Her slim legs nudged between his knees, burrowing for the spot higher up, between his thighs.

_God he wanted her like nothing else...he was utterly lost at the prospect of losing her right now._

His hands rose slowly, shaking like crazy, settling gently on her hips, hoping it would steady him some way. His head still hung low. He couldn't bear to see her right now, or for her to see him.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I had a hundred reasons not to tell you in the beginning. Then time got away from us. Lately, it's just flown by. I didn't want to tell you over the phone. "

_She was rambling and he couldn't follow a damn thing she was saying because his heart was pounding so loudly. It was a deafening pounding in his ears as he strained to listen to her soothing voice. His chest burned - when had breathing required so much concentration?_

"I wanted...wanted..us." She starting choking on words as they became laced with emotion again.

He clenched her hips tightly refusing to hear the words that would tear them apart. He wasn't ready for it … not yet! He didn't wanna lose her, despite everything!

"No! don't Bella!" he burst out suddenly turning his face upward, seeking her eyes.

She swallowed hard, pulling back a bit to take him in.

"Don't say it! Don't leave me, for._.whoever it is..._I'll accept the baby, I will! Just stay..."

"Stop! Right now." She cried out, clasping a hand over his mouth. He dropped his eyes again, and with a flick of her wrist, she jerked his chin back up, demanding he keep eye contact with her.

The pain reflecting from his moist eyes - shot through her heart. Her grip melting at the feel of him in her hands, broken and complacent, knowing she'd caused him all this pain.

He was too strong, and too sure and too.._.everything_ in her life, for her to bear seeing him like this.

Her fingers gently caressed his strong stubbled chin, his full moist lips...her hands slid gently to cup his face tenderly, leaving a small mindful kiss on his mouth.

"Jacob, I love you." she whispered in her most angelic voice, stroking his face, his neck, and shoulders as she spoke. "There is no- _whoever._" she choked out, determined to say the words this time.

Reaching behind her, she pulled his hands apart bringing them to the front. Placing them on her belly.

He winced, slightly, his fingers curling into the fabric of her dress in painful frustration.

"She's _your's_, Jacob." Bella punctuated her meaning by forcing his palms flat on her belly, pressing his hands into a firm grip around the small bump.

" I'm _your's, _We belong to you...if you'll have us." Her tears finally spilled over, her control melting away, she was lost to an overwhelming vulnerability.

"Mine?" His eyes widened in disbelief, the edges crinkling with questions.

"She's_...mine_?" A torrent of emotions tore across his beautiful face - again.

All Bella could do was stand there and let him sort it all out. Let it all sink in.

"_When? How...me_?" he mumbled away incoherently shaking his head as if trying to clear it.

Nestling his face against her stomach again - just above the baby, he stroked her belly tenderly, hiding his face from her. " I'm sorry, so sorry, baby." he whispered over and over. _"God!...Bella!_" he choked out as the sobs broke free of his constricted throat. He held her tightly trying to quiet them.

"_Shhhhh Shhhhhh_" she stroked his head, rocking them back and forth gently. Oh how she wished she'd handled everything differently.

"I'm sorry, Jake...I'm the one who's sorry..I screwed this whole thing up...Shhh, baby, its okay. _We're Okay._"

"Hey...' his head popped up, his hands grasping her belly more firmly, more completely.

Their eyes meeting above her bump. Wet, red rimmed eyes, tear stained cheeks - they stared at each other wide eyed.

"I felt, _ it! _" he gushed " right _heeerre_..." he rubbed a small circle on the side of the bump.

Bella put her hand next to his, just in time for a obvious nudge from inside.

"See!" he laughed. "Told ya I felt ._.it_."

Bella nodded with smiling encouragement, tho tears were blurring her vision, blurring his sunny smile shining at his first contact with their daughter.

" Felt _her._.." she corrected placing her hand over Jake's. "She loves hearing her Daddy's voice." Her tears fell on their joined hands.

"Her _Daddy's._?" He was instantly transformed hearing those words. His face and body easing, his voice smoothing out.

"Say it, Bella. Please, _ for me_?" He clenched her into his deep embrace, pulling her onto his lap.

Lost in each others loving gaze, he smoothed her wild hair, pulled away what was matted against her wet face, thumbed away the tears he couldn't bear to see on her.

She did the same for him, swiping away the evidence of unfounded stress, relishing the feel of his strong, stubbled jaw line.

" We're gonna have a baby." She smiled the words to him softly.

Her smile lasted for an instant - before Jake crushed his lips to hers.

He tried willing every ounce of love and devotion he felt for her into that kiss. He tried it hard and passionately, soft and reverent - the words bouncing around his head.

" _gonna have a baby...gonna have a baby...He was gonna be a dad!_"

His heart felt like it would burst if he couldn't get some of the love he felt for her, returned, and fast!

Rendering her breathless ...she broke from the kiss.

"You bet your sweet ass we are!" He blurted out as she struggled for air.

"Lots of 'em..." he rumbled laying her back gingerly, taking in every inch of the woman he loved so much...starting with that tiny beautiful bump.

**to be continued ; ) Yep!**

**Hmmm? Anyone up for discovering hormonal pregnancy sex with these two? LOL **

**Thank you for your patience. We're running a Fundraiser on site for Autism Awareness Month, and I wrote a one shot based on MTR's ONLY all human Jake n Bella story! OMG! Dominant Bad Boy Jake is so fun to play with! But it made keeping with this Jake more difficult! In fact - just last chapter you readers talked me into bringing Jake back, now. I had't planned it till almost Christmas. so reworking the story took some time.**

**In fact..before this was all written and done - Jake was gonna find out about the baby like this;**

**First, by finally getting home in time for Christmas ( all happy fluffy story - baby surprise for Christmas. boooo!)**

**Then, by pulling up in front of her new school - unexpected, the day after Thanksgiving with Jayden. He'd see her and freak out!**

**Jayden was going to be the one to have to explain it all to him when he leaves her at the school in tears.**

**Then I came up with this middle ground just working innocently on her daycare opening and that time line. I actually started getting a bit of a crush on Paul and Embry, the way they were all protective and Daddy like with her. So I felt super bad for Jake missing out on all that, so you guys won! But realize...ther'es a big trade off for switching the damn plot around like this! And part of the reason for the delays too. Having to re-plot the story.**

**Are you prepared for the****_ consequences_**** of getting your Jake early? **

**How did YOU see Jake getting the news? How would YOU have liked to break it to him?**

**Please welcome Jake Junkie back to the right hand Beta position on this story. my personal sun and cheerleader.**


	15. Chapter 15

Her smile lasted an instant before Jake crushed his lips to hers.

His mouth consumed hers with a desperation and need she would forever struggle to understand. He pulled her impossibly close, as his heart would explode if he didn't get some of the love he felt for her unleashed, _and fast._

His soulful kisses moved over her tender mouth, hard and passionate, then soft and reverent, willing his love and devotion for her, to spill over, seep in, fill her with all she needed, while the amazing fucking words, he longed to hear bounced around his head.

_Gonna have a baby..gonna have a baby...a baby._

Bella felt his grin erupt against her mouth.

She hoped he would never stop smiling, as she broke off their kiss, breathlessly.

"You okay?" he worried he was too rough.

His hand resting at the back of her neck, wouldn't allow her an escape, so she nodded, leaning her forehead against his, " I'm fine.." she whispered, smoothing her hand down the side of his stubbled face, stroking his strong jaw. A warm breath of laughter blew across her lips . "We're gonna have a baby.." she smiled against his mouth as her head shook slightly in disbelief.

"You bet your sweet ass we are, lots of em..." he purred roughly, guiding her down on the bed.

Leaving kisses everywhere he could reach, he rose back up at the potent, powerful feeling taking root in his body. He felt so steadied, having his woman safely in his arms, back in his life - all he wanted to do was to take in every inch of her, starting with that tiny beautiful bump.

A surge of pride and lust rocked through his body as he gazed over her beauty. She had such a fucking amazing body. He couldn't comprehend why she so willingly gave such a gift to him, but he loved her so much for putting all the trust in him that she did.

His head was reeling at this point. He could only hang on for the ride, white knuckles and all - hoping not to hurl, until he could get his head wrapped back around realty.

"Reality," he laughed to himself, trailing his hand absently over her stomach.

_In what reality was he ever gonna get to be a father? _ It was just too much to comprehend in this moment, that his first born child already, rested safely within her beauty. Soon enough, the time would arrive, and he would be given them both to hold and protect, forever.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the moment, out of the jumbled up space between his ears.

"What are you laughing at?" She demanded, with a flirty smile, trying to pull him down to her.

He settled back on his heels, shaking his head, his hands steadying against his knees. _Knees currently taking up all the space between Bella's thighs. _

"Just trying to get used to.._.everything_."

He took a deep breath, and smiled back trying to be reassuring. "My god, Bella, I love you...thank you! _Thankyouthankyou_.." Reaching out to touch her, he let himself be pulled down, meeting her playful kisses and laughter with his own as they rolled around on her small bed.

They were steaming quickly, toward what they both needed and wanted..._for too long_.

_Damn, this changes everything! _ he realized in an overwhelming rush.

EVERY. DAMN. THING.

Not that he didn't want it all! No! He just woulda liked to have been..._hmmm...eased_ in a little more?

At the moment his body was screaming, painfully for hers. They'd been apart far too long. Their wild, primal, and still very new, and exciting, need for each other, wasn't something Jake was used to curbing.

She was a burning desire he needed to quench, something _fierce,_ on a very regular basis.

But, he couldn't bring himself to do the things he wanted and needed to with her.

Not while she was _pregnant._

With a grunt, he flopped onto his back, his arm shooting over his face..leaving his mouth open - huffing and puffing for air.

"Jake? What's wrong?" He met her pleading eyes, only to watch a troubled look seep into place on her beautiful face. He realized her hand was rubbing up and down his thigh.

'Aww honey...I'm sorry." Taking her hand in his, he pulled her down next to him, cuddling her into the crook of his elbow. He needed to pull his head together and shut down all his horny responses to her.

Completely dissatisfied with hand holding, and his running hot and cold, Bella struggled free of his grasp and flung herself on top of him, tugging his forearm away from his eyes.

"What's wrong Jake? C'mon, get it all out, now!" she warned taking a deep breath. " I don't blame you, if that's what this anger that's building up is all about."

'No, no, noo, Bella, its not that." He watched as her eyes, gave him access to all her tumbling thoughts.

He could only imagine what she'd been through recently, because of him, because of the messed up situation they put each other in.

"No, no baby..it's not what you think.." Shaking his head to reassure her, she collapsed willingly onto his chest, scooping her arms under his shoulders, her hands tangling into his hair - the long lengths at the back of his neck.

"Then, talk to me, Jake, tell me what's bothering you." she was tethered to him for the long haul.

_Damn...he loved having her on top of him, loved the smell of her, the feel of her..._

Reaching up to touch her, he gathered her hair in his hands, smoothing it back from her face.

"God I love you.." he sighed, threading his hands into her hair, pulling her face to his for a deep, luxurious kiss.

**_Instantly, he was taken back to their first kiss earlier that day..._**

_He was taking what he wanted and needed so badly. Her scent, the feel of her, everything about her kicking his needs into a singular raging demand. Pumping him up like crazy. His free hand roamed through her long soft waves, noticing they nearly reached her ass by now. He couldn't wait to see it all spread out across her back and down her ass, as he took her from behind. His fingertips, trickled down the side of her face, cherishing her soft skin, feeling her quickening pulse then as he could now... he wrapped his huge hand around her throat, such an erotic feeling under his powerful grip.. He could hear her aroused humming again as he kissed her. He wanted to waste no time reacquainting himself with everything about her..._

Tearing his mouth from hers on a sharp intake of air - he groaned on the exhale.

A long agonized sound_. _

He seemed to be in pain. His dark brow cranked down tight, curses mumbled between sharp, raspy, breaths. "_too damn long._." he growled into her neck.

His hands roaming hungrily over her body, his hard on bulging, unapologetically against his zipper, were the only indications Jake was, well..._feeling like Jake._

She was confused about how to handle him in this state.

He was obviously still working out heavy thoughts and she didn't want to diminish his feelings by plowing on to demand a hot, sexy, make up session - _but , damn! _

She hadn't realized how badly she needed him until she saw him, _like THIS._ In this state of tortured arousal, he was supremely and completely irresistible. She had no chance of turning him away. When his hands were on her, his touch was certainly gasoline, to the tender flame she carried for him in her heart.

_Her body felt super sensitive to his presence, his scent, his everything...like never before. _

She was burning for him like she never thought possible.

_A deep burning ache, only he could soothe for her. _

"Gaaaahh," she moaned dropping her head to his chest.

"What's wrong, honey?" Tucking her head under his chin, he stroked her hair as his words of comfort floated overhead.

"Jake, _please._.. Lets talk, so we can get it all in the open and move on from here."

Her warm breath saturated his neck pleasantly, just before she left a kiss on the sensitive spot behind his ear. She caused tingling goosebumps to erupt all over his body, only to coalesce in an explosive sensation in his groin.

Tugging her closer, he struggled to bury his moan of pleasure in her hair.

"You wanna to talk?" he repeated incredulously.

She raised her head, seeking his eyes.

They were darkened with lust, as he gazed back at her, a familiar dark flame flickering in them.

"Not really...do you?" she hoped beyond hope he was ready for some, _relief_ from all this stress.

"I'll do whatever you want, honey." He resigned, like some _ol' hen-pecked husband,_ letting his head fall back against the bed , his forearm flopping over his eyes, again.

_Oh hell no. _

She scrambled up to straddle him. Hiking her dress up around her hips, she felt a little bulky, off balance and awkward, but she finally got her legs in place and settled gently across the top of his waist.

She tugged, lifting his arm away from his face, just enough to reveal an amused grin, and a more mischievous gleam in his eyes.

_She felt relieved instantly._

He laughed, "Bella...what are you doing? You'll get hurt up there. _ I promise._" He winked, lowering his hands to the tops of her creamy exposed thighs.

"Good.." she sighed, taking his shirt in her hands. " _I loooove the way you hurt me..."_ she purred.

Plowing through the buttons of his shirt, she parted the fabric exposing his smooth, muscular chest. _ Another rush of relief and arousal shot through her._

He just stared. Making no effort to move as she pushed the fabric down his shoulders insistently.

Refusing to help remove his clothes, she huffed at him. Letting his shirt lay open as it was, she moved on to running her hands over the sculpted planes of his bare shoulders and chest. Taking in all the massive contradictions she loved about him.

_Velvety soft, rock hard, soft and rounded, sharp and chiseled, warm and smooth, rough and stubbled, pleasingly pleasant, overtly masculine..._

"Do you know what _just_ _looking at you_ does to me?" Her voice lowered into a sexy cross between a growl and purr, that Jake had never heard before.

His cock jumped as if she'd commanded it. Shivers rippled throughout - waking him a bit more..

_More! Yes! Please..._

Trailing feathered fingertips across his chest, she watched goosebumps rise in their wake, his nipples, tighten at her touch.

"Ohhh, I love the way you touch me, Bells.." he moaned tugging her hand to his mouth, leaving hot kisses in her palm.

She bent over flicking her tongue at his dark nipples, sucking on them, _ "Mmmmm"_.. she moaned against his chest leaving a deep red hickie.

Needing better access to him, she scooted, wiggling her ass backwards, right over his pounding hardness.

"Bells!" he gasp sharply, grabbing her hips. Giving her a pained look as he stilled her movements, he lifted her high, re-settling her on the tops of his thighs.

"Sorry, honey..." she cooed, as her hands ventured to the soft trail disappearing into his pants. Her fingers tracing the erotic path, her teeth pulling that plump lip into her mouth, in a sexy, restraining, bite.

His eyebrows raised in curious response, as she glanced for his reaction.

The very edges of his mouth curving in amused approval, satisfying them both.

She'sd never seduced him, he was always the obvious aggressor.

_So, this was just getting fun._

Her hand glided across his warm, carved stomach - over the cold bulk of his belt, over the fabric of his pants. Her fingers teasing him along the stitching of his fly until she grasped eagerly through the fabric at his hardness.

He pulled a sharp gasp of air into his lungs, trying to get his voice to work again.

"We..We can't." he rasped out, grabbing her hand roughly.

"We can't?" she asked in shock, slumping off of him onto the mattress.

_Oh God, she really had ruined everything._

Jake saw the tormented thoughts flash through her eyes.

"I don't wanna hurt you, or the baby," he confessed, running his free hand over her belly.

"You know how I am Bells...damn...I can't even _imagine_ getting **_this_** near you right now." His hand drifted to his erection, his cheeks flushed with restraint.

"Jeez Jacob! You won't hurt me!" she laughed. "I'm not made of glass, and the baby.." she chuckled, "is _really,really,_ well protected right now."

Jake scoffed pulling his hands away from her with finality, shoving them behind his head, closing off everything she was saying.

She huffed back at him trying to hide her irritation.

"Who's ever heard of a baby being damaged by a horny father?" she mocked him.

"Baby impaled by 10-inch paternal appendage!" she teased, cracking herself up, trying to get Jake to loosen back up.

He just glared at her, fighting the smile he refused to give away.

"Oh my God, Jake! I'll tell you if you're too much, can't you trust me to do that?"

He closed his eyes against her protests, sighing deeply.

"Please, don't turn this off - _not this!"_ she begged climbing back on top of him.

He missed the choke of emotion she fought back.

"Jake, I've waited and _craved_ you for too long. Please don't shut me down. The baby is much too small for you to hurt her_. I need you Jake. _I thought I would lose you and now I just got you back. I can't give you up. I can't give _this_ up. Please Jacob!"

She pulled his hand free, dragging it along his stomach, over his pounding erection, slipping it under the fabric of her dress pooled around them.

He locked his icy stare on her as she continued, pushing his thick fingers under the fabric of her skimpy satin panties, and into her drenched feminine folds.

"Fuuuuuuuuk.." he cursed loudly his hips jerking up into her in actions.

"No Bella," he tried remaining firm and calm.

_He had firm down to a fucking science, a biological response, but calm_ _was still a major work in progress_.

"Don't...lets just get used to this first," he mumbled stroking her belly gently.

"Maybe go see the doctor together...I'm not so sure you should be .."

Bella tugged the knot on her dress loose, wiggling anxiously out of the confining fabric.

Her luscious, larger, breasts bounced free, into his full view as she shimmied the dress down around her hips.

The sight of her bare breasts bouncing so slightly in front of him, her pert rose bud tips calling to him, helped break his icy stance towards her.

"_OhhhhYeahh, babeee_.. they're _ fuuuuuckin_..gorgeous, Bells!"

He was so turned on, she had him stuttering, as his mouth devoured the first one he could get to, his shakey hand devouring the other in his hungry palm.

"Yesss," she sighed loudly, stroking his hair as he nibbled on her sensitive tips, a river of relief flowing through her at his touch. He quickly moved a hand back into her damp panties, _seeking, stroking,_ _wanting._

"_Mmmmm,_" he moaned happily, _"I could tongue you for hours."_

"Please do," she encouraged, happy to be thawing him out.

While he was distracted, sucking and nipping at her breasts, she quickly unfastened his belt.

Tugging on his zipper, she looked up, his eyes locked on hers, shaking his head...no.

With a daring smirk, she plunged her hand through the folds of fabric, releasing him from his painful confinement. Quickly, roughly, losing control as he bucked, and twisted away from her reach.

He bounced free, so hard, so huge, and heavy, it took a second to grab hold of him.

On a gasp, her nipple fell free of his mouth, his head thrown back, as a needful, moan poured out of his body. Her teasing touch turned into a firm grasp, closing her hand around him as much as possible.

She could feel his pulse throbbing within his swollen erection, her fingertip swiping at the moisture trickling out the top.

"Oh God," she gasped at the exhilaration of holding him, knowing what he did to her, how they could make each other feel..._neither of them were gonna last, a minute_ she thought.

She was sure she'd never seen him this hard and she knew she'd never, felt this horny in her life.

"Bella!" She felt him launch up from the bed. His hands clamped down on hers like iron shackles, pulling her teasing touch from his body.

A second later she bounced gently across the bed onto her side.

Jake ripped the loose shirt from his body as he shot off the bed, kicking his shoes across the room.

He turned back towards her, hands locked on his waistband, dark eyes sizzling with erotic intent.

Shoving his pants to the ground, with a grunt, he worked at kicking them free, instead they became a tangled mess around his ankles as he crawled back onto the bed on hands and knees.

A parade of sounds, accompanied his suave approach. His belt clanking wildly, a small fortune in change clattering to the floor, the crack of his cell phone finding the tile, followed by the thud of his wallet...

Stifling a giggle, Bella reclined back, propped up on her elbows, watching the show with amusement, relishing his approach with needy anticipation. She reached up, tucking her sarong under her arm more tightly - _ just to tease him._

He grabbed her ankles pulling her to him as soon as his pants fell to the floor, freeing his movements.

"Jake!" she squealed a high pitched laugh as she flew down the bed towards him, her sarong ripped from her body, went flying thru the air like an untethered kite.

He hovered over her powerfully, his smug, burning stare sweeping over her body again and again.

Heating her, more and more.

"You sure know how to push my buttons, don't you?" he growled.

She reached out to touch him with both hands and he reared up, grabbing her wrists, pinning them into the mattress next to her head.

_"Tsktsktsk_," he clucked at her. "A little patience, sweetheart. We've waited this long, what's a few more minutes?" he grinned.

"Jake!" she protested trying to wriggle free. She was done waiting - she wanted him now!

"I just want to kiss you" she pouted, kicking her feet up. "Please, Jake, I neeeed you.." she whimpered, squeezing her thighs tightly against him. He could feel the dampness of her on his hips.

His eyes bore into hers, as he shook his head NO at her. The heated exchange within their eyes more intoxicating than any aphrodisiac he knew of...lightning fast waves of arousal shot through his body, grounding themselves in his swollen groin - jerking his cock tighter, weakening his grip on the boiling stream wanting to shoot out of it.

Her heaving breasts caught his attention. Slowly lowering his mouth to her breast helped him relax a bit, regain some control. But when he saw her chest rising and falling so quickly to meet his mouth, he pulled back, planting his lips in the sweet valley between her breasts instead.

_The perfect place to hide his smile of satisfaction, knowing he was working her over, driving her higher._

God, he constantly had to wonder if she was _really_ that into this, into him. Leah, never._..never_ _r_esponded to anything! She acted like sex was a chore, a favor for him.

And Leah had only ever given him a few "obligatory" blow jobs, on his birthday's.

He'd only heard about girls like Bella who _actually loved sex_, about as much as he did, and got actual _breathtaking, eye-rolling, toe-curling, nail-digging, back-scratching, hair-pulling, mind-numbing, body-exploding orgasims from it..._like him!

_Was he really that freaking lucky?_

He worked his way up into her neck with his fiery kisses, as she wiggled and squirmed under him.

"You have no idea how much you turn me on, do you?" he growled into her neck, nipping at her tender skin. The sensations and friction of her tiny body struggling for pleasure under him, was turning him the fuck on like never before.

Next thing she knew, his hands were on her, flipping her over, pulling her hips up into his.

"Jaaake!" she gasped loudly arching her back for him.

"grrrrfuuuuuckmee..." the growl rumbled behind her as he dragged her up his hard shaft, coating himself in her wet invitation, teasing her with what she wanted most.

Her tiny hips in his massive hands, were under his complete control. He pushed and pulled her exactly where he wanted , as she writhed and bucked against him hungrily.

His hands quickly raked through her hair, pulling it loose down her back. She could feel it tickling her ass, as he spread it around. His hands roamed hungrily, as he pulled her up along his thick cock, sliding up and down through her wetness.

"Jake..." she cried out backing into his hips.."please, I can't wait...I need to feel you inside me."

She was breathing in quick gasps, growing wetter by the moment, her legs beginning to shake.

Jake grinned...as ripples of lust shot through him uncontrollably.

He slid two thick fingers through her wet folds, stilling her instantly.

"Ohh yeeesss, pleeez, Jake" she rocked back and forth against him hungrily.

As she came back on him the third time he slid his fingers into her, flexing them, thumbing her tender bud firmly.

"Oh, Ohh Ohhhhh fuuuck,yeah..." she moaned, arching deeply. He worked her gently, taking in her changes. She felt tighter than ever, yet softer, silkier inside than he ever felt. She was wetter, a bit plumper and so much more responsive to him.

"Jake, _pleaseeee!_" she shoved her hand between her legs to help along.. what she could only beg for.

Taking his fingers from her quickly, he slapped her hand away, gripping her hips even tighter.

She slammed back into him, in frustration, trying to force what he was preventing.

He was loving teasing her, listening to her tormented mewling, watching her tiny, hungry body twist and writhe with anticipation.

He came down against her back, his massive body encasing hers powerfully - his warm lips, wet against her ear...

"Say it Bella, baby...tell me what you want..."

"You, Jake, I want you!" she begged softly, her whole body trembling now.. her arms weakening.

He rubbed against her opening firmly, nudging his thick head into her moist entrance.

"Here? You want me here?" he teased. But as she moaned again, his voice cracked and he saw sweat dripping from his face onto her back, saw it roll down her ass, his breath coming hard and fast, he watched as sweat rolling down his abs tickled and cooled as it reached his heated balls.

His big restraint act was winding him as tightly as it was her...he watched as his hands shook holding her hips, he felt the weakness invading his knees.

"Oh Bella.." Gripping her hips with both hands, his eyes sank shut, and with a huge breath, he released his body.

Head thrown back, he thrust into her.

"Ohhhhh fuuuuuuuuuk!" they cried out together.

Jake was just gentle enough to not stab carelessly into her deepest depths.

Bella squeezed him tight as an added measure of safety, from him driving too deeply...but once joined, their frantic, primal pace couldn't be stopped.

Bella rose up to her knees, wrapping her arms up behind her,encompassing his neck.

"Oh God, I love you Jacob..." she moaned threading her fingers into his damp silky hair.

Her deeply arched back, helped keep him in the perfect position, within her as he maintained their primal pace. He grunted, as his grip slid from her damp hips, his hands flew up her moist body, cupping her breasts, his thumbs working over the stiff peaks, as he laced her shoulders with kisses.

" Baby I love youuuuu. So. fuckin much!" he punctuated with his thrusts.

She felt him thicken even more within her, and moaned.

He felt a renewed gush of moist invitation from her body to his. It was the confirmation he constantly needed that she really was into this, into it with him! He unleashed a primal moan to the ceiling, that could have nearly been a howl.

"Kiss me Jake..kiss me," she panted, pulling his head towards hers as she twisted back towards him.

"I need your lips..soo close baby...so clossss...fuccccc...come with me! _comewithme!_" she moaned over and over.

He sucked her moans of ecstasy along with her tongue, into his mouth. Thrusting long, hard and slow, he feasted on all that was her, making her come all over his cock and collapse in his arms.

He held her up with his arms around her hips, his embrace tight as he released all that was pent up, pumping it into her, blinded by the ecstasy she made him feel, as colorful star bursts, exploded behind his eyelids.

They collapsed onto the bed spooning.

Jake was hard again by the time they regained consciousness.

"Baby, that was just._..mmmmm fantastic. I_ can't feel my legs yet...do you see what you do to me?" He snuggled around her tightly, kissing all the exposed flesh he could, tangling their legs together.

"Jake..I'm so sensitive, so horny for you..if you just touch me, there, I could come again right now."

"Right now?" he asked.. "I must not have done a proper job to begin with.'" He laughed, knowing damn well what just happened was up in the top ten-ish.

His laughter shook his hard on laying inside her.

"OhohhhJake!" she gasped roughly, her fingers digging into his forearms.

"What's wrong, baby?" He moved, trying to see her face, creating even more movement and friction.

"Oh baby, you're so hard...again!" she gushed, moving her hips experimentally.

"Holy sssshit...I thought you, shit. I thought I hurt you, Bells." he exhaled a hard, hot breath of relief across her cheek and down her chest.

"Oh..Oh yessss, yessss," she moved herself up and down, on him as he lay there holding her in his arms.

When he moved over her tiny body to kiss her thoroughly, moving down her neck, placing soft kisses along the nape, she began pumping against his erection, earnestly.

"Oh ! Oh God, JaJaJaaaaaake," she came again with very little effort and he laughed at her neediness, relishing in her responsiveness to him.

"That was so cute." he smiled kissing her neck, then her shoulder as she lay panting under him.

"I love watching you.._.enjoy yourself.._." he rumbled, lowering his mouth to hers.

"Jake, you're still hard..." she mumbled incredulously pulling her hips back and forth against him.

"Yeah," he nodded against her back. "He'll relax in a minute..that little episode of yours was a huge turn on."

"Ohhhh no," she mewled like a angry kitten - shoving back against him hard .

He pretended she overpowered him by falling over onto the mattress next to her, laughing.

He lay spread eagle, smiling - gloriously naked, his beautifully sculpted body looking very impressive in the dim light, his perfectly erect penis - showing off all its strong, manly glory.

Bella couldn't help herself, she dove on it like a hot fudge sundae.

He screamed like a 12 year old at Disneyland, clawing his fingers into the bedding for control.

_"ohgodohgodohgod_," he panted as she nearly swallowed him whole.

He was having an amazing amount of trouble breathing.

_And he wasn't even the one with a huge cock in his throat!_

His brain was completely focused on what Bella was doing to him. The sensations ripping through his body prevented him from doing anything more than moaning and gasping. He was trying to draw in enough oxygen to sustain blood flow, but he wasn't sure it was going to be enough. Concentrating on the scientific parts of a blow job kept him from drowning her with what was poised to shoot out of him in response to her prolific sucking.

When his cock bumped the back of her throat for the fourth time, he came with a guttural moan, unaware of his hands grasping her tightly to the base of his cock.

He lay there sucking in air until his lungs began to forgive him for the workout they'd received. Once he'd regained enough brain function, his dick began to awaken again for his woman.

Jake had her on her back within three minutes, making love to her, trying to satisfy all her needs this time. Slow and fulfilling was the pace.

They lasted another 30 minutes. Bella came three times to Jake's twice more.

They finally fell asleep with Jake still filling tightly inside her.

And _damnnnn_n...if she didn't wake him up with another orgasm off his flaccid cock.

Well , flaccid before Bella got off on it!

He got another raging boner from her getting off, _again!_

"You gotta stop, Bella!" he laughed kissing her all over. He was gonna need a transfusion or something! Hooked up to a IV for hydration at the very least.

"You weren't a nympho before were you?" he teased.

"Before you? Of course not.." she panted pumping up and down on him.

"Man you have killer thighs, baby..._damnnn,_ _I love you on top_." he grinned wide, shoving his arms behind his head. "No wonder you got pregnant on birth control..." he mused. " See what you do to me?"

Jake pulled the sliding door open _sloooowly._

He didn't want to wake the sleeping nympho, and he felt sheepish as hell, having to face everyone now, that he'd spoiled their party and kidnapped their hostess.

_But,_ _damn_!

No man can live on sex alone, no matter what they think! _ He needed food, too!_

The smoking grill outside their door had tempted his OTHER hunger for far too long.

"There he is!" A familiar voice rang out as he pulled the glass door closed.

He raised his arm against the setting sun, blaring in his eyes, trying to blink away the hours of dark hibernation. The blinding sun, was followed by intense smoke inhalation, as the grill spewed a plume of fresh smoke his way when Paul plopped several raw hamburger patties into place.

"Hows the new Dad?" Paul jabbed, handing him a ice cold Heiney, and a startling slap on the back.

Paul laughed loudly as Jake struggled for his balance and bearings.

"You look like you've been through the grinder today, Jakey! Fatherhood a little overwhelming for ya?"

Jake hit the beer hard, welcoming the liquid cooling down his throat, feeling a bit revived instantly.

"I'm starving, how long till those burgers ready for a bun?" Jake asked tipping his long neck towards the grill and trying to clear his gravelly throat.

"Jake!" Rachel called out as she blew onto the patio from inside the house. She was loaded down with little cups of chocolate ice cream, apparently on her way to the crowd of children sitting in the grass.

"Hey Rach," he leaned into her air kiss, planting a real one on top of her head, and swiping an ice cream cup off her tray.

"Jake...," she started to protest then turned away headed to the kids.

"Stay there!" she yelled. "I'll be right back!"

Jake licked tentatively at the scoop of chocolate a couple times, then tipped the cup up, dumping the contents into his mouth.

"Craving chocolate already?" Paul smirked finishing off his beer.

Jake rolled his eyes, his cheeks bulging with delicious coldness, as he worked at melting and swallowing the creamy treat.

"Tol yu, strvng." he grunted out the side of his overfilled mouth.

Paul turned to tend the burgers, flipping them expertly, patting them down,and waving off the huge puffs of smoke.

"You and Bella okay?" Paul asked handing him another beer from the cooler at his feet.

Jake swallowed the last of the ice cream, and took another swig of beer.

"Yeah, everything's great," he smiled tightly.

"Well, you took it all better than I expected..," Paul shot back with a tight look and a doubtful lift of his brows.

"Yeah..," Jake mused, looking ahead as he tipped his beer up for a long drink.

"Sure woulda been nice to have a heads up on shit like that y'know?" he glared sideways at Paul.

"Don't start, Jacob. You know how these women are!"

"Whatever happened to Bros before Hoes?" Jake growled, taking another drink.

Paul laughed explosively.

"We're talking about your sisters and your...your..._baby mama._ Totally different ballgame, and you know it!" he barked back returning to the burgers sizzling away to meatballs.

"S'pose I'm gonna have to fix that, too," Jake mumbled mostly to himself, tossing back the remaining beer.

"Fix what honey?" Rachel leaned against him in exaggerated exhaustion, tossing the tray onto the picnic table.

He looked down his arm at her, handing her his empty beer numbly. She accepted automatically.

"Baby mama." Jake mumbled, scanning the surroundings in deep thought.

"Baby, whaaat?" Rachel pulled back in confusion to look at him.

"I'm gonna have to make an honest woman of Bella. ASAP." Jake said with firm resolve. "Maybe when we get back from Seattle."

"Back? From Seattle?" Rach shook her head comically, rolling her eyes.

"When did Bella decide to go to Seattle with you? She has all this to care for right now."

Jake scoffed at his sister.

"Of course she's gonna come home with me! She's pregnant! With My Kid! Who else would be taking care of them? Besides, I want..."

"Whoaaaa Lil' Bro."

Jake looked shocked at her _'rudeous interruptus'_.

She laughed leading in. "This is not about what you want, my brother. You're job is to support, should you choose to. Not dominate. She has a life here and in her condition, you best not upset her with a lot of bullshit about going with you to Seattle. If you're such a control freak, you best get your ass relocated HERE, ASAP."

She tugged playfully at the ponytail he had his hair tied into and walked away, back into the house.

"Fuck," Jake cussed, stepping towards the grill.

"That's it. I don't care how pink it is, hit me up!" he ordered snapping his burger bun at Paul like a pacman.

He loaded his plate with 4 burgers. A second plate was filled with baked beans and potato salad, and Paul kept him company for 3 more beers, each, as Jake ate.

"Holy cow! You're serious?" Jake laughed shaking his head, recalling what he'd just been through.

"All I can tell you..." Paul leaned in looking side to side as he lowered his voice. "pregnant sex is the freaking BEST!"

"No shit Sherlock!" Rachel slapped her husband's shoulder, so he would lean back, making room for her on his lap.

"Why do you think he keeps me barefoot and pregnant?" She teased wryly cuddling into Paul's embrace.

"Well, it blew my socks off!" Jake chuckled feeling a bit of the beer by now.

"Are you sure thats what blew your socks off?" Paul smirked.

Jake growled in response, already sorry he mentioned Bella's area of expertise in a moment of enthusiastic weakness, and buzzed guy bullshit.

Rachel laughed.

"So, thats what you guys were up to all day? We all worried you guys were fighting. Really bad. Even wondered if you'd left - when it got quiet, for so long."

"Yeah, it was a lot to walk into..." Jake narrowed his eyes at Rachel.

"Oh, no you don't! Don't you start with me, Jacob William Black!" she jumped to her feet, tiny fists planted on her hips.

"You tell me NOT to tell her you're coming, cuz its a surprise! She tells me NOT to tell you about the baby cuz the time's not right! I'm here to support, non judgmentally, not be the scapegoat in your failed plots!"

"Get over it! You're gonna be a dad." Paul handed him a beer clinking a cheers in response.

"You sure lucked out, knocking up a girl who really, really, loves you, and is actually happily ever after material, huh Jake?" She grabbed Paul's cold one taking a long swift drink. _"Phewww!"_ she swiped at her mouth as some beer dribbled down her chin. "Thank god you never got Leah pregnant, what a mess that would have been."

Jake's face fell, 5 minutes ago, so Rach shut up, and pulled herself up from Paul's lap, to walk over and give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his fat head, dropping a maternal kiss on his forehead.

"She's the real deal, Jake. Don't worry," Rachel confirmed sweeping his hair from his face. " I'd pick her for you, every time. No worries over this one, Lil Bro - I promise." She kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear.." It's okay to be happy. It's okay to believe in love and all the good things, you used to. It's okay to be who you really are again, Jake."

_**2 Days later...**_

"Look here! They're together. Settling in Hawaii."

The 2 companions squeezed together to view the online articles, that were popping up one after the other after Googling each of their names.

"She looks preggers, in that picture, don't you think?" One nudged the other at the elbow.

"Sure does..." the voice croaked, squinting at the screen.

"That's an interesting piece of news... dontcha think?"

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

Thanks to MadMamabear for Prereading and Beta-ing this on short notice - late into the night, so you could have it.

Sorry for the gratuitous sex- kinda got lost in the make up sex vs discovering pregnancy sex. But at least now, the story line marches on.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15: Be With Me Forever -Part 1**

"Look at you bro! I totally didn't think you could do it." Seth laughed out loud leaning back in Jake's leather chair, giving it a carefree spin.

"You're having way too much fun _trying_ to be me, Seth" Jake glared at the screen trying to assess the true condition of his office.

"Seriously, man - most CEO's don't Sit-n-Spin in their office chairs all day." The tense clenching of his jaw, was hidden by the tight cocky grin he shot back at Seth.

"And you're still not having enough fun being the _new you_ in Hawaii - dude!" Seth laughed, wadded up a paper, throwing it at Jake's face on the computer screen.

"How come we're killing you in sales this month?" Jake grumped flipping through the current reports. "Seattle's supposed to be our bread and butter, _damnit._"

"Oh, I dunno..." Seth drawled out, giving the chair another spin. "could it be because I spent _all month_ packing and shipping your entire household out to you in Hawaii, instead of shipping luxury vehicles." Seth shrugged comically making a face.

" Or _maybe_..it's because I've been showing your condo, by appointment only, to whomever calls me, day or night. Or No! _ Maybe_...because I spend all the rest of my _free time_ glued to this screen taking more orders and completing more _to do_ lists from you."

Seth broke into a goofy face, that he pressed into the computer screen, leaving a wet slobbery kiss mark. They laughed, at the twelve year old humor, breaking the small wave of tension threatening their conversation.

"You do a hell of a job for me Seth. Yes, you do buddy." Jake smiled, tossing the reports next to him on the bed.

It was all good natured ribbing with them. But, when it came to work, the business and responsibilities, they were serious as heart attacks.

They trusted each other with their lives, and tried to have a good time at what they had to accomplish on a daily basis.

"Speaking of honey dos, who decided to relocate here for admin support?" He asked grabbing his daily planner.

" JJ and Honey." Seth reported as he began going through the stacks on his desk.

"They'll be there on the next Northland transport. I told 'em to travel as light as they can, but they shouldn't have to sell everything here, and buy it again there -so I gave them some leeway on freight."

Jake nodded with silent approval marking it down in his planner.

He chilling back in Bella's bedroom, in the house she bought for a daycare center.

They'd been living there together for the last five weeks. Ever since Labor Day.

_The day he found out they were gonna be parents._

_The day she told him it was a little girl on the way._

_The day he decided to never leave Bella, again._

_The day he asked her to marry him. For the first time._

_The day she refused. For the first time._

So, with his life's work cut out for him, he moved his basic necessities into a corner of her bedroom. Computer, laptop, printer/scanner/fax combo, a large plastic portable file, and dove into building a new life for them. Some days he woke up disoriented, shocked at all the changes in his life. So, he'd put in the CD Bella made for him, then seek her out within the daycare center, just to give her a huge kiss and hug before he started his work.

_That was all the motivation and grounding he needed. To touch her lips with his, while his hand smoothed over her growing belly._

He spent a lot of time managing the new Hawaii site and Seattle from her room.

Most often he was sitting cross-legged on Bella's bed, barefoot, shirtless, surf shorts hanging low on his hips, and his hair in a high, tight ponytail, nursing a cold Michelob Ultra Light.

Adopting this new business style allowed him to stay with Bella. No more separation problems for them, and he was able to help her as she settled the day care center into a routine and functioning business plan.

Jake helped with chasing kids and general / daily maintenance surprises.

The new pony tail kept his hair safe from sticky, slobbery, gooey, grabby hands.

Speaking of which..._Tweddle Dee and Tweddle Dum,_ Billy and Keanu - were back for the hundredth time today, banging on the patio door, blowing on the glass, making silly slobbery faces, taunting Unca Jake to come play with them.

"Grrrrrrrrrr! " He jumped up growling at them and they ran away screaming.

Today wasn't a day he could mess around with the kids. He pulled the curtains shut on the patio door, resuming his conference with Seth.

"So what's up with both harbormasters reporting damage to our shipments when they offloaded yesterday? What have you heard?"

"I called both locations thinking a rash of vandalism at the ports would be the answer, but it's not the case. Things have been quiet lately for both locations. It was just our stuff, just a few vehicles nearest the gates."

"At both ports? That's so fuckin weird. Have you gotten the damage report from Port Angeles, yet? What the hell do you think's going on?"

"No, not yet, they weren't ready an hour ago." Seth reported looking at his watch.

"You're getting the reports from Honolulu, right?"

" Yeah, Honolulu's gonna fax me as soon as they're ready. So, we'll compare notes when they finally come in."

"Hey, Jake!" Bella flung the door open, mouthing _"ooops, sorry!_" when she realized he was on a conference call and quietly slipped inside the room trying not to be more disruptive.

"Hey beautiful." Jake's face lit up at her sudden appearance and Seth strained to catch a glimpse of her.

"C'mon its just Seth and we're wrapping up." He held his hand out to her, motioning her to him.

"Hey baby.." she greeted him, leaning down to accept his offered kiss.

"_Mmmm, you taste soooo good."_ he wrapped his arm around her hips, pulling her down into his lap.

" Hey, Seth." She waved shyly at the now familiar face on the computer screen.

" Hey, yourself, Bella! Looking good as ever..." he wolf whistled loudly, making them laugh.

"You sure you don't have a sister hidden away somewhere?" Seth teased with her easily.

"I'm sure, Seth. If I did I would certainly introduce you to her. But, no worries, you'll find your _penguin_ soon enough." Bella joked, turning her full attention to Jacob, circling her arm around his neck, settling comfortably into his body.

"Penguin? Why's it gotta be a _penguin_ I end up with." Seth ranted in jest.

Jake leaned into the softness of her neck, breathing her scent deeply, kissing her velvety skin. " Is it _naptime_?" he whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks flushed, she bit her lip hard, trying to keep her mischievous smile in check, while nodding excitedly.

" Aaaand you _need_ me?" He questioned, his brows shooting up in playful curiosity.

The look Bella gave him, the sparkle in her eyes and the way she was biting her lip, told him every damn thing he needed to know.

"Well ,Seth that's all she wrote for now! Check back in when you get the reports."

Jake shot to his feet nearly knocking the small computer table over, swooping Bella high up into his arms.

She squealed grabbing hold around his neck.

"Shut down, **now**, Seth." Jake growled loudly turning his back on the computer, facing the bed.

" How do you want it sweetheart?" he whispered against her lips, his tongue flicking out to coax a kiss from her.

_His dick twitched hard with excitement, arousal stirring deep in his belly, tingling in his balls - ready to run rivers of heated blood through his body at her request._

_Pregnancy hormones and naps...a match made in his heaven._

She bit her lip again, a sure sign of her nervous shyness, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson

"Oh come on!" he laughed " What's with the blushing, Bells? You gonna ask for something _really_ kinky this time?" he teased wiggling his eyebrows.

With their eyes locked in amusement with each other, she responded, quietly.

"The ballet bar."

"Certainly, my lady." He grinned knowingly and headed for her dressing area, the mirror room as she called it. The ballet bar he installed for her had become _very_ useful.

" Fast and hard or nice and slow?" his inquiry a rough rumble from a gravelly throat.

" Slow and Hard." she flirted, nuzzling deep into the sensitive spot behind his ear.

" _Mmmmm,_ you know what that does to me." He groaned, walking faster.

With a teasing drag of her tongue up his salty neck, she murmured the naughty things they were about to do to each other, and had Jake growling loudly.

He put her on her feet when they reached their spot.

"Why do you like this so much?"

Bella stepped forward grasping the ties on his shorts.

" I love the way it feels when you hold me the way you do." she tugged the strings on his shorts loose, untying them quickly. She glanced up at him from under her long dark lashes, raising a perfectly arched brow at him. The velcro closure on his shorts ripping open, echoed around them.

" I love being able to see all of you in these mirrors."

Jake shivered visibly from anticipation, staring down at her every move.

" I love watching you...watching you move in and out of me." she confessed in a growly, kitty voice, shoving his shorts down his thighs.

His erection was always, hot, hard and ready for her. "O_hhhhgawddbella_". he moaned, his head lolling back, rolling loose over his shoulders, his cock jutting out from his hips like an iron divining rod.

Dragging her hands slowly up his muscular legs on her way back up, she locked eyes with him... " You turn me on soo much Jacob...I can never get enough of all _this._" her meaning punctuated, by grabbing him and squeezing.

"Good to know." he croaked, kicking free of his shorts.

He pulled her teasing hand off his screaming cock, holding her at bay.

He was completely naked, his reflection on endless repeat throughout the surrounding mirrors. His masculine body and impressive erection stood anxiously at attention for her. His cock reaching just above his navel, could swell to a thickness beyond what her wrist was at his peak arousal.

_Completely proportionate with his height, weight and build_. He always defended.

She went weak, and _wet_ at the very sight of him.

Every. Damn. Time.

_And he knew it._

Making quick work of her clothes, he took a moment to run his hands over her naked body.

Worshiping her slender shoulders and full breasts, his touch slid down her sides, over rounded hips, around her curvaceous ass, and down her amazing thighs.

Scooping her thighs into his hands, he pulled her up against him, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"This is actually called Warrior style.." Jake rumbled low, pushing her against the mirror, where her ass rested on the ballet bar, and where she would later spread a leg out to the side, supported by the bar.

She drove him insane with that kind of access, that kind of visual.

" Its _My Style_." she growled pulling his face to hers, diving into wet, hungry, horny, kisses.

They fucked passionately, completely, taking and giving unapologeticly, relieving each other of mid day tensions and their ever building desires for each other.

Jake stood trembling, in the cradle of her body, the top of his head ground into the mirror over her shoulder. Kissing her neck and shoulder while recovering from their exertions, his shaky hand fell to rest on her belly.

"Wow, it's really tight and contracted." he noticed with concern, lifting his head to look at her. "Does it hurt? You feel okay?" He worried about every little thing with her.

"Its from the, many, orgasms you gave me, its okay, I'm fine." She smacked his over protective paws away playfully, trying to breathe deep to relax the tense muscles.

"Can you make it to the bed?" she huffed uncomfortably, squirming against him " I can't take this bar on my ass any more."

"You were all about the ballet bar 10 minutes ago." he chuckled, scooping her into his hands as he pushed off the wall.

He laid her down on the bed gently, before stretching out next to her.

It was only moments before Bella flung herself on top of him, seeking his warmth, and protective embrace.

Utterly content, his eyes drifted shut as his hands roamed her body mindlessly. He was floating in that, deep relaxation of sweet, blissed out numbness, his body humming from proper fucking use.

"**Jake**!"

Her voice shot him back into his hard body, his head and upper torso jerking up, his eyes flying wide in response.

"**WhhWhhhWha**t!" he responded, totally disoriented.

"What are you doing?" she cooed, hiding her giggles against his chest.

"_ughhhh_..." he groaned letting his head flop back onto the bed.

"_Issnaptime, rrright_?" he mumbled drifting back off to lala land.

He woke up before she did, so he wiggled out from under her and rolled over to use the computer - to check on those reports he was waiting on.

"Back to work already?" she yawned, stretching hard across the bed from him.

"Yeah..." He smiled, turning to watch her stretch out that body he loved, relishing the beautiful sight of her bare bulging belly - a heart-gripping reminder of their new connection, of his love and commitment to her.

_His girls._..

Reaching over to caress the delicate bulge of his daughter, a sudden, overwhelming rush of love and urgency ripped through his body, momentarily knocking him senseless, allowing the word vomit to start-up again.

" When are you gonna marry me? Before she gets here or after? You are gonna marry me right?"

She gave him a teasing glare, her lips tightening into a grim line, before she looked away from him.

"Seriously? _What the Fuck.._." Turning back to the computer, he groaned, rolling his head over his shoulders, around and around trying to release the tension building.

It was a stressful subject for them now.

He felt the bed move slightly, then her small cool hand stroke down the middle of his back.

"I love you Jacob. Nothing will ever change that. I don't need all that legal, binding, drivel, to know where I belong, or who I belong with."

A thick silence hung between them, as she continued trying to soothe him with a gentle back rub.

He grunted, logging onto his computer.

" I'm not sure what I believe about marriage, anymore." she continued, anxious for him to understand. "I do know I don't need any government or organized religion involved in any part of it, and after everything you've been through -"

"Jeeze, Bella! you're so damn stubborn about some things!" He turned on her quickly, knocking her hand from his back.

"You are too, Jacob!" She huffed, pulling the sheet up against her nudity. "Besides..." she restarted more quietly " no matter what we do, you'll never, really be bound to me. Not in the eyes of your people." Her eyes fell to her covered lap, as she tucked more of the sheet securely around her delicate frame, embarrassment taking over.

He was sadden to watch her become self-conscious in front of him. 'What are you talking about Bells?" he pushed to keep her talking.

"Why do you even bother bringing all this up?" She huffed, rolling over, then struggling to get out of bed and balanced on her feet.

" You know damn well, there's no way to recognize the marriage of a Tribal Chief to a _ho'kwat!_ God, it even sounds dirty.. Hoe Cat!" Tucking the sheet up under her arms tight, she flung the long trailing train of it over her shoulder in frustration.

"That's it, isn't it!" Jake growled, grabbing her arm as she turned away from him.

" Nothing else really matters to you, except the one thing you **think** matters to me!" he accused pulling her back onto the bed, forcing her to keep eye contact with him.

"Jacob.." Her eyes filling with traitorous tears, she tried pushing out of his steely grasp.

" Awww honey...tell me, what's wrong?" he melted in sympathetic response to her emotional vulnerability, and useless struggle against his power.

_"Hummmph."_ She collapsed, surrendering to his plea for understanding.

" I feel like I'm taking you away from your people, away from who you're supposed to be. I know I'm not a part of your future, of your people's future." she confessed tearfully.

"That's all crazy, Bella. I love you, you'll be my Quiluete Princess regardless of anything or anyone else! Look, honey.." he cupped her face in his hands. "I can change the laws of our people, and its time some of them are revised, starting with the law that tribal leaders can marry only full blooded, Quileutes . Look what happened with me and Leah. So much for prearranged marriages either. And, I'm certainly NOT doing that to my sons and daughters! Besides, that much inbreeding over generations, within such a small population causes health problems. Believe me, I have lots of good reasons for updating that law very quickly! You and _keiki,_ for starters."

With a nodding smile, he began caressing her and kissing the tears away.

"I know your heritage means a lot to you and your family, and it should!" she insisted, breaking off a perfectly hypnotic kiss, and grabbing a hold of his wrists.

" I couldn't bear being a source of trouble within your tribe, an obstacle to you fulfilling your duties to them. You know you can't marry me Jacob!"

"Shhh, baby, never..no, no.' he smiled shaking his head at her, pushing her back onto the mattress. He pulled the sheet from her body, covering her with his own, overheated frame.

They moaned in unison at the feel of skin to skin contact again.

Propping himself over her, his hands slid up the mattress to the sides of her head. His fingers tangling easily into her hair. So soothing as they gazed deeply into each others eyes.

"_Nayeli, Bella. Que quowle,_ _quo pat, nayeli"_ He whispered against her lips in his native language . " I love you, Bella, stay with me, forever, I love you... _Nayeli, Bella. Que quowle,_ _quo pat, nayeli"_ he whispered over and over kissing her entire body.

Wrapping her arms as far around his shoulders as she could, pulling him down to her and into her passionate kisses, she'd finally caved into his assurances.

With a firm, insistent surge between her legs, they were lost to their primal need for one another, again.

He pumped into her like the waves on the ocean.

_slow, powerful, rhythmically relentless -_

_yess... yessss...yesssss._ She wanted to stay and drown in his love forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 15: Be With Me Always - Part 2**

This is fucking ridiculous! Who the hell is doing this shit to our cars!" Jake ranted into his cell phone as he paced the wide waxed floor of Alpha Imports delivery bay.

A tropical breeze blowing through the wide doors, did little to calm the edgy nerves of the managers inside.

Paul and Embry were on their phones trying to schedule all the paint and body work needed to repair the graffiti the vehicles were being delivered with. Not hardly an expense or welcoming they expected for their business venture here on the island.

Rachel was busy escorting a security systems install tech all around the premises. He seemed way too interested in getting into tight, dark, enclosed places with her.

All they wanted was some damn cameras outside - Paul felt like screaming across the building.

For a security technician - he sure was missing the radar Paul had locked on him.

The effin guy was about to find out _she_ was _his_. _Definitely, fuckin taken!_

JJ's voice echoed thru the cavernous open bay. " Jake. Mr. Makikonu's on line one for you. Jake line one, please."

Jake hung up in disgust with whomever he'd been yelling at and picked up a house phone punching zero.

"Whats he want JJ? He's all signed, sealed and delivered." Jake huffed in exasperation, running his hand through his hair. " Fuckitall! I'm getting this shit cut!" he barked in frustration getting his hand tangled in the ponytail, again. Its too damn hot to have long hair, and he wasn't liking the ponytail, thing...he grumbled.

" Mr. Makikonu brought the AMG back an hour ago. Says its not running properly and he wants it serviced and checked out thoroughly. Do you want me to make an appointment for you to get a haircut?"

"Okay. Thanks." He punched line one to pick with up his customer.

When Jake finished the customer call - he grabbed some coffee from the front office, checked in on JJ and Honey, then wandered back to Paul's office where Embry and Rachel were already congregated with the security guy.

"By the time the transporter's are there - its all done. The harbor patrols never see anything. Nothing shows on the cameras..."

Embry was giving the run down to the security guy.

" All Hawaiian slang. Even the damn cars in Seattle and Port A." Jake added shaking his head as he sipped his coffee.

"Hawaiian slang?' the guy questioned.

"Yeah, derogatory stuff." Paul clarified through clenched teeth, gritting hard on the guy. "_Mo'ke, Howlie, all buss, Lono's..shit like that." _

"Seriously?"

_The effin guy had the nerve to laugh. He was a hawaiian native of course._

"You think this is funny? Have you seen the cars?" Paul snarled, stepping up close enough to kiss the guy.

" Yeah, No...I mean, shit - us _Hoolie's_ can be a rowdy, unwelcoming bunch - sometimes." He stepped back from Paul, shaking his head, stuffing his hands in deep pockets, looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh anymore.

When the silent glaring got the best of him he started talking again, nervously.

"You guys make any enemies here in the land of paradise?"

Embry shook his head. "None we know of. We've been taken in real well by our community and neighbors."

"Yeah, and we give to the community. Opened a daycare, created some jobs, gave people work, started this business." Rachel offered, drawing his attention back to her unwittingly.

"Okay...well, I'll keep my eyes and ears opened, besides installing your cameras." He reassured, smiling directly at Rachel, raking his eyes over her once a again.

They all shook hands, Paul stepping in front of Rachel to block that goodbye, slapping his business card into the guys hand. " If you need anything, further - you call me." He glared at the guy all the way out the door.

"Wheres Mr. Makikonu 's AMG parked?" Jake demanded, tossing his coffee cup into the trash next to Paul's desk.

"Guest space, in front." Embry said tossing him the keys.

" Thanks! I'm gonna take it for a long drive and see what's going on with it. It passed inspection just fine, all the service records are up to date. I dunno what this guy's complaining about."

"Just take it easy, we'll find out what's happening." Paul reassured. "You need to get away from all this for a bit...we'll get shit cleaned up." he clapped Jake on the back as he left the office.

Jake scanned his surroundings as he walked out the open bay door. He took in the fenced perimeter of his property, the respectable looking businesses nearby, and lowered his aviators into place when the sun pierced through a rain cloud. He just couldn't imagine what all this shit was about. He didn't have enemies and always conducted his business fairly, leaving people happy.

He felt the late morning heat already radiating from the vast concrete lot as he rounded the corner of the building. The front design was coming along, he accessed tripping over the water hoses and gardeners still working on the front entrance landscaping.

Just a twinge of a hard on, unraveled him a bit when he saw the sleek AMG parked, just waiting for his skilled hands to take it over. Such a thing of beauty he thought with a wry smile. His love of expensive cars was best sated in this line of business, and at times like this, when he got a drive an impossibly perfect vehicle, completely unencumbered.

He lowered himself into the dream car, taking a bit of effort to fold his legs in comfortably.

Once inside, he took in the smell of expensive leather, gliding his hands over perfect craftsmanship, mentally checking off amazing options visually and manually. He connected his phone to the bluetooth, wanting to use the voice recognition system on board.

He revved the powerful engine, put the vehicle into gear as smoothly as cutting through softened butter. He glided out of the parking lot, and onto the road like a figure skater on ice.

"Bella's Office' his voice commanded to the phone app.

"BELLAS OFFICE." The mechanical, female, voice repeated.

"Hi Jake.." the familiar voice filled the car's interior, nearly drowned out by the sounds of toddler chaos in the background.

"Becca?"

" Yeah...its me, Bella's out back with the three year olds, I'm in here with the two's, and we're short staffed right now. Lucy's on her way in with teenage backup."

"You're kidding me? Its 90 degrees right now, and she passed out again this morning - did she tell you? She promised me, she would take it easy and stay in the office today, in exchange for me not throwing her in the car and going to her doctor's office."

He growled loudly, drumming his fingers in frustration against the steering wheel.

"She's fine, Jake, you worry too much!" Becca laughed. " We all look after her, and she's a strong woman, not a delicate china doll. Postural hypo-tension is common in the later trimesters..."

"Will you tell her I'm on my way to pick her up." He requested trying to calm his voice.

"She won't leave till the others get here, so take your time." Becca warned him off fairly.

" That Lucy chick better be there pronto!" Jake growled.

" Yes sir!' Becca barked, starting in with some other chatter but Jake disconnected, willing himself to chill out, trying to settle his racing mind before he got to Bella.

He turned on the satellite radio, and settled lower into the seat, shifting it back to its most reclined position.

Whizzing along the scenic Hawaiian highway in such a sublime vehicle, tracking the edge of the pacific ocean, helped to sooth him, quickly.

Pushing the button for voice recognition again - he called out another name.

"Grace Halui"

He smiled wide anticipating their conversation.

When Jake pulled into the driveway of the day care center - Bella was sitting outside

in the shade of the car port.

She got up to greet him when he pulled into the drive.

Watching her closely, it was the first time he noticed her struggle a bit to get to her feet, and balance her weight. The pregnancy was starting to be a physical struggle for her. He knew she didn't complain or try to accommodate herself like she should.

Everything was happening so fast - sometimes the twinge he felt for her in his crotch - was more like a sucker punch in the nuts. He was never going to be able to do everything for her and the baby, that needed done, before it was time.

He got out the car, meeting her in front of the AMG.

"Hi, honey!" she gushed, as he bent to accept her kiss on his lips .

Her tummy bumped hard against his crotch, unexpectedly.

"Ughhh, Bella... " he groaned trying to recover quickly and choke back the parade of profanity about to boil over.

"Oh my god, Jacob..how awful." she backed away from him holding her belly, watching him breathe thru the pain.

" I'm getting so fat!" she cried leaving a pout on her lips as she watched helplessly while he worked to recover.

"You're not getting fat." Jake chastised on a choke. " Our daughter's getting bigger! She'll be here before we know it huh?" he tried smiling.

With a grunt, he stood up straight, pulled her into a hug, rubbing her belly.

"You okay?" he worried, now that his bat and balls were gonna see another game day.

"Really? I only come up to you here?" she asked in astonishment looking between her belly and his crotch.

"Told you, you were a shrimp." Moving her hand to his crotch, he purred "Best medicine ever, right here.." he winked at her, squeezing her hand gently.

"Really?" she smiled, licking her lips.

He cocked his head in thoughtful consideration taking in her beautiful face, watching that pink tongue slide out for a teasing, wet peek.

" _Weelll ahhh,_ maybe..right.. _here_." he touched her lips with his thick forefinger, sliding it back n forth along the warm, wetness. "_Oh yeah.._these can cure any ailment my cock runs into. Literally." he laughed at the unintended joke, as she smacked him back into reality.

"Where are we going?" she asked pulling away,and heading for the car.

He dove for the passenger door, opening it for her and helping her into the low bucket seat.

"Nice ride, sailor.." she winked flirtatiously.

"Just for a drive.." he chuckled, shutting her door.

Jake took her to several homes he'd picked out for them to look at.

Meeting, his Realtor, _Miss. Grace_ at the first one.

Bella was immediately put off by _Miss Grace_. She was young, exotically beautiful, a native Samoan princess of some kind. She drooled after Jake shamelessly. Flirting with him as if she wasn't even present.

How could anyone miss the big fat baby belly? She seethed.

"So, you aren't enjoying this?" Jake accused, backing down the driveway of a spectacular home. One with a breathtaking view.

"None of these homes appeal to you in the slightest?" he questioned further.

All she could do was stare out the window, and wonder how all this had become her reality.

She felt like a total misfit around Jake and Ms Grace as they trotted through these ridiculously luxurious homes, chatting incessantly about market values after the hurricane, damage reports, and strategic offerings on the properties.

Bella seriously wondered if Jacob wouldn't be happier with a woman _like_ _her._ She bet all her money in savings, Leah was a lot _like_ _her..._

She was plain. Simple. And very pregnant. Especially next to all the Ms Grace's and Leah's in Jake's world. She suddenly wished she hadn't gotten pregnant so soon. She missed her fun body - the one that drove him crazy, and never failed to ..

The car screeched to a sudden halt, jarring her back into reality so hard, her hands flew up against the dash to prevent impact.

" Jake!' she screeched in protest. Slamming back into her seat.

" Good! Now, I have your attention!" he turned to face her, shutting off the car.

'What's wrong?" he demanded. " Don't you want to look at houses with me, Bella? Don't you want to build our life together, honey? I didn't wanna just go out and get a house without you..." his eyes begged for her attention, for her input - she realized how her preoccupied, internal dialogue, must look to him, how it shut him out.

" No..yes, I mean, of course..." she stammered, lowing her eyes to the hands wringing away in her lap.

"Oh...that's _real_ convincing...' he growled, slumping back in the driver seat, looking absolutely defeated.

She felt bad, seeing her mood crush his enthusiasm and enjoyment. She tried really hard to buck up for his sake. Knowing her damn emotions were being messed up by the pregnancy.

" Jake." she twisted towards him, pulling his chin gently to her. His eyes followed.

He was so anxious to make her happy. His eyes were like a child's so innocent and anxious to please...yet so hurt and confused, by her responses or lack of them.

"I would love to look at homes with you. I'd just, probably, enjoy it a lot more, with out gorgeous Ms Grace tagging along."

"Grace? Shes just the, she's ...oh my god, Bella!" he threw his head back against the seat the palms of his hands pressed hard into his eyes.

She could tell he was frustrated with her.

Maybe even counting.._.really? _Was she that out of line being jealous of Grace?

"Jake are you counting me down?" she bit out harshly crossing her arms

"No!" He roared, coming back at her..." I'm counting ME DOWN!"

She shrunk away from him, into the passenger side door with a firm pout in place.

" Damn-it Bella! I don't even _see_ other fucking women anymore! You! Its All You! FOR ME!"

He stopped. Wasn't even moving, he was holding his breath - _she could tell._

They sat frozen, suspended for several minutes. Neither wanting to make a wrong move, or say something else wrong.

With a huge rush of air escaping his chest, followed by a deep inhale - he broke the silence, turning back to face her.

"Its only you Bella. I'm all in with you. What more can I say and do, to convince you honey?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me!"

She broke down, hating herself for making him doubt her so much - for making him constantly afraid and second guessing his every response to her.

"I don't mean to be like this..." He was perfect, she thought. And she hated being pregnant in that moment, hated making their life into this mad rush towards a future neither were ready to come speeding at them.

" You're great, Jake!" Perfect really she mumbled under her ragged breathing.

" Its me..!" she wailed throwing her arms around his neck. " I love you, I love you, I love you.." she smothered him with kisses, and he happily accepted the assault, pulling her against him.

" Look, there's just one more house. I know you're getting really tired...I should have talked about all this with you first and then gone looking on a day you haven't been up since 5 am with kids.."

She just nodded in agreement, swiping away the mascara she could feel collecting under her eyes.

Jake hugged her the best he could in the cramped car, his ringing cell phone breaking the moment.

" You Okay? Just this last one?" he asked, answering the phone.

Bella nodded silently, giving him a reassuring smile.

" Grace. Sorry, we're right behind you. Yes. Two minutes. Yes." he snorted at what was said then a wide grin broke loose on his face. " Yes, this is the one..okay, be there in two minutes. Thank you." Jake set the phone down and picked up her hand.

"Will you see one last house with me today? I really like this one, and I'm hoping you will too." He kissed her knuckles, and the top of her hand, before pulling it into place within his grasp, to rest on his lap as he drove.

She watched him maneuver along the winding highway, so skillfully, with just one hand. His determination to maintain physical contact with her as he drove, was a huge turn on. So was watching him handle the sleek powerful car.

_Soooo damn sexy._...she thought, crossing her legs against the longing starting to build down there. She hid her grin out the passenger window, sharing it with the sun set that was just beginning, to show off its colors.

"Oh my god Jacob! I love it!" she ran from room to room , babbling questions and shouting ideas, after they'd already been through the house twice.

"Look! A whole house stereo system! " she poured over the foreign device until she got the local college radio station coming thru the house crystal clear.

Jake stood near the back deck, talking with Grace in a quiet, and very business like conversation.

They'd throw smiling nods or amused glances at Bella every so often, in response to her excited chatter.

She suddenly turned away from the kitchen, just as he dropped a handshake with Grace.

"Jake!' she gushed, heading straight for him, flinging herself into his waiting arms.

" I'll call you later, thanks!" Jake waved goodbye to Grace over Bella's head and she was gone instantly.

" So, you really like this one?" he smiled down into her shining eyes.

He couldn't help squeezing his arm a bit tighter around her waist, while his other hand smoothed her wild, fly away hair from her face and his access to her mouth.

She kissed him, before he got the chance to kiss her.

She moved against him raw and passionately, like he liked it.

He broke the kiss, realizing she was holding back, tho. He could feel it.

"Tell me." he demanded softly searching her eyes for answers.

" You work so hard." she started, then shaking her head dropping her eyes from his.

Strong fingers lifted her chin back up, forcing their eyes to meet again.

"Continue." he demanded, holding her firmly.

She took a big gulp of air, moving her hands up his thick arms, her fingers curling against his bulging biceps.

" You work so hard, Jacob. You've earned the ability to have really beautiful things. You've developed a taste, _for things,_ that exceeds mine."

" This isn't exactly your dream house, huh?" he guessed looking around, then back down into her eyes.

She laughed a nervous laugh..trying so hard not to insult him or end up fighting.

"Our definitions of what a home is, are very different." she shrugged, struggling to continue.

"Look Jake, in case you didn't notice, I'm a very middle class kinda girl." she laughed trying to hide the crimson heat warming her face. " I'm meatloaf and mashed potatoes on Tuesday. Laundry on Wednesday's. I shop at Walmart, my pantyhose and unmentionables hang from the shower rod and every available hook in the bathroom."

"You have _unmentionables_?" he perked up to that. " When do I get to see those?' his deep voice full of erotic intent.

'Well in a house like this...prolly never!" she blushed at the thought.

" What's wrong with this house?" he laughed. "You can do all that stuff here. Make meatloaf, do laundry, hang your unmentionables, wherever you want. Hell, we'll even designate a whole unmentionable room!" he promised with a huge smile.

" I just a ..I'm a...really, simple girl, really plain, and unsophisticated. I'd feel like a fraud in a home like this. I feel bad you missed that about me, Jake...I didn't mean to lead you.."

"Whoa..whoa, wait Bella!" he looked around as if he were gathering his thoughts.

"C'mere.." he pulled her to the patio, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

They stood facing an incredibly beautiful sunset over the ocean. Right in the back yard.

" This could be ours every night" he whispered in her ear. " I want to show the babies beauty like this." he continued, caressing her belly with gentle hands.

" I wanna make _lots more_ babies with you by the light of these sunsets." he murmured roughly against her ear, burning a trail of hot kisses into her tender skin.

Bella grasped onto his hands holding her so tight. Her heart thundering in her chest.

_Too much! It was all too much...how did she ever deserve him._ Emotion was rising within her quickly, seeing the potential perfection their life could be.

" I know you're _that girl_ you were trying to describe, Bella." he continued whispering into her ear, as he set her body on fire with his touches. " Those are many of the reasons I love you so much."

He fell silent behind her...his breathing becoming rapid, and heavy as if he were aroused, or scared. She felt a slight tremble ripple through his body as they stood silently entwined, motionless, gazing at the sunset.

She leaned her weight back against him, letting him hold and protect her.

He kissed down her neck, to her shoulder, his hand sweeping up over her breasts, so softly, his lips lingering against her skin taking her scent deep into his lungs.

" Bella." He fell to his knees, in front of her.

"Jake, don't...STOP." she tried tugging his arm, urging him back up.

He took her hands in his, quieting her confused protests with his calm, firm resolve and the pleading look in his eyes.

She gasped, suddenly realizing what was coming, tugging hard to free her hands from him in response. _She need them to hide the flood of emotions about to spill over._

" Yeah.." he nodded, smiling up at her, as he dug into his pocket.

He released her right hand, so it flew to cover her mouth just as the tears spilled from her eyes.

His right hand popped back into view holding a tiny, tiny, gold ring.

" Bella." he smiled up at her like the sunrise.

" I know I don't deserve you, and yes, everything happened very fast between us...but I believe its because we were meant to be together. You tell everyone I saved you, but you're wrong Bella - so wrong."

He choked back a sob, clearing his voice roughly.

"Jake..no." she whispered in disbelief, shaking her head. The tears were falling freely now, from them both as she caressed his face.

" Yes!" he laughed, shaking his head insistently. "You saved me Bells. You did. I was a empty, bitter man. I quit. I was dead inside, until you came into my life."

" Jacob.." she tried protesting his words of devotion.

"Let me, Bella...please?" She bent down, leaving a tender kiss on his trembling mouth.

" You stormed right into it wouldn't you say?" They both laughed, gripping each other tighter. " You took my heart, my body, my stubborn resolve - you took everything!

You took me by storm, Bella - woke me the hell up, then gave me everything I ever wanted."

His hand glided over her swollen belly, meaningfully. They clasped hands, wrapping their daughter protectively.

"So, please, please...no more joking around, put me out of my misery and say you'll marry me. And not just for the baby's sake." he leaned over, kissing her belly softly.

"Marry me because I can't live a day without you." he begged. " Marry me because I need you and want it all with you. Marry me because, I want to be bound to you and our family in every way humanly possible. I want all the traditions and cliches with you, I want it all for us, Bells ...a lifetime of _everything_ - together."

He looked down for a moment, falling quiet...emotion choking his voice when he resumed.

"The ring was my mother's. Like you, she was a simple woman, a beautiful woman. She only wanted a life of love and happiness for her family, just like you my Bella. If you would honor me, and my family by wearing her ring for now, it will help me remember not only my commitments to you, but not to stray from my roots, to become the man and father, you _and my mother_ would be proud of."

"Oh,Jacob.." Bella covered her mouth again, fighting the urge to sob out loud during his moment. The tears however, ran down her face, freely in a glorious release of emotion. Never did she expect to feel so much...love..for another person.

He smiled, bringing his hands up to rest on her hips.

"So, even though I'm not a perfect man, I'm here on bended knee. The question now my heart demands: Will you marry me?"

He gripped her hips hard, pulling her against him. His eyes locked on her's, blazing with complete devotion.

Cupping his face tenderly, she stroked his hair from his damp face, willing his tension to dissolve.

Their eyes burned into each other's soul, desperately seeking a flicker of anything, amiss.

His face was slightly turned up, towards hers, his lips parted, his warm breath sawing in and out anxiously from his trembling body.

" Yess, yess a million times yes!" She promised, crashing her lips against his.

"Yesss! yess!" He roared in masculine victory, surging to his full height, dragging her up his body as he rose, kissing her breathless, mumbling thank yous, promises and deepest desires against her lips.

When he finally set her down on her own two feet, she was gasping for air, laughing, and ready to jump him right on there the patio.

Thankfully it had grown dark, just the barest glow of twilight hovering on the horizon, its silvery light reflecting over the water.

"Jake! Shhhh! Listen!"

The music she left on inside the house, bubbled out to them, the unmistakable tune of

"their song" floating softly through the air.

Bella raced inside the house, and a moment later, "their song" filled the night with the loud joyful expression it should.

(Music Player plas - y Say Hey - i love you I love you I love you - by Michael Franti)

He couldn't control the huge smile plastered to his face anymore than she could contain the pure joy bursting from her as she danced and sang her way back to Jake, who was leaning against the patio door, watching her every move.

He grabbed her, twirling her across the living room, before settling into a sexy bump and grind against each other for the remainder of the song.

"Its been waaaay too long since we've danced..." he purred into her ear. He smiled enjoying the grind against her curvy ass. His hands roamed her body, hungrily, making her feel just as sexy as ever. She didn't miss the hardness his affection was turning into.

He loved the way she danced like a stripper, grinding her perfect ass into him. He knew he was gonna be a very happy, horny man for a very long time, as he shamelessly ate up her body with his hands and eyes.

The song ended much too soon.

Unfamiliar, radio voices jabbering too loudly cut the mood off abruptly.

They stood face to face, smiling at each other, trying to catch their breath.

Jake reached for her hand, entwining their fingers as he brought it ever so gently towards him.

" I love you I love you I love you." he sang, sliding the delicate ring onto her finger.

She lifted her hand high, admiring the uniqueness of it, her heart ready to burst.

" I love it! Absolutely love it, Jacob!"

He swept her up into his arms, she curled into his chest, her cool hands caressing his neck and face.

" How about me?" he questioned softly.

" You?" she pulled back looking him in the eyes. "Jacob Black, I love you, more than I'll ever be able to show you in this lifetime." she promised, sealing it with his favorite kiss.

"Well, lets start with you letting me buy this house then." he grinned.

"Anything! Anything you want!" she agreed happily, " I just want to be wherever you are, from now on."

"Forever." he growled contently.

"Forever." she promised him in return.

"There's no furniture in here yet." he sighed looking around the barren house.

"We could make love in the hot tub!"

"Make love? Here? now?" she gasped looking around sharply.

"We gotta consummate the engagement, darlin..." he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I suppose you'll always have an excuse...won't you? Lets go...I can't imagine getting any hotter for you than I already am.." she smirked eyeing the hot tub.

He set her back on her feet quickly, ripping his shirt off.

" Last one in has to give a thirty minute blow job!" he roared - shoving his pants to the floor.

Bella laughed watching him trip over his own damn feet, to get out to the hot tub first.

_Like that was gonna be a big challenge._

" Thirty minutes? Are you kidding, me?" she laughed strolling onto the patio, in her underwear.

Jake was sitting in the hot tub, wearing nothing but a smug grin, steam rising all around him.

She shoved the straps of her bra down her shoulders, instantly going into a cute little stripper, peek a boo - dance with her bra removal.

"C'mon, get in!" he groaned, turning around trying to grab her.

"You'll never last five minutes with your cock in my throat and your hands all over these!"

She teased, cupping her breasts up high with her hands.

"Maybe not, but I wanna die trying!"

Leaning out of the hot tub he grabbed her by the back of her thong, popping it off her in the struggle.

She turned and ran down the patio, naked...with Jacob in very hot, very naked, pursuit.

Their laughter, and love making echoed into the darkness, for hours.

2 weeks later - Jake and Bella had closed on the empty property - just days before Halloween.

Jake hired movers to do all the big stuff and bring his belongings from storage.

Paul and Embry helped grab the few things they needed from Bella's place and came up to the new place for the first time.

Things had been moving so quickly for them in both house and baby categories, Jake hadn't been around much at the office.

"Jeeez, Brother! This a quite a pace." Paul hauled the box he was carrying up onto the counter.

"How are we ever gonna keep up with you at this rate?" Embry scoffed looking around the sprawling property.

"No worries my brothers!" Jake encouraged, slapping Paul's back.

"You guys will be neighbors in no time! The business is an absolute goldmine here!"

"It will be if we stop getting fucked with.' Em snarled. "Spent $100,000 in repairs and shit since this all started. All profit, mind you."

Jake lifted himself up onto the counter for a rest. "There's Corona's in the fridge." he motioned behind Embry.

Embry pulled open the state of art , glass front, built in, cooler. " I'm pretty sure this isn't a "fridge" he growled, pulling out a arm full of beers, passing them out two by two.

Jake raised his brows in concern.

"What's up Em?" the clinking of flying bottle caps, pinging around the kitchen, punctuated the long silence hanging over the group.

"We started getting phone calls." he shot out in a rush, his mouth around the end of a beer bottle. Cutting his eyes from Jake's, he tipped the damn thing all the way back.

Jake stared at him, trying to process the words, watching Embry empty his beer.

He threw it towards a empty moving boxing.

'Two points." Paul rumbled nervously as Jake's eyes slid over to him. Paul quickly followed suit, tipping the beer up, for a good solid drowning.

"What phone calls." Jake demanded, setting his beer aside, looking back n forth between the only people he called brothers.

Paul and Embry's faces couldn't hide their concern. Their fear. They popped the caps on the seconds, as Jake's face fell.

"Its me?" Jake questioned in disbelief. 'Someone's _after_ me?"

"Someone's pissed off...and they're being real assholes." Paul nodded.

"What do the callers say?" Jake asked numbly.

"Ummm, stuff like, _go back where you belong, leave your whore here for us, gonna_ _burn you worse than these volcanoes_..." Em mumbled tightly.

"_Gonna make you wish you never stepped foot on Hawaiian soil . _Then they start up with the derogatory stuff, Name calling." Paul added. "All Hawaiian slang ya know- pidgen."

"_jeezesus._.." he exhaled long and hard, grabbing his beer, downing his like the others had.

"Security trace the calls?" he asked as quickly as the idea came to him.

" All non traceable calls."

"They're using those disposable pay as you play phones"

"Fuck." Jake's face darkened slowly like a gathering storm.

"I don't have a clue what this could be about guys...what the fuck do I do?"

His heart jack-hammered in his chest. He wasn't scared for himself. He was petrified

for Bella, and for the baby.

What the fuck had they done to deserve all this? Who? Who hated him like this?

"And, uuhh, one more thing, just today." Paul mumbled, peeling the Corona label nervously.

"What?" Jake growled, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"They, um, they..." Paul's face flushed with anger and emotion.

Embry turned away, crossing his arms defiantly, a long thoughtful gaze pointed out over the water.

Jake gripped the edge of the counter-top, his fingernails splitting from the pressure. He steeled himself, knowing this would be the ass kicker.

"The daycare center. They hit the day..."

"NOOOOOOONofuckinway!" he roared leaping off the counter.

His loud, vengeful, warning echoed into the night.

Down the street, a HECO truck sat idling in the dark. Power company trucks were a common sight everywhere since the hurricane several months ago.

"Are we gonna sit in these bushes, watching a HECO truck all night?" a wimpy voice whined in the dark.

"Notice any thing strange about this one?" A surly voice demanded of its partner.

" Ummmmm I smell maui wowie..." wimpyone squeaked, batting away a dozen huge bugs.

"Very good knucklehead. Lets go get him."

The surly mutherfucker, grabbed the other one by the hair, and pulled, demanding his assistance in this particular maneuver.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! **They hammered the rear door of the truck loudly.

"Open up! POLICE!"

The kid giggled, earning a swift kick to his shin, both of them. Crippling him instantly.

"I said OPEN UP! Police! Gaddamnit!" Now, the lead asshole hammered the door with the butt of his revolver, jerking the other one back to his feet.

They could hear scared voices, and scrambling inside the truck.

Then the door swung open wide.

"Whats going on?" The electric worker demanded shielding his eyes from the blinding mag light.

"Nothing but a little citizens arrest." The asshole growled, bulldozing his way into the truck, taking the electric worker down to the floor.

"I didn't! Hey you can't!...What the fuuuccc..." The guy stopped struggling instantly.

"Best way to shut a motherfucker up? Shove a Smith and Wesson in his mouth." the asshole chuckled, making himself comfortable on the guys chest.

He looked up to see his side kick, pushing the second worker towards him from the front of the truck.

" Now, instead of arresting you boys for possession and distribution." he chuckled tossing a pound bag of the Island's best onto the floor.

"I'm gonna give you a little chance to help us out. You boys down?" The asshole demanded.

Scared heads with very pale white faces, nodded heartily in the darkness.

"Good. Very good.."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 16 - THANKSGIVING DAY

''**Go! Go! Go!Go! Go!"**

Jake, Embry and Paul were on their feet, fists pumping, arms waving - Seattle Jerseys lighting up the room.

'**Touchdown!**" the TV announcer shouted above the chaos in Jake and Bella's new home. The over sized TV screen with_ 3D Surround Sound_, barely covered the booming bass voices of the men, shaking the walls and windows, to the toddlers glee.

" Yayayyaaaayy"

"Football daddy!'

"**YESSSSSSS!**" Their deep voices roared in unison, punctuated by loud grunts as massive chests bumped together and skin slapped painfully hard, as shared high fives bounced around the house.

The toddlers cheering in response to their daddies exuberance with hand clapping and squeals of laughter added to the festivities.

Jayden dove over the back of the plush sofa crashing down next to Jake. "Do you think I'll ever be big enough to play football, Uncle Jake?'' he panted breathlessly.

" Play football?' he laughed, setting his beer down and jumping up off the sofa, grabbing Jayden.

"Go long!" Embry shouted waving the green Nerf football over his head.

Jake ran across the open family room holding Jayden up in front of him, dodging the knee high, defensive line of toddlers just in time for Jayden to catch the football soaring across the room at them.

"Touchdown!" Jayden shouted, a huge grin lighting his face, catching the football high above Jake's head.

The unruly crowd in the family room cheered, breaking into silly versions of touchdown dances until the loud crash of glass and a blood curdling cry, echoed through the house.

Instantly, the girls appeared in the family room, to the sight of two toddlers down, a tipped over glass coffee table and a case or more of empty beer bottles broken and rolling around the tiled floor.

" We got _It_ !" Paul and Em groaned in unison, pulling a crying Billy and a crying Keanu into their arms.

"Don't move!" Becca shouted, as she and Rachel rushed to retrieve the others standing barefoot near all the glass.

Jake set Jayden down, _carefully_...when he caught Bella's glare from across the room, as she snapped the television off.

"Go get the trash can from the kitchen, will ya Jay?"

He ran off to the kitchen brushing by Bella, as Jake moved a _little_ _slower_ towards her.

"What?' he mouthed silently, playfully mocking her stern expression.

His exaggerated cautiousness and silly faces, finally got her smiling and shaking her head at him.

"Gotcha!" he growled, taking the remote from her hand and pulling her into a quick kiss.

"Off sides, Jacob.." she protested, pushing against his biceps, pulling away too soon for his liking.

"Off-sides!?" he laughed, realizing it was some sort of angry chick solidarity he was dealing with - as Rachel was still scolding everyone for the rambunctious behavior, and near disaster.

Pulling her even closer, Jake started in with his eye rolls and silent imitations of Rachel - _obviously perfected many many years ago,_ making her smile at him, uncontrollably.

"Don't be mad at me...Bells." he whispered, returning his kisses to her lips.

"I think I know someone else who needs a nap..." Jake purred in her ear as things heated up between them and the toddlers were ushered into the playroom down the hall.

"Here, Uncle Jake.' Jayden bumped into him with the tall kitchen trash can.

"Thank you, Jay." Bella grabbed the can, kissing Jay on the cheek, and headed for the mess.

"Bel-la." Jake sighed heavily, following her to the disaster zone, removing the trash can from her hands. "I got this..." He huffed at the idea of her cleaning the mess in her condition.

"Okay, I'll get the broom and dustpan." she sighed surveying the mess more closely.

Jake and Jayden cleaned up all the glass and straightened the furniture as the little kids were settled down in the playroom for a nap.

About thirty minutes later everyone reappeared in the family room at the same time.

Rachel flopped onto the couch, with Paul snuggling in between her legs.

"Jeezus. How can you guys drink that much beer after all that food we had?" she sighed, running her hand through Paul's messy hair.

Closing his eyes at the feel of her touch, he just grunted, snuggling closer into her body.

"Where's Becca and Em?" Bella asked trying to shuffle around Jake's long legs, headed for a seat on the couch next to him.

"They fell asleep with the kids.' Jake offered pulling her onto his lap as she tried passing by him. " Jayden, go ahead and hook up the Wii now if you want.."

Snuggling Bella against him, his deep voice worried over her. " You tired?"

" Yeah...I am. Just a little bit." She relished the kisses being left in her hair, and the feel of his warm palms soothing sore muscles all over her body with long, firm strokes.

"It was fun having our first big family holiday together." she smiled up at him.

" It sure was..." he smiled back, smoothing her hair from her face, tenderly.

" And you! You! Young lady, knocked the cooking out of the park! You know that?" he chuckled taking her hand in his.

" I woulda married you a long time ago if I knew you could cook like that!" he teased, playing with the ring he put on her finger 6 weeks ago, savoring the fact she was his...all his,_ forever._

"Was it close enough to your family traditions?"

"Absolutely." His attention snapping back to her, wanting to assure her everything was perfect. " and Rachel made the only other thing I could have possibly missed...besides mom and dad."

" Your mom's oyster dressing?" Bella guessed catching his eyes with a teasing smile.

" Yeah...how'd you.."

" Rachel told me. So, I made it for you." She snuggled more deeply into his arms, feeling so content, so happy, knowing little things pleased him so much.

"Thank you honey - you're the best...always so thoughtful." his warm praise washing over her, was all she ever needed.

"Oh! oh, here Jake!" Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her round belly.

" Wow!" he laughed grasping at a large noticeable lump moving along her side.

" Her foot?" he questioned wide eyed " I can feel it. OH! oh wow...her knee..." He froze in amazement at his tiny daughter moving and stretching with in her mommy.

"Shes running out of room." Bella moaned shifting around in Jake's lap.

With both hands grasping her healthy baby bulge - Jake was in full daddy mode - talking baby talk to his daughter, and singing his usual "You Are My Sunshine" to her.

"She moves so much when you sing to her Jake - its so funny!" Bella giggled trying to re-position herself, as a tiny foot pushed hard into her ribs, and a tiny hand pressed unknowingly on her poor, squished, pea sized bladder.

"What did the doctor say yesterday? She's four to five pounds now, fully developed and just needs the next five weeks to gain weight and get stronger?"

Their eyes met - beaming with happiness and expectation as their hands joined.

" Yep! Thats about it." Bella nodded, rubbing their hands over her belly as a tender caress for their baby girl.

" Are you gonna to be _able_ to come to the ultrasound on Monday?"

He scoffed at her rolling his eyes, knowing what she meant by _able..._

"Come to it? I'm gonna drive us there, carry you in and be the perfect image of an expectant father. I promise not to embarrass you. I won't faint, get woozy, demand anesthesia or ask stupid questions. I promise."

She laughed hard at his earnest effort and forced positivity. It was no secret to his family, and now her, that he hated hospital's, doctors, all medical environments.

After what he'd been through with his mom's accident and death, and his dad's long illness and death - he couldn't stomach even the sight or smell of a hospital or doctors office.

"You laughing at me?" he growled, digging his fingers into her sides.

Jake NO!" she squealed, wiggling hard beneath him, as he went to town tickling her ribs.

"No Stop! she pleaded hitting at his arms...I'm gonna pee my pants!" she laughed hard unable to stop.

"That's okay! I need practice changing diapers." he teased, bracing himself over her and really digging in.

Her feet kicking behind him uselessly, her arms flailing, she laughed helplessly.

" I want our child to grow up hearing us laugh..." he teased more, tickling more.

"Jake..please..." she wailed, tears rolling down the sides of her face...laughing uncontrollably.

He continued, just a tad too long...

" Oh! OW! OW! JAAAAAAKE!" she screamed grabbing at her stomach.

"What?" he shot back in horror, springing to his feet over her.

"What? _ohmygod honey_.. Shit..I'm sorry , I'm sorry...what did I do? What's wrong?" he growled in frustration, raking his hands through his hair, like he always does when he's stressed.

She sat up, leaning over , as if she were in pain, to hide the huge grin on her face.

"Bella , talk to me honey, whats wrong.." Falling to his knees next to her, she could feel his hands trembling as he touched her shoulders.

She popped up, smiling... "What the hell are we gonna name her?"

Jake fell back onto his heels, his arms flopping exhausted to his sides.

"Hahahahahaha", the laughter erupted from the other side of the huge sofa.

"She got you good..lil bro" Paul laughed with way too much approval in his voice.

"That's my girl" Rachel nodded climbing into Paul's lap now that they were upright on the sofa.

Jake just looked around, his face white as snow, a blank expression -like he was in shock for a moment, until his eyes landed back on Bella.

"Bells." He fell against her, wrapping his arms around her tight. His face buried in her hair.

"I'm sorry so sorry, I don;t ever wanna hurt you or the baby, and I can't...' his rambling went on and on, until he sniffled and she realized he was crying.

"Jake...Jake, hun.." she tried soothing him without making the situation obvious to Paul & Rachel.

She turned, pulling away completely.. "Jake honey" she demanded pulling his face to hers.

" GOTCHA!" he smirked wide... "How about Jezabelle...since she'll prolly take after you!"

"Jacob!" they wrestled and laughed playfully, as cell phones started to ring around them.

Jake ignored his phone. He saw Paul shut his off, without a glance...and minutes later Embry wandered out of the playroom talking on his phone.

"Hey, Jake! Jake!" Embry barked, sleepily.

"What?" he collapsed back against the sofa, opening his arm to Bella as she righted herself and snuggled in against him, trying to tame her wild hair, with one hand.

"Walter...our transport guy is on the phone. He has a load for us, made a special pickup and delivery today and saw our stuff came in and didn't wanna leave it on the docks - cuz you know."

"Oh yeah..okay", Jake nodded, trying to clear his head.

"So, he needs one of us to go open our gate for him, and he'll unload what he's got inside the gate."

"Oh yeah! right! okay, how long till he'll be there?" Jake asked looking around for his shoes.

" 20 minutes..."

"Okay I'll be there.." Jake said pulling on his first Nike.

Embry nodded, returning to the conversation with Walter.

"Well that was mighty nice and observant of him"..Paul sighed, making the huge effort to stand.

"Anyone want another beer? Wine, hun?" he asked brushing Rachel's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Yeah." Jake and Em agreed as Jake reached for his wallet and keys. Rachel nodded.

"Wait." Bella ordered softly. " I'm going" she said looking around.

"You guys have all been drinking, and its a holiday so no one's out but the cops." she said, trying to stand. Jake had to pull her up out of the couch.

" Ughhhh " Stretching, she rubbed her back and belly, to get her circulation going again.

'No Bella..No" the objections chorused around the room.

" No!" She barked back. I'm the only one not drinking at all today, and we need at least a gallon of milk to have with the pumpkin pie, when the kids get up.

"and more Juicy Juice.." Jayden reminded from his haze of Wii games.

"So, I'm going to unlock the gate at Alpha Imports, and stop at Big K's" she directed, slipping her pink flip flops on and grabbing her purse off the counter.

Jake followed her like a lost puppy all the way out to her Jeep.

Protesting to no avail the entire time. He knew she was right. None of them really felt comfy driving right now.

He lifted her into the Jeep, stood helplessly by as she started it up , and stared at him.

She shook her head at him, and he motioned for her to roll down the window.

He smiled as the glass lowered.

" Ya know what, honey, its not that important...Let Walter offload what we have and leave it outside the gate. Just get milk, what the kids need from Big K's and come back." he pleaded, handing her a fifty. " And get another case of..."

Bella laughed snatching the fifty from him as he pondered the endless possibilities of beers at Big Kahuna's.

" I got this." she growled. "I don't want those vehicles sitting unsecured for the next 4 days while you guys celebrate Thanksgiving. Not after everything we've been thru. You made me stop working after one little graffiti incident at the Daycare center. You have to let me feel useful!"

Leaning into the car, he cupped her face in his rough hands, kissing her tenderly, whispers of such longing for her murmured against her lips.

" I love you, Bella." his eyes misting with emotion.

"I love _you,_ Jacob.." Touching his cheek in return, she appeared lost in thought.

Trailing her fingertips along his jaw, chin, then over his full moist lips, before returning her eyes to his.

"Make love to me tonight?" she asked softly, absorbed in the way he was looking at her, and the feelings he ignited deep within her.

Had it been that long? Several days, _maybe even a week?_ He calculated in a panic...he never meant to deny her anything she wanted or needed.

They'd been lost in holiday preparations, baby room project, work, and physical challenges, like exhaustion and big belly phobia. Both of them.

It wasn't that she wasn't attractive to him - _she was!_ more than ever! He just didn't want to hurt her or the baby, and it was just too big of a possibility now. No pun intended.

For Bella, she felt shy, unattractive and very unsexy. Not to mention every time she had a orgasm, she tightened up so hard, she thought for sure they'd carelessly made her go into labor.

Sex was becoming._.a challenge_. But the need, want and longing still so real and raw between them.

He sighed, pulling her hand to his lips... " God baby, I thought you'd never ask."

Reaching for his lips with hers, they swapped a quick, tasty, promise of passion to come.

"Its a date then." she smiled, putting the Jeep in gear, letting it roll backwards, slowly, down the drive.

Backing off the vehicle, Jake nodded wearing a huge grin, letting her have a fine full view of what she _still_ did to him with just a kiss and a promise.

"Be careful! Looks like rain any minute!" he shouted after her, spotting the storm clouds rolling in over Hawaii Volcanoes National Park.

The storm clouds finally let loose delivering the daily dose of wet fall weather.

The raindrops pinging incessantly on the roof of the HECO truck, worked the nerves of its occupants to a fucking frazzle.

"This is _sooo_ bad...dude." The young guy mumbled quietly to his partner.

" No shit Sherlock." The senior of the pair, growled in response staring ahead at his instrument panel. "What fucking choice do we have? Us or them, right?"

" But this guy...he's a good guy, Harv.." the young guy complained. " He has a kid on the way.."

" Shut the fuck up, Roy. I don't wanna know shit like that!" Harv snarled. "Hopefully it'll just be that big ass truck driver that will get it...don't ya think?"

The piece of shit cell phone went off like a fucking grenade inside their truck. Thats what you would have thought it was seeing those two react to it's ring.

When the flailing and cussing and jumping around stopped, they flipped the phone open...holding it between them, so both could hear and talk.

" Uhhh yeah.." Roy stammered nervously.

" You bitches still with the program.." a surly, demanding voice boomed into the air.

" yeah..we're here." they mumbled.

" I CAN'T HEAR YOU BITCHES! TALK. Damnit!"

"Yeah. Here!"

"What now?"

" Good. We'd hate to see your families suffer for your bad choices now wouldn't we? I saw little Kylie, today riding her.."

"FUCK YOU! Just stop." Harv shouted at the mention of his three year old granddaughter.

"Okay, then. I trust we have your attention and dedication."

"whatever." Mumbling was all they could manage, and hoped it would be enough.

" Is that fence wired with the proper charge? Where did you hook the line at?"

"The line's hooked at the transformer, so when it trips, it'll will fall like line failure due to winds, or storm blown debris."

" What exactly happens...how the hell does this work, again? Humor me.." The asshole purred smugly.

The younger worker, Roy winced at Harv, fighting back the urge to throw up, obviously going to be of no fucking good at all in this, clusterfck.

Harv shoved Roy aside taking the phone, continuing with the gory discussion.

" When the delivery guy gets to the gate to open it, the second the metal key meets the lock, or even just the latch going up, and making contact with the metal post, it triggers the connection, zapping 200,000 watts through the fence, tripping the power line we rigged to fall in place over the fence, making it all look like an accident."

Laughter poured out of the phone into the confines of their truck...chilling the electric workers even more. What kinda moron thought this was funny?

" Okay! Okay!" the asshole struggled to catch his breath. "The trucker friend of theirs picked up the special delivery that was ours, and fell for the bait, he's getting Black's shit too. He's on his way now to deliver the vehicles he has for his good buddy, Black. So get ready. I don't want any fuck ups! Call me when its done. And remember...I'm always watching, and never more than a bullet's ride away."

The line went dead.

Harv threw the phone across the truck in disgust.

" You think he'll leave us alone when this is done?"

"Just shut up and watch your monitor, Roy."

"What if we call the cops right now! Tell them everything.."

The phone rang. Same grenade effect as before.

Roy scrambled across the floor of the truck, retrieving it.

"Answer the fucking thing!" Harv roared, as Roy stared at it in his hand.

"Hell.. Hell.. Lo?" Roy stammered.

" BAD. FUCKING. IDEA. ROY."

He sucked his lungs into his ass, while he listened to all the things the guy was gonna do to his young wife. He couldn't stop the tears from spilling over.

"Are we straight now, wise ass?" the voice snarled over the phone.

"yea yea yea yesss sir." he stammered helplessly.

" You peed your pants didn't you Roy?"

"no sir.."

" Am I gonna have to take care of your cute lil wife for you?"

"No sir."

The line was dead again.

" See, I fucking think.."

" NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Harv snarled, swiping his fist in Roy's direction.

After several long minutes listening to the rain pound on the roof violently, the transport truck rumbled into view.

"Here it comes..." Roy barely breathed.

" He's pulling over. Short of the gate..."

"Maybe he's gonna just get out, open the gate.."

" Hey...theres another car."

They watched silently as the Blue Jeep Wrangler pulled right up to the gate.

They watched as the hefty trucker walked over to the Jeep, opening the drivers door, helping the driver out of the seat.

" Holy shit..." Harv ground out hard pulling back from the monitor, scrubbing his huge calloused hands over his ruddy face.

" No! no no no no no ..." Roy jumped out of his seat, pushing the monitor to the floor in a full blown panic.

" NO! No way Harv! Can't do it! Can't do it!" he screamed pulling at his hair.

The phone went off, again.

"Sit the fuck down!' Harv shouted, reaching up to pull him down.

" Fuck you!' Roy roared hitting Harv's hand away.

Roy dove through the back door of the truck with a loud crack, screaming into the rain.

He felt like he was flying in slow motion. His voice sounded muffled and weak shouting out into the vast outdoors and pounding rain storm.

The impact of the ground against his head was the last thing he felt.

A blinding bright light flashed with a sizzle over the entire area.

Through the pounding rain, several loud gunshots rang out - thunder and lightning cracking in terrifying unison, shaking the ground.

A pair of screams echoed through the empty industrial park.

Back at Jake and Bella's, the house still smelled of the delicious Thanksgiving dinner they'd all enjoyed earlier. Full stomachs and the late day storm pinned everyone back down in front of the TV again.

Jake stared at the big screen not really seeing the football game. He was thinking of how he'd make love to Bella tonight, given the challenges they had, and the need to not hold back.

_"gawd._.." closing his eyes, he rested his head back against the sofa. With his belly full of Thanksgiving dinner, his family relaxing in his home, and his pregnant fiance on his mind...he couldn't help but feel blessed and grateful for all the changes just one year had brought him.

His life was certainly a lesson in not giving up hope, he thought, feeling the weight of sleep pulling him down.

"I wed-ie for punkin pies..Unca Jake." Keanu crawled up into his lap, pulling him back into the here and now - forcing him to shake off the sleepiness.

"Hey buddy." Jake pulled the toddler into his lap.

" I wed-ie for punkins pie!" he scolded loudly, tugging on Jake's arm.

Jake laughed. " Me too, buddy...lets go get ready. Aunt Bella will be here any minute." he hefted Keanu up onto his huge forearm and stalked into the kitchen glancing at his watch._ Four thirty eight._

He couldn't remember exactly when she left...it had been a while tho.

He busied himself finding paper plates and plastic forks, pulling the foil off the pies, and directing the kids efforts and busy work.

" Anyone want coffee?' he hollered into the other room with no response.

As he stood at the Keurig, watching the warm brew dribble into his cup, a terrible feeling washed through him. One of utter desperation and sorrow. His heart pounded from the experience, it was hard to breathe. He gasped, looking for a lung full of relaxation.

He grabbed the coffee, sipping it eagerly - trying to wash the feeling away.

Pretty soon he was laughing again, the kids climbing on his legs begging for ice cream...when he heard the cell phones go off. He guessed Walter had finished unloading or had some question. He turned anticipating Em or Paul to appear in the doorway,

instead,

Rachel screamed his name from the other room...

as he was registering that and shaking kids off his legs so he could move...they all appeared in the kitchen with ghostly white faces.

"What?" Jake shot out harshly - nearly shoving the last child off him.

Paul held his phone out to him

The first thing he noticed was how badly Paul's hand was shaking.

The second thing he noticed was the scream of sirens coming through the phone.

Everything closed in on him in that instant. As if he were in a tiny, tight, black box.

His mom's accident flooded his mind. Images of Bella's Jeep in the hurricane came roaring back, nearly knocking him on his ass.

"Jake." Paul's voice demanded attention thru the darkness. Strong hands grabbing him, holding him up.

" Mr. Black! are you there? Can you hear me? " voices yelled to him through the damn phone. "Theres been a terrible accident...we need you to come to your place of business."

He doesn't remember the roar of anguish he let out - the one that shook his family to the core. Or the chorus of crying he set off with his sisters and all the kids.

He was numb as he bolted out the door into the downpour of rain.

Thunder and lightning cracking angrily all around him.

"Thats right, goddamit! _Somebody else_ better be as fucking mad as me!" he screamed upward into the downpour.

Running! It was all he could think to do...get to Bella...Run...his feet were bare, he couldn't feel them. Run. Run. Keep running...his lungs burned.

" A" he cried out loudly to the heavens, just as Paul's truck came to a screeching halt next to him.

She recognized this.

_Deja vu_, she thought, watching the light grow brighter.

The light was so bright and so warm. It enveloped her, soothing her with such peace.

A sensation ripped thru her that she had just been very cold. It was so fast and fleeting, like throwing off an icy shiver, she could barely grasp it or recognize what it was.

She turned abruptly, looking all around. She'd lost something. She lost that cold feeling that just slipped through her mind like a quick breeze.

No, she lost something else..._someone_ else..her mind whispered.

"Bella.." the deep masculine voice called to her. She ignored the voice as her search increased frantically.

" Bella." The voice called more firmly.

She stopped. Totally confused, feeling lost, _empty,_ she thought gliding her hands over her body.

Tears were pricking her eyes, as she examined her body and strained for her memory. She was suddenly very very sad, overcome with anguish.

" Bella, honey.." a much softer voice, came closer, whispering her name, then wrapping its presence around her.

"Dad." she sighed heavily recognizing his smell and the feel of his hug. She leaned into the comfort he gave her, momentarily.

" Come with me Bella. We need to go." he explained gently.

"No, Dad I can't...I lost, lost something...someone...I think." she choked back a sob.

"Bells, this isn't a choice this time."

_"this time?"_ she questioned hard.

Slowly, things came to her mind.

"I've been here before. I wanted to stay, you wouldn't let me. Now I want to go and..."

"Oh!" her hand flew to her mouth in realization.

The light faded quickly. Her Dad disappeared, and the cold seeped into her skin, into her bones...gray, wet and cold took over the warm light, took over all of her body.

The pain ripped through her, taking all thoughts from her as well as her breath.

Gasping, gasping, choking fighting for air! She felt her body fighting wildly for air, her mind screaming for help.

Yet no movement came from her limbs and no sound from her mouth.

Something thumped hard, _forcefully_ within in her. Something kicked and kicked against her stomach.

"Baby!" she sobbed loudly! Her baby! "Jake!" she screamed in her mind. She screamed and screamed until someone would hear her.

" **Bella! Miss Swan! Can you hear me! Can you open your eyes?"**

The voices calling to her were so close. She screamed for them...they couldn't hear her.

Her eye was pulled open and a light flashed over it again and again. There was a man calling her name. He pulled the other eye open doing the same thing. Then, it was quiet again, except for the siren.

Ambulances! She grunted and struggled, forcing and willing her body to cooperate some way.

The thumping on her stomach returned. _Weaker, less vigorous_.

"baby..stay with me." she cried helplessly.

"Bel-la." the man came down to her ear..."can you see me? can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you understand."

She squeezed with all her might and the man jiggled her hand as if he hadn't felt her.

"My baby!" she hollered with all her energy.

He lowered his ear to her mouth.

"What? what are you trying to say honey?" the man urged her on.

She closed her eyes in frustration and yelled at God and everyone else up there in heaven to help her - _gosh darn it!_

"Yes! You too, Jake's Mom and Dad! Please help me save his -"

"_Son - his son, my dear."_ A soothing, motherly voice whispered to her. A softer,light surrounded them. "We're here, Bella - we're all here...whisper's of love and encouragement soothed her. She felt a loving hand brushing hair from her face.

"_Its time Bella. Wake up. You need to help him. You need to push..."_

Her eyes flew open against blinding light, surrounded by chaos... beeping machines and loud voices. The pain ripping through her body made her scream. She struggled to sit up, as hands forced her back down.

"My baby! Save my baby!" she cried loud and clear, letting her head fall back, exhausted.

The voices all fell silent. Her tired eyes scanned her surroundings, taking in stunned faces covered in medical masks, eyes popped wide with surprise locked on her. Machines, beeped rhythmically all around them.

" My baby.." she pleaded, as the tears came. "Take him out, please! He needs to come out now!" She moaned as her body contracted again, so painfully.

" Jake! Jaaaacccob!" she wailed as an oxygen mask came down on her cries.

The swinging doors that lead to the surgical suites, 2 floors down from the emergency room, had been eerily still. When Bella first arrived there was so much activity around her and the entire area...but now...

"It feels more like the morgue, down here." Paul shivered, pulling Rachel closer.

They both looked over at Jacob, who was standing two feet from the AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY - line. His broad back against the cold painted, cinder block wall, head resting against the wall, eyes closed, fists pounding alternately into the concrete.

Paul couldn't imagine how his little brother felt right now, and he was powerless to help him any way other than to just be here for him.

"Goddamnit!" Jake cried out, his fists flying to pound on his head. "How could I! How could I let her go!" He sobbed loudly.

Embry got him this time around. Shooting off his perch on the empty security desk - his arms wrapped around Jacob within 10 seconds, shushing him and whispering words of calm, encouragement. Literally, holding him together as he fell apart.

"Jake, Bella needs you to be strong...hold it together man...shes gonna be -"

"Don't you say it EM! Don't say it! You heard them! They'll be lucky to get the baby out alive...Bella's been down for too long..." the sobs he struggled to contain so valiantly, burst forth - one more time.

"_Jeezus"_ Embry groaned, looking over to Paul for some encouragement, as tears filled his eyes. Paul was busy trying to comfort Rachel, again.

It was killing them all seeing Jake like this. Realizing, Bella was probably dead and the doctors were now trying to save their child.

"Bella's strong." Embry whispered. " Remember when she drowned, all that she went through then?"

Jake quieted instantly in Embry's arms, recalling that piece of their lives together.

"That's it, little bro...its gonna be okay.."

The metal swinging doors burst open with a loud thump and a bang, as they hit the walls.

A burly doctor dressed in green shouted for Jake. "Mr. Black?"

Embry shoved him forward.

"Yeah..right here.." he replied weakly, raising his hand slightly.

"What the hell did you do to your hands?" The doctor growled, grabbing a bloodied paw.

"Nurse?" he shouted as one appeared right behind him, with an arm full of medical clothes.

"Get dressed, but wrap his hands before you bring him in my O.R!"

The nurse took hold of Jake, tossing the clothes to the desk.

Jake looked between the two in confusion.

"What's going on? Hows Bella..the baby?" he stammered, completely bewildered.

The doctor had shoved the doors back open and gone three steps before he turned and grinned.

"Its time to deliver your baby, Mr. Black. Your wife says she's ready to push!"

" My wife?" he choked hearing the phrase. " My baby?" he was hopping on one foot trying to lasso the other into the pair of scrub pants the nurse was helping him into.

He looked up at her with a tearful plea in his eyes. "They're both okay?"

" They are. She's awake." the nurse smiled reassuring him. " She's in active labor, and begging to push...we don't have much time if you wanna be there!"

She tugged him along through the doors, as he struggled to fit into the stiff medical gear.

**"Jaaaaacob**!" her screams burst through the doors flying open farther down the corridor.

He turned and looked back at his family, who were now standing two feet from the AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY line.

They were grinning through tears - just like him.

Bella screamed again.

"You're really in for it now!" Paul chuckled tugging Rachel close.

He turned and ran down the hall, his heart swelling beyond measure.

"Bel-laaaa!"


	19. Chapter 19

I've been trying to write from third person point of view.

I screw up a lot - but this chapter is all Daddy Jake's POV - it was too hard and impersonal to do it any other way.

Hope you enjoy!

"**Jaaaaaacob!"**

"God!" _She's alive! she's alive. she's alive_.

It was all my brain could process as I ran down the sterile corridor towards her beautiful screams.

Metal doors swung back and forth freely with medical staff rushing in and out - all the way at the end of the corridor.

I grabbed the metal door, holding it open as two nurses wheeled a glass enclosed baby bed into the room, followed by a few other people. It had baby blue sheets and several things stacked and folded neatly within it.

_The baby!_ My heart jumped into my throat.

"Baby's team is here! Lets roll!" The doctor's voice boomed across the room, calm and commanding.

"Mr. Black! Wait!" The nurse from the waiting room grabbed my elbow, just as I was going through the doors.

"Just a minute..." Her hand pushed the door shut with force, as she slumped a little, trying to catch her breath.

"Hold on there, big daddy..." she laughed, huffing and puffing.

"These first!" She held up some green tissue paper, _things._

"You're barefoot, slip those over your feet." she instructed shoving them into my hands, giving me a careful once over, with calculating eyes.

" Wait here." she demanded going through the doors, returning immediately dragging a metal cart with her.

She parked the cart and her body in front of the doors, and started messing with everything on the tray.

"Jake? where's Jake?" Hearing Bella's anguish, made my heart jackhammer with anxiety, excitement and the need to comfort her,now.

I could easily see over the nurses head, into the windows of the OR - but I couldn't see Bells. She was surrounded by a solid wall of people.

Reaching over the nurse's head, I shoved the door real hard, opening it on a wide swing. The nurse reached up and grabbed my hand as I yelled into the room.

"Bells! I'm right here, baby! Be there in a minute!"

I smiled down at the nurse, as an apology for my impulsive behavior , she replied by pouring liquid fire all over my hands.

"_Ow!Owowowow!_ what the _fucccc's_" my hands burned, then my nose, and soon my whole body felt on fire.

"_Oh come on,_ Mr. Black!" she teased, adding another dose on purpose. " A big guy like you, gonna cry for mommy over some antiseptic?" she laughed shaking her head as she continued pouring, scrubbing and laughing.

"Look - I've been with Bella since they pulled her out of the ambulance. She shouldn't be here - not the way she is..." she said softly, looking over her shoulder into the O.R. " I want you to know - how damn lucky we all are that she pulled through the way she has - and god! The baby, too!" she shook her head in disbelief.

Several minutes later, my fists were bandaged like a boxer's and covered in plastic gloves.

Shoving the metal tray aside, she pushed the door open - " Now , you're ready to go in." she nodded towards the open OR.

Everyone was busy, and very focused on Bella. I felt like an intruder, making my way silently around the huddle over her.

"Glad you could join us, Dad!" the doctor acknowledged me without even looking up.

"Why don't you go stand at your wife's head, until we get things sorted out."

A nurse grabbed my elbow ushering me forward and over.

"Jake.." her voice hit me before I found her buried in the sea of blue tarps.

"Bells..." my voice choked with emotion at the sight of her beautiful face. Her big brown eyes full of life, I never expected to see again - her cheeks flushed with the stress she was going through.

I was afraid to touch her. The emotions rising in me so fast I couldn't speak.

"Here. Sit" a rolling chair was shoved behind my knees, and I was sitting next to the bed at Bells face before I could protest.

"Jacob..I...I.." the tears rolled from her eyes, soaking the mattress beneath her.

I reached out to stop them.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she fought for a deep breath..

_Seeing her in pain, that I couldn't ease - was the worst._

"I'm so sorry..." she sobbed.

" There's nothing to be sorry about." The doctor bellowed coming over to where I sat.

He shoved a set of plastic goggles off his eyes, focusing on Bella's face.

"You've had a rough day, mom..we're lucky, _so damn lucky_ to have you with us." he clapped his hand on my shoulder, squeezing meaningfully.

"Now, because of your injuries, and the type of damage electrocution is capable of - I don't want to sedate you, which is preferable with a C-section, but... we gave you an epidural, to block the pain you were in."

Bella nodded, acknowledging what he was saying.

"You don't feel much right now, but I can assure you, its baby time!" He smiled.

"So...do you think you guys can do this? You wanna try having the baby vaginally, instead of surgically?" he rubbed his hands together eagerly, looking me in the eyes.

"What?" I asked weakly.

"We didn't get to go to the classes... they start Monday.." She apparently explained, before her eyes closed again, more tears pouring from the edges.

"Do you take direction well, Black? Do you basically know what this involves?" the doctor quizzed, returning his goggles to their place, walking to the end of the bed.

"Uh, yeah, sure.." I stammered feeling lost and unsure.

"Isn't it too soon, for the baby to be born?"

"Its sooner than expected." he nodded concentrating on Bella's immediate condition. "so, your little guy will be staying here with us for a while longer..."

"Okay, we're going for it." the doctor announced, sending the room into a flurry of new activity.

The nurses ripped down the sheeting, from over Bella.

I was motioned to stand up, as the stool was kicked aside from under me.

The bed jerked upright...causing Bella to moan loudly.

The doctor, threw layers of blue tarp aside, kicking the bed, so the lower half fell down, as two assistants held Bella's legs.

The metal stirrups appeared from nowhere.

"Breathe, Bella...don't push till he says." the nurses holding her hands instructed her as they pulled her up and forward.

"Noooo! no..I gotta push!" she cried shaking her head back and forth.

"When I say push, Bella - take a deep breath, and hold it while you push down as hard as you can..."

"Hold it...hold it...PUSH!" he roared at her.

She struggled and cried, falling back weakly against the mattress at her back.

"If you're too weak to do this Bella - we can just do the C -"

"No!" she wailed... "Please...Jake?" she looked over at me with a pleading in her eyes.

In that instant, I saw Rebecca, recalling the stress we went through delivering Jayden together.

"_Shit_." with my heart pounding, my mouth too dry to speak...Bella's tiny hand flopped out of the covers , reaching for me.

"Doc!" I shouted, for his attention, grabbing Bella's hand.

He just looked at me.

"Can we cut down some of these lights? Can some of these people back up a bit?"

I looked down at her, and my confidence grew. I promised to take care of her and our children. Now was the time to start.

"You know..bring down the stimulation a few notches...we've been through hell today." Stroking her hair back off her face, I leaned down and kissed her.

" Jake, I can't do this." she cried clinging to my hand tightly.

"Yes, you can honey.._.god you're so strong!"_ my eyes filled with tears knowing what she'd already been through today. "I wish I could do this for you - but I can't...Stay with me, baby - we need you. I love you so much..."

I kissed her again, then walked over to the doctor.

" I delivered my nephew, when I was 23 years old. I've spent too many nights since then - reliving and redoing that. Will you help me deliver my daughter, can you give us that experience together?"

The doctor moved from the pilots seat, just as another contraction rocked Bella.

"The light epi is wearing off." a nurse reported as they pulled her up and forward with the chants of _"push push push push"_ filling the room.

I stroked her smooth legs, stuck up in the air - I knew she hated this - every minute of it.

Leaning forward between her legs, to where the nurses had her propped up and pushing, she opened her eyes, surprised to see me there.

"Jake!" she laughed losing all the air she was supposed to hold through the push.

She flopped back against the bed, laughing.

" I got you baby...I got our daughter...you ready to do this with me?"

I ran my hands reassuringly over her arms and legs. She relaxed visibly at my touch.

Struggling to sit up, the nurses scrambled to help, thinking another contraction had hit.

"Jake.." she smiled taking my face into her shaky hands. We kissed again, and it was as if everything and everyone faded away in that moment. I tried stilling her hands with mine, but her gasp of pain pulled her away too soon.

"Push!" The nurses yelled holding her forward. I had both her hands in mine, so I tugged her towards me, repeating the directions.

"Push Bells, push her out..she wants to meet you..." she grunted through the pain and effort.

" 6, 5,4,3,2,1,...relax"

"Let me check her." the doctor took back the catcher's spot.

'Jake! I have to tell you...**Ooooowwhhhh**!" she screamed, as the doctor stood back up.

"This should be a good one" he winked at me "now push hard!" he demanded, counting off ten loud and clear.

"Here, Jake." Tugging me back into position, he whispered "Look."

The baby's head was at the entrance to..._uhh, the exit to_.._.holy shit,_ was that my Bella's.._.fuck...I felt woozy_. The room spun a little.

"Again!" the shouts rang out, shocking me back into action

Bella was grunting and pushing, the staff counting to ten loudly, the doctor looming over my shoulder, as my stomach turned.

Shoulder! speaking of shoulder...

"Doc!" my hands shot forward, as the puff of inky black hair, became a whole head.

My hands looked enormous cradling her tiny head, her face turned up to me, and my heart melted.

She looked so peaceful. She looked like me! - _the poor thing._

" She's sleeping right through all this Bells!" I chuckled holding her as gently as I could with my hands shaking so bad.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, as moment by moment our daughter was pushed into my hands, pushed into my heart by her mother, to care for her and to _always_ hold as protectively as I was this moment.

The doctor pushed in next to me. "Last one Bella - Last push...give us a good one..then you'll have your son. Ready?"

" Daughter" I whispered to him over his shoulder.

" Here he comes! Bella, look! Open your eyes."

Bella's grunting, the counting, the entire rhythm of the birth was all released the moment she flopped out into the doctors hands.

Sighs of relief filled the room, as Bella fell back heavily against the bed, smiling, and laughing with relief as the nurses congratulated her.

"Here you go, dad...won't you be surprised!" he laughed, transferring the tiny, tiny baby into my huge hands.

My first reaction, _honestly,_ was _eewwwww_!

She was all balled up flailing around in my hands. _So tiny_...concern and fear for her well being took hold of me.

"This kid needs a bath!" I announced to a round of laughter.

"Here!" a nurse pulled her from my hands and plopped her on Bella's...much, much flatter belly.

The nurse wiped at her little face, _a bit too harsh for my liking_, then suctioned her little mouth, _much too harsh for my liking,_ making her cry and scream loudly.

"Hey!" my instincts jerked me forward , ready to take out the nurse, for man handling my daugh...

"Wooooops!" the nurse laughed jumping back as a shower of water sprayed all over her from Bella's, no from...

_"what the fuck?"_

"Holy shit!" the doctor roared, finishing things up."Who the hell could mistake **that** for a girl?"

The entire room laughed, as my eyes met Bella's.

'Jake." Smiling, she reached for me, as her other hand held our son safely in place on her stomach.

" A boy?" I was dumbfounded.

"Great job - Dad! Here ya go, we aren't finished yet" he warned handing me the scissors.

I was grateful to see he took care of the _after_...yeah...the _really_ messy part.

My hands shook as I touched the cord, trying to figure out where to cut it.

"Between the clips, son." the doctor coached over my shoulder.

"Wait!" he barked, just as I was about to snip.

" How badly did you want that baby girl, Jake?" he laughed at my shocked expression.

" We can fix things right now if you want to!" he laughed clapping my shoulder again.

"Very funny.." I scoffed cutting through the cord.

_God - he was beautiful. A son!_

"So you might want a son, after all?" the nurse teased swiping him from me.

" Do bears shit in the woods?" Bella chimed in.

"Its wolves Bella...do wolves shit in the woods."

"I thought it was bears." she defended.

"Yeah, they thought it was bears, but it turned out to be giant wolves."

"Shitting in the woods?" she laughed.

"Yepp." I smiled accepting the tiny blue bundle from the nurse.

"Holy cow..."

_I could hold him in one hand if I wanted to._

"Five pounds, two ounces, nineteen inches." she reported. " What's his name?"

The entire world closed in on me at that moment.

" Hey little guy..." I whispered, digging thru the flannel blanket for his hand.

He wrapped his little fingers against mine and squeezed.

" I'm so sorry for treating you like a girl all this time. Man I got some serious making up to do with you, huh?"

His tiny pink mouth twisted a bit, then stretched in a wide yawn, making the sucking motions, I was all too well aware of.

"Ya know..Jayden kept saying it was a boy. He even debated it with the doctor at the ultrasound." Bella laughed reaching for him.

"I know! He's told me that so many times...man I owe you both, don't I?" I shook his little hand with my finger, hating to give him up already.

"Your mama wants to meet you big guy...we can talk later." I kissed his velvety soft head, tears pricking my eyes as I handed him over to Bella.

The nurses fussed all around her, plumping pillows, pulling her hospital gown away from her body, pushing her arms upwards, trying to get her to breastfeed him.

" Thanks, we got this." she said curtly, shrugging them off. Her look told me what she needed.

"Thanks, ladies." I moved in closer to protect her, deciding to sit on the bed next to them.

"_Jeeze.._." she scoffed, rolling her eyes after them. " no privacy at all."

"Wanna do it at home next time?" I whispered innocently enough, as I reached to move the lengths of her hair falling in his face.

"Next time!" she laughed turning her attention to the baby.

" your daddy is soo funny..isn't he?" she murmured softly, exposing her breast for him.

I watched in awe as she slipped her beautiful pink nipple into our sons tiny mouth.

He latched on eagerly and began sucking...like a real pro.

" I love you Jake..." she murmured leaning into me.

Wrapping my family in my arms, we leaned back against the mattress.

My heart settled back into its spot, the stress melting from my body, just feeling them next to me.

Things quieted all around us, the lights were dimmed.

"What are we gonna name him?" Bella whispered.

" I duuno." I yawned loudly. " But I'm never letting you guys out of my sight again."

I squeezed her against my chest more tightly. 

_No fukin way...I promised myself._

"Jake. Jake." I felt my body being shaken, but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Mr. Black. _ Come on._ The police need you." a voice demanded through my sleepy haze.

"What! Huh?" My body thumped around all on its own, uncoordinated - legs moving, feet hitting the solid ground, my head felt like it was floating on my shoulders, as my body sat up, leaning forward.

" Come on, Jake!" Rachel grabbed my arm tugging me up.

"Rachel! What? wheres?" I looked around desperately...

"_Shhhhhhh_!" she shushed me with a finger tightly to her lips.

Bella and the baby were asleep across the room.

"Come on Jake..the cops know who did this!" she whisper shouted at me.

"What! Really?'

"_Shhhhhhh_!" echoed around me, again.

Like a shot of adrenaline in the ass - I was on my feet - alert

and ready to kick the _everlovin shit_ outta someone.

"Lets go." I growled, grabbing Rachel's hand.


	20. Chapter 20

Running in quick, but quiet pursuit of her brother, through Honolulu General Hospital, Rachel begged Jacob to wait for her as they flew past hospital staff, dodged flower deliveries and stumbled around food carts delivering patient's breakfast trays.

Jacob was oblivious to all of it.

_"They found who did this.._" was the only thing registering in his head, at the moment.

Squinting away the glare of harsh hospital lights, and trying to clear his head

of all the ._..shit..._

Going from much needed, deep REM to finding out who almost killed your family,

**instantly** - _was verrrry, how do you say it?_

Fucked up.

Yeah that covers it pretty damn well.

It felt like he was running through a bad dream...his powerful body seemed to move along on its own. His mind so exhausted and numb - it functioned and processed without his the stress feeding him, nauseating amounts of adrenalin.

_"Whoaaawhoawhoa_" Slapping against the walls for traction, grabbing at the steel doors, he slid, stumbling to a stop in front of the elevators. Such a quick decision, proved rather clumsy given the momentum of his huge body.

"Gosh Jake...you couldn't wait for me?" Rach huffed, trying to catch her breath. "You always have to act like a maniac."

He was stabbing the elevator button repeatedly, a torrent of curse words clinging to the angry growls erupting from deep in his chest.

"I do not." he barked sharply, his face reflecting the dark, deadly storm gathering inside him.

"Jacob." pushing herself between her brother and the elevator buttons, she gripped his forearms tight.

"Jake." She demanded his attention, shaking him a bit.. "look at me."

His eyes fell to meet hers, clearing instantly of the deep onyx hatred burning in them, just seconds ago.

The elevator doors slid open, purging a noisy, chattering crowd of hospital staff.

Jake pulled Rachel aside, letting the crowd file blindly past them as they carefully balanced hot coffee, stacks of files, topped with styrofoam plates holding bagels, donuts and other breakfast food.

"Where are we going?" he asked slapping his hand up to hold back the elevator doors.

Stepping in the elevator, Rachel pulled Jake to her side, as the doors shut.

She leaned forward, pressing the B button.

"Basement?" He questioned looking over at her.

She turned, leaning heavily against the wall, her head thrown back, hands tucked behind her.

Shutting her eyes momentarily - she just nodded yes. God knows she needed these few moments to recover and prepare for the next round, with Jacob.

No one could guess how he was gonna respond to the news his deadly stalkers had been caught. She just knew - as his sister - he needed someone with him at all times, right now.

The elevators opened to a dark - dull gray, eerily silent, hallway.

Ice cold air rushed over their bodies, making them both shiver.

Rachel squeezed Jake's hand tight as they both saw the overhead sign at the same time.

**MORGUE -** the arrow pointed to the right.

"We're meeting the cops down here?" he pulled Rachel forward stepping out of the elevator to the right.

A tall, menacing, looking guy, pushed off the cinder-block wall, stubbing out a cigarette. Rachel gasped, pulling back to a stop.

He was tall, dark, definitely island native, prolly a lot of Samoan, tattooed to within a inch of his life, and dressed in street clothes.

"Mr. Black? Detective Shrillo." the guy put out his hand to Jake, exhaling a plume of smoke above their heads.

"Jake. Call me Jake." he said shaking hands with the guy.

"Mrs. Lahote." the guy acknowledged Rachel with a nod, and a lingering glance.

"What's going on? Why are we meeting down here? This isn't the kind of place women and victims of violence need to be meeting with the cops.._.gives me the creeps._"

Jake growled at the guy, measuring all the eye to eye-ness he got for once.

"You didn't tell him?" The detective shot at Rachel.

Both guys hit her hard with their questioning stares.

"No... I didn't tell him. I didn't have a chance !" she shrieked, popping the hard pack of Marlboros from the cops front t-shirt pocket, catching it one handed.

Eyebrows hit the hairlines on both men.

"What the hell, Rachel?" her brother growled impatiently.

She wasn't sure what part of that to answer first ._ The real questio_n or the why the fuck you smoking again, question.

"Help yourself, lighters in the pack." the cop mumbled, turning away.

Rachel lit the cigarette with shaking hands, exhaling the smoke quickly, with a tiny cough.

Jake began his pacing.

"Thanks" she tossed the box of reds, back to the cop.

"Anytime.." he winked tucking the box back into place.

"You two done?" Jake snarled sarcastically.

" If so, NOW would be a good time to catch me the fuck up. You said the cops know who did all this!" he barked at Rachel.

"We do. Come with me." Detective Shrillo took off down the hall reciting a bunch of

_blah blah blahs_...while Jake tried keeping up.

When they reached the swinging stainless steel doors at the end of the hallway -

they stopped.

"So, you're telling me the guy who tried killing my wife, and baby, is already dead?"

"Exactly, . And, I need you to ID this mutherfucker, so we can go on down the road. He has an accomplice, and we need to find out who he is and where he's at."

"Where's your witnesses and who killed this guy?" Jake asked peering nervously over the guy's head into the morgue.

"They're all three patients here. They all three nearly died trying to help save your wife and each other."

'Whaaaat?" Jake was stunned. He realized he hadn't heard any of the facts surrounding the events of last night.

His whole world had been narrowed down to a torturous, life and death vigil.

Waiting to hear when and if Bella had died, and when and if they'd been able to save their unborn daughter, which was really a son all this time.

"C'mon, hopefully, you'll be able to help us and yourself - start making sense of this whole thing." Detective Shrillo pushed open the doors.

Rachel walked between them.

"Whoaaaa.." Shrillo grabbed Rachel's arm, giving Jake a hard stare over the top of her head.

" Rach...you don't need to go in here, I'm good. You wait over there."

"No way, Jake..c'mon.." she pulled him through the doorway with her, shrugging off

the cops hands.

" Whatever.." the cop mumbled, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Picking up his pace, he hurried around the stainless steel table in the center of the room, grabbing the handle of a metal drawer in the wall.

With the popping of a vacuum lock, the drawer pulled open with a_ swooosh._

Frosty cold air hitting the room visibly, Jake pulled Rachel behind him, trying to prevent her from seeing this shit. He didn't need her

traumatized too.

It was all just like in the movies...feeling like one big, long ass, bad dream.

Pulling the sheet away, revealed a mottled gray and bluish face, the cop watched intently for their reactions. Measuring, calculating.

"So, how the hell did he die?" Jake looked hard, unable to recognize anything. It was a upside down view he thought trying to turn his head for a straight on view. It was looking all wrong, looking older than anyone they knew on the Islands.

Just a numb nothingness settled inside him, and he held Rachel back with more force, as she struggle with him a bit to "see".

" One of the witnesses, the HECO employee, brought a gun to the meeting. It was such a clear and convincing case of self defense."

"Ahh, I see. Poetic Justice by Smith and Wesson..." Jake nodded.

Shrillo, chuckled at Jake, " Three stanza's to the chest I'd say."

" Oh my god!" Rachel's hand flew to her mouth. Startling both men.

She stumbled backwards shaking her head in disbelief.

"No way.." she cried turning and running from the room.

"Shit..." Jake punched the stainless steel cabinet in pure irritation

"Do you really think she knows this guy?"

Moments later, Jake and Shrillo found her crying in the hallway.

"Can we get the fuck outta here now? Don't you have a better place to hang out?"

Jake eyeballed the guy hard as he lit up another Marlboro.

Shrillo offered his pack to Rachel and Jake smacked it away, as he leaned down, scooping her into his arms.

"Follow me." The detective turned on the heel of his shit kicker, leaving a big black scuff mark on the spotless floor.

Jake followed, adjusting his grip on Rachel as her arms snaked around his neck.

"Talk to me." he demanded with a squeeze. The whispered demand floating over the top of her, as he stared straight ahead.

" Chester." she sobbed against his neck.

"Ches.." he stopped dead.

"Chester?" he growled deep " her fucking boss...Chester the ass wipe..thats whos back..dead."

"Are you sure, Rachel?"

She nodded heartily against his shoulder, the sobs coming easier now.

Jake spotted Shrillo holding the elevator door, and suddenly - he couldn't get out of there fast enough. He ran for the elevator, putting Rachel on her own two feet once the doors shut.

They all stood, staring straight ahead in the silence of the elevator.

Jake struggled for a few deep breaths, as all kinds of infuriating images rifled through his brain.

Rachel, leaned against the wall, wiping away tears, fighting to gain control of her emotions.

Detective Shrillo watching them both, carefully, with calculating eyes.

Jake stared up at the numbers lighting the floor indicator.

"Its her ex-boss." he growled through clamped molars.

"Her ex boss?" Shrillo's eyebrows shot higher this time as he turned towards Jake.

Jake shook his head, burying his hands deep into his pockets, still watching the floors light up.

"We thought this was someone or something connected to you.."

"It is." Jake assured, thru gritted teeth.

The light turned green, the elevator "dinged" opening the doors to the tenth floor.

" To your left, please." The cop directed.

They followed the detective silently, and soon loud voices could be heard floating down the hall ... like a party.

Jake quickly took in the surroundings, measuring it wasn't a typical hospital floor.

All the deep dark colors and rich hardwoods, plush carpets, expensive details.

They passed a nursing station, staffed with several nurses sitting quietly, working on charts.

The cheerful noises, grew louder as they reached the end of the hallway.

"I thought we were going somewhere to talk.." Jake scowled at Shrillio.

It was then, he heard the most beautiful sound ever, burst from the room ahead of them.

Bella's unmistakable, dorky, snorting laughter, rose way above the commotion,

followed by the unmistakable, wailing protests of a tiny infant.

A chorus of _"awwww's" e_ventually dwindling to silence.

Shrillo stepped around Jake, shoving the door to room 1016, open farther.

"After you." The cop offered, motioning them inside.

The first two moved hesitantly, hanging back at the doorway, as the crowded entrance opened into a huge open space. Like a private recovery ward.

"Hey Cop!" a rugged voice greeted them, waving a meaty - mitt sized hand.

All heads turned to the doorway.

"Jake!" Bella smiled her greeting softly, trying not to startle the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"Holy shit! Walter!" Jake dipped down giving Bella a quick kiss, then sidetracked around her wheelchair, getting to the bedside of the transport driver - he hadn't thought of nearly enough in all the chaos.

They clasp strong hands in a powerfully, meaningful handshake.

"Jeesuz man..I'm so..so ..sorry.." Jake stuttered taking in the shocking appearance of his new acquaintance and business friend. "what the fuck happened?"

Shrillo spoke up.

" Walter got third degree burns on his hands pulling Bella off the charged fence.

She was lucky to have on rubber soled flip flops, Walter had on steel toed work boots..the electrical charged grounded through him. Then, when things started to go haywire and

our perp freaked out, he started shooting up the place. Walter took the bullet meant for Bella in the right shoulder. And none of that stopped him from calling 911, and giving Bella mouth to mouth until the paramedics arrived."

Walters family hooted, and hollered their loving approval, and support while the others clapped and nodded knowingly, with proud smiles in place.

Bella and Walter had their eyes locked on one another. Jake watched as Bella's big brown eyes filled with tears, and she mouthed, " Thank you" to Walter. Both gazes, dropped to the tiny baby she held so protectively in her arms.

'Worth every minute of it!" Walter laughed till it hurt. Unable to hide the wincing.

" Better watch yourself, Walter. I fell madly in love with the last guy that used that

pickup tactic on me." Bella teased, earning her Jake's appreciative glance, and a quick

"I love you", mouthed back at her.

"Jeezus...Thank you!" Jake couldn't control himself. He hugged the man in front of everyone, pulling back tearfully.

"How am I ...how do I ever...God! Thank you. My family is here, with me today because of you."

"Annnnd, because of Harv, and Roy here,too!" Walter pointed out humbly.

Quick yet grateful introductions were made all the way around, before everyone burst into telling the stories covering the incident, from every perspective.

"So, you guys can ID the accomplice?" Jake clarified after hearing the unbelievable horror stories Chester put them through.

"Oh yeah - no problems!" Roy assured the crowd. "Skull fracture or not - I'll never forget that little pissant's face." the crowded room broke into laughter and supportive approval for Roy, his children squealing and running about in excitement.

"Our Daddy's a hero! A super hero!" they shouted.

Jake nodded his smiling approval at Roy, squeezing the guy's hand with 100 pounds of grateful pressure, when he offered it as Jake passed by his bed, on the way over to Harv's.

Harv's wife excused herself when Jake reached the stranger's bedside.

He took the seat next to the man's bed.

"Harv?" the man nodded yes, grasping the hand Jake offered, with his own meaty palm.

"Jacob Black."

"I know who you are. Your boy looks just like ya." he lifted his chin towards

Bells and the baby, with a smile.

" How long you been married?" Jake asked taking in his wife's quiet but complete devotion from across the room.

"Thirty Eight years."

"Kids?'

"Four"

"Grandkids?"

"You bet. Five. Two little girls, and three strapping boys." he smiled proudly over at his wife.

Jake leaned in closer - whispering in the guy's ear.

"That piece of shit, dirtball, mutherfucker - threatened you with the life of your little granddaughter? Did I hear that right?"

Harv nodded once. Blinking away the tears.

"You showed up yesterday day with your gun?" the conversation continued in quiet reverence.

Again Harv nodded once.

" Ready to take care of business, huh? For yours and mine?"

Harv snorted - an amused sound escaping his chest. "You could say that." he smiled.

"I do say that." Jake stated with deadly seriousness.

"I owe everything I have, to you, from the moment you shot that filthy pig."

Both men clenched their jaws in identical responses.

"My people, make it a lifes work to repay these kinds of deeds, Harv

I will be no exception."

Jake stood, wanting to make an impression.

"Anything, my brother." Jake tucked his business card with all his personal contact numbers on it, into the man's thick hand. "I Will Be Here For You - From Now On."

Shrillo made his way over...pocketing his cell phone.

"Hate to break up the Bromance you guys got goin...but I need you down at the station, , things are poppin."

"Bout time, you unprofessional Five-O wannabemutherfucker." Jake scowled turning on Schrillo.

The room erupted in laughter as Shrillo rolled his eyes handing Jake his card, giving quiet instructions on how to get to the office.

The baby startled in Bella's arms wailing in protest at his disrupted sleep.

"Jake?" he turned to see Bella's flushed cheeks and pleading look.

He was at her side instantly.

"Ready to go back to your room?" He guessed kissing her.

She nodded, rocking the baby steadily, hoping to quiet his cries, knowing nothing

would work tho, except the comfort of her breast.

They all said quick goodbyes, Rachel even agreeing to go home to her family for the day, as they passed the elevators.

After settling Bela and his newborn son down for a nap, He made his way through downtown traffic, locating the Headquarters

for HPD.

Jake was shown the way into a command office and introduced to several department heads along the way.

There was two conference tables taking up the center of the room, littered with phones, maps, and personnel records from the Hilton.

Bella's picture jumped out at him from the table. Photo's of the scene at

Alpha Imports were blown up - poster size on the walls. The HECO truck with crime scene taped wrapped all around it.

"Jake!" a familiar voice barked out his name.

He turned to find Shrillo waving him over to where he was buried behind a Mac Lap top.

"We found him! The accomplice ...AND the connection to Seattle!" Shrillo beamed enthusiastically, chugging a mug of coffee, flipping through computer files being saved. "Peoples computers are phenomenal l crime solving tools.." he chuckled darkly.

Jake lowered himself slowly into the seat next to Shrillo.

There was only so much he could take...he thought as his anxiety began to rise...he really just wanted to be with Bella and the baby, today.

"Recognize this guy?" Shrillo chuckled popping up a picture of the blond weed dealer slash fake surf instructor from the Hilton.

"Yeah.." Jake hesitated.

"Yeah you should." Shrillo's partner chuckled "you got him transferred to the big island, shining the big lights on all his sins. When ol Chester couldn't take the heat anymore - he transferred the kid to his old stomping grounds in Seattle. At the Hilton Downtown."

"Downtown? That's only three..."

"Three blocks from your condo." the cop finished for a stunned Jacob Black.

"Damn, Kinza, I, can't believe how fast those warrants went thru in Seattle."

"Three minutes to SWAT!" a loud voice called out as the projection screen on the far

wall crackled and sputtered to life.

An grainy, image of a long dark hall shared screen with a surveillance image inside some apartment.

Apartment? how do I know that? Jake felt panic rising in his gut along with the familiarity screaming out from the images.

His heart started hammering in his chest.

"What's going on?" he asked frantically looking around.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring expectantly at the screen.

"What's going on?" Jake yelled jumping up from his seat.

" Panty raid" Shrillo shhh'ed him pointing back at the screen.

On the screen, the blond surfer idiot was hunched over avery familiar low black

coffee table. He was sorting bags of.._.fuck_.._noway..._

"Gotta be good ol' mowie wowie.." someone chuckled behind Jake.

"This stuff is so primo" a muffled voice was heard on the surveillance video.

A long thin, russet, arm reached forward from the bottom of the screen, setting a long neck heineken on the table.

"Coaster! use a fuckin coaster!" Jake mimicked the voice and response heard on surviellance perfectly, to the

amusement of the officers around him.

Jake collapsed into the flimsy folding chair beneath him, burying his head in his arms, unable to fucking breathe.

**"10,9,8,7,6,5..."**

The room full of police and special service agents were loudly, counting down the seconds to the swat raid.

Thank god, Jake thought as the sobs, broke through his constricted chest.

He sat crying into his arms wrapped tightly against his big fat stupid head unable to look, and unable to shield the sounds from his ears.

The horrifying sounds of a doorway being battering rammed, doors and windows cracking open, police barking orders at criminal suspects- the screaming shock and surprise of the perps, the begging denials.

_It seemed to go on forever..._

The chaos of lives being ripped apart - even farther.

_Impossibly far apart._

Jake finally looked up, just in time to see some smart ass Seattle cop stick his face in the camera and say "All Clear!"

And just in time to witness a _very ,very_ pregnant, Leah Clearwater Black - being shoved off camera, by uniformed police, screaming and fighting all the way.

How could the pot head - surfer guy, get his ex wife to try and hurt him or his new girlfriend, or their baby.

None of it made sense. Leah wouldn't hurt him like this.

Jake felt Shrillo lean into his neck. His hot breath shooting against him uncomfortably. The smell of Marlboro Reds permeating the air around them.

" They even had a code name for the operation." Shrillo taunted. "Betcha can't guess what it was."

Jake cringed as his muscles bunched up tight, and he fought for control. His patience, nerves, emotions, all snapped in that one instant.

He jumped up knocking the folding chair across the room.

Towering over Shrillo at toe to toe contact - his fists and jaw line clenching painfully, as they glared hatefully at each other.

"Wanna fuckin BET I can guess?" Jake growled menacingly in the guys face.

Shrillo slapped a hundred dollar bill down wordlessly, on the table.

Never breaking eye contact.

Jake took a huge cleansing breath.

_In and Out._

_His eye lids drifting shut._

_Another. Deep Breath. In and Out._

_Squeezing his eyes tighter he fought off traitorous tears._

Images of the Clearwaters ran through his mind. The whole family, both families.

Locked in generations of tradition, of family, life and death.

The joyful prospects and fulfilling future his marriage to Leah was**_ supposed t_**o have brought their people.

Images of their parents flooded his mind.

Of their fathers fishing and joking endlessly.

"Operation Black-Water." Jake gritted through clenched teeth. Opening his eyes, he swept the hundred dollar bill into his front pocket, and turned to leave, brushing past a stunned Detective.

"What's all this mean, Black?" Shrillo's voice caught him at the door.

Jake paused, clearing his throat.

"It means..." he turned facing the room of police and special agents.

"As Chief of the Quileute Nation, I hereby declare all Clearwater's named in this crime shall be turned over to the Quileute Nations' Tribunal Court. I will leave immediately to convene the Tribunal, on our reservation, in LaPush, Washington.

"What do you want us to do with the other?"

"The ho'kat is not my concern. He is yours. Let his laws serve him as our laws will serve us."

"Jake...I'm sorry...I had no idea. what can I do?" Shrillo's voice was closing in on him.

_"Wali' tacha'a. Hach' tochoktiya_'" Jake turned quickly, leaving as fast as he could.

~)~)~ ~9~6~9~

**Ho'kat** - white man - white woman - non-indian white skinned non-native

**Wali' tacha'a** - I don;t know.

**Hach' tochoktiya'**" Good-bye - good afternoon

Tribunal Courts -A Native American Justice System that

exempts registered natives from US Government laws and punishments.

Provides for the registered tribes to handle all criminal proceedings against Native Americans accused of crimes.

government/court

**CHAPTER 18 OUTTAKE - JAKE GETS COZY WITH THE NEW FAMILY - BEFORE GOING TO THE POLICE STATION**

"Thank you." Jake nodded taking control of Bella's wheelchair from the nurse.

"Pull the string if you need any help! " she waved returning to her nursing station.

"Where are we?" Jake laughed leaning down to Bella's head, taking in a better view of his son, as he pushed them along.

She looked up at him, loving the look of wild adoration in his eyes as he watched the baby fuss in her arms.

"They moved us all up here - to the VIP wing. Lots of press causing problems, I guess.."

"So, its safer here, more secure?" he wondered out loud looking around even more.

"Room! Here's the room's, right here Jake!"

He halted the wheelchair, backing up a bit before taking the wide turn fitting thru the doorway.

The room was huge, very cozy and comfortable.

The baby had his own little bassinet next to Bella's queen size bed.

Wide screen television.

Mini fridge.

"I know where I'm sleeping tonight." Jake sighed flopping down onto the bed.

"Here." she lifted the tiny bundle of baby blue up to Jake.

"Me? You want me to hold him?' Jake looked terrified at the idea.

"Of course", she scoffed, setting thier tiny infant in his Daddy's massive open palms.

She struggled to get up, pushing her way out of the wheelchair, then detouring around Jacob, as he stood frozen in awe and fear

of the tiny bundle, wiggling in his hands.

" I gotta pee, be right back." she disappeared shutting a door across the room, before Jake could even get a grunt of protest out of his mouth.

The baby started to wiggle harder and then cry.

"Hey little guy...none of that.. mom will be right back, just hold on!"

Jake begged and pleaded for the baby not to cry and for Bella to fuckin hurry! Jiggling the baby up and down the whole time, as he paced nervously.

Exhausted enough for the both of them, Jake sat down on the bed heavily, readjusting his hold on the baby.

"Football..." he smiled, "you're no bigger than a football" he laughed, tucking his little bundle close into the crook of his arm, just like he would a football, in danger of being fumbled by him.

The little guy settled quietly into Jake's protection and warmth. He was so taken by his son's tiny pink mouth, making those sucking motions, he couldn't' help touching those tiny, busy lips with his pinky.

The baby rooted eagerly after his Daddy's finger, wailing in protest when Jake moved it away.

When the little wailer finally caught hold of that pinky, he went to town sucking on it like it was his last meal ever.

Jacob Black was struck stoopid, he felt so happy.

Bella came out twenty minutes later - freshly showered, feeling amazingly strong,

then totally overwhelmed at the sight of Jacob cuddling their son as the two slept soundly.

She curled herself around them, protecting the baby, and filling her need for Jake's warmth. She refused to allow herself to think of what happened - to go to the what if's. She tried to be grateful for every moment since the accident, and not let her hormones get control of her.

Some time later, the baby woke up wiggling and fussing. Bella was glad she sensed him so easily, able to care for him while Jake slept.

After a diaper change, she settled him in next to her, for a feeding.

Jake stirred like a groggy bear,rolling around, stretching until he realized where he was. He crawled up the bed nuzzling Bella, seeking her kisses, when her hand shot out against him.

"baby!" she growled quietly, like the protective mama she was.

Jake smiled, digging down into the covers, revealing his son, nestling against his mothers breast.

"God...you two are sooo beautiful." he dropped his lips to the plump roundness of Bella's full breast, kissing her all around where the baby was attached to her.

" Does it hurt?" he asked suddenly, pulling away.

"Sometimes.." she shrugged. "When they're too full,or too overused.."

Jake came in closer...eyeing her beautiful lips..

"What?" she chuckled at the look in his eyes, relishing the longing she knew so well in him.

He kissed her, quietly, firmly, thoroughly..leaving her breathless and yearning for him

"God, I can't wait to make love to you.." he breathed skimming his free hand down her

body, going in for another kiss.

"Whoa there...lover boy." she grabbed his seeking hand, from her inner thighs.

"What?" he pulled back looking hurt and confused.

" Six to eight weeks of No Nooky. Remember?"

"Remember what?" he growled, sitting back defensively.

"Oh shit..we never went to the classes.." she lowered her head into her hand.

Just then the nurse walked in.

"Time for rounds, Mrs. Black."

The two new parents looked at each other.

Jake scowled darkly, over the reminder she managed to ditch the pre baby exchange of vows. And Bella scowling at the old fashioned assumptions that the_y would or should of course be married, already._

" We're not married." she corrected with glee watching for Jake's reaction.

" Not My idea!" He growled standing quickly, turning towards the window for a

wardrobe adjustment.

"Oh nurse? would you tell Mr. Black exactly how long, I'll have to abstain from

sexual intercourse."

The nurse laughed softly - shaking her head. "You young people.." she chuckled.

I wish I was ...

"How long?" Jake growled, slumping back onto the bed next to Bella, accepting her challenge in a staring contest.

"No blinking?" she asked innocently.

"No blinking." he affirmed sternly.

The nurse, took Bella's vitals, busied herself around the room, and with checking on the baby.

"6 to 8 weeks." the nurse finally advised, just to break the awkward silence in the room.

" 6 to 8 WEEKS! Wow" Jake blinked.

His body reacting strongly to the internal chaos erupting at the prospect of any extended period of celibacy, again.

"You blinked." Bella teased rubbing her eyes.

"I'm about to do a hell of alot more than blink.." he teased, getting up.

" I got that appointment - downtown.." he rolled his eyes hoping she'd get the

code talk for his visit to the cop shop.

"I love you, you crazy girl.." he smiled leaning over to kiss her.

She grabbed him, holding him hard into her passionate kiss. Rubbing his erection

over the top of his pants.

"Bella!" he gasped, pulling back.

"Don't be such a tease." he glanced back at her, bending to kiss his son, and leave for his appointment.

"See ya later, honey." she waved, getting up to retrieve the baby.

"Oh Jake! Don't forget this!" he turned just in time to catch the plastic container flying at him.

Taking a moment to figure out what he'd just caught, and why Bella was cackling like a hen...he set the jar on the sink near the door.

"Very funny Bella, FYI, chickie - I got something waaaay better than vasoline!" he smirked

waving goodbye as he shut the door.


	21. Chapter 21

"What are we waiting on?" Paul snarled from across the table.

"She's sitting in a Seattle jail or on her way to a federal holding facility, and she's nine months pregnant, dammit!"

Slamming his fist into the polished oak, punctuated his point effectively.

"Fuck, don't you think I KNOW THAT?" Jake bellowed back at Paul. "Stop being such a fucking hot head, and let's get the facts together!"

"Look," Embry said, setting a fresh rounds of beers in front of everyone. "You aren't listening to each other." He shoved Paul's shoulder hard in emphasis.

"And, Jake here shouldn't have to worry about a damn thing, except his woman and kid, still up in that hospital. Leah's a big girl, now - she created her own troubles..."

Everyone got quiet, lifting the cold beer bottles to their mouths.

Jake was thankful for the few moments of silence and the cold beers.

"I'm waiting for the official reports. We don't even know if shes been charged with anything yet. " Jake got up from the kitchen table, stretching long and hard, a hot gust of exasperation blowing from his lungs.

Pacing around the kitchen as he drained his beer, he ended up at Paul's end of the table. Jake clapped his hand on Paul's shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze.

"As soon as we know exactly what we're dealing with we can start to help her, Okay?"

Jake squeezed again, only harder, when the stubborn ol mule refused to answer.

"Ookaaaay, Okay! Ow." Paul shrugged Jake's hand away, flashing a steely glare up

at his chief. "You could delegate is all I'm saying." he persisted.

"Not this. Not delegating this. Look, I know she was friends with you all...I was married to her dammit. I know, the pregnancy thing is tough. But, if she's part of all this harassment, property damage and the attempt on Bella's life-"

"Bullshit!" Paul spat out, rising up defiantly and positioning himself in front of Jake.

"You know damn well, Leah would never have a part in anything of the sort!"

Embry scoffed loudly, earning him a killer stare in return that just made him laugh more. "Seriously Paul? Did you_ really_ forget all the shitty stuff she did to Jake?"

Jake grasped Paul by the shoulders, begging him to see the sincerity in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm here to help her, despite everything. I'll use the Tribunal in every way possible to help your native sister. Leah, won't be left in the hands of white man's' laws. I swear it."

"Boy you guys get crabby when you're hungry!" Becca laughed, setting the Pizza Hut delivery on the table.

"Here, Jake," she handed him three large pizza boxes.

"To the deck?" Embry suggested, holding up more cold beers.

_**Pizza! piiiizzzzzzzaaaa! Yaaaaaayy...no peppimonis! cheese, juss cheeese!**_

The kid brigade invaded the kitchen loudly, where the _really_ stressful moments would play out getting everyone fed, drinks poured, accidents wiped up, fights resolved, faces washed, and hands wiped.

"Oh hell yeah...back deck," Jake nodded, leading the way from the nerve wracking chaos.

Just as he got the last tiki torch lit, his phone rang.

_Seth's ring tone, he thought with a rush of relief._

"Its Seth," he announced, pulling the phone from his pocket and settling into his favorite chair on the deck.

"Shit." Embry shook his head knowing how rough this was all gonna be on sweet little Seth.

"This is prolly killing him, right now." Paul sympathized folding two slices of pizza onto another pair of slices, and shoved it into his mouth.

"Hey Seth." Jake answered casually, trying to put him at ease.

" Jake?" the silence on the other end stretched _waaaaay_ out.

"Yeah buddy, I'm here..what's up?" Jake shoved a slice of pie in his mouth, anticipating a long conversation.

"Jacob." Seth choked loudly, sniffling hard. "This isn't the phone call you think it is."

_- another long stretch of silence._

"_Okaaaay,_" he acknowledged, swallowing hard then setting his food aside as his gut tightened up on him.

"I get one phone call. Since we don't use white lawyers and I'm praying that you're convening the Tribunal - even though I don't deserve it. I'm using my only phone call to ...call you, Jake."

The kid absolutely broke down at that point.

Paul and Embry could hear Seth's crying, rambling, apologies loud and clear through Jake's I Phone. One look at Jake, and the other two knew instantly the turn of events that had taken place.

His face paled several shades, his lips going chalk white, and his mouth dried out.

With tears blurring his vision, he lurched to his feet, trembling just as the retching kicked in.

Without a word, Jake set his phone on the table and walked away. Stepped off the deck, into the pitch dark of his back yard.

A long, loud, pained cry filled the darkness moments later.

_Almost, sounded like the howl of an injured wolf._

Seth was still talking and crying, 10 minutes later.

Paul picked up the phone, and listened ...and listened.

Finally, he cut him off.

"Hey! Hey Seth."

"Who, who's this? He choked, calming his voice, and cutting off the hysterics.

"Its Paul, numb nuts. Wheres your sister?"

"Paul? Where's Jake?" Seth actually sounded pissed.

"Hey? Got a question for ya... Did you actually feel anything when you got in there?"

"Feel what? What the hell are you talking about, Lahote?"

"When you stuck your goddamn hand inside Jake's chest - was there even

any heart left to rip the fuck out?"

"Fuck you, Lahote!" The line went dead.

"Wow. fuckinshit." Embry threw his body back against his chair, head tossed back, fists working the ends of the metal armrests, furiously. Staring up at the stars, a string of cuss words continued assaulting the evening air.

Paul grabbed his beer, and walked to the edge of the patio, looking out into the darkness.

"Operation BlackWater." Paul sighed deeply, taking a long pull off his beer, then rolling his stiff neck over his shoulders.

"Thats what Seth and Jake used to call everything involving the two families - it started when Seth was old enough to understand Jake & Leah were getting married. The wedding became known as Operation BlackWater."

"Shit." Embry leaned forward, grabbing his beer. "he just assumed it was a sick joke having Leah use it against him now?"

"Yeah. When he first told me the operation blackwater thing, he had this haunted, questioning, look in his eyes." Paul walked back over to the table, grabbed a fresh cold one and collapsed in the chair beside Embry, before continuing.

"Yeah, I told him, no way. Not to even go there..." He tilted the beer all the way up.

"You mean, Seth being involved?"

"Yeah." He growled, draining the entire beer.

"No shit...never saw this coming, not in a million years. Seth betray Jake? Not like this." Em shook his head.

"There's gotta be more to all this and I can't fuckin wait to get at it!" Paul growled slamming the empty beer down so hard, it shattered in his hand.

**5 Days Later **

Bella was so happy to be bringing baby Jai home.

Every day the news got worse, about the Seattle connection in Operation Blackwater. Jake's mood got worse, as he pulled farther and farther away from everyone.

Everyone but baby Jai.

All Bella could do was busy herself with settling in and taking control of some things.

"Jake honey, we have a bunch of emails, labeled Leah Clearwater- Euley."

He came in the kitchen with baby Jai sleeping in his arms, the closest he looked to being happy in days.

"Let's see." he leaned over Bella's shoulder kissing her neck attentively before turning to the computer.

"That one, Rez MD," he directed. Bella looked up at him with love and concern in her eyes.

"You sure? You really want to."

" Of course Bells, its just news from home, lets see it."

"Oh..its a Baby Announcement."

They read over the newsy note together, finishing at the same time.

"Leah had her baby." He nodded once and turned away.

"Sue Clearwater's a midwife?"

"Shes a medicinema- woman," Jake corrected himself. "Most healthy native women give birth at home on the rez. Its a spiritual, tribal tradition." he shrugged.

Bella turned to him , grabbing at his free hand.

"But I, We_, ohmygod Jake,_ should _your_ children be born at home?"

Leaning his forehead against hers, he kissed her.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Bells? You_ seriously_ think I want you anywhere BUT the hospital?" He chuckled to himself, turning his attention back to his son, still sleeping soundly in his arms.

He wandered away keeping the soft rocking motion going for Jai.

"Jake - this other email says Leah and Sam are making a home together on the rez, and the baby's name is Eziekial - or Zeek.

When she didn't hear any response from him, she decided to go looking for them after she finished paying the bills online and responding to the emails.

"There you are, I should have known you'd be out here."

"Hey beautiful" He handed Jai to her, then pulled them both into his embrace, looking out towards water. The setting sun's colors bled into each other over the water , projecting a stunning luminous effect all around them.

Almost too vivid, to be real.

"I'm so glad you guys are home." he pulled them tighter against his body, dipping his face into the comfort of Bella's soft neck.

" Jake?"

"Mmmhmm?'" he sighed as he busied his lips, up and down her neck.

"You arranged all that for Leah - didn't you?"

"I only did what our fathers and forefathers have done for generations."

Breaking the embrace, he took Jai into the crook of one arm, wrapping his other arm around Bella's waist, motioning back towards the house.

" As Chief, I saw that a tribal member took care of his responsibilities. If anything - I did it for baby Zeek. No one else. I don't care if they're happy, if they marry, I don't give a damn about either of them. But the baby deserves better. At the very least, a decent start in life, with both his parents.

**Seven Weeks Later:**

"I'll be so glad when this is all over." Bella huffed into her cell phone, as she climbed off Jake's elliptical machine.

"You and me both." Rachel agreed.

"Will the Tribunal get Seth out of jail in Seattle, and then convene in LaPush, holding council hearings on his involvement with the conspiracy,Operation BlackWater?"

"Yeah, something like that. I guess Seth's cooperating, voluntarily, with the authorities to prosecute the other guy, from here, first, which is why our stuff has been so delayed. How's Jake holding up?"

"A little better. He's started to eat more regularly, sleep better, and drink a lot less."

"He's still really withdrawn?"

"Yeah ... he said he can't handle the fact that so many people he's loved, have hurt him so badly. He said, if I had died, or the baby … he would have killed Seth, and that bothers him to no end."

"The what ifs are toxic, Bella. You both need to stay far away from them." Rachel ordered with all the sternness of a caring older sister.

"So, do you believe what's being said in court? Do you believe Seth wasn't trying to hurt either of you?"

"Yes. I believe Seth was very sad Jake left him, and only wanted to try to scare him or frustrate him enough to come back to Seattle, and leave Hawaii behind. He says the only things he was involved in was coorindating the acts of vandalism to the vehicles and the graffiti messages."

"Yeah, all that other garbage had Chester's name written all over it...but I do think Seth had an unhealthy obsession that Jake and Leah would get back together."

Bella sighed deeply not knowing what to think about all that, and shoving away her own doubts and insecurities. When she first heard Leah was pregnant - she panicked, convinced her history would repeat itself, and Jake would end up the father, and.._.fuckit! she forced it all from her thoughts._

"Once the guys get to Seattle, how long does all this take?" she wondered out loud, forcing her thoughts to re-direct and hating the fact they were being separated again, for a long period of time.

"Several weeks." Becca guessed. " Jake already has his Tribunal members chosen, so, once Seth's sentence is structured, they stay around to see everything is running smoothly, and I think Jake has other stuff he's gonna wrap up too, while he's there."

"Do you think Jake will ever recover from Seth's involvement in all this?"

"I dunno. Honestly Bella, I think its awful what Seth did, but I don't think he ever intended it to be what it's become."

A dead silence stretched out, as both women reflected on the conversation.

"Are Paul & Em all packed?" Bella chirped trying to change things around.

"Yeah - they're out back playing with the kids." Rachel lifted up on her tiptoes peering out the kitchen window into the backyard. She smiled watching Paul and Embry in action with the kids, and started filling Bella in on the activity details.

Bella stilled in the center of the family room, watching Jacob stare out across the ocean from their back yard. The beautiful colors of the sunset glowing across the sky, set off his dark coloring so beautifully.

"I don't get it, Rachel - its weird the way he stares out at the ocean. Its almost like he can see all the way across to the reservation or something."

"Never underestimate the powers or special abilities of a Quiluete Chief, darlin" Becca chuckled knowing some of the far out stories of their tribe's history and heritage.

" He has warriors blood boiling inside of him. You have to let him travel the road he must, give him the space he needs to listen to the ancestor's spirits, and just let him do his native chief thing."

**BEEP.**

"Was that me or you?"

"Its me. Let me call you back, 'kay, Rachel?" Bella clicked over to accept the new call.

"Hello?"

" Mrs Black?"

" Yessss..." Bella agreed with irritation, knowing it was her doctor's office.

_No matter how many times she told them she was not married to Jacob, they insisted on calling her Mrs. Black._

"Good news! All your tests came back normal, so you may resume all your physical activities."

Bella watched intently as Jake turned, walking back up the yard towards the house cradling baby Jai, the nurse's _blahblahblah's_ continuing unnecessarily.

"Thank you." she mumbled, setting her phone on the counter.

_Resume physical activities_... she warmed instantly at the thought of ripping Jacob's clothing off and going wild on his hard, strong body.

They were both _waaaay_ past due for a night of unleashed passion.

Letting her eyes take in all the things about Jake she'd been ignoring, her body exploded in forgotten sensations and sexual responses.

His perfectly sculpted physique.

Acres of flawless, warm skin, over miles of masculine hardness.

The concealed flesh - _she craved_ - bulging at the center of his talented, rhythmic hips.

His ravenous sexual appetite, kept tightly reigned behind - half smiles, chaste kisses, and those pained onyx eyes.

Free. They were finally free.

Free of baby body. Free of postpartum ailments. Free of medical constraints.

Free to love Jacob, all the ways she had far too few opportunities to explore - until now.

"Hey honey." he greeted her far away stare, hesitantly - leaning in for a quick kiss.

Bella pounced, pulling his face back quickly.

Their lips crashing together, caused him to gasp, just enough to allow Bella's impatient tongue access to his deliciously warm mouth. Groaning against his sinfully full lips, her hips crushed against his. He joined her in the lustful kiss. His free hand wrapping tight around her neck, holding her to him, tilting her head expertly, gaining fuller access and a more dominant control of their lip lock.

Baby Jai, struggled heartily within the crunch of hot bodies, protesting loudly from a deep sleep.

"Jacob!"

"Bella!" The new parents, jumping back in shocked response.

'You're crushing, Jai!" They wailed in unison.

Resuming their embrace, they laughed at their tiny infant's ability to dictate so much of their lives.

Jake rocked him back to sleep expertly.

"Its never gonna be just the two of us again, is it?" he mused.

"Not for a very long time..." She sighed, kissing the baby's downy head.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

" Should I take him up to his bed?"

Bella nodded anxiously, watching Jake disappear into the baby's room before rushing off to their bedroom.

She turned the shower on, stripping out of her workout clothes, while waiting for the water to heat up.

Standing in front of the mirror, she acknowledged a couple of problem spots with her figure, hoping her vigorous exercising would take care of them quickly. Glancing lower, she was thankful she'd gotten the waxing out-of-the-way a few days ago, in anticipation of this day. Jake loved her bare, and it felt so good being bare when his tongue ran all over her.

Twisting and turning, she was trying to see her body from every angle in the floor length mirror. She worried Jake wouldn't find her sexy or desirable anymore.

But, pregnancy had actually improved some areas of her body. She smiled brightly, cupping her full generous breasts up and together. Jake's crazy for her boobs, and she loved every minute of his lustful worship over her body.

All in all - she felt okay about getting naked and crazy with Jake. They'd both be so damn horny - a few extra pounds here or there would never be caught.

Taking the worlds fastest shower, she was just coming out from under the last rinse,

when she hit a warm, smooth wall of...

"Jake!" she squeaked in surprise as he reached to steady her with one hand, while grabbing the soap with his other.

"Hope you don't mind if I join you." he smiled down at her, lust gleaming in his eyes as he rolled the bar of delicious smelling soap around and around in his hands.

"Mind?" she sighed, raking her eyes up and down his masculine form.

Her hand went to his rigid cock.

He was... _ohhsooo painfully stiff,_ making her wet instantly.

Wrapping her hand around him, they both groaned in relief, knowing what was coming next - _ literally_.

"God I've missed you." he confessed, smoothing soapy hands all over her body.

He marveled in the way she'd transformed back into the sex kitten he'd been so hopelessly smitten with. Lust and need roaring through his body, as it reacted so strongly to the sight and feel of her once again.

Trailing soapy palms down her arms, he gently urged her hands off his cock, only to soap them up, placing them back on his throbbing length.

She worked both hands up and down the massiveness that was all him -_ but all hers._

"Gotta leave tomorrow." he shook his head trying to chase the emotions away.

"I don't know how long..."

"Shhhhh." Bella smiled, placing her fingers over his lips.

Closing his eyes in submission to her_ shut it_ request, he tried relaxing.

But, after a moment, he exhaled sharply switching places with her under the hot stream of water.

Taking a couple deep breaths to calm himself, he counted eight weeks.

Only eight weeks since everything she'd been through, since everything she had to survive.

There was no way she was even remotely ready for what he needed to unleash on her.

_**No way.**_

He grabbed the soap roughly from over her head, unaware of the scowl marring his beautiful face.

"Let me." she ordered stilling his hands with hers. She hated the stress taking root on his face, and just wanted to enjoy the last hours

they had together.

Taking the soap from him, she rolled it around and around in her hands, eyeing her lover's virile body, up and down.

_Hot blooded warrior, indeed_...she grinned, biting her lower lip, tugging it into "no grin" submission.

She smoothed her soapy hands all over him, as if to chase away all the sexual images running wild through her mind.

She was entranced with the feel of all his male hardness under her small hands. The way he weakened, yet strained at the sight of her nakedness, his scent, swirling around in the heat of the shower - it all made for such an intoxicating cocktail, she trembled in response to her body's roaring needs and demands.

She stepped away from him as he ducked under the hot sprays, with a loud huff. He rinsed quickly, harsh swipes slapping across his body, pushing the lemon grass scented rivers of soapy foam, cascading down his body.

Finally, he stepped out from under the spray, smoothing his long wet hair back from his face, eyeing her with reserved, restraint. The things he wanted to do to her, pounded away in his brain - making his cock ache even more. He didn't want her pushing herself into physical activity she wasn't ready for, just because he was leaving for several weeks.

"Let me do your hair." Lifting up on tiptoes, she stepped up against his huge body, combing her fingers deep into his ebony strands with herbal shampoo. Her bare breasts nudging his chest, erect, redden nipples scored his sensitive flesh, tickling him, arousing him even more as she massaged his scalp thoroughly.

"Mmmmmmm.." Closing his eyes against the soapy rinse, he prayed for strength.

But the feel her arms circle around his neck, was his kryptonite - and he leaned out of the spray's direct hit, down towards her.

"I need you, Jacob." She whispered in his ear, using the sexiest voice he ever heard. Her hand fell between them to cup his tightening balls.

"Please..." She breathed the warmth of her request against his neck, her moist lips nipping along his jaw line, heating him deep into his groin, where she ignited his blood, and got it_ boiling._

"You..you, feel good? You have the doctors okay?" He swallowed thickly, fighting for restraint, knowing he had to look out for her best interest when she was overcome like this.

She nodded quickly.

_Too quickly_ he thought leaning back for a cold blast of water.

"Jacob!" She squealed at the blast of icy cold and punched the water faucet off.

They stood staring at each other, breathing heavily, as ice-cold drips, echoed in the shower. Jake shivered viciously from the icy rivulets running down his heated body.

" Jake?" she questioned stepping against him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her cheek resting between his pecs.

" I need you. hot and hard inside me." she confessed trembling, from need and the blast of cold water.

"Really?" He gasped, shaking the water from his face, and smoothing his hair back.

"Like now? Like you want me, right..."

"Now." she growled, pulling his lips to hers.

A minute ago they were caring, respectful Mommy and Daddy, having danced around their most primal needs for weeks.

Now, they were nothing but their own volatile, chemical reaction.

The fiery, explosive compound, they very uniquely created, together.

**And his fuse was lit.**

She wasn't giving him chaste, warm, tender or loving.

She was demanding his hard core sexuality.

All of it.

Welcoming it, teasing it from him, ripping away all restraints he'd so carefully put in place.

_"GaaaawwwdBellababeee"_ he gasped pulling away from her fiery kiss. "I forgot how fucking good..." he panted trying to catch up to her.

"I can tell you forgot..." she laughed pushing his hand into place between her thighs, crashing her mouth back against his.

She was utterly starving for Jacob to ravish her. To treat her like his own little play thing.

He sunk to his knees in front of her on the shower floor, kissing down the center of her body, " Jesus...when did you.." pulling back, he looked at her long and hard, up and down.

"You know I fucking love it like this right?"

She nodded, feeling the pink heat flood her face.

"Awww, you're blushing." he smiled nuzzling into her soft slit, his long talented tongue, easing her sex back into play, erasing her mind, driving her need into a...

"_Ohmygod.. Jake_.." her palms flattened against the shower wall, as he pulled her left leg up over his shoulder. She was struggling to keep a grip on reality, struggling to keep her body balanced on one foot as she shook with overwhelming desire for him.

"_Ohhh, Jake, god ..stop...please..._" she thrashed around a bit trying to get loose.

" _Jacob! Please! STOP_." she cried, pulling her legs together.

" What, baby, what? I'm so sorry. I hurt you?" He apologized, stepping away from her.

" Nooo, its nothing like that." she reassured winding her arms back around his neck.

A few moments of silence dripped by before she could admit to him.

" I - I'm..._shit._" she slumped down off her toes, her hands following slowly down his chest.

Taking her chin, he adjusted her face so he could see her eyes.

"Tell me." he pleaded, a caring softness radiating in his eyes.

"I'm so -_you know_- for you - I'm feel like I'm gonna cry." she confessed feeling the tears well up.

"Huh? You're...horny? For me?" He grinned hard, tensing his jaw to hold back the laugh.

She shook her head in ready admission of what she couldn't say.

"Please.._I need you,_ like really...hard and fast...make me scream. Please, Jake?"

Barking out a loud joyful laugh, he scooped her into his arms, slipping and sliding his way through the bathroom.

He tossed her gently on top of their massive king size bed, laying her out dripping wet and naked on his side of the bed.

Standing over her, watching every move she made, he couldn't wipe the erotic grin from his face as he stroked his throbbing cock -_ hard._

"Its been **_months_** Jacob..fucking months..since we fucked each other properly." she teased, running her little finger through her sweet wetness..scissoring her legs eagerly. "I need you to make me come. Right now..no mercy."

"Me? You need me? and some of_ thissss?_" he waved all 10 inches of throbbing hardness at her

"Yes." she grinned, " I need this.." she begged reaching for his straining, dripping cock.

"And what if I make you beg more, just a little longer?" His voice was low and gravely as he crawled up her body causing her hips to buck up towards his.

"Damn, I love seeing you like this." He continued the teasing, as an erotic growl in her ear.

" You sure you want all this thickness to be thrusting into you, honey? Allllll the way into you?"" Sweeping his thick, plump head through her moist lips, she shivered beneath him.

"If you make me beg, then I'll, I'll have to get someone_ else_ to play all those naughty games you tease me about. Cuz I'm ready, baby..I wanna be bad.._very, very bad_ **with you."**

**BINGO!**

_ She found his magic motivator, his weak spot_ - and with a masculine roar, he pinned her to their bed, claiming her properly.

Thoroughly. Leaving no doubt , what they meant to one another.

She eagerly accepted every ounce of his punishing need. Absorbed the pounding of his massive body. His long, thick cock filling her beyond reason, hitting her g-spot

every.

damn.

time...she orgasmed constantly, to his pure delight, totally unable to shut it off.

Unable to stop him from making her scream with pleasure, until she passed out.

"Bella, baby..." his velvety rich voice lulled and aroused her at the same time.

_**"Mmmmmm**__ " _he was kissing her all over, _again._

Her fingers tangled into his silky hair, holding him right where he was with that tongue of his. "_yes..oh god, yesss jake...that feels so goood_"

He chuckled kissing his way back up her body.

"Hey gorgeous, did you sleep well?" he smiled lifting himself off her and off the bed.

"I have someone who needs to see you..." He walked naked from their room, setting off another great rush of desire within her exhausted body.

She sat up, trying tame her wild hair into a ponytail, realizing she must have passed out from all their sexual exertions.

"**OhGod"**

"_**the baby!**_"

**"Jacob!"** she panicked in her disorientation.

"Shhhhhh, relax..he's right here." Jake reappeared at the door, bringing the baby to her.

"Oh my gosh,what time is it?" she worried about the loss of consciousness, her lack of awareness for the baby.

" Oh no...I'm sorry Jai, Momma's so sorry." she put him to her breast, and seeing how hungry he was, just unleashed more waves of guilt.

"I can't believe I slept that long! _I'm such a bad mom..." _ she choked back a sob, trying to stay focused on her son.

_"Shhhhhh Shhhhh_, its alright, Bells." Jake gathered them both into his protective embrace. rocking them, kissing her hair, trying to calm her.

Its only 2 am, you haven't done anything wrong, you need to relax, shhh relax.

She melted into his care and comfort, Jai was still hungry after one full breast, and she was thrilled to put him to the second side. Jake laughed proudly at his boy's appetite, and enjoyed watching him knock himself out with the effort of it all.

Within 15 minutes, Bella was a relaxed puddle of goo and baby Jai was back asleep for the night.

"Let me." Jake took the hand-off smoothly - returning Jai to his bed.

Bella used the bathroom, freshening up a bit. A quick toothbrush, and warm washcloth all over, as well as a steamy rinse between her legs.

When Jake still hadn't returned, several minutes later, she shrugged into her black silk robe, and padded out of the bedroom to look for him.

Finding the baby's room dark, she startled at the sound of dishes banging around and went for the kitchen.

" Awww baby...you weren't supposed to come down...I was making us a little

picnic in bed."

"_Mmmmm how sweet._" she teased, popping a strawberry in her mouth before wrapping her arms around his waist.

She let him work in silence, as she was content to snuggle against his warm muscular back, leaving kisses everywhere she could reach, listening to his sleepy ramblings, letting his movements rock her back into contentment.

Pretty soon her hand, gravitated farther down, finding his exposed male flesh.

"_ Mmmmm_" he laughed stilling her hand, as he shoved a turkey sandwich in his mouth, turning to face her.

"Here..you need to eat something" he insisted, offering her a bite of his gourmet turkey sandwich.

"MMmmm delicious." she confiscated the remaining bites devouring it quickly.

Jake fed them both more meat, more fruit, and poured a large glass of V8 fruit juice to share.

"When I'm gone, Bells, you have got to eat! Do you hear me?" JJ's depending on you -

you know that, right?

" I know..I know.." she wiped her mouth, taking the drink from Jake's hands.

When they finished, he set the empty glass in the sink, grabbing at Bella's robe when she turned away.

"Hey you.._c'mere.._"

He tugged her against his body by the silk belt on her robe.

" I love you" he promised cradling her tight .

"Love you, more.." she teased.

Wrapping the silk sash behind her, he pulled her into a deep sleepy kiss.

A kiss that, built, and built, and built.

Instead of breaking, and giving into the late hour and full stomachs, they clung to each other, grabbing and pulling.

Desire and need for each other roaring between them.

**_"_**_Fuck Bells._**_._**.you good to go again?" he panted hopefully, as they're foreheads rested against the other taking a quick breather.

" I need you, _damn_, I've been needing you, baby."

She nodded rapidly, assuring him she was feeling fine.

He grabbed her roughly, swinging her up onto the center island.

" Easy access." He grinned, eyeing the new proximity of her body to his, enjoying the more level height.

The kissing resumed, at a much more comfortable position for Jacob. His hands roamed all of her body, now easily accessible.

Peeling her robe off in a quick motion, he spread it behind her over the counter-top.

"Here ?'' she glanced between Jake and the covered counter top.

He growled his approval and intent loudly. Caging her body, he forced her down on the counter kissing her into submission.

When he pulled back from her, she gasped at the feral look in his eyes.

An unapologetic grin greeting her, he pulled her hips to his at the edge of the counter, lifting her legs up to wrap around his waist.

Holding her hips in place hard, he grunted, pushing his enormous erection into her, sinking deeper and deeper into her tightness.

They both shuddered with relief, just before he thrust, sending her backwards across the slippery counter, nailing her gspot.

"oooohhhhh jaaaakee.." she wailed, screaming with pleasure when he sent her sailing over the edge, then totally unaware

of his frantic pull back into his hips.

He thrust, and pulled out , thrust and pulled, winding them tighter than ever before.

He pushed them higher and harder than before.

"Hold on baby"..he growled loud as his pounding increased. All she could do was grab on to his wrists where he held her, and close her eyes.

"_Yes yesyes_.." she was drowning in orgasmic bliss, multiple orgasms building like a perfect storm in her body.

"Bella..look at me..". he ordered breathlessly.

She found his eyes through a loggy haze of pleasure...another orgasm coming for her quickly...her muscles coiling, coiling,coiling...the pressure building, her clit tingling... the sensations unbearable...

She cried out, arching up off the counter, falling over the edge into a deep full body spasm, making her thrash wildly under him, sliding over the granite, unable to catch her breath.

The more she came, the harder he pushed her to do it again, and again.

He'd never felt such fierce satisfaction, watching his woman take so much pleasure in his body, in what he had to give at the most basic level.

"Jacob, come for me baby..fill me up. Give it to me. Harder, faster.." her nails dug into his ass, sending pain just the right way to increase his pleasure...his cock, swelled in warning..His eyes popped wide at her dirty talk, his body tingling uncontrollably, threatening to unleash his controlled orgasm -

She slid her arm between them feeling his heated skin slick with sweat, his muscles tensing with anticipation as he fought back the

rippling waves of heat licking up his dick.

Reaching farther, she cupped his over sensitive balls, squeezing so slightly, whispering, dirty, filthy requests in his ear.

Grunting his approval, he crushed her tight against his body, holding her by the neck. The animal in him taking over.

He pumped into her madly as the fire shot up his cock to the point of no return. He roared at the ceiling, finally allowing himself the ecstasy of releasing into her, filling her. His powerful body stilled with tremendous effort, so she could feel him still shooting off inside her.

"_So good, baby, so good"_ he murmured over and over his hands roaming her settling body. As they both started recovering, and opened their eyes, they could only stare at each other in blissed out awe and exhausted satisfaction.

"Thank you..." she smiled kissing him long and passionately. " I needed that, needed you so bad, baby."

"Anytime..anyplace. I love being of service to you.." he growled, adjusting his body back over Bella's as they continued kissing.

He started moving inside her, again.

Firs,t just a teasing little wiggle, then a generous stir, and a swivel of his hips..._He was still fucking hard as a rock._

" _No nono Jake..nomore nomore,"_ her head thrashed wildly side to side...her whole body trembling, overheated and waay too sensitive.

"_Oh god, oh god oh god, noooo jaaaaaaakkkkee..."_

He grinned with erotic satisfaction, pumping her tiny body onto his cock. The pregnancy made them fit together better, it made her much more sensitive, horny and orgasmic.

_**All that and a son, too - he chuckled to himself.**_

Now his dick fit right up against the center of her G spot..._Her Glee Spot, as he now calls it_...cuz she sounds like she's singing sometimes, when she comes so hard.

Again, she arched wildly, her fingernails biting into his wrist, her head back, mouth opened in a silent scream of gratitude as her body seized with pleasure.

They finally collapsed against each other exhausted yet satisfied beyond words.

Tears of joy, love, frustration, and sadness flowed freely from both of them.

Just before dawn, Jake carried her back to their bed and made love to her, gently - until they were comatose from so much exertion.

**Morning came much too quickly for all of them.**

With his bags packed and waiting at the front door, Jake read the text - Paul was on his way to pick him up.

He stole back into Jai's room, for a quick baby fix.

There was such a sense of peace, love, and security in his son's nursery, Jake could spend hours in there with Jai. The room glowed a soft baby blue in the mornings - when the sun hit the heavy blue curtains. A small machine created the sounds of ocean waves and rainfall, to lull and comfort Jai, when he was wakeful. A large, over sized rocking chair, sat near the window, holding soft blankets for cuddling.

But most often, Jake just stood, arms braced wide over the crib, watching, looking down on the baby. He loved watching his son, seeing how much changed and grew, daily. He loved seeing the excited recognition in his face whenever Jai saw him. He loved just looking at him - seeing the miracle of life.

Their miracle of life.

He sighed, aching to hold and kiss his soft babiness, just one more time before he had to go.

_"Ehhhh ehhh ehhh"_ the baby stretched his tiny body, long and hard. Tiny fists shaking above his downy head from the exertion . Jake laughed, registering the amount of strength and effort that little move alone takes him to accomplish.

Then a long, lazy yawn slipped out softly... is face crumpling into a squishy expression, then a grunt, and a couple loud toots into the diaper.

All that activity had Jake laughing and Jai blinking away his sleepy face, his eyes opening wide in wonder of his surroundings.

As soon as Jai fixed on Jake, a huge smile bloomed over his tiny face. His legs kicking in excitement, his arms waving excitedly.

"Yes!" The way his heart soared when Jai recognized him, was indescribable. The bond they had...it was Daddy Jake's new addiction.

"Hey little man good morning!" Jake smiled back at him with the same gleaming excitement, wrapping his huge hands around his tiny son, lifting him up so they could see each other better and be closer.

They stared at each other steadily, unable to wipe the grins off their faces.

"You need a new diaper, buddy, we gotta hurry, Unca Paul's gonna be here soon." Jake managed the dirty diaper in record time with expert execution.

With a fresh diaper and a raging appetite, he carried Jai into Bella.

Waking her with more kisses.

"Hey" she laughed being greeted by her hungry guys, again. She welcomed Jai into her arms and to her breast quickly.

"Its time to leave?" Bella asked sadly, as the baby settled to her breast.

Jake nodded. Stroking his hand over and over the baby's downy head, unable to stop touching him, or tear his eyes away.

"Watching you nurse him is one of my favorite things in life." He confessed, quietly.

"I'm gonna miss you,terribly." She pouted laying her palm to his cheek.

"We'll have to skype and shit" he offered lamely.

"Been there - done that - prefer the real thing." she said running her hand over his muscular arm.

Their eyes locked at the sensations her touch alone sparked between them.

"God, Jake.._.last night_." she smiled returning her hand to his cheek, running her thumb over his full, pouty lips.

"I know..." he groaned , pulling her palm to his mouth, leaving a quick kiss.

"I can't imagine being apart, or cut off now. Not again. Not already." she complained squirming in her seat. "What is it about our life that seems determined to keep us apart?"

" I'm sorry, babe, what can I say? I'm doing the best I can, to be where you guys are. Lets just plan our reunion..okay? There's still lots and lots of un-discovered territory between us." he winked.

In the distance, Paul's Avalanche was blaring its horn.

"Go!" Bella shoved at him. "You know how Paul is, and you know how I am!

In one more minute you'll have no clothes on and no ass left either." They laughed, planting quick kisses on each other.

Jake reached down slipping his finger against Bella's breast, breaking the suction his sleepy head had on her.

He took Jai from her carefully, not wanting to wake him, lying him down in the center of the bed.

"Come here." Scrambling to her knees on his side of the bed, he pulled her up into his arms, kissing her passionately, deeply, letting the heat flow between them.

" Love you, I'll miss you.." they said in unison.

"JACOB!" his name shot through the house like a rifle going off.

_Paul's mouth had often been compared to a rifle, and other deadly, obnoxious things._

" COMING!" he shouted back - breathless, as Bella pulled him back to her lips.

"Yeah, I'll bet you ARE!" Paul shouted again, grabbing some of Jake's gear from the front hall.

"I gotta go." he laughed against her mouth.

"Noooooo." she insisted, crawling up his body, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Gotta go baby." he tried pulling her steel thighs apart.

They laughed against each others lips, with Bella just wrapping herself around him tighter.

Finally, he hauled her ass up into his hands stalking towards the front door with her wrapped around his body like a vice grip, still laughing and joking like a couple of kids.

"Go! in the powder room Jake...2 minutes, I promise.. GO!" she laughed trying to steer him like a horse, into the powder room near the front door.

"Really Paul? really?" Shaking his damn head, Jake laughed helplessly at his friend's insistence and interference, and at his girls current state of total depravity.

"I need... what? two minutes?" he quizzed Bella playfully as she nodded quickly, with wide twinkling, eyes.

" You two make me sick." Paul growled scooping up the rest of Jake's gear.

"You have five minutes to fuck your woman, again, then we're leaving! If you make us miss our flight, Jacob...I swear...I will beat you..."

The door to the powder room shut in Paul's face, kicking off another round of hysterical laughter as they ripped into each others clothes.

" I hope you idiots get pregnant again!" Paul shouted at the decorative oak door.

More laughter echoed in the tiny room, fueling his doubts they'd really try to do IT, right here, right now.

Suddenly, a loud, erotic groan echoed throughout the hallway, followed by soft, sensual moans of complete relief, pouring into the airwaves unapologetically.

"Fuckers.." Paul stomped out of the house fast, looking at his watch.

"TwoMinutesBlack!" he shouted in warning, slamming the front door.

After throwing the rest of Jake's shit into the back of the truck, Paul swung up into the cab, slamming his door shut.

"Where's Jake?" Em asked cluelessly after a couple stiff, silent moments.

Paul looked at his watch, then up at the front door.

He haaassssss...**.10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 -**

The front door flew open.

Bella was wrapped in a _DO NOT USE_ decorator towel from the powder room.

Their lips still locked tight.

Jake was tugging the towel tighter against her chest.

Paul opened his car door.

**"Three"** he shouted and Jake broke away from Bella.

**"Two**" he screamed in warning, waving two fingers high and wide.

Jake turned and jumped down the 6 steps from his front porch.

"**One!**..._youluckysonofabeotch..._" Paul slammed his door shut and Embry broke down laughing hysterically, watching Jake stumble towards the truck, trying to stuff is still hard cock into his pants.

Paul couldn't help smiling, and revved the engine in warning.

"Jeeezus! Have a little patience!" Jake barked flopping into the back seat, tugging his zipper shut.

Paul gunned it out of the driveway, pea gravel flying everywhere - Jake's door flapping wide open, Bella screaming goodbye from their front porch.

"You think she'll drop the towel?" Embry laughed turning to wave back at her, wearing a shitty grin.

Jake popped up in the back seat, pulling his damn door shut.

"She better not!" he barked, turning back towards his house..

"and if she does ...you two shit heads... DON'T LOOK!" he roared, slapping the backs of both heads, as his beautiful crazy girl dropped her towel on the front porch, blowing kisses to him.

"Jeeezus.." he groaned flopping back in the seat trying to catch his breath.

"I fucking love that woman."

**A/N Thank you to everyone that's been following this story! **

Louise, Pat, Shell, Victoria, LunaMooners, Twilightlover, Maria, Astrid,DottyAnne, Crispy,JHarv...where are you! MsMills, Alixandria, creekfreak, sweetness,AMY,Jules,Taylor 70, Pack Princess,Jdonavon,echo, april, myeirlsmom, peggy and the several hundred lurkers...the 2564 non commentors just last month. **Thanks for the Fav's, saves, follows and rec's.**

** July Stats:** For the month of 2013-07, there have been a total of** 9,027 Views** and **2,564 Visitors** to all of your stories.

I'm working on putting this story up on a google blog or other public site, where I can post all the photos and music that go with the story. The pictures and other things I have to post with this are just amazing and make it a whole different experience. I'll post the link info here when it goes live.

**On a sad note..**

I had to close Our Beautiful - Amazing, Wolf Girl Website,** Jacob Black n Pack** this month - after 4 long years of service to this fandom. It was a very difficult thing to do. Both running the site and of course closing it. The past 4 Twi years have been very educational and a basically fun experience. The site , the awards, the vision of a Wolf Girl home - it was all a labor of absolute love! My Love for our Wolf Pack, love for the friends that came along when I thought I might be the ONLY WOLFGIRL in the fandom... love for what others were making and experiencing, due to the site. I found out - all too late of course, what the site meant to many people, what it had done to HELP others, what it provided to many people - all things I took for granted after 4 years.

Anyway - I fell in love with the character Jacob Black in the TwiSaga - and was heartbroken for him, and mad as hell at his author.

I had never heard of Fanfiction or ever, EVER socialized on the internet in any way! So, this whole experience has been a crazy time for me -

Recently - several people have written to tell me, this Jacob - our Take Me Jake - is one of, if not their primary favorite Jake in the fandom!

That's - WOW! If this is all I end up leaving this fandom - that's good enough for me! But my intentions and hopes were much bigger.

The ONLY thing I want anyone to know about me or remember about me in this fandom - is that I **LOVED** it ALL _**very very much**_. Loved the people, the talents, the camaraderie, the creative outlet! The absurdity of it all!

I came with love in my heart - and love to share, with no other agenda other than to make Jacob happy.

To find Jacob's Happily Ever After.


	23. Chapter 23

**Please, be patient, I know this looks like the first chapter, but its not. I promise.**

**CHAPTER 23 - ENDINGS ARE NOTHING BUT NEW BEGINNINGS **

**" Flight 226 from Seattle, Washington, now arriving at gate 3A - Flight 226 - Seattle - now arriving."**

The announcement echoed through the airport, bouncing off the nerves of the Black sisters as they rushed to meet their men arriving on that flight.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Rachel growled over her shoulder at her sisters Rebecca, and Bella as they dragged 7 kids with them thru Honolulu 's tropical airport.

"Not so damn fast!" Bella huffed, hauling baby Jai over to her other hip, falling farther behind.

"Pay the jar, Auntie Bells." Sarah reminded carefully. _Aunt Bella could get real snappy these days._

Yep! They looked exactly like islanders, alright, _exceptionally beautiful ones at that._

They fit right in with the locals - gorgeous tan skin, darkened even farther by the tropical sun, long dark hair, with gleaming sun kissed highlights, lean healthy bodies from lots of outdoor activity and eating healthy, organic, raw foods .

But the small tribe of children they dragged with them,_ still_, acted just like wild Indians.

_And justifiably so._

They were the offspring of full-blooded Quileute warriors and their Chief.

The spitting images of their fathers and all the relatives back on the rez in LaPush, Washington.

"We can't leave your car in a handicapped spot Rach! It'll get towed." Bella complained loudly, shuffling after her sisters.

" If THIS isn't freaking handicapped..." Rachel yelled, holding up the arms of the two, dark-haired kids she dragged with her " what the fuck IS?"

" Mommy!" Sarah stopped cold in the middle of concourse A, stomping her foot.

"If you all don't stop cussing around these little kids, _goddammit_! I'm gonna throw a fucking hissy fit of epic proportions!" she ranted, red faced coming way too close to hyperventilating.

"Your daughter's PMS-ing already, Bec!" Rachel laughed loudly, with nothing but a glance back.

"Pay da jar sissy." a gravely voice picked up his sisters slack.

The group continued, thundering down Concourse A, laughing loudly and cursing up a storm now, just to release the tension.

"They're really coming home? Right now?" Jayden asked wide-eyed with excitement.

He'd finally caught up with the 3 women, after being dragged down hauling the huge diaper bag they required, every where they went.

"Yes!" Rachel huffed, hauling 2 toddlers up into the black, leather sling chairs as they reached the arrival gate.

"They're really coming home right now!" she smiled, settling the toddlers next to her.

"Your mom owes the jar." Becca bit out harshly, as if Jayden were gonna pay the fine.

"Bella does too!" Sarah tattled.

"What about YOU!" Becca yelled glaring at her daughter for the vulgar speech in concourse A.

They all laughed when Jayden ran over to a blind man shining shoes, and poured the cuss jar proceeds into his can.

Sara proceeded with her epic hissy fit.

With tiny necks craning for a view out the huge windows of the airport concourse, the children's insistent chants rose against the airport noise and their mom's nerves.

"I wanna see the planes! We wanna see the planes! Da,planes, da planes!" they squealed.

The girls let the kids loose, lining them along the floor length windows, noses pressed to the glass watching the planes come and go.

They leaned into each other, exhausted.

"Jeeze, Rach, 7 kids, 2 husbands and Jacob." They smiled at each other shaking their heads.

"Who knew we'd be standing here -like this - _with her! And him!_ Just one year later." Becca gushed, hugging Bella and Baby J tight.

The tots cheered. _**"Yay! Uncle Jake!**_

"An Bewwa!" Billy added, clapping enthusiastically by himself.

"Obviously it was _just enough_ time to get him straightened out!" Rachel smiled, pulling Bella into another, Black Family hug. "We're so glad you found each other!"

Becca squeezed her sister's hands as they watched anxiously for their men's plane to appear.

**~o0o~**

"Nine and a half fucking weeks." He cussed, glaring out the plane window.

The cold glass of Jack Daniels he was nursing rested on his knee, his hand turning it around and around restlessly, as the ice cubes clinked away.

Jake glared unseeing across the endless sea of white puffy clouds.

He completely missed over two months of his son's infancy, and worried endlessly that Baby J wouldn't remember him or know who he was anymore.

Thanks to the incredibly selfish, immaturity of the "Clearwater Kids."

_Gawwd, he was so sick of hearing them referred to as that by all the elders._

As humiliating and frustrating it was for Jacob to have all his personal affairs talked about and scrutinized - Paul and Embry worked hard, and remained 100 percent loyal to the proper process and outcome. They'd functioned effectively as a new Tribunal whose first task was to deliver justice to a loved family member and friend, and to bring proper correction, and punishment, to a loved family member and friend.

The gathering spotlighted so many other neglected areas and so many pressing needs for the tribe, they went ahead and created a Chief's high council and dedicated all their time to addressing everything they could reasonably take care of while they were all home. It was the perfectly productive way to fill the time, waiting on the things called for in Seth's case.

Jake would be forever grateful to Paul and Em for their help and patience in all they'd been able to accomplish, including setting guidelines for appointing interim/ acting Chiefs, for appointing new council members to fill the seats of three recently deceased members, including Jake's dad.

And for helping him update several tribal laws, including, revising the law requiring Tribal Chiefs and all tribal leaders to marry only full blooded Quileute members. With their tribe nearing extinction, it made no sense to limit the blood lines so severely anymore, and Jake learned first hand in school that marriage so close in bloodlines, caused many health defects and health issues. He was so ready to lead that type of purification for his people, especially after suffering first hand at the failed marriage the entire tribe had demanded and conspired for since he was born. He was also granted the equivalent of an annulment, in Native American laws. He followed that bitter process up with a very long, private sweat lodge session. He needed to purify his body and his soul, of Leah and any other women, before he took his Bella, as his one true mate.

Paul kept everyone focused on how Seth's personal system failed him. Not Jake or his family. "Excuses are like assholes," Paul preached, " everybody's got one! The real problem is Seth failed to use the good judgement and sense his parents, family and spirit guide, instilled in him. Seth's moral and ethical failings were his own." Elders repeatedly tried to point to Jake's abandonment of his family, Leah, Seth and eventually the tribe. It was exhausting for him to battle all the hurts of the past, but Jacob prevailed and was heard by the elders - and finally understood.

Jake never did need the transcripts from the hocats trial to know in his heart, Seth never meant him or his family real harm. But, it sure was entertaining reading, to see how cluelessly Seth fell in with the surfer weed peddler, and became an unknowing accomplice in such larger evils. It was a great example of how the ancestors teachings of ripple effects were so very true in everyday life.

In the end - everyone including Seth agreed - he'd be responsible for financial restitution for the damages he caused, but most importantly, was the repayment for what he'd destroyed between him and Jake. What took them years to build was agreed would take years to rebuild. So, Seth was remanded to the rez, to continue doing Jake's work, acting as his assistant in all matters concerning the tribe. When Seth was out in the white man's world - he lost himself. So, restriction to his native world was to help him build his spirit and identity back up. It would be a long time before Seth or Leah saw the world outside of LaPush.

_"shit...oww._" Jake turned his attention back into the cabin of the smallest damn aircraft ever, killing the last of the ice cold Jack in his glass, as he tried stretching his legs to the left.

"_shiiit.."_ His long legs ached all the way up to his balls and his ass was numb. Rubbing at the pins and needles feeling in his thighs, he wished there was_ something,_ someone could do to keep that feeling away from his balls.

"Don't look at me." Embry defended, " I know exactly what you're goin through! "

All three men groaned, trying to readjust their positions in sync with each other.

_Hips to the left, legs to the riiiight...fuckkk._

"My damn legs hurt all the way into my balls." Paul groaned, eyeing the blond flight stewardess in training as she passed.

"I'll betcha twenty bucks I can get** her** to rub my sore ass before we land." Embry challenged.

"Deal" they all barked low, laughing as three fists pounded together in agreement.

"Damnit, if big people are required to have two seats, tall mother fuckers should get more leg room." Jake mumbled defiantly. "Even if it means removing the fuckin seat in front of them." he protested out loud, kicking the seat in front of him.

"Hey! What tha..." a shrill voice sounded from the seat Jake kicked and a blond head popped up over the seat, giving Jake an evil eye.

Her nasty, expression melted right off her face as soon as she locked eyes with him.

_Yep! Jacob Black was one tall, dark, handsome, mother fucker._ Stunning really.

_Quite a catch, too - Chief of the Quileute Tribe, ya know_.

"Sorry" He mumbled, nervously turning his attention to his IPhone, as the girl continued staring at him, all dreamy eyed.

"Hey, hey, hey...he ain't the only beauty queen." Paul complained, offering his hand to the girl locked on Jake.

To his surprise, someone from the left intercepted his hand, pulling it into a hearty shake, despite the tiny size and softness of the delicate hand.

Paul followed the hand, up the arm to find a pretty face, framed with silky blond waves, tumbling around her shoulders, introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Jessica..and this is Lauren." she nudged the blond statue still staring at Jake... "and, Angie's by the window."

Everyone exchanged _hellos_, with Paul and Embry continuing on easily, chatting up the trio of very young, hotties.

_Yep!, yessiree - Jake, Paul and Embry were definitely chick magnets._

Only problem was - they'd "forsaken all others." _ Technically._

Lord knows, they could **never** reciprocate all the attention, lustful looks and obvious eye fucks women gave them - _they'd never get anything else done._

Jacob, was blissfully ignorant to it all and quite happy that way. He never paid anyone, any attention, except Bella.

Paul and Em had always been with Rachel and Becca. And at this point in their life, they wouldn't have it any other way.

_Buuuut, they weren't dead. _

Not yet, anyway.

Annnnd, they sure weren't against having a_ little,_ harmless, fun, flirting a little, every now and again,_ and again, and again._

Paul ordered rounds of drinks, for everyone. Jake tried begging off - to no use.

Forty minutes later, the group was 4 drinks under, chatting up a storm with round number five on the way.

Lauren and Jessica returned from the bathroom, whisper shouting, "Eeeeeeeee! Look what we got!" tumbling back into their seats, flushed with excitement and too much alcohol - having hijacked a fresh bottle of Pineapple Rum.

"Whoa! way to go.." Embry chuckled snatching the bottle from Jessica's hand.

The guys laughed, eyeing the girls with amusement and major enthusiasm for the mid air hijacking, success.

"You guys are officially badasses!" Paul declared pouring out the proceeds into empty glasses.

"Yeah,they need proper terrorist names..." Embry teased, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"You! You'll be **RubusBluballas!** " Em grinned at Angie.

"Whaaat? What kinda name is that?" she protested scrunching up her nose at Embry. When he whispered the true meaning of it to her, she was happy to live up to the name, and relieve Embry of his midair discomfort.

When Embry climbed OVER the seats to squeeze in with Angie, Lauren got pushed out, left standing in the aisle amidst all the commotion and overflow in their seating section.

"Please, keep it down." two stewardesses warned. "take your seat, dear.." they ordered shuffling by Lauren.

She looked like she was ready to cry, watching whatever was happening in the seats in front of them, and embarrassed by the statue act she was pulling in the aisle.

Paul finally stood up to let Lauren sit in Em's seat while he was busy in hers.

"C'mon, you can sit here" he motioned with a huff, backing into Jessica's seat, while Lauren wiggled by him into Embry's seat.

- and when he did, Jessica grabbed his arm, pulling him down into her seat - parking her ass in Paul's very ample lap. " He named me **RubURBluballas**,bar wench of the friendly,_ very friendly skies_." she giggled loudly for all of them to hear.

When there was no protesting from Paul, and the giggling quieted, Jake was left stunned and wide eyed, all alone with the staring chick.

Soooo, he just buried his nose back into his Iphone apps.

"So..." Lauren drawled, finally breaking out of the Jacob induced trance.

"Here!" Jessica interrupted, handing the pineapple rum over the seat to them. "Your turn!" She plopped back down into the seats cozied up with Paul.

"Drink?" Lauren offered grabbing Jake's glass full of ice.

Jake chuckled in disbelief at the situation, nodding in agreement to more drink.

_**The not so distant past flashed through his mind, watching her pour his drink, into a full glass of ice.**_

_He chugged the last drop of alcohol his ice-cold glass had to offer, as images of Leah and his business partner, Sam Uley started the unwelcome parade through his memory. All the nakedness wasn't even half of it!_

_He slammed the clinking, glass down on the plastic tray, wishing desperately he could get another. Alcohol should __**never**__ run out before the ice he thought angrily, glaring into the empty glass. And __**never, ever,**__ during a naked Leah and Sam parade._

He was flooded with relief, and so happy, realizing shit like that didn't affect him anymore. He really, truly didn't give a rats ass about them anymore!

He was momentarily sad for all the suffering he'd allowed himself to do, for the amount of anger and grief he let control his life for so long... But, dammit all to hell...he was free, now!

"Cheers!" Jake laughed loudly, grinning uncontrollably at the thought of seeing Bella tonight. _Glancing down at his watch...only 3 more hours, he sighed._

"Cheers!" Lauren raised her glass, clinking with Jake. "Here's to getting _everything_ you want tonight.." she winked pouring all the rum down her throat.

Jessica screamed, and jumped out of Paul's lap. Startling everyone around them.

"Here's to wet women." Paul laughed tormenting Jessica who just spilled her drink all over her pants.

"and to warm weather."...Embry added, just glad to be going home to Hawaii.

"No,no, no...its, warm women, and wet weather.." Angie corrected, with very slurred speech and a wildly waving arm.

They killed their drinks and were waiting on more ice and **"MORE NUTS, DAMNIT!" **Jessica yelled then burst into laughter.

Jake was still nervously playing with his IPhone when he stumbled onto the "Fuck My Life" app and the "Best of the Worst Autocorrects".

All that shit was good for more than an hour of rowdy laughter, boisterous joking and generally disruptive - raucous behavior.

Eventually, things settled down, and the guys starting getting into their heads about going home. When the lights in the cabin went out for the evening - Paul and Embry insisted on switching seats back - content with all the big nothing that happened, against the girls persistent protests.

They were anxious to see the kids, to put their hands on their women, and start knocking off those mile long honey - do lists, surely waiting for them after 9 and a half weeks.

All three men sat in silent reflection, in the dimly lit aircraft. Their expectant grins lit up their faces, and the whole damn section.

_**"Welcome to Hawaii"**_a voice finally, crooned thru the cabin, first in English then in Hawaiian.

_**"The weather in Honolulu tonight is..."**_

_**"Hot!**_" a small voice shouted from the seat in front of Jake. "_**annnd Wet"**_ the passenger one over jumped up like a jack in the box being sprung. "_**And horny...thanks to them**_." a softer voice whispered conspiratorially to the others, causing everyone to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Jake kicked the backs of their seats affectionately, Paul poured nuts over their heads and Embry tossed his entire condom supply over the seats onto their heads.

One

By

One

The small girly voices continued giggling and responding to the overhead information, and the men sitting behind them.

Jake's eyes darted back to the screen of his iPhone as it loaded his daily bank statement.

He sure didn't need any more female flavored trouble. No sir...he'd had plenty!

_But.. he sure was a sucker for one, very specific, very tiny, brunette with delicious tits, a perfect ass and killer kisses. He thought, smiling to himself._

Jake busied himself gathering his gear and concentrating on not listening to the girls flirting anymore. He watched the other bodies crowd uncomfortably, into every inch of aisle space, anxious to be purged from their confines.

"No sense being in a rush" he warned Paul and Em, quietly as the girls in front of them, hurried to get off the plane.

" Besides, we'll never fit into this crowd without looking like the men's olympic basketball team, or some shit." he laughed with them.

Grasping his carry on, after a long delay, he edged forward in his seat, tilting his head so he wouldn't hit it on the way up.

"Paul? You about ready, Bro?" Jake urged, anxious to go.

Paul's head whipped back and forth, back and forth, trying to get a break in the flow, of bodies so they could all three get out, together.

A brown wrinkled hand reached for his, interrupting his view and concentration.

"C'mon" she smiled down at him, tugging on his hand. " You're 'bout as tall as my grandson, up you go!"

She motioned for him to get in line ahead of her. Paul grabbed the seat in front of him, pulling to help unfold his massive body from the cramped area. He stretched to full height, pulling his bag beside him, his head now skimming the top of the plane as his neck bent uncomfortably.

"Thank you, mam', Paul smiled, "Please go ahead of me, so my brothers can follow out behind you?"

"Brothers?" Her crinkling, old eyes with fading vision, went wide with excitement.

She leaned forward, carefully, struggling to keep her balance as she took inventory of the row's remaining occupants. Her wide toothless grin lit up the plane's cabin.

"You! You!" she squealed, waving a crooked old finger at him.

Jake got up, fast as he could in the confined space, sporting his famous 400 watt smile. "I remember you!"

Hugging the old woman, they teased each other back and forth easily, till he introduced "his brothers" to the woman, and she was in seventh heaven, surrounded by such a trio of masculinity.

_She wasn't a fool...she knew what she liked and she like 'em young, tall, hot, beefy, and native._

_Nuttin wrong with that!_

"I bet you have a pretty girl waiting for you, don't you?" Her old voice cracked, through her knowing smile. " And you too, Embry? Paul? how many girls you got waiting for you?"

Her hand landed softly on Jake's back, so she could steady herself.

With a slight twist, he looked down his right shoulder into her smiling eyes.

"Three!" He teased back at her with a crooked smile.

"Three?" She breathed out a chuckle, patting his broad back. "Three times the trouble, _and the pleasure_, no doubt."

"My sisters." He shrugged, making the old woman snort with laughter.

"But, this one!" he smiled taking his Iphone out of his pocket..."This one is gonna be my wife." He flipped through his pictures of Bella and the baby, watching the old woman ooh and aww, over their story, the beautiful pictures, the perfection of his family.

" And you met her right here, on this plane? The same trip we met?"

Jake nodded, grinning foolishly big, as he stashed his phone safely.

"Oh my, Oh my..." she was so excited and emotional for Jake over his story and the sight of the baby - he could tell she was getting worn out fast.

"Why don't you sit and rest a minute." Paul suggested from behind her.

Jake turned facing forward. Now he was really excited and anxious to get the hell off the plane.

**His thoughts turned back to her, and that day...**

_Soft and warm crashed against his chest, his reflexes jerking him back as he bumped into the girl ahead of him._

_"Ugh, sorry… " he mumbled softly over her shoulder, steadying her with his hand at her elbow._

_"Listen I gotta go! I'll be there in 2 minutes, silly!" She ended her call throwing him a quick glance over her shoulder._

_Big brown eyes … check._

_He watched as she tucked the phone under her arm into her bag, noticing a small delicate hand._

_No ring. Automatically registered in his brain._

_Immediately, he wanted to beat himself for it._

_He was not skirt chasing. Was not, is not, will not. Vacation or not._

_No. Way!_

_"Fuck" he stomped his foot mentally, insisting his brain clear itself of the brunettes delicious scent flowing from her hair._

_Bright sun light hit his eyes as they finally reached the door._

_"Just a few more steps... a few more" He concentrated on his freedom from the crushing herd, aaand unff!_

_The girl stopped abruptly and started squealing like, well, like ... crazy chicks do._

_Thennn, the "squeeeeeing" and bouncing began._

_An arm appeared, pushing a huge flower necklace above her head, right into his face. Blinding him, sending him off-balance. _

_"Shit,the fuck..." he dropped his phone, themuthermucker, slipped right out of his hands. He bent quickly to retrieve the dropped phone, spying it an inch from Honolulu Barbie's spiked heel._

_Grabbing for it with his huge hand , her ankles tangled up from the unexpected invasion, making her lose her balance as well._

_She screamed when his head tangled briefly under her fucking skirt, then he jerked up just in time to catch her falling off her shoes into his quick arms._

_Hot breath shot out of them in surprise as they land together._

_His heart pounding furiously in his chest, realization slowed to a crawl._

_In his arms, an angelic face, surrounded by beautiful pink and white blooms, cradle dark eyes so wide, so curious, blinking away surprise. Soft wet, pink lips, lifted gently in a smile just for him. All her softness and sweetness so near..._

_Scowling abruptly, he eased her forward, onto her feet, snatching his hands away from her as if she were on fire._

_"S s-sorry," she blushed, regaining her balance quickly._

_Smoothing her skirt from his invasion - she eyed him curiously, catching a load of all the irritation and negativity rolling off him._

_"Sorry - I had to stop and get lei'd." she smirked, trying her smart ass on for size, then straightening the beautiful blooms around her neck._

_"Maybe you should too." She bit at him, and with a stomp, turned on her heel , shuffling down the ramp quickly._

_ ~ ~ ~ ~ JnB ~ ~ ~ ~_

"Jeeeesus!" He exhaled long and loud, shaking his head to clear it.

"You okay?" Paul checked over his shoulder as they finally neared the exit of the plane. "We're almost there, bro.."

"Yeah, sure.." He exhaled loudly.

How was he supposed to tell Paul, after reliving his first meeting with Bella, just now - he'd broke out in a cold sweat, unable to breathe, and had his heart and cock pounding for her.

He had no idea how turned on he really was when he first met her...no idea until now.

"E Komo Mai." A beautiful Hawaiian girl murmured, reaching for his head with a ring of flowers.

"Thank you" he bowed graciously, accepting the Lei with his hand.

Paul and Em follow suit.

They waited as the little old lady got done saying goodbyes, and cleared the flight crew.

"Here Mama!" Paul smiled, placing the ring of flowers over her head. " A hui hou kakou!"

She patted his hand "Thank you, Paul, Pomaika i"

"Aloha ahiahi, mama.." Embry bent down kissing her cheek, leaving the beautiful island blooms around her neck.

"Thank you darling Em.." she whispered, touching her hand to her cheek, blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Ready to get lei'd mama?" Jake laughed holding the necklace up, effectively breaking her little romance with Embry.

She grasped his thick forearms, pulling him down to her, roughly.

"You remind me so much of my grandson..and my son..and my husband!" she smiled knowingly. " You give this gift to your beautiful Bella. She's missed you terribly." She patted Jake's cheek, then his ass as she made her way from the boys, leaving him holding the lei and his own stunned expression.

"Ready?" Paul laughed, tugging on Jake's arm.

The three of them raced down the ramp just as the large glass doors to the concourse flew open, unleashing an outpouring of greeters, family and friends.

The night was warm and balmy, such a welcome relief from coastal Washington's early spring chills, he thought unfastening another button on his shirt.

Floodlights lit the concrete pad, with dozens of insects buzzing around the bulbs.

**"Daddy! Daddy! Uncle J!"**

_The cries shot above the crowd._

_Way above the crowd. Like guns going off._

"Hey buddy!" The three brothers respond in unison, just in time to catch the first wave of kids launching themselves through the air into their Dad's strong hands!

Tiny brown arms wound around necks and legs while Jayden smiled, "Aloha!" giving high fives, as the three men and six children were reunited.

"Hey Uncle J." Jayden nodded at Jake.

Jake nodded back, instantly noticing the disconnect between them, and hating it.

Then Bella was there. Glowing like an angel under the light, handing him the little boy he left two and a half months ago, and had not stopped thinking and obsessing about since.

"Look at you!" Jake laughed, with tears springing to his eyes. "Its only been 2 and half months, and you've changed completely, on your old dad!"

Baby Jai, smiled wide at Jake, as he fumbled him around in his arms, looking for a comfy and secure way to hold him. Getting his hands around him completely, Jake held him high over head flying him like a airplane, laughing and smiling at each other.

"You're so strong! Look at you!" Jake gushed in amazement over his son's growth, gathering him back close against his chest.

The infectious smile baby Jai gave his dad, as he grabbed hold of his thumb -is just one of the many gifts he'll be thanking his father for one day.

"Hey Sweetheart." Jake opened his arm to Bella, pulling her close to his chest.

"Hey you.." she smiled, as his mouth met hers in a warm, loving, greeting.

JJ squealed in protest, his chubby baby hand, slapping and pushing Jake's face away from Bella's.

"Ooow!" Jake laughed, amused with the possessive and protective streak in the boy.

"He's truly your mini me Jacob." Bella laughed, letting JJ wrap his hand around her thumb, while Jake kissed her forehead. She wondered if they'll always compete for her attention.

"Hey Daddy!" the twins sang in unison, as a couple rugrats tackle his legs.

Jake was quickly buried by his sisters and all the other little people in their family, as Paul and Embry came around to greet Bella and see the baby.

"Hey sis," he smiled, winding a free arm around Rachel kissing her forehead. Becca hooked arms with him, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Hey, Little Bro!"

They laughed when Jake stumbled, trying to shake off the kids that were tangled in between his legs.

"Are you guys, ever gonna stop… ya know it feels like theres what? 25 now?" He laughed, eyeing all the kids with exaggeration, smiling at the chaos around them.

"_**Oh yeah? Really?**_ You're in no position to preach that sermon dearest Brother!" Becca grinned, crossing her arms.

"Okay, Okay..I know...I've joined the club." Jake laughs, blowing raspberries on JJ's fat little tummy hanging over his little cut off jeans. " But, at least, I don't gotta pay for an _Unlimited Membership_ !" Jake teased back.

"_**Again, little bro..mark my words..**_. by the time we're done with you, you'll be an Islander with 6 of your own!" Rachel smirked her little Paul smile and Jake nodded back this time with an agreeing smile of his own.

His silent acceptance of such a life sentence.

Scooping Bella into the crook of his arm, he kissed her forehead, and whispered, " I should be so lucky, right?"

"Really? You really feel like that Jake?" Bella asked, appearing way more serious and anxious than usual.

"Like what?" He asked looking around like he missed out on a conversation.

"Would you feel lucky to have 6 kids, and live here on the Islands?" she clarified anxiously.

He let out a huge belly laugh, tugging her closer. "I'd feel lucky, anywhere I was with you two." he promised, pulling her back in for another kiss.

"C'mon you three!" Embry whistled from halfway down the concourse.

The kids were running all over, as Paul and Embry strolled along with their girls, cheek to cheek. wrapped up tight in their arms.

"Four." she replied, taking baby Jai from his hands and turning away, nearly running through the damn airport.

" Four what?" Jake asked confused, hustling to catch up with her.

"Bella?" He shouted.

Her no answer registered loud and clear, as he trotted along side her confused, and amused by the faces and expressions, Jai was making in response to him.

"Let me take, Jai.." he offered holding his hands out. "Are you feeling okay, sweetie, you look tired, and.."

Bella stopped cold, turning into Jake.

"Its not _us two_, anymore Jacob." she growled softly, looking around hesitantly.

" Its. Its us, its us, **_four_**." she bit out, choking back a sob between clenched teeth.

Taking in a much needed deep breath, in response to Jake's blank expression, was all it took to trigger the outburst of tears.

"What? What's wrong honey...I, I don't know what you're talking about." he stuttered nervously, taking the baby from her.

"Not two? its us four...?" he repeated , asking her in a scared babble.

" Theres only three of us, honey. " Jake confirmed softly, counting quickly in his head.

That only made her cry harder.

Wow. Suddenly he worried she may be suffering the post..._postparent_, no - the_ postmortem_, the post-_ fucking thing_ some pregnant women get.

Was she like this the whole time he was gone? He worried, quickly checking Jai over head to toe.

"C'mon Bella," he begged, "Look, you're gonna make JJ cry." he warned sliding his free arm around her shoulders.

Jai's pouty little lip was quivering about a 7.3 on the richter scale, as he watched his Momma cry.

_"__**Oh God**__!_" Jake yelled in sudden realization. Every muscle in his body going rigid.

Bella jerked away from him, eyes wide, her hand flying to her mouth for silencing control.

"**_SHIT! No way_**!" he barked, eyes locked on hers, his head shaking in denial, his big body swaying.

Her frozen stance and tired, exhausted, tear filled eyes were his truth.

Spinning completely around looking for something to hold onto, something to put Jai down on - something to sit Bella down on..

"**Fuck!**" he stomped his irritation, tightening his hold on Baby J.

_ He was losing his grip alright - just not the one he had on his son! He mocked himself._

Another "**shit"** accidentally escaped on what he thought was gonna be a sigh, causing Bella to start crying again.

Jai took one look at Jake 's pained expression and burst into tears, too.

"**_Fuuuuuck.._**" Jake's head rolled back on his shoulders, his eyes shut to the heavens as he sent several quick prayers soaring upward.

"Well, well, well check out the happy family reunion." Paul teased taking Jai from Jacobs hands.

"C'mon, Bella." Embry wrapped his arms around her, handing her a Kleenex and a cool wet wipe.

"You coming Jake?" the boys hollered for him, in unison, over their shoulders, back towards the spot he was frozen to.

"I can't wait to get my hands on this baby bump!" Embry teased trying to make Bella smile.

"A double bubble, this time, huh?" he gushed,wiping away her tears. " I bet we can feel it already..." he smiled down at her with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Rachel, Becca and all 6 kids back tracked right past their dads to go get Uncle Jake.

"Unca Jaaake! Billy yelled.

"Unca Jaaay! Whereyooooou?" _**Keanu sounded like a cow mooing.**_

'Weeeeeee get you! Unca Jakie". Kilani sang like a songbird.

"Jaaaaa whereyooooooou?" _**Emily clapped, obviously, trying not to be mistaken for a cow.**_

They found him standing where he was left.

Hands on hips, head hung low, still swaying side to side in denial.

"Jake? You okay?" Becca tried nudging him back softly. "I think he's in shock.." she shrugged at Rachel.

"Bullshit." Rachel growled, coming around to his other side.

"C'mon Jake! Wakey Wakey!" Rachel clapped her hands hard in his face.

"Jacob!" Rachel hollered, smacking his cheeks.

The kids all laughed watching their moms tease and hit Unca Jake.

They quickly joined in the fun.

"Wakey Wakey!" they shouted clapping their hands loudly. "Wakey Wakey!"

"Jakey Jakey..jakey.." the laughed loudly clapping their hands and stomping their feet.

"Wakey wakey jakey jakey!" They giggled jumping up and down, getting sillier and sillier.

"Potty Time!" Billy clapped trying to change things up.

"Potty time!", they all joined in laughing loudly. "Potty Time..Potty Time! Potty Potty.."

"C'mon!" Jake suddenly growled " Who's gotta go potty?"

He grabbed a couple hands, and threw a straggler up on his back.

Rachel and Becca looked at each other in wary relief and took off after him.

"Look, you guys," he lectured loudly " This whole potty, thing? Yeah, **don't** stand around talking about it. You need to** be about it,** dammit! How am I gonna get baby Jai to pee right if you guys keep blowin it?"

"Pay the jar Unca Jake." a,_ much less_, angelic voice, interrupted him.

Spinning around he nailed Little Miss Sarah with a hard, teasing, glare.

"Oh no you ditint!" he teased wagging his finger at her, breaking the tension.

"You do** not** get to operate the cuss jar once you let the magic eff word fly in public!"

"Right guys?"

Sara shrank back, chewing her bottom lip... "How, how did you know 'bout that, already?"

"Ain't nobody got time for allll dat!" he laughed spinning the kids around he a hold of.

They all clamored around him, laughing and giggling, demanding to be spun around by the arms, in the middle of the airport.

Pacing beside Jake's LandRover in the airport parking lot, Bella was upset.

She was upset with herself. She'd blown her chance to be mature about this whole thing. She ruined her chance to make the moment special for Jake - the way she knew he preferred to get this kind of news...and..._"Uggggghhh!_" she raged against herself.

She couldn't believe she lost control of her emotions AGAIN. Even after practicing how she wanted to tell him.

But, damnit! she'd just found out herself, only a few hours earlier and was still bouncing back and forth between happiness and fear lined with guilt. Still bouncing between tears of joy and tears of selfish anxiety. The little black and white photos clearly showed two separate babies forming, deep within her body.

How could all this be going on or even taking place without her knowledge or permission! She'd only gone to the doctor to report that she still hadn't gotten her period yet, but she felt it was okay since she was still breastfeeding regularly, but with Jake coming home, _ maybe_ she needed to discuss birth control.

"A little late for that!" her doctor laughed waving a white stick with a pink plus sign blaring from it.

"Fuck.." she flopped against the side of the vehicle, taking in the warmth of the metal. She was cold and so mad she bounced it on him the minute he got home.

Didn't she have an ounce of self control? She chastised herself harshly.

"Apparently not!" she chuckled, running a hand over her already swollen belly, remembering the last time they made love.

_"what are we gonna do about..." Jake started to ask a few times, between delicious sexual acts._

_"I don't have any condoms..." he confessed painfully between heated kisses, with his cock straining to bury itself deep inside her warmth_

_" No worries baby...I can't get pregnant while I'm breastfeeding!" She recalled reciting Reproduction 101 by Rachel Black, while panting breathlessly, wearing nothing but a huge grin, and welcoming the even more enthusiastic response from Jacob. _

_UNF._

"Jake..." she sighed, closing her eyes. She wanted more time with him. Just him. She pouted.

She missed being a young couple in love. She wanted_ years_ to lounge in bed with him, getting to know each other in luxurious detail, in every way possible, working together, building their life together - slowly, surely, intimately.

Jai's insistent wail brought her attention back, and she hurried over to the back passenger door, ducking inside to check on him.

After quick diaper change, she tucked him back into his car seat, with a bottle of juice - hoping he'd hold off demanding his bedtime nursing, just a little longer.

Closing the car door quietly, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the glass.

Gawd, she was tired, and looked it. She should have _tried_ doing something more about her appearance, she thought fighting off tears of frustration and need.

What Jacob ever saw in her, she would never know. But she was no fool in realizing she'd prolly have to fight her whole life trying to keep him interested and out of the clutches of other women.

She was trying to smooth her fly away hair when she saw Jake, his sisters and all the kids, running across the parking lot, in a fit of giggles, with everyone's hands linked tightly.

Watching intently as he helped load up all the kids and say good byes, she was always amazed at how handsome, and wickedly sexy he was.

But put him with a little kid, and Bella could actually_ feel_ her ovaries, blossom for him, her legs tremble with the need to wrap tightly around his waist so he could pumped his big strong body into hers. In those moments, she wanted nothing more than to spend her life having children with him.

And a good thing, he was so welcoming of the situation... cuz it sure looked like she was gonna spend plenty of time, being pregnant with him.

Of course she was happy, and she knew Jake would be too...eventually.

But damn...

Finally! he was on his way to her.

Paul's truck and the minivan pulled out honking and waving goodbyes as they passed between her and Jake - who was standing on the median waiting to cross the road.

"Bella!" he shouted running the rest of the way to her.

"God! Baby!" He swept her up into his embrace, pulling her all the way up his full height, so they were face to face, lip to lip.

"I love you, I love you I love you" he sang twirling her around.

She steadied herself , gripping his thick biceps, as he stumbled to a stop, and leaned back against his Landy, a dazed grin plastered on his face.

"Say it.." he smiled pleading with his eyes that she knew what he meant.

"Don't be scared, baby...I'm not."

He lied.

"Okay..." she smiled shyly, adjusting her self in his arms.

He watched with amusement as she blushed and cleared her throat, and blushed some more.

"C'mon Bella...I wanna hear you say the words." he laughed, "and hurry - you aren't getting any lighter, you know..." he grunted hefting her up further in his arms.

"Hey! No fat jokes!" She smacked his arm, wiggling in protest, until he slid his hand behind her neck, pulling her to his hungry mouth, where he kissed away her irritations.

"Better?" his low voice rumbled through her, as his hand skimmed over her cheek, smoothing stray hair from her face... he stared into her eyes, with such anticipation, so much love and longing for her.

He rejuvenated her completely, she thought losing herself in his loving gaze.

She rejuvenated him completely he thought lost in her warm chocolate pools, shining with love for him.

With a deep breath, she smiled.

"Jake, you damn.. alpha, horn dog. You knocked me up again!"

She laughed smacking him on the arm, hard.

"Twins? Really?" he laughed, leaning her backside against the passenger door, and caging her body with his.

"Oh no! Don't you dare laugh about that!" she threatened playfully. "Your sisters were supposed to get the twin gene! But, noooooo, the alpha horn dog of the family has to have the twin gene now."

"As it should be.." he smirked, more than pleased with himself, dropping little kisses onto her lips.

"But, wait! I thought you couldn't get pregnant while you were breastfeeding." he mocked her, slipping his hand up her shirt.

The groan that slipped from between his dry, panting lips, as he cupped her full breast was so desperate, it was comical.

" C'mon." he huffed setting her down. "We gotta stop at the pharmacy for condoms -"

"What?" She flashed him a look of total confusion.

" Knowing you" he smiled, pulling her hand to his lips, for a kiss. "You'll get pregnant with kid number four, before you can even pop these two out." Jake warned in a serious voice.

They collapsed against each other, laughing so hard, at the ridiculousness of that thought.

_But damn if Jake wasn't gonna Google that shit when he got home._

"C'mon..lets go, you damn hussy, you know I can't wait to get between your legs." he growled erotically in her ear, causing her to shiver with anticipation.

Standing inside the open passenger door, he pulled her in for a long, tender kiss. Willing every ounce of love and affection he felt in that moment, to fill her through that kiss, he wanted his two youngest children to start thriving on what he already felt for them and their mother.

Holding her close, with their lips nearly touching he confessed "I couldn't be happier, Bells. You know that." he searched her eyes for acknowledgment. " I'm sorry my first response was confused and shocked." he continued, tracing her beautiful face with his fingertips. "Its just...after everything, we've been through recently, it was the last thing I expected to happen... even tho I knew that breastfeeding claim was bogus." he laughed, watching her lips turn up in a smile.

"How the hell did you know _**that**_ and I didn't!" she asked, heating deep into her neglected core, at the thought of him_ wanting_ to get her pregnant .

Jake barked out a harsh laugh, releasing her.

"My friend Quil was conceived that way, and his mom_ never_ let him forget it! Quil, Embry and I grew up thinking girls got pregnant from breastfeeding. We were scared shitless to suck on any girls, titties, for the longest time." he blushed - shaking his head.

"That explains a lot." Bella laughed running her hands up his broad chest. "you're making up for lost time in the titty infatuation department, huh?"

"Something like that..." he grinned, kissing her forehead, and lifting her into the seat, handing her the seat belt.

Watching, and waiting as she snapped the belt into place, he took her hands in his when she finished.

His hands completely engulfed hers, in a tight protective grasp, and he kneeled down outside her door, so they'd be eye to eye.

" Honey, I promise to welcome and cherish every child you're willing to bring into our life. I promise to support and care for you in every pregnancy, and in every decision you make regarding your body. All I ask in return..." he hesitated, looking down as he drew in a deep breath.

Looking back up, seeking her eyes, he saw her tears.

" I love you so much." she mouthed silently, pressing a air kiss to him from her lips, as she swiped away a tear.

He nodded, squeezing her hands, continuing. "All I ask from you Bells, is...please,

_please,_ do the children and I the honor of marrying me,_ before_ they get here." He emphasized, _they_, by placing his hand over her tiny bump.

"Okay! Yesss,yesss Jacob." she finally agreed, nodding and crying as she swiped away the tears of joy and heartache, streaming down her cheeks.

He kissed her like crazy..."thank you thank you thank you", he murmured over and over as he kissed her.

She finally agreed to marry him, but not from fear of losing him, or because she got pregnant - she wanted to marry Jacob Black because she knew one hundred percent, they couldn't live a day with out each other to share their lives with. And that was the feeling of joy and love filling her beyond capacity.

Stubborn, angry,wounded , Jacob Black had completely replaced all her fears with his persistent, profound and remarkable love.

"And if you wanna keep popping em out two by two...well then, thats fine by me - I'll just build us an ark."

He slammed her door shut, laughing like a hyena, as her jaw dropped, and before that backhand of hers, could make contact.

On his way around the vehicle, he paused at the back, seeing a dangerous bolt of lightning crackle across the sky.

_**"Yesss! mutherfuckin, yessssss!"**_ he roared into the evening sky; both fists pumping, high above his head in complete and overwhelming joy.

He finally felt like the man he was meant to be. He finally had the life he was thrilled to be living, every single minute of -

and damn if it hadn't _all_ taken him by storm.


End file.
